


Strictly Unprofessional

by peggyrogers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD as students, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Modern AU, Peggy's a mother figure, Resolved Sexual Tension, Skyward is toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 106,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyrogers/pseuds/peggyrogers
Summary: SHIELD High is filled with some of the most challenging students in the state, but is nothing that Peggy Carter can't handle as Principal. With a new student landing in her lap that shifts the school and a painful burning attraction the her Vice Principal, Steve Rogers, that she fears she can't hold off any longer. Sometimes it's hard to remain utterly professional.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve rushed down the hallway, passing through students as quick as he could. God he was so late she was going to hang him high and dry. She had only been here barely a year and already she had him under her thumb. Or so the rest of the staff like to say. But he just told them all to butt out. 

Bucky stopped in the hallway as he watched him march down and said with an amused grin “You’re late” 

Steve nodded with small pants “Yeah thank you” 

He didn’t even bother to stop, he didn’t even have time to stop. Steve made his way through the reception office and then opened the door to Peggy’s office. Practically stumbling in, his bag dropping off of his shoulder and everything. Peggy just looked up to him without lifting her head, she sighed when looking back down and continued to go through her filing. 

Steve let out a breath and closed the door behind him, walking to the table and putting his bag on the table “Sorry. Did I miss it?”

Peggy put her pen down and leaned back in her chair “The morning meeting? The meeting that is at seven every morning and now it’s seven thirty” 

He stared at her “So that’s a yes?” he was happy that he made her laugh. Peggy shook her head at him with an amused grin “Don’t worry, there wasn’t much to go on, just a average staff meeting” 

“ _ Anything _ I should know?” 

“We have a new student” Peggy said as she handed Steve the file she was looking at on her desk “Daisy Johnson. Likes to go by the name of Skye apparently” 

Steve looked down to it, he raised his brows “Wow in and out of a few schools”

“So she gets sent here” Peggy said with a smile that screamed the irony this situation brought, holding her hands up “Another one to see that I can transform into a model citizen”

“Well can’t blame em” Steve shrugged as he dropped the file down in front of her again and slipped his hands in his pockets “You’ve done a damn good job with the rest of them. Before you this entire school was in shambles”

“You’re sweet, Steve. But we both know that if Alexander Pierce had his way I’d be out of this job before I even had the chance to blink”

Steve leaned his hands down on the desk and shook his head “Well he’s just a member of the board he can’t touch you. And the rest of the board love you, all the school boards across the state do. You know why?”

“How can I forget with you reminding me every week-”

“Because you’re the best head in the damn state” 

Peggy squinted to him, Steve rolled his eyes as he took his hands off of the desk and stood up straight, shrugging his shoulders “What?”

“I’m just remembering the first time we met” she said with a faint smirk “ _ You _ thought you were going to get the job when the former principal left” 

Steve looked away from her a quietly laughed under his breath. That wasn’t exactly his finest moment but in his defence he was a little caught off guard, he was pretty much guaranteed the job. 

_ “Steve. This is Peggy Carter” _

_ Steve gave a polite smile and shook her hand. Though having no idea what she was doing in what he thought was now his office “Steve Rogers” _

_ “Hi” Peggy said with a grin and a sweet gentle voice. _

_ “Peggy is the new principal” _

_ Steve looked to Pepper, who handled things like this from the board. His smile slowly dropped as he took his hand from Peggy’s “I’m sorry?” _

_ Peggy kept her eyes on him, when he looked back to her, she shrugged thinking it was fairly clear and said with a light laugh “Of SHIELD high?”  _

_ She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t told. Steve’s eyes shifted to Pepper as she said “She’s taking over from Nick”  _

_ Peggy wanted to make this as less awkward as possible “Pepper has said great things about you...I am looking forward to having you as my Vice”  _

_ Pepper looked between the two “I’m sure you guys have a lot to talk about...so…” she smiled to Peggy and then walked to the office door. Steve quickly stopped her and said in a quiet mutter “I was good as told that I’d be the acting principal...help me out here I don’t get it” _

_ “I’m sorry Steve I was just told what the board told me...Peggy will take this semester and the next out. Think of it as a trial...anyway she’s got ideas to share out with you” she gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his arm before leaving him alone with the new boss. _

Steve bowed his head and shrugged “Alright. I was a bit of an ass”

“A bit”

“But hey I like you now” he shot her a smile. Peggy raised her brows for a moment and looked down. Steve gave her compliments like that, it wasn’t like he was flirting or anything like that it was just who he was. Perhaps he was trying to make up with how reserved he was in her first few months of being here. But he was a big believer in fate and he knew that this was the way it was meant to be. Being her right hand man was better than him being in charge, it wasn’t hard for him to admit that she was better at this job than he was. 

She looked back up to him “Well, thank you” she stood up and walked over to the door “I have to go talk to Natasha” 

“Bout what?”

Peggy just raised his brows to him, Steve nodded and sighed “Course”

“Sometimes I think my niece likes to make it impossible for me” she sighed as she opened the door and held it open for him. Steve put his hand on it as he walked out behind her “I’ll see you in a bit?”

“Yeah” Peggy called as she walked down the stairs. Steve watched her for a moment and then made his way back to the staff room. 

* * *

Peggy found Natasha on the field as she watched her female soccer team play on the grounds. Peggy folded her arms, it was a pretty nippy day here in Washington DC. She stood beside Natasha “So, what’s she done this time?”

Natasha looked down to the ground of the moment and then said as she looked back up “She’s quit the team”

“What!” 

Natasha turned to her and said “She’s quit. This morning she came to my office and flat out said she was quitting, she no longer saw any point in it all”

Peggy was beyond confused. Sharon loved soccer, and track. Sport was a big thing for her “Well...why did she say why?”

“Does it take a genius to know?” Natasha said with a sympathetic look on her face “Ever since her mom bolted she’s been a little aloof, you know this from all the reports you’ve been getting” 

“I know” Peggy sighed as she looked back to the team, she shook her head “Michael’s falling apart as it is, Sharon can’t…” she groaned, closing her eyes. Then hearing Natasha say “You need to talk to her” 

“About this?”

“Bout all of it” Natasha shrugged “Telling you this as both a colleague and a friend”

“I know and I do appreciate that it’s just...giving these kind of talks to Sharon...she’s going to end up thinking I’m trying to be her mother or something” 

“You’re not trying to be her mom, I mean. You’d do it with any kid, this is our job, to try and find out what’s going on with kids who are... _ lost _ ” 

Peggy sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she took her eyes away from Natasha, she slowly nodded as she folded her arms again, clearing her throat and then saying “Alright...alright I’ll have a word. Other than that how is the team coming along?”

“Good, great even. Not as good as me but we can’t expect them to achieve the impossible” 

Peggy laughed and just lightly pushed Natasha, tucking her hair behind her ear, Peggy took a breath and said in a sigh “Must go. I have a new student to introduce”

“I heard. Daisy aka Skye Johnson. She’s rather famous around the board” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of” Peggy said breathlessly. She left Natasha too it and headed back into the school. 

* * *

Walking down the hallway is where she walked into Steve again who was walking down, he looked up and let out a look of relief and also annoyance as he approached her “Good. Found you”

“That face doesn’t look happy”

“It isn’t. Follow me you gotta see this” Steve walked back up the hall by her side. Peggy looked to him and said “May I ask who this revolves around?”

“Take a shot I doubt you’ll miss” 

“If this is anything to do with Grant Ward I-” she looked to him, the expression on his face said it all. Peggy sighed and cursed under her breath “Bloody hell” 

Steve took her arm and made her turn a corner. They then came to what Steve was talking about. He put his hands on his hips as he leaned his back against the wall “Well. What do you think?”

“I thought this ridiculous gang crap was over and done with” she muttered under her breath. Grant had spray painted across the lockers the symbol of the gang he was in called Hydra. Most of the members of the gang didn’t go to this school. He had already been suspended many times, but expelling him completely she didn’t find as an answer. He would just go out in the streets and cause more trouble for people. Steve tries to tell her that she can’t save them all. But it wasn’t necessarily Grant that she was trying to save, it was the people in this town she was trying to save the trouble, she’d rather take it on for herself. 

Peggy put her hands on her hips and turned to Steve “Go get him”

Steve nodded and went to Grant’s lesson to pull him out and watch Peggy give him  bollocking with him saying the odd word here and there. But she does handle this the best and it’s more fun to watch when she does it. She kept her eyes on the locker but didn’t have to for long as Steve was quick and came back with Grant, he nudged his back forward to Peggy. Grant groaned, he cleared her throat, glanced to the vandalism he had caused then looked back to Peggy “Principal Carter…”

“Grant” Peggy said sternly, she raised her brows to him and pointed to the lockers “What do you call this?”

Grant looked at it up and down and let out a long shrug “Art?” 

“I’m sure Steve and Thor would disagree” she folded her arms as he said “Well. Art teachers don’t really appreciate this kind of thing, no offence, Steve” 

“Nor do I. I have warned you countless times before that this school doesn’t stand for this kind of thing” 

“So throw me” Grant shrugged his shoulders. Peggy tilted her head and sighed, which was when Steve then took a step forward and stood beside her “Grant come on. Peggy has done a lot to try and give you a fair shot and you’re just throwing it in her face”

“And I  _ don’t  _ want to throw you” Peggy answered. Putting aside her personal feelings, which were that she didn’t like Grant at all. She didn’t want to throw him for dozens of reasons, one being for her own personal ego that she had never had to expel a student. She was known for changing ‘bad’ kids ways. But Grant was being extremely difficult. He has been for the several schools that he was expelled from, he had only been here for a few months. She wanted to give it at least a year before giving up. 

“So what?”

“So you clean this mess up and every single spot of graffiti that there might be throughout the entirety of the school I will have a member of staff supervise you so you can’t  _ bunk  _ it off and…” she saw how Grant looked away as he slowly lost interest, Peggy gently put the back of her crooked finger under his chin and made him look at her “Hey, and if I hear or see of you doing any more of this I will find much less enjoyable things for you to do as punishment because expelling you would just be a bloody pleasure for you”

Grant let out a breathless laugh and nodded “Kay. Maybe you’re right” 

Peggy nodded and clicked her gum as she stood up straight “Well good. On your free period I will send someone to come and collect you and you can get to it, now get yourself back to class and  _ behave _ ”

Grant just nodded and walked back down the hall to his class. Steve looked to Peggy and said “Who you putting on Grant duty this time then?”

“Shall we go with May?” Peggy raised her brows to Steve as she slowly walked down the hall with him following her, hearing him laugh as he quickly caught up to him “She can’t stand him”

“Exactly which means she won’t be pulling any punches” 

“Fair point probably would be best” 

Peggy slid her hands in her pockets and heard him say “We’re all going to the pub after-”

“You lot always go into the pub” Peggy laughed “Especially every fridays which as I have not forgotten is today” 

“Well. Are you actually gonna join? You need to let loose every once in awhile Peggy” 

“Oh is that what I need?” Peggy teased, turning and looking at him as she opened her office door, with a smirk on her face “Hm”

Steve laughed and shook his head “Come on” 

“I’ll think about it, how does that work for you?” 

“Works pretty good” Steve smiled to her, probably for longer than he expected too. Peggy nodded and bit her lip as she glanced to his. Then shook it off and opened her office door to walk in. Steve watched her for a moment and smirked. It was funny, how much Peggy got all embarrassed by the flirting. Or banter. Either way she gets all flustered and shrugs it off. He had a crush on her, that was no question, and they had gotten closer over the past few months. He did often wonder if she had a crush on him, sometimes he thinks that she does. But then again, she was so focused on her work that he thought she wouldn't even think about that stuff.

He quickly followed her in, both their heads turned when they saw a young girl sat on the red sofa in Peggy’s office. She had brown hair in a curly bob that dipped just above her shoulders. She had soft brown eyes that just screamed pain. She was dressed in very dark clothes, more motorcycle than gothic. Peggy glanced to Steve, then looked back to her “Daisy Johnson?” 

The young girl looked up and politely corrected “Skye. I liked to be called Skye”

“Of course.  _ Skye _ . I was expecting you ten minutes ago”

She just shrugged “Well. It seemed you were busy anyway”

Peggy raised her brows for a moment at her casually toned comeback “I suppose so...regardless of the statistics. You are here now, so let’s talk, shall we? First of all, this is Steve Rogers. He’s the Vice Principal”

Skye looked to him and nodded but said nothing. Steve gave her a tight smile and then looked to Peggy “I’ll just leave you too it” he smiled to her and then looked to Skye again “Welcome to SHIELD high” 

Again, Skye just nodded and remained silent, she did give him a tight smile though this time. Steve left and when he did. Peggy pulled Skye’s file and held it in front of her “So, Skye...says here you’ve been in and out of a few schools”

Skye sighed “I know. It looks bad. Bet you got a bonus from taking me on” 

“Not exactly” Peggy lied. Looking to Skye and rubbing her lips together as she closed the file back up again for a moment “Skye it doesn’t matter how you ended up in my lap. The fact of the matter is, you’re here. You are part of my school and I don’t give up on people as easily as these schools did. Looking at the list I know each of their reputation. You took one foot out of line and you were gone, yes?”

Skye nodded and looked down to her hands “Uh-huh”

“Well that’s not what it’s like here. I give people chances. As many as I see fit...but don’t confuse that with me being a pushover, Skye. If it gets to a point where I feel as if I can no longer help you then I find myself with no choice but to transfer you to a different school” Peggy looked at Skye and waited for a reply but she got nothing, she looked back down to her file and said “Says here, the majority of reasons for your expulsion is due to violence”

Skye sighed, looking out the window to the brief moment “It’s...it’s something that I can’t help”

“Explain what you mean”

Skye looked back to her, saying defensively “I’ve never explained it to anyone”

“No-one? Not even people in your care home”   
  
“Orphanage you mean”

“Well that’s no longer the politically correct term” Peggy shrugged “But regardless of the formal and informal name, the question still stands”

Skye sighed again and answered, shaking her head “No. Not even there. I keep myself to myself”

“Understandable. I like my own privacy too” this is the kind of thing Peggy was good at. She was actually honest with her students. Not in a way that crossed a boundary, but in enough way that makes the students feel that they can connect with her and be honest. But Skye was still closed up, she refused to explain. She didn’t exactly know how. 

For now, Peggy let it be. Soon enough, after a little while longer, Peggy’s receptionist came in with Skye’s timetable for her academic year. Skye looked down to it for today. She had History with Daniel Sousa. 

“Your lessons starts in ten. Best make your way to it, would you like me to show you the way”

“No” Skye quickly answered, snapping her head up to her. She cleared her throat and shook her head and said in a more gentle voice “No...thank you” 

“Alright, if you’re absolutely sure”

“I am” Skye said as she stood up. The last thing she wanted was to be seen being guided around by the principal, that would already make the wrong name for herself. She gripped onto her bag strap at her shoulder.  Peggy looked to her and said with a warm expression “Welcome to SHIELD high, Skye. I hope it will be your permanent place of education” 

Skye tightly smiled and nodded before leaving. As Skye left, her niece Sharon came in. Sharon watched Skye walk past her and then looked to Peggy “New girl?”

“Yes. Your year. So try to make sure she settles in” Peggy said as she walked around and sat at her sofa. She looked to Sharon and the patted onto the spot next to her “But I sent for you here to talk about you, not the new student”

Sharon sighed and dropped herself down on the sofa beside her, without looking at Peggy she muttered “This about the soccer team?”

“Yes. Natasha told me”

“As expected considering she’s one of your best friends” Sharon scoffed as she folded up her arms “Surprised she didn’t call my dad”

“Well no I suppose she’s going to leave me to that” Peggy said as she glanced down to her hands. She looked back to Sharon, who remained completely silent, she sighed through her nose and gave her a soft nudge “Sharon, why? You love your sports. Especially soccer, you wanted to go into it professionally”

“And now I don’t”

“But  _ why _ ?” 

“Is this an interrogation or something?”

“No. This is me. Your Aunt and godmother trying to have a conversation with you” Peggy said, fidgeting on the sofa to turn her body to Sharon, Peggy rested her head in her hand and added “I am not asking you as your Principal, Sharon, I’m asking as family”

Sharon bit her lip and shook her head to then go on and say in a whimper “You’re not my mom”

Peggy sighed, looking at her with utter sympathy in her eyes, she shook her head once again and said to her in the simplest of terms “Believe me I’m not trying to be..is that what this is about though? Your mum?”

Sharon looked up to the ceiling as her eyes filled up, taking in a shaky breath “It isn’t fair. She just packed up and left without caring about what it’d do to me and dad...he deserves more.. _.I _ deserve more” 

Peggy put her hand on Sharon’s leg and nodded “I know, what your mum has done is terrible, I know I will never forgive her....I’d tell you the things I’ve said about her recently but I wouldn’t dare to use such language in front of you”

Sharon let out a small laugh “Well. I could say that same to you” 

Peggy raised her brows and gave her an  _ impressed  _ look. Sharon finally cracked a genuine laughed, she looked down to her hands and then ran them through her hair “I guess...I guess the soccer thing was just in the heat of the moment. I’ve not really had the chance to think about it”

“Listen, if you feel that you are genuinely done with soccer and that you no longer want to play, then that is fair enough. But if you feel as if you’ve made a mistake, well, the you know where Natasha’s office is” 

“Do I have to come up with a decision right now?”

“No, no. I’ll talk to her. Ask her to not fill up your spot just yet” 

“Thanks” 

Peggy out her hand on the back of Sharon’s head to get her to look at her, with a kind smile on her face she said “If you ever need to talk to someone, you know that I am always here. Your mother may not be around anymore, but you do still have people who love you, understood?”

Sharon sighed out a small smile and nodded “Yeah. Understood...I’m sorry I was a little cold before”

“Considering what you are going through, I’ll let it slide” she smiled, giving her a wink. Peggy looked to her watch and asked “What’ve you got now?”

“History, With Daniel” 

Sharon loved that. That the students were allowed to call the teachers by their first name. It was something that Peggy brought in when she started, which the teachers thought would be a great idea. Making students feel more comfortable. 

“Hm. So yes the new girl, Skye. Try to introduce yourself to her. Make her feel settled, as a favour for me. Yes?”

“Sure”

“And be good for Daniel” Peggy said as Sharon stood up. Hearing her mutter a laugh “I will, he kind of favours me anyway”

“Oh?”

“To keep you pleased” Sharon smirked, seeing the look of curiosity and confusion on her Sharon didn’t exactly understand how she didn’t know, she shrugged and added “He crushes on you”   
  
“Oh please” Peggy quickly denied as she stood up over to her desk. Sharon laughed  and shrugged again “What? He does!”

Peggy looked to Sharon and didn’t comment on what she was accusing. She just nodded to outside of her office “Don’t be late now”

“Mm-hm” Sharon smirked, walked to the door, she saw someone walking towards the office. With a smug smile still on her face she teased once more “Speaking of crushing...”

“Hm?” Peggy said without looking up.

“Everything good?” Steve said as he walked in. Peggy looked up to Steve and just then caught on to Sharon’s comment. She gave her a look and shook her head as Sharon stood behind Steve and wriggled her eyebrows. Peggy waved her hand to Sharon to shoo her away before putting it on the back of her neck.

Steve turned to Sharon who stopped her eyebrows and stared to Steve. After an awkward stare and silence, she nodded “Steve” 

Steve watched Sharon quickly make herself scarce. He turned to Peggy and pointed to her with his thumb “What was-”

“Nothing” Peggy shook her head. Steve stared at her for a moment but then just shrugged and tucked his hands in his pockets “She gonna go back on the team?”

“How did you?...Oh, Bucky. Of course”

“Yeah I just went to see him. So?”

“I think she will do, she’s just going through a rough patch with all that has happened. I swear I could rip Amanda’s head off for what she has done to the both of them”

“Meow” Steve teased mutter, looking up to Peggy from looking at the floor with a small smile. Peggy let out a brief breathless laugh and shook her head at him. 

“So, there’s only a few hours left in the school day”

“Well done Steve. I thought art was your major. Not maths”

Steve laughed “My point is. Have you thought about the pub?”

Peggy slowly nodded, rubbing her lips together “Indeed I have”

“And?” 

Peggy stared at him, squinting her eyes ever so slightly, with a smirk then growing on her face “You’re buying first round” 


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy made it another job on top of this one to look out for Skye. Just to make sure that everything was going smoothly.

There was something about that girl that worried her. She could tell that she had been through alot, felt abandoned for her entire life. It couldn’t have been a good feeling. Peggy herself grew up with a loving family so she couldn’t act like she knew what that felt like.

If she did, Skye would just see right through her.

It was the first Monday that Skye had since coming to the school. It would be her first real week in the school. She hadn’t really made any friends. There was someone who tried to talk to her, Grant Ward. Who found her undeniably attractive. She was mysterious, cold and distant. Which was something that he found even more attractive, it made him want to know her even more. But she wasn’t interested. His attempt at trying to talk to her in Daniel’s History class went down like a burst balloon.

“Friday was good. Admit it” Steve said as they walked down the hall towards the staff room, he looked to her and then gave her a nudge with his elbow “You had fun”

“You act as if I don’t know how to have fun without your company” Peggy laughed, with her hands tucked into her pant pockets, she looked to him with her brow raised “Is that what you are trying to suggest?”

With a small smirk on his face, he shook his head “Nope. Course not”

“I think you’re getting too big for your boots, Steven” she teased as he stepped ahead of her and opened the door. He turned to her and shrugged “Still like me though, don’t you”  
  
Before she even had the chance to say anything, Steve walked in and called to the staff as he did so “Good morning people!”

They all looked up and murmured their hellos whilst sipping on their coffee and having their morning bagel.

“Where’s our esteemed leader?” Tony Stark asked. Head of the Science department with Bruce Banner. He was cocky, but lovable. He got his answer without Steve saying anything as Peggy walked in “Right here”

“Oh hey” he muttered with his mouth filled with his bagel.

Peggy walked over to the coffee machine, where Angie Martinelli, Drama teacher and best friend of Peggy stood with a mug clutched in her hands. She wiggled her brows to her “So…”

“So?”

“Well, I haven’t had the chance to talk to you this weekend. After Friday. You and him seemed _cosy_ ” she muttered, nodding over to Steve who was talking to Thor and Sam Wilson. Music teacher. Peggy glanced to him and then looked back to Angie “I wouldn’t go to the extent of saying cosy. We just spent time in the pub together. Not _together_ but-”

“Together?”

Peggy stared at her “Are you mocking me?”

“No” Angie laughed breathlessly “Of course not”

She put her mug down on the side as Peggy filled hers up. Peggy shook her head and cleared her throat before saying “Steve and I rarely allow ourselves to have a friendship that is built around something other than work”

“Is that what this is? A friendship? Not just a colleague thing? My how unprofessional” Angie teased again with an amused smirk, Peggy glared to her and once again shook her head “Oh, give me a break. It’s not exactly like I’m running a law firm here or any other kind of strict business. We’re teachers for heaven's sake”

“Defensive” Angie whispered, leaning forward as she grabbed her cup again and added in the same tone “That must mean you really _really_ like him”

“Shove off” Peggy mumbled as she took her own cup of coffee to her lips. Causing Angie to almost choke on hers due to laughing. Peggy just walked off and over to the rest of the staff to got through any itinerary that needed to be gone through for the day. She was quickly pulled away by Daniel “Hey can I just run something by you?”

“Of course. What is it?” she smiled. Which made him go weak. She was already incredibly beautiful, adding her smile onto it and she was almost too perfect to even be real. Daniel quickly caught onto his composure, clearing his throat as he took out a piece of paper ad handed it to her “On Friday. I did a small test for the class, the new girl, Skye, did it and just look”

Peggy looked down and her brows went up “Wow, perfect score”

“She got the top of the class. And my students have been studying this stuff for weeks, she’s bright. Real bright”

“She must have a flare for it or something” Peggy nodded “It’s very impressive, on her past records though, I must say, her grades were never the thing that let her down. It was the fights”

“Not figured out why?”

“It’s only been a day that she’s been here. I’m giving it time” Peggy said, handing him back the paper “Keep it. Put together a file for me for any future work she does, see if she keeps up with it”

“Sure. Yeah” he said as he took it out of her hands and stuffed it back in his binder. Giving her another smile and watched her walk away, letting out a deep breath when he was in the clear. God she made him nervous.

* * *

Peggy was in her office later on in the day, going through her paperwork when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up to see her brother stood in the frame of the door. He looked better than he had done for the past few months. Beats him moping around the house. He even shaved. Cut his hair. He looked almost back to normal.

She smiled and stood up “Well hello you. What are you doing here?” she asked as he walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Michael plastered on a smile and sighed as he tucked his hands into his pockets “Well I was going to call but. I need a favour and I felt like I couldn’t really ask you over the phone because it’s kind of a big ask”

Peggy patted his arms and motioned her arm over to the sofa “Ask away”

Michael ran his fingers through his hair and took a breath “It’s my work, they’ve asked me to go away to do some writing about the different cultures in Africa”

Peggy folded her arms as she stood in front of him, leaning against her desk “That sounds fantastic. It will be good for you to get some travel...so I take it you are here to ask me if Sharon can stay with me?”  
  
“Indeed I am” Michael nodded.

Peggy shrugged “Well of course she can. I don’t see why that couldn’t be said over the phone”  
  
Michael leaned back on the sofa and gave her a tight smile before saying “Thing is. I’m going to be away for weeks...maybe even a few months”

“Months?”

“Three at the most I swear” Michael said, holding his hand out in front of her as a sign of reassurance, he shrugged as he dropped it back down “They want me to travel practically the whole of Africa and stay in a certain city for a few days each so it’s gonna take some time”

Peggy looked out for a moment thought, feeling Michael’s eyes burn on her. Peggy rolled her eyes and shrugged as she looked back to him “It’s still fine”

“You sure?”

“Who have I got to consult? A husband?” Peggy laughed “I could use the company so she can stay with me for however long it takes for you to get back. I’m just glad you’ve actually taken up an offer like this from them”

“Yeah well. It’s been a fair few months now since Amanda...I should be getting myself out into the world a little bit. I’m not doing Sharon any favours by wallowing in self pity”

“Nor me. After all it is me that has to come round with your bloody groceries”

Michael laughed as he stood up “And I do appreciate that. And you”

“As you should” Peggy said as Michael came back over and kissed her forehead as a sign of gratitude “Have you told Sharon?”

“Not yet. I’ll tell her when she gets home I just wanted to make sure with you”

“And when do you leave?”

“Sunday”

Peggy nodded as Michael walked to the front door “Sunday. Okay”

“Thank you. Peggy. I really am grateful for it. You’ve saved my skin”

“I always have done”

Michael laughed as he strummed his fingers against the door frame, raising her brows to her for a moment at her point. This was very much a fly in visit “I’ll see you this weekend”

“Yes you will”

She could have gone into the conversation of asking how he is and how he has been for the past few days, ask him what made him get out of his hole and accept a job that would take him to foreign country or _continent_ she believes is the correct term for Africa. But that would mean a long conversation which she worried she would have to cut him off with if something came up. After all she was at work.

Michael went out. And one of Peggy’s (secret) favourite students came running in. Jemma Simmons then gasped, realising her rudeness and knocked on the door quickly. Peggy couldn’t help but laugh. She didn’t have a soft spot for Jemma because she was british, that was only _some_ of the reason. Jemma was incredible bright, energetic and she was excited about pretty much everything. She was a rarity.

“Sorry! I’m terribly sorry Principal Carter!”

“That’s alright, Jemma, you know you’re always welcome to...run into my office” Peggy walked over to lean against her desk, hearing Jemma’s overly happy laugh as she said in the midst of it “You are so funny”

Peggy waited till she was done to then ask “Now. What can I do for you?”

“I have a favour. Question! _Question_ ”

“Ask away”

“I was wondering if my friend Leo and I-you remember Leo, don’t you?”

“Yes. I know Leo”

“Good! Well we were wondering. Well I was and then Leo acted like he was thinking the same but I know he wasn’t-”

“ _Jemma_ ” Peggy butted in, with a soft voice. She was always here to listen but she did have work to do. Jemma looked to her and then let out a breathless smile “Sorry. Am I rambling again?”

Peggy just nodded, with a kind look still on her face.

“Sorry. Anyway. I was hoping that we could start a new scientific club. You see. Leo and I want to work on our new experiments but neither of us have the equipment at home so-”

“I will run it by Tony and Bruce”

“Tony and Bru... _Oh_! Mr Stark and Doctor Banner. Ha I’m still trying to get used to this first name thing”

“Well, back in our country when you reach college you call teachers by their first names. Like to think of it as bringing British values over here”

“Let’s make sure we leave some over there” Jemma said in an awkward mutter, then laughing to herself immediately after. Peggy couldn’t help but let out a small laugh herself. Screw TV. Jemma Simmons was pure entertainment. Peggy smiled to her and shrugged “Like I said. I’ll ask Tony and Bruce. Then I will let you know”

“Okay! I have to go! Art with Mr- _Thor_ . And I do _not_ want to miss that” Jemma smirked, she gasped again and shook her head “Oh god. That was not something to say to the Principal. Oh God okay bye”

“Bye Jemma” Peggy laughed as Jemma walked out of the office.

* * *

Skye made her way down the hall, she had about fifteen minutes before her next class.

“Hey. Johnson” she heard Grant call to her as he jogged to her. Skye rolled her eyes as he caught up with her and said “Hi again. Guy who’s name escapes me”

“Grant. Ward”

“Okay” Skye nodded. Grant smiled to her and tucked his hands in his black bomber jacket, he looked to her and asked “What you got next?”

“Math. With Maria Hill”

“Yeah. Well look at that, so do I” he said with a cocky grin. Which Skye just ignored and carried on walking. After a small gap that was just utter silence, he went on to make an assumption about her “You like to be alone huh?”

“You know me now do you?”

“Maybe”

“Well” she looked to him and said “If you know me so well and think that about me, then what are you doing here talking to me?”

“I like you”

Skye then stopped, she couldn’t help but feel amused “You tried to speak to me in one lesson on friday that we had together. You don’t even know me”

Grant smirked and nodded “Yeah I do”

Skye pinched her brows to him and shook her head, letting out a scoff and carried on walking. Which meant he went on to follow her “Quit it”

“We’re in the same class” Grant laughed “Same direction”

Skye rolled her eyes. So what if this guy was ridiculously good looking, knew the right things to say and was trying to be as charming as possible. She didn’t like that. Well, at least she thinks she doesn’t.

He walked all the way with her to their lesson, he was the one doing most the talking. Trying to find out more about her but there wasn’t really much to say. She had nothing much to say. She grew up in care when her parents died and that was that. Nothing more to it than that.

When they got in the class, she sat at the back. And he sat at the desk in front of her. Then turned around and said to her “So. You’ve never been fostered or anything like that?”

Skye stared at him “You don’t beat around the bush do you?”

“Nope” he said with an overly confident smile “Don’t get anywhere by being reserved”

Skye shrugged, raising her brows for a moment as she looked down to the table. Well, she could agree with him on that.

“Mr Ward” Maria said at the front of the class. Already her patience was warring thin with him. Grant rarely goes by the name of Grant with the teachers. He was a miscreant. Not exactly the person to be polite to. Still, all the staff had to bite their tongues with him. Grant smirked and looked over his shoulder to her “Maria”

It’s kids like him that makes Maria hate this whole allowing students to call their teachers by their first name. She didn’t mind it when it was polite kids that she actually liked. But _him_. Again she had to bite her tongue because she knew he was being patronising.

“Will you stop your conversation with Miss Johnson and turn yourself around”

Grant flashed Skye another smirk and then turned himself around. Skye didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

* * *

“Friday was your chance, man” Bucky said as he threw one of his students the basketball. Watching his team practise. He looked to Steve who laughed and shook his head “For?”

“To make a move”

Again Steve laughed “Alright even if I did. Then what? We hooked up or whatever and then come Monday? What would happen?”

“Well if you actually did it then you’d know for yourself” Bucky teased as he folded his arms and looked back to his team. Steve sighed and shook his head “Nah man. I wouldn’t do that...I can’t put her in that position”  
  
“Please she likes you”

“How do you know?”

“I’m dating her best friend, I know”

Steve then gulped heavily, he felt a flush of red hit his cheek “What? Has she said something to Nat?”

Bucky nodded his head side to side “Not exactly. _But_ if she can tell then...it’s gotta be something. You two flirt like the world is gonna end tomorrow”

“Do not” Steve muttered, knowing full well that he was lying to both Bucky and himself. Bucky scoffed a small laugh “Okay. But she ain’t the going out type at the best of times. I’d make the most of those little pub nights if I were you, nothing wrong with romance within the workplace”

“You would say that. You’re dating your colleague”

Bucky laughed and slapped his hand on Steve’s arm “And I love her. You can have that”

“Not with Peggy. She won’t be interested. Believe me, she’s married to her work”

“You can’t have sex with your work”

“Is that all you think about”  
  
"No! But...it’s a valid point” Bucky smirked, dropping his hand down from Steve’s arm and folded his arms again. Steve tutted and sat himself down on the stalls. Bucky looked at him over his shoulder and asked “Speaking of the lady of the subject, shouldn’t you be with her right now?”

“I’m not _always_ with her” Steve argued.

“You’re right...just about 99% of the time. That 1% is when you’re here with me _talking_ about her”

Steve rolled his eyes and rested his hands down against the stalls. He looked up to the ceiling for a moment and tried to think about something that wasn’t to do with Peggy. He failed right away.

Suddenly, he heard heeled footsteps come into the gym. Steve looked down and saw Peggy soon stood in front of him. Not looking that impressed with him, which was a rare and scary thing. He raised his brows to her and said with caution and fear “Hey…”

Peggy said nothing and just looked at him. Steve shrugged “What?”

She looked at him _harder_. He then remembered “Crap. Pierce”

Peggy just sternly nodded, Steve pointed to the floor and said “Here?”

Again, she just sternly nodded with her eyes closed. Steve looked to Bucky, who had his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and kept his view straight ahead. Seeing he was getting no excuse from Bucky to help him, he just got himself up “Sorry”

Peggy sighed and dropped being tense, she just waved for him to follow her. Which he had no problem in doing. Walking down the hall to her office he said in a rush “I’m so sorry. I honestly forgot”

“Pierce wants me out as it is. I know I say I can handle things on my own but with him I like to have you by my side”

“I know. I swear it won’t happen again I just got side tracked”

Peggy stopped and turned to him “About?”

Steve stared at her and gulped heavily, he shrugged “Just...just guy stuff”

Peggy looked at him in silence for a moment, she slowly nodded and echoed his excuse “Guy stuff? Did you really just use guy stuff as an excuse?”

“Not an excuse...just...an explanation?”

Peggy groaned and carried on walking, Steve damned to himself and soon caught up to her “I’m sorry”

“You’ve said” Peggy muttered under her breath. Quickly shutting up as she opened her office door “Sorry, Alexander. Steve had an errand to run”

Alexander Pierce looked to Steve. He favoured Steve. Told him numerous occasions that Steve should have been made principal, not her. Neither of them knew why he had it in for Peggy so much. Perhaps because he was sexist and he hated the fact that she was the best thing that happened to this school. _Perhaps_. So favouring Steve, meant that he didn’t care where he was. He just smiled and held out his hand to shake “No problem, Steve. How are you?”

“Just fine. Thank you, Alexander. Yourself?”

“No complaints” Alexander shrugged, sitting down on the chair at the table in Peggy’s office. Steve and Peggy looked to each other and then sat down with him.

“So, what can we help you with today?” Peggy asked him.

“I’m here. Because I want to ask you what the news is on this gang problem?”

Again, Steve and Peggy looked to each other. Peggy cleared her throat and shook her head “There isn’t much to be done at this point in time. The only members we are aware of within this school is Grant and his two friends. Both who we are keeping a tight watch on”

“That’s it?”

Steve glanced to Peggy “What do you suppose we do? Lock them up? Alexander what Peggy is doing is smart, keeping an eye on them and pulling them up for anything they have done or are planning to do is the safest and smartest thing to do. Hounding on those boys will just make them go out and do worse. Throwing them out will just mean all they’ll have is that gang”

Peggy shook her head at him “There is one boy who we have turned around. Stopped him from going down that path, and he was hard to crack. If we can get through to Lance Hunter then in time we will be able to get to the others. Eventually, Grant will follow”

“Lance Hunter was not in the Hydra gang” Alexander argued against.

“No but if we wouldn’t have gotten through to him then he would have been. Grant was certainly trying to influence him”

Alexander huffed through his nose. Peggy couldn’t help but smirk and say in her head _‘Yes. But if it were Steve who said all that you’d be skipping for joy. Sexist twat’_

“Alexander. We’re doing a good job” Steve said in reassurance.

Peggy watched as Alexander looked back and forth between herself and Steve. He then locked his eyes to Steve and nodded. Smiling “Of course”

Peggy looked down to her shoes just so she could roll her eyes. Which Steve knew she was doing and tried to stop himself from smirking. Alexander then stood up and buttoned up his jacket again “And Miss Martinelli”

Peggy then looked up, her brows pinched together and said in a more defensive voice “What about her?”

“How is she doing in the school? You certainly took a risk by taking her on”

“She’s fine. Better than fine, she’s doing brilliantly” Peggy said in a stern voice. God, he really tried to swing punches about that since the day Angie started. Angie wasn’t experienced. Not properly anyway. She didn’t get the job because she was Peggy’s best friend. Not exactly. Peggy genuinely thought Angie would be the one for the job. In a totally unbiased way. But because Angie was young, enthusiastic and new to the teaching field. Alexander wanted to shun Peggy for giving her a chance.

But the whole staff and students were sure as hell glad she did. Alexander shrugged and nodded “Right. Well that’s all. Don’t get up”

Steve looked down to the table as Alexander walked out and practically slammed the door behind him. Steve heard Peggy sigh and then looked to her “Ignore him”

“He’s a bastard” Peggy said in a whisper, shaking her head. Steve let out a small, breathless laugh and nodded “Well. You’re right there…” he looked to her again “I really am sorry you had to deal with him without me being there”

“Oh it’s fine. Truly” Peggy waved her hand “He just gets under my skin. That’s all”

“I meant what I said y’know? About you doing a good job with the gang things. You’re doing a great job. And that thing with Lance Hunter. You changed his ways. Not we. _You_ ”

“Yeah and if I said ‘I changed his ways’ he would have either laughed or spat in my face”

“I wouldn’t let him spit in your face” Steve smiled to her with a gentle voice.

“Reassuring. Thank you” Peggy said, standing up from her chair and walking over to the window. Steve looked to her. It almost wasn’t fair how the sun was shining on her to make her look like some kind of angel.

He still wasn’t convinced that she wasn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

“One more” Natasha pleaded, clutching onto Peggy’s hand. Peggy laughed as she stood up from the bar stool, shaking her head “I can’t. You can’t. We both have school tomorrow”

“We aren’t twelve”

“No but we are teachers, we actually have responsibility” Peggy said, putting her hand on Natasha’s cheek and lightly tapping it. Natasha motioned her arm to the rest of the staff “Look. Everyone else is staying”

“I run the bloody place” 

“What are you? The Queen of England?” Natasha mocked, then laughing at herself. She had one too many drinks that she actually found whatever small joke she was saying was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Peggy raised her brows to her and shrugged “If you want to call the school my kingdom, then sure”

Natasha mocked throwing up as she turned back to the bar. Peggy laughed and put her hands on Natasha’s head, kissing the top of it “I promise I will make it up to you”

Angie then came back from the bathroom “Whoa whoa  _ wh _ - _ oa _ . You’re going?”

“Yes. For the thirteenth time” Peggy said with exhaustion, holding her arms around and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Peggy searched around the place and her eyes fell to Steve. Who was looking at her, he gave her a small smile and raised his beer to her. He knew she'd be leaving right about now, it was to be expected, she could never stick around for long. Peggy looked to both girls, who had their brows raised at her. Peggy rolled her eyes “Do shut up”

They just giggled to themselves and tapped their glasses together as Peggy walked over to Steve. She rested her arm on the bar as he said “Surprise surprise. You’re off?” 

“I have to be” Peggy shrugged “If it were Friday it’d be a different story. But it’s only a Wednesday and I have a school to run in the morning” 

She then patted her finger on the top of his glass “And you are my second in command. So keep that in mind before going over the top on your beer round” 

“Naw I won’t be far behind you. Well. Not behind  _ you  _ but. I…” he cleared his throat and shook his head “I’ll be getting home soon too”

Peggy laughed, he always did have an awkward nature when he says something that can be even considered crude. She rubbed his back before giving it a light pat and said in a soft, gentle and unbeknownst to her, sexy voice “Goodnight Steve. See you in the morning”

“Yeah. Goodnight. You alright for a ride?”

“I called Michael. He’s coming to pick me up” 

“Okay. Good. See you tomorrow” 

Peggy nodded and then said her goodbyes to the rest of them before leaving. Steve noticed Natasha and Angie huddled together and staring at him. Again with a brow raised at him. Steve sighed and shrugged, calling to them from the other end of the bar “What?” 

“You damn well know what” Natasha came back with. Which surprised him, he knew Natasha was aware of his feelings for Peggy because Bucky can't keep his mouth shut, but he wasn't aware Angie had picked up on it too. Steve looked over his shoulder, to the window of the pub and watched Peggy walk down the street.  She walked down the street and got into the car. Peggy looked to her brother as she got in and saw the look on his face. Stern and unpleasant. Peggy fastened her seatbelt and then sat back in the seat “Are alright?”

“Don’t I look it?” Michael said bitterly as his face once he started the engine. Peggy kept her eyes on him, watching him as he looked to see if the road was clear and then went to drive off. She waited till he was driving straight and then asked “May I ask what’s wrong?” 

“Take a shot. Doesn’t take a genius”

Peggy sighed “Sharon”

Michael just nodded. Still looking pissed. Peggy raised her brows to him “Well...why? What’s she done? It isn’t about her staying with me is it?” 

“No. It’s not you. She’s fine staying with you it’s just the whole concept of having to stay over at someone else’s house whilst I’m away overall that’s caused the problem. Thinks she's being treated like a baby”

Peggy then remained silent. Which said a lot within itself. It caused him to look at her for a moment before looking back at the road “What?” 

“I didn’t say anything”

“That’s the bloody problem. Why aren’t you giving your opinion that you usually love doing”  

Peggy sighed “Well. Why can’t she? She is 17. And it’s not as if she can’t be trusted. She's a good girl Michael-”

“You’re sure about that are you?” Michael said as he looked to her “You’re really sure that she’s responsible enough? Ever since Amanda bolted she’s been unpredictable”

“And what are you afraid of? That she’ll wreck the place?”

“To be blunt. Yes” 

He was getting high rate. She could feel it in the way that he spoke. Again she sighed, quietly through her nose. She shook her head “I’m not trying to intervene” 

“Not like usual then?” he said in a quiet snarl. Peggy’s head then snapped to him “Meaning?”

“Look. You’ve tried to help me with everything and I’m grateful. But honestly Peggy you don’t get it”

“What don’t I get?”

“Having kids”

“I’ve got five hundred of them on an average day” she muttered with her brows raised.

“Not a bloody school. Your own kids. You don’t understand. What you do understand is that I’ve been going through a crap time”

“I know this, Michael. I’ve been trying to get you back on your feet for months”

“Okay so why in gods name are you trying to make me feel bad?”

“I’m not!” 

“It’s what it feels like” Michael argued back with her. Peggy looked out of her window and rested her chin on her hand. Remaining silent. She heard Michael sigh and mutter his apology. After realising just how much of an ass he was acting like, he then tutted and said “I’m sorry Peggy. I’m being a prick”

“You’re under a lot of pressure” Peggy eventually said “You’ve become a single dad in the blink of an eye. I can’t blame you for being tense” 

“I just don’t know what to do…”   
  
Peggy turned her head to him and put his hand on his shoulder “Michael. You don’t have to do this alone. I promise. You have me. You've had me since I was born. And just because I see things differently does not mean that I am contradicting you. I was just curious but if you’re really certain on Sharon not being... _ able _ to be on her own right now. Then that is fair enough” 

Michael broke his face to a small smile and nodded “Thank you, Peggy” 

“Anytime. I’m your sister. I’m not going anywhere” 

Giving him another tight smile and squeezing his hand, Peggy then looked out of the window, and as she did. She saw Skye walking down the street with Grant. Pretty close in fact. That wasn’t something she thought she’d see. She didn’t have a good feeling about it either. 

* * *

Another week past, Peggy was in her office where she looked out of the window and saw Skye walk into the school. With Grant quickly catching up to her. As she was looking at them, Steve came into her office “Hey”

Peggy didn’t bother to return the same kind of comment and pointed to outside “Have you seen that?” 

Steve walked over to the window and saw what she was implying to. Steve crossed his arms and looked at them “Hm. Wasn’t expecting that, I gotta say”

He then looked to her and saw the look on her face “Well, looks like _you_ won’t be thinking of a name for them. Like Srant or... _Skyeward_ ”

“Don’t be absurd” Peggy said, still finding it slightly amusing but she hid it well. Peggy took a breath and stood up next to him “But can we be serious here? Do we think this is the best thing for her? She’s only just started here and already she’s getting close with a boy who is in a gang”

Steve nodded “Hm. You’re right. You know what you should do?”

Peggy looked to him “What?”

“Lock her in her room. Without dinner” 

Peggy rolled her eyes and walked away from the window. Hearing him laugh “Honestly Peggy. What can you do? She’s her own person, above that, she’s not your daughter or anything, you don’t have a say in who she hangs out with. Think of a good side to this”

“Such as?”

“Say they do start dating” Steve shrugged “Maybe she is what will make him get on track. If she doesn’t for all of that stuff and asks him to stop then hopefully he will” 

Peggy looked at him as she leaned against her desk. Steve tilted his head to her with a confident little smile, which again caused her to roll her. She hated when he did that. Cause then he gets all cocky. 

“Alright. You may have a fair point there”

“Not the first time” Steve quipped. Peggy just smirked at him, then looked down to the floor as she felt like she was looking at him for far too long than she should be. Steve smiled at her and went to say something to her. Only to be interrupted, once again. 

Daniel looked at them, panting “Sorry. Peggy. Steve. Both of you, come quick. It’s Lance Hunter. He’s flipped at Grant Ward”

“He’s only just walked through the bloody front doors” Peggy whined and she and Steve quickly followed Daniel out to where it was kicking off. 

* * *

It was Phil Coulson, English teacher, who was there, but he couldn’t get in between them. Peggy slapped Steve on the back for him to go ahead. That’s the good thing about having him as a Vice. He was the muscle, boy did she know that.

Steve moved Phil to the side and quickly got in the scuffle. He gripped onto Lance’s arms and managed to pull him away as Peggy said “Lance stop it now!” 

“You’re a dead man!” Lance shouted at Grant, who was on the floor with a bleeding nose. Peggy glanced to Skye and saw how concerned she clearly looked for him, she eventually knelt down next to him to check that he was okay. Considering she had only known him for a week. She seemed very worried. 

Lance’s friend. Leo Fitz, best friend of Jemma came over to Lance and said “Lance. How is this going to keep things quiet?”

“Keep what quiet?” Peggy asked and then looking to Lance who was still shouting his mouth off. Putting her finger against his chest for a moment as she warned “And that is enough from you”

But Lance didn’t take her warning on board and yelled to him “That’s what I should have done since day one!” 

“I said that is enough!” she raised her voice at him. Something she hasn’t had to have done in a long time. He looked at her. But for a reason that she didn’t know yet. He was so angry. Leo just put his head in his hands and shook it. 

Lance saw Grant smirk, which made him go and lunge forward again, Steve pulled him back and turned him around to now stand in front of him, he lightly pushed him back and said in a calm voice “Just calm down, alright?”

“Right do you want to tell me what’s going on. And what should you have done since day on  Lance, what?” Peggy asked as she walked over to him. But Lance remained quiet, he just took deep breaths and glanced to Leo who just shook his head. Out of fear. But Lance wasn’t scared of Grant. He just hated him. 

Peggy looked at the crowd of students surrounding the situation and she quickly made them go “Get to your lessons, all of you, go on” she looked to Skye, who was still focused on Grant, now stood up. “Skye. Lesson, now”  

Skye just looked to Grant. Who nodded at her, telling her it was okay for her to go. Like she needed to ask his permission or something. 

Peggy looked back and forth between the three boys “Can somebody please tell me. What started this?”

They all remained quiet. Till Grant shrugged and scoffed “Got nothing to do with me, he just came out of nowhere and swung at me”                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

Peggy looked back to Lance. Who still remained silent. She slowly nodded and took a breath “Right. You want to keep it to yourselves. Fine. Steve, can you take Leo and Lance to my office please” 

She looked to Grant and said sharply “Go to the nurse and get your nose checked” she was sharp and blunt with him because she knew deep down he was loving all of this. Being the innocent party. 

As Steve took Lance and Leo to her office, she turned to Daniel and gave him a tight smile before just walking past him and heading to the nurse to see for herself that he was alright. He may be a pain in the ass but he was still her student nonetheless. Peggy stood there at the door frame and watched the nurse clean his nose up.

Grant looked to her and said with a small smirk “See. Not as bad as it looked”

“That doesn’t matter, Grant” Peggy shrugged “I don’t condone violence. And I want to get to the bottom of this, so when you’re cleaned up get yourself to my office. Understood?” 

Grant just gave her his thumbs up. Peggy took that as a guarantee and left. Making her way back to her office. Peggy walked in for Leo and Lance sat there. She liked these two. Unlike Grant, they were good at heart. Lance was rough around the edges but he was a warm hearted boy. He moved here from England with no friends and just his fist to do some talking, but he was a good kid. And Leo. Leo was what the staff called a parents dream. Amazing grades. Good manners. Wouldn’t hurt a fly. Which is why she was surprised he was mixed up in all of this. 

“Before he gets here. Do you have anything to say?” Peggy asked them both. Leo looked to Lance, who remained quiet with a stone cold look on his face. Peggy sighed and lifted her head up from looking at them “Fine” she glanced to Steve, who just shrugged at her. 

Soon enough Grant came in and sat himself down on a chair at more of a distance from them. After a brief moment of silence, Peggy looked to Grant “Grant. Is there anything you did to provoke this?”

“I get beaten up and I get the blame for it” He said with a laugh. Peggy frowned at him. It was just a damn question. Which he knew, he was just being cocky as always. He shrugged and shook his head “No. I did nothing” 

Peggy looked to Lance “That right?”

He stared at her and then just shrugged. Steve sighed “You’re in trouble, son, don’t make it worse”

Lance looked to him “What does it matter? You all saw what I did. He’s a scumbag. The lot of them are”

“The lot of them?” Peggy pointed out. She took in a deep breath and nodded, then muttering to herself “Right. Now we’re getting down to it” her eyes shifted to Grant “Alright, Grant. Seems like you didn’t provoke it. Go on, go off to your class”

Grant took himself and his black eye out of the office. Peggy quickly looked back to Lance and Leo “Right. He’s gone now. So do you want to start talking. This is about the gang issue?”

Leo looked to Lance again, which caused Peggy to say “You can speak for yourself, Leo. What did you mean by keeping it quiet?”

Lance spoke up “Nothing”

“I was asking Leo”

Lance looked at Leo. Leo gulped and shook his head “No. Nothing” 

Steve leaned down and whispered in her ear “You won’t get a word out of either of them whilst they’re in here together” 

Peggy took his point on board and nodded to outside her office “Leo. Go to your class”

Leo looked at her with uncertainty. But she just nodded and repeated “Go on” 

With one more look to Lance. He left.

“Right Lance. Why don’t you tell me what he meant by keeping things quiet”   
  
“Nothing” he said again, in a blunt tone.

“I’m not stupid” Peggy said to him. Lance just shrugged. Peggy stared at him and shook her head “So what was this? A rivalry thing? Have you joined up with some kind of rival gang to what Grant is involved in?”

“No”

“Or trying to just impress your mates here?”   
  
“I don’t need to impress anyone” Lance answered her, again being painfully blunt. His expression still stone cold. 

“Then  _ why _ ?” she asked in a more strained voice. Lance sighed and shook his head. Clearly he wasn’t prepared to say anything. Peggy let out a silent, defeated sigh and dismissed him “You may as well go then. But this isn’t finished”

Lance glanced to Steve, he picked up his bag and left. Peggy’s sigh was louder this time “What the bloody hell just happened?”

“It’s to do with the gangs. Clearly” Steve said, leaning against the desk and looking at her, watching as she tried to figure this out in her mind. Peggy shook her head “But as far as we knew, Lance had nothing to do with Grant’s gang. I got him away before anything happened. Whatever has happened, how could I have missed it?”

“Hey” Steve put his hand on her arm and tried to give her a reassuring smile “We all did”

“Yes but  _ this  _ is my job”

“And you’re damn good at it. Don’t think otherwise. Right?”

Peggy gave him a smile and nodded. Steve took his hand off of her arm and rested it back onto his other. Peggy stared into space for a moment and then said “Even Leo. He can clearly see his friend is in trouble and yet says nothing. I mean...that’s not right” 

"Should I get Leo back”

“No. Not just yet I want to give them both space just for a little while to think about things” Peggy ran her fingers through her hair as she took a deep breath and sunk into her chair. She looked tired, and not just about this. 

Steve tilted his head at her “You okay?”

“I’ve never had to live with a teenager since myself and Michael were one”

“Ah yeah. Sharon. How’s that going?”

Peggy shrugged and dropped her hands “It’s fine all in all. Just...she likes late nights” 

Steve laughed and looked to the floor, shaking his head. Peggy looked to him “What?”

“Didn’t know you were sixty” He teased. 

“Oh stop it” she scoffed, looking away from him. Still seeing his expression being amused at himself. 

Steve drummed his hands on her desk “Well tomorrow is Friday. You promised last week to Natasha and Angie that you’d stay out but you didn’t. Tomorrow?”

“I had a fair reason. Michael had to leave two days early so Sharon came that night instead. But yes I will be out tomorrow”

“That was easy” Steve said, not meaning to be as surprised as it came across. Peggy muttered a small laugh “Sorry. Did you have a speech planned?”

“I’ll just save it for a rainy day” he smirked. Peggy didn’t need his speech because she was actually longing for it, she needed a nice cold drink that wasn’t water. She also wanted to spend time with him, outside of school. As friends of course. 

* * *

Soon enough. Peggy called Leo back into her office, she shut the door behind her as he sat fidgeting in his chair. 

“Right, Leo. I want to talk to you, this time with no distractions. What did you mean about keeping things quiet? Has Lance joined up with some rival gang?” she sat back behind her desk and looked at him, biting his thumbnail. He was nervous. Nervous to let things slip. 

“What? No! There is no-”

“Because right now, that’s what it seems to me” Peggy didn’t exactly know if what she just said was true. She didn’t know what she thought about all of this. But that certainly was one of the ideas she had in her mind “Like...Lance can’t stand Grant walking around this school whilst they are logging heads so he goes after him. Wants to be top man ahead of him”

“No, Principal Carter. It isn't that, honest”

“Why else would he attack him? If it wasn’t to intimidate him? Lance has gone back to being some sort of thug, Is that what all this is about?"

“You’ve got this wrong” Leo said in a panic.

“Then put me right” Peggy said, keeping her voice calm and trusting. Leo looked to her, but then looked down to his hands. Her patience was beginning to wear thin “Leo, I don’t know if you realise. But you keeping things quiet makes you as culpable to all of this than he is”

“What?  _ Me _ ?”

“Yes. You. If you know what’s going on and won’t tell me then of course. If you think that you can hide away from it all then, Leo, to be quite blunt. You are kidding yourself”

Leo dropped his head in his hands. Which made Peggy frown with sympathy “Oh Leo...come on, do you really think I want to see Lance go the same way Grant has gone?”

“He’s not!”

“Then tell me, just tell me what all this is about”

Leo sighed and sat back in his chair, he shook his head and took a deep breath “I didn’t want to say anything. Because I didn’t want Jemma to find out. Or anyone. And Lance didn’t want Bobbi to find out because. He knew that she’d be mad”

“About?”

Again he sighed “The gang. That Hydra gang that Grant is involved in...they tried to jump me, the other night”

“What?” Peggy gasped, it was something she didn't expect, that Leo was the one that was targeted and that this was more of a protection thing than anything else “Why?”

“Because they wanted me to talk to Lance, ask him to reconsider being in their gang. They saw me as a pushover I guess. I told them no...so they went for me”

“Grant?”

“No. Grant wasn’t there. But Lance went after him because it’s a chain sort of thing...and Lance said that because none of them when to this school. That they must have got information from somewhere...Lance was just trying to protect me”

“Was Lance there?” 

Leo shook his head “No it was Mack. Y’know? Year above us” 

Alphonso Mackenzie was a credit to the school. He was a big, bulky guy who had the stereotypes thrown at him from being black. But he was the friendliest guy you would ever meet, always charming and genuine. He loathed violence and has never gotten into a fight apart from outside of school, once. Two years ago, because someone had threatened his brother and mom. You would usually find him in the garage, working away at a car or any other hunk of junk. He wanted to be a mechanic and was amazing at it. Once, Peggy broke down and he was passing by, he had it fixed quicker than she even blinked. Everyone liked Mack. 

“Yes, I know Mack, he seems to always be there to save people” 

“Well he got there before they had the chance to do anything...and I think they were scared at him”

“Good reason to be” Peggy said with a soothing smile. Leo gave her a smile, small and still filled with nerves. But it was a smile. Peggy rubbed her forehead and nodded “So. Grant’s gang are trying to find other members within this school?”   
  
Leo shrugged “That I really don’t know. They just wanted Lance” 

Peggy sat back in her chair and sighed heavily through her nose. She thought that they had a tighter lock on things than this. 

* * *

The school has a rooftop garden. A good place for students to relax and socialise. That’s where she found Lance. There was only a small amount of people there, quietly talking at the other end of it. Lance was looking at the view of the city that they had from here. Peggy tucked her hands in her coat pockets and walked over to him. 

Lance glanced at her but he just looked back to the city “He told you then”

“Yes”

“Knew he would. Doesn’t take much once you twist his arm”

Peggy shook her head and said in a soft voice “I don’t twists arms. You know that. I just told him the truth, consequences that could happen”

Lance took in a deep breath and shook his head “It was my fault they went for him. And I knew that Ward must have told them, I knew so when I saw him I just lost it. For that I’m sorry”

“Good”

“Partly”

“I’ll take what I can get” Peggy said with a small laugh “I’m just...relieved”

Lance looked at her “Why?”

“When I saw what was going on. And when you refused to say what happened...I was, if I can be honest, angry with you. I thought back to when we made the deal we made, all those months back. Remember?”

Lance just nodded. 

“That you do your absolute best and that I will support you. With all that happened today I wondered what the bloody point was in doing that deal. That you threw it back in my face and let me down...but now that I know the truth. You did nothing of the sort. I want you to know that” 

“Good” Lance said with a tight smile “I wasn’t honest because Leo was scared. And embarrassed. Plus I knew Bobbi would go ape at me”

“Bobbi goes ape at you for everything from what I’ve heard “Peggy said with a small laugh, putting her hand on his back “But less chance of it happening if she hears what’s happened from you, because a piece of friendly advice. If Leo tells Jemma, she’ll tell Bobbi and that will leave you in the gutter. I’ve seen her on that soccer field. Brutal” 

Lance laughed breathless and nodded “Thanks, Peggy” 

Peggy patted his back and glanced to the view “Don’t be out here too long, just one more lesson, only one hour left of the day”

Lance gave her another tight smile and watched her walk away. Sometimes, he dreads to even think where he’d be if Peggy hadn’t of reached out to him when she did. He wouldn’t have the friends he had now, he wouldn’t have Bobbi. He’d probably be wrapped up in that damn gang. Sometimes, he still feels like he is. 


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy rubbed her forehead, rather roughly, as she sat at her desk. The end of this day couldn’t come soon enough. She was dying for a drink.

Having a phone call with Jack Thompson, chief of police in this part of the city and father to one of her students was enough to make her feel borderline suicidal. Call her unprofessional, but there was a point in listening to him on the phone that she took it away from her ear and let him rant to nobody.  _Oh blah, blah blah._

He was also a member of the board for the school. Loved to be in control when he literally had no control whatsoever over her, he just drove her a little mad. Still deep down in his egotistical body he meant well. 

This weeks commentary of what was wrong with the school was when word got out about what happened with Leo. Clearly someone overheard Leo telling Jemma and it spread like wildfire. He was calling, demanding she gave him answers on what to do with it. She couldn’t help but point out to him that he was the cop, what was he going to do about the gang problem? There’s only so much a principal could do.

Grant insisted time and time again, in an annoyingly calm manner that he had nothing to do with that. Sometimes he acts as if he isn't part of the gang at all, in fact, apparently he's told Skye that he isn't in it at all. She also heard that they were getting closer, he was trying to win her over. And it had worked from what Sharon has told her.  

And Peggy remembered what Steve said about her not having any real right, and he was right about that. But that didn't mean she didn't like it any less. She was concerned, sue her. She didn’t want Skye to be badly influenced, not when apparently she was doing so well. It doesn’t matter that she has been here for a very short amount of time, but still she was doing well. Ending up with him would for sure make her go off track. That wasn’t a judgement. Just a mere observation.

On top of everything, she had the hell of headaches. Hanging up, Peggy grumbled a self pitted sob and rested her forehead on the desk. Hardly even hearing Daniel walk in. Daniel tilted his head at her and laughed “Should I come back later or are you and your desk done?”

Peggy blubbered a laugh with her head still against the desk and eventually lifted her head back up, only to rest it in her hand “Sorry, I have a bit of a headache. Nothing some red wine won’t fix though”

Daniel laughed “You’re coming to the pub tonight then?”

Peggy nodded and hummed. Strumming her fingernails on the table “On top of Natasha and Angie. Steve is wanting me to be there so”

“Me too” Daniel smiled, she looked up at him and gave him a warm expression, he then cleared his throat and added “And Tony, Bruce. All of us like having you around, believe or not. You’re good company”

“Thank you. I’ll add that to list of things to say to myself when looking in the mirror in the morning”

It was her dry sense of humour like that, which made him crush on her so bad. On top of other things of course. Peggy lifted her head from her hand and asked “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s um, unfortunately it’s about Skye”

“The fact you’ve said unfortunately before mentioning her name gives me the impression she’s gone off track”

Daniel shrugged “We all saw it coming. Ever since she’s fallen with Grant, she’s distracted by him” he shook his head “I mean. She’s been here what? Today marks two weeks? She’s infatuated with him already”

Peggy shrugged “Because he’s a pretty boy with a charming edge” she saw him a raise a brow to her at coming up with that being her answer, she raised a brow back and said with a smirk “You forget, I was a teenage girl once”

“Ah yeah” Daniel teased, then getting back onto the topic in a more serious matter “Look, she’s not been acting out or anything like that...she’s just not as focused. They sit in the corner together and just whisper about stuff”

“Could be argued that she’d be like that with anyone. Does she have any other friends?”

“Bruce said that she and Jemma get on pretty well from what he’s seen in his class. Then again Grant isn’t in that with her so it gives her the chance to mingle”

“A valid point” Peggy took a breath “Alright, I’ll pull up her time chart and call her in when she’s free just to have a talk, I’ll make it subtle so she doesn’t know I’m just trying to hint that Grant is a bit of a shite”

Daniel laughed and nodded “A good strategy”

“Thank you, Daniel, for it all. I do appreciate you keeping my update with her because I am trying to keep an eye on how she’s doing so thank you”

Steve walked in, her door was always open so she didn’t hear him. When he saw her smiling at Daniel the way she was, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel some jealousy. It was  _ no  _ question that Daniel had a thing for her, it was as known in the staff room than the knowledge of Steve having feelings for her. There was no rivalry. This wasn’t some medieval thing where the men have a battle for the maiden's hand. Steve cleared his throat and walked in “Hey, everything okay?”

Daniel turned to Steve and nodded “Yeah. I was just telling Peggy that Grant seems to be distracting Skye from her work”

“Well. We all predicted that would happen ever since it came on the horizon” Steve said as he put his coffee on the table and then rested his hand against it, he looked to Peggy “You gonna talk to her?”

“Just a little. You know Sharon’s told me that he’s said to her that he’s not in any gang”

“And he believes her?” Steve raised his brows, to which Peggy just nodded. Steve pulled a face and shook his head “That’s...that’s him trying to manipulate her”

“I know. But I can hardly go around spreading gossip about Grant being in a gang, it wouldn’t be professional”

Daniel shrugged “It’s not gossip, your main job is to look after this kids. This would be the way to look after her, just make her aware”

“And why would she believe me over him? She’s not infatuated with me”

Steve smirked and looked down to the table  _ ‘she’s probably the only one’  _ he said in his mind. Peggy just looked at him, in hopes he would say something helpful. She values his opinion and advice more than anything. Steve just shrugged “Talk to her. S’all you can do right now”

Peggy kept her eyes locked onto him for a moment and then looked down to her fingernails.

* * *

Skye knocked on the door as she walked in “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Sit down, Skye” Peggy said, motioning down to the chair on the opposite side of her desk. Skye sat herself down and just looked to Peggy. She shrugged and raised her brows “So…”

“I just want to ask you how you’re doing?”

“Good”

“Settling in okay?”

Skye shrugged and nodded “Yeah. No complaints”

Peggy put her hands together and laid them on the desk, giving her a long look and then mumbled “Yeah?” in order for Skye to be aware that she have heard different. Skye looked to the side for a moment, without turning her head, not following what she meant to all. She looked back to Peggy “What?”

“It’s just...I’ve been told that. When in a lesson with Mr Ward, you go off task”

Skye rolled his eyes “So this is because...what? I’ve actually gained a social life within the school?”

Peggy's mouth slightly tugged through proving herself right, she said that would come back to her a way to argue against what she’s trying to say. Peggy shook her head and raised her point “But when you’ve made a social life with those who aren’t Grant. You balance, both work and chatting. But with him, from what I’ve heard. You just focus on one...and not the one that gives me comfort”

Skye remained silent. Peggy didn’t want to press on the subject of Grant too much. But she honestly felt as if Skye was absolutely clueless in what Grant had been involved in. If she went down that list then they’d be there all day. But she felt of it as her duty as a protector for these kids to make her aware “Skye...I need you to be aware, that Grant, as much as I want to have faith in him, Grant will be on his way out if he carries on. In that gang-”

“He’s not in that  _ Hydra gang _  that go around here”

“There’s a lot of evidence to suggest that he is”

Skye shook her head “No. He told me the truth. He told me they tried to get him to join, when he was feeling vulnerable and alone, but he isn’t with them. But no one believes him. That Lance Hunter attacked him and it was brushed off because people it was to do with that gang and people think that Grant is in it, as if that makes it okay”

Peggy wanted to laugh at the sheer bullshit that he had clearly been feeding her “Not exactly brushed off. He did get detention but-this is besides the point-”

“With all due respect.  _ Principal _ . But what is your point?”

Peggy looked at Skye, she looked at her hard. And could tell she  _ wanted  _ to believe in Grant's words more than she actually, truly believed them. Maybe she needed someone to depend on. It was apparent that she didn’t have the chance to do so she took the first real opportunity she had. Peggy lightly scratched her forehead and got back onto the original point.

“My point. Is just for me to ask you to please try and keep on track in your lessons with Grant. For both yourself and his benefit, because, putting these gang _  ‘rumours’ _  aside...he’s under heavy surveillance for his work, so if you want to see Grant stay in this school. You’ll take this advice on board”

Skye nodded along to her words. Genuinely seeming to listen and take them on board “Okay. Sorry”

“It’s fine. Just wanted to be aware that, well, yours teachers notice and care for your education...other than this. Are you liking it here?”

Skye then grew a small smile “Yeah. I really am”

“Good. Well let’s keep it that way, hm?”

Skye nodded, then raised her brows to clarify “Is that it?”

“That’s it. Go get some lunch” Peggy said with a warm voice and expression. Skye picked back up her bag and walked out of her office, when she did, she saw Grant already waiting for her. God knows how he knew where she was considering he was in a different class than she was in the previous hour. She smiled. Grinned at the sight of him. She had only known him for two weeks but she instantly has felt like she needed and constantly wanted to be with him. She never really knows where she is when she’s with him. He was unpredictable...which usually she didn’t find interesting, but god he was intoxicating to him. And she was to him.

Borderline unhealthy but there was nothing anyone could really do about it. Especially not outside of these girl premises.

Steve walked past them and cringed when they saw them practically eating each other, just right there in the hall. Sharon might not have caught up with the hot gossip, seems they were a real thing now. If you’re gonna do it. At least do it when no-one is around. As he walked past them. Grant looked to him, then took his lips off of Skye’s and said in a pant “Y’know him? Steve. The vice”

Skye moved her head and looked to him, with Grant’s mouth against her cheek “Yeah? So?”

“Him and Carter. One hundred percent screwing”

Skye’s head snapped to him, with an amused smirk “Are you serious?”

“Please. It’s written all over their faces. You ever been in a room with them? It’s a mind orgasm going off right in front of you” Grant grumbled with a low laugh “So if she ever tries to lecture you bout this. Just think about how she’s screwing her vice. It ain't us who are crossing boundaries”

Skye smirked and tightened her arms around his neck as he pulled her close and kissed her again.

* * *

Peggy walked down the school steps with Sharon and said to her “Are you going out tonight?”

Sharon shrugged “I don’t know. The group have got plans to go out but I’m not sure if I’m going yet or not” they stopped as they got to the bottom, she turned to her “Why?”

Peggy shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear “I’m going to the pub, with the staff. So I was merely wondering” she slapped a set of keys into Sharon’s hand “You left these behind again”

“Oh” Sharon mumbled, looking down at the keys and then let out a brief laugh as she tucked them in her back pocket “Thanks”

“Text or call me if you are going out, okay?”

“Yeah. Don’t drink too much” Sharon warned as she began to walk the other way. Peggy laughed at the irony “I should be saying that to you”

Sharon mocked an offended laugh and put her hands to her chest “ _ I _  am underage”

“Mm” Peggy smirked. Sharon wriggled her fingers for a goodbye wave and turned around. Peggy walked down to the pub, where practically everyone already was apart from the odd few who had stayed behind and were hence going to be late.

“Hey”

Peggy turned to see Steve catch up to her, he let out a breathless smile, she could actually see his breath, God it was a chilly evening. Peggy muttered a small laugh and briefly tugged on his jacket “Warm enough?”

“Just about” Steve smiled, keeping his hand locked up in his pockets. He daren’t let her know that his hands were freezing. Steve looked to her as they walked down the street “You got any weekend plans?”

“Why? Are you offering?” Peggy said boldly, making him gulp heavily and blush as he nervously looked at her. Peggy stared at him in a serious way and then laugh “I’m joking”

Steve forced out a laugh. But she made him so damn nervous when she makes those jokes like that, that he actually finds it hard to grasp onto it and find it genuinely funny. Even though deep down it is and he knows that.

“No, was just interested into what my superior gets up to on the weekends”

“Superior” Peggy echoed with a laugh, then shaking her head “And honestly? I have no idea. I hardly ever do. No doubt I’ll have either Angie or Natasha stumbling into my humble home for a chat about utter rubbish. You?”

“Same” Steve joked, then shrugged “Nah, I’ll probably go visit my mom. It’s been a while”

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s better. Thanks. A lot better, it’s just been a few weeks since I’ve gone down to see her” he then smiled “I’m actually looking forward to it”

“I’m sure she is too” Peggy gave him a smile as her hand soon fell on the pub door, she raised her brows to him and whispered before walking in “Just don’t be hungover”

Steve gave her an amused grin as she stepped in the pub with him behind her.

They knew the barman. Which spoke for itself at how often these lot were in here. Steve slapped his hand on the bar “Danny! Pint for me and glass of red for this lady” he said, pointing to Peggy with his thumb. Peggy shot him a grateful smile and then went to give him some money for it, he quickly pushed her hand away “Oh no. This on me”

“Don’t be silly”

“I’m not. I’m being nice” he flashed her an overly cheesy smile which got a good laugh out of her, she put her money back in her pocket “Well thank you, I appreciate it. Next round is on me”

“Of course it is” Steve shrugged as though that was already set in stone. Peggy looked down to the floor for a moment and let a smirk escape her lips. Before having Angie whisper in her ear “Don’t make it too obvious, you want to be mysterious”

Peggy rolled her, eyes, lifting her head and swatting Angie’s arm as she giggled and sipped her white wine. Natasha was sat over at the table that they all usually sit at, sitting on Bucky’s lap whilst taking some of his drink. Typical. Steve slid the glass of wine beside her with a soft smile, he then too looked over to the table and saw a seat spare. He walked over to them all, making them more rowdy than they usually were.

“God your lot” Danny laughed as he wiped the bar down. Peggy looked to him and nodded as she looked down to her wine and said as she took it to her lips “Yeah. My lot”

“Could’ve done with you guys when I went there”

Peggy raised a brow “You went to SHIELD High?”

“Yeah. Seven years ago. I had good ol' Stark and Coulson. But Miss May” he shuddered “Scary”

“If it helps. That has not changed” Peggy grinned as she held her glass up to him. He just laughed and looked back down to wiping the bar. She then looked to Angie who asked “How is that handsome brother of yours?”

“Still single if you’re interested” Peggy smirked, looking at her in the corner of her eye. Angie laughed and shook her head “That’s not what I meant”

“Hm. Well he’s fine. Enjoying swanning around Africa so far”

“And Sharon? Is she alright?”

“She’s good now, she’s settled into the situation more, accepted it for what it is now” Peggy then muttered “I’d still rip that bitch’s hair out if I saw her”

“I hope you mean Amanda”

Peggy smirked and just shook her head at Angie’s poor choice of jokes.

“Ey!” Natasha called. Already tipsy of course. She pointed to Peggy as she turned to look at her and said “My sexy ass boss. Come sit down with us”

“How has she gotten like that already?” Peggy muttered to Angie, who was clearly amused by their red headed friend and said “She ordered a shot _ s _  when we got in here and has been drinking  _ our  _ drinks ever since”

“I see” Peggy looked down to her wine and shrugged “Well then” she put the glass to her mouth and completely swigged it back as they walked over to them. And Steve looked at her do so as if he was staring at a bloody goddess. Maybe she was. He still wasn’t convinced that she was a normal human being. Far too perfect to be just that.

Peggy and Angie came and sat themselves down, joining in the conversation that revolved around bitching about Pierce and then saying how excited they were for the next holiday coming up. First holiday of the year and none of them could wait to be honest. They’ve only really just came back from Christmas. Lazy slackers.

Peggy felt her phone then vibrate, she looked down and saw a text from Sharon.

_ Decided to have a night in. Don’t be worried about a curfew, I’ll let you out longer this time. As long as you bring a pizza back with your soon to be drunken self :) _

Peggy let out a small huff through her nose.

_ A night in? Are you feeling alright? And thank you for giving me freedom. A pizza is the least I could do. _

Almost three hours after, Sam got up and claimed the next round. Peggy looked over to Steve from across the table and raised her brows to him. He shrugged at her and mouthed “You owe me another”

She rolled her eyes and then went up and headed to the toilet. Steve chuckled as he finished off his beer, then to be nudged by Maria “Come on, Rogers. Come give us a hand”

Steve nodded to her and followed her up to the bar.

Peggy stood in the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she squinted at herself and tilted her head as she questioned herself. She knew, just as Angie and Natasha knew, that it would be a matter of time before Peggy  _had_ to admit her feelings to Steve. Yes, she had feelings for him. Attracted to him of course. But he was just about the greatest man she had ever known. Aside from her brother and dad of course. He made her feel good, most importantly to her, he made her laugh. Smile. And god could they banter. Plus, he wasn’t bad to look at. Like at all.

The tension was just building up and up between them. One day she’s either going to explode or he was going to explode. Given she knew how he felt about her. Well, she knew he found her attractive. The feelings thing? She wasn’t 100% sure about but she had a feeling, and her instincts were good. Almost always accurate. She’s rarely wrong.

Peggy reapplied some powder to her face, fixed her hair and gave her body another spray with her little bottle of perfume she always kept with her. Gave herself a small pep talk, because it may not always seem it. But she did get nervous, especially about her feelings.

Peggy stepped out of the toilet and what she saw, immediately she found out she didn’t enjoy. Steve didn't see her, he had his back to her. With Maria by his side. They were giggling over something. She pointed her finger at him whilst laughing that he grabbed and threw away before nudging her with his shoulder. She then whispered something to him.

Peggy suddenly felt as if she was going to be sick. Peggy glanced to Angie and Natasha, who had no idea what was happening, too busy laughing and chatting. Peggy put her hand on her stomach as she thought for a moment, she glanced back to them for a moment. God the way he smirked at her. It was a look that he usually gives her.

Steve looked over his shoulder just at the right time as he saw Peggy walk out of the pub.  Evidently without saying a word to anyone. Steve looked to Maria and told her that he would just be a second and went on after her.

He followed her down the alley she goes down on route to her house which is only ten minutes away. Lucky her. He saw her and called to her “Leaving without saying goodbye” he clicked his gum and shook his head “Where are you manners?”

Peggy turned to him. And he could tell right away that she wasn't happy. His brows pinched together “You alright? What’s wrong?”

Peggy shook her head as she tucked her hair behind her ear, motioning her arm back to the pub “Nothing, go on back inside. You seemed fairly... _ occupied _ ”

The ball dropped in his head. He looked at her even more confused “What? Maria?”

For the record. He wasn’t flirting. She was pointing at him because she was talking about the smile on his face being caused by Peggy, which is why he threw it away due to his embarrassment and nudged her even more so for it. When she leaned forward and whispered to him. What she whispered was  _ “You two are insanely suited. If you don’t for it then you’ll end up missing your shot. Don’t be stupid”  _ so if this is what she was upset about. Then she really had the wrong end of the stick, giving that all Steve ever talks and thinks about is her.

Again, Peggy shook her head and went to turn away “It’s fine, Steve-”

“Whoa hold on” he held his hand out and briefly pulled on her arm to turn her around, which she did do. But she didn’t look at him. Steve shook his head and then too motioned to the pub “That was nothing...but even if it was. What do you care?”

“I don’t” Peggy shrugged.

“Then why’re you leaving?” Steve challenged. Peggy scoffed a small laugh “Because it’s getting late-”

“It’s only eight o’clock” he said, he also couldn’t help but laugh.

“I just need to be getting back, okay?” she said sharply.

Steve shrugged at her, still looking confused “You’re...you’re not jealous? Are you?”

“Jealous? You clearly think highly of yourself” she said defensively.

“Sorry it’s just...just seeing you walk out after you clearly saw me laughing and joking with another women just kind of implies jealousy to me”

“I’m  _ not  _ jealous. Besides it’s not like you have room to talk” Peggy snapped back to him. Steve gave his shoulders a brief shrug and quickly asked back to her “Meaning?”

“I could practically feel your eyes  _ burn _  into my skull this morning with Daniel”

“That’s...” Steve shook his head.

“What? That’s what? Ridiculous? That I’m accusing you of being jealous, much like you  _ just  _ did with me”

Steve looked at her and then muttered as he looked to the floor “Cause I was”

“What?” she said, raising her voice to him.

“Because I was!” Steve answered her back, looking up to her “Okay. I was. I like you Peggy. God damn you know I’ve liked you for so goddamn long and I-” he groaned and looked away from her, taking a breath and then carrying on “And I thought there was something between us...so yeah” he looked to her, seeing the surprised look lingering on her face “Yeah maybe seeing that you’re jealous is making me feel slightly good right now”

Again, Peggy let out an airy, defensive laugh. She just looked at him. She wondered where this was coming from. Peggy shook her head to him “Steve you’ve had a couple drinks-”

“Don’t put this an alcohol. I’m just as sober as you. Stop avoiding what has been staring at us in the face ever since you started up here”

“You think that, do you?” Peggy said, playing none the wiser. When she knew full well what he meant. Because he was right. But she still tried to push it down.

“Yeah”

“You always were one to have a big imagination”

Steve raised his brows to her and let out a laugh as he slowly, subtly walked towards her “Really?”

“Yes” Peggy said more sternly as she backed away, till her back was against the brick wall. Steve then smirked at her, less feeling frustrated and more smug, he knew that she was being defensive which said a lot within itself. Steve shook his head “Get off your pedestal Peggy”

“Get over yourself Steve”

Steve leaned his hand against the wall and stared at her. He shook his head, glancing to her lips and looked back into her eyes as he said “You’re really going to deny it?”

Peggy just remained silent. God. Why wasn’t she admitting anything to him? Because right now she was annoyed with him, and admitting that would just make him right and she wanted to be the one that was right this time. Not him. She shook her head and whispered “Stop acting like a teenager”

Completely avoiding the question once again spoke within itself. But Steve didn’t press on it. He wasn’t going to force into saying something. Steve rubbed his lips together and let out a breath through his nose, he nodded and cleared his throat “Alright, Peggy. I’ll see you Monday” he went to turn.

Peggy then had this rush go through her, she gripped onto his arm and turned him back around, grabbing his face and clashing her lips onto his. It was a brief, deep kiss. She then quickly pulled away and put her hand over her mouth, she closed her eyes and shook her head, slowly bringing her hand back down, she whispered “I shouldn’t have done that”

It was then Steve who cupped her cheeks, he nodded and said back in a low, grumbled whisper “Yes you should’ve”

He put his lips back onto hers for a  _ hot _  open mouthed kiss. Peggy’s back pressed back against the wall. Her hands tightly gripped onto his shirt at the waist and pulled him ever closer. Steve went to pull his lips away for a second, but Peggy put her hand on the back of his head and whispered “Don’t you dare stop”

Their lips clashed back together. As Peggy’s arms wrapped around his neck, his went around her waist and pulled her close. She took his hand and put it on her thigh. Their tongues continuously brushing together. Peggy couldn’t help but let out a quiet, soft moan. She bit his lip, which only drove him more crazy. Her fingernails dug into the back of his neck. Then gripping onto back the back his hair.

“Let’s go to your place” Peggy whispered in a hot and heavy voice. He could tell how badly she wanted him, it was almost as much as he wanted her right now. Everyday. For the past ten months.

“Yours is closer” Steve answered back as he returned his lips to her for a moment. Peggy shook her head and then pulled away from a brief moment “Sharon”

“Right” Steve muttered, getting wrapped up in kissing her all over again. Her hand fisted in his hair as he briefly tugged on it. He can’t even remember what he imagined as their first kiss but he didn’t imagine this.

Suddenly, they heard a call from the front “Ste _ eve _ ” Bucky called in a tuneful voice, probably stumbling out of the pub “Ey! Steve! Where are you?”

Peggy and Steve just kept their eyes onto each other. Peggy let out an overwhelmed, shaken breath, she rubbed her lips together and nodded as she patted his chest “You should get back”

“Come with me” he pleaded in a panting whisper. His forehead pressing hard against her. Peggy smirked and shook her head “No. I  _ really _  should get back…”

He groaned and sighed. Which made her laugh. She slapped his chest and pushed him back. Then giving him a look as if to tell him not to say anything to anyone.

“Okay” He whispered, he took his hands off of her waist and took a step back, keeping his eyes on her as he did so. He slowly turned his back on her to walk away, but then only to turn back around and give her one last,  _ passionate  _ kiss. He brought his lips away and pressed his forehead against her “Goodnight”

“Goodnight” Peggy smiled to him as she watched him walk back down the alley and heard him reunite with Bucky and the rest of them. She had to just take a moment, a moment to breath in what had just happened. She then breathed out a smile, with her eyes closed. She bowed her head down and just grinned. Before clearing her throat and pushing herself off the wall.

Carrying on with her route home. Wondering if all of that really just happened. 


	5. Chapter 5

_“The Notebook?”_

_“No” Steve whined._

_“Um. Safe Haven?”_

_She heard him laugh, Peggy looked up from resting her head on his chest as she flicked through the channels. Both tucked up on her couch. With a blanket around them. Steve motioned his hand to the TV “How come every movie you want to watch is based from a Nicholas Sparks novel?”_

_“My TV. My rules”_

_“Is that right?” Steve muttered, his hands finding her waist and tickling her. Peggy lifted herself up from leaning against him, dropping the remote on the floor as she tried to fight him off as well as her outburst of laughter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard and filled with complete and utter passion. It certainly stopped him from ticking her waist, instead he gripped onto it. Falling back down onto the couch, with her back against the seat cushions. Bringing her leg up and wrapping it around his waist._

_Steve moved his lips to her cheek, her jaw and then gently dragged his teeth on her earlobe that made her have all kinds of tingles. Then hearing him whisper with a rough tone in her ear “God I’m so happy you’re mine”_

_Peggy’s grin spread across her face, she looked to him and put her hand on his cheek. Her engagement ring band cooling against his bearded cheek. She gripped to his hair behind his ear. She smiled in the midst of the kiss and then whispered “How about...Sex In The City?”_

_Steve grumbled a laugh as replied back “How bout just sex?”_

_Peggy mocked a shocked gasped as his hand slipped down the waistline of her sweat pants. He kissed her neck, she bit her lip and arched her back. A sudden beeping then went off “Turn that off” Peggy breathed as he then sucked on her neck. But he didn’t. Like he couldn't hear her. It was almost as if it came out of nowhere._

Suddenly she realised. It was her damn alarm.

Peggy came crashing out of her dream by hitting her hand on her phone as the alarm deafened her. She cursed the damn thing. She was rather enjoying that dream. The engagement ring she was not expecting. A surprise for everyone that was. It was just a dream. Just a dream. And yes, she had experienced some occasional romantic dreams about Steve before...but oddly enough they felt different given that she had a very hot and heavy make out with him in an alleyway on Friday night.

She hadn’t heard from him this weekend. But she wasn’t surprised, he was in Brooklyn, visiting his mother and he never answers calls when he’s with his family for the weekend, which she respects. Was she hoping for even just a text? Sure, but she knew it was a long shot. He was strict with himself about that rule he made years ago.

She wondered if he was as nervous as she was in seeing him today. Probably.

Peggy had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. All before the clock hit seven. Causing Sharon to come down the stairs half an hour later and call her a freak for managing to do that. She had noticed Peggy had been acting weird this weekend, she couldn’t tell whether it was a good weird or a bad weird. And she never mentioned it to Peggy.

Till now.

“Hey did something happen on friday?”

Peggy looked up at her from having her morning cup of tea, gulping it down and then saying in a uneasy voice “What do you mean?”

“I mean...did something happen on friday?” Sharon repeated, looking at her oddly. The sentence was clear to understand the first time. Peggy cleared her throat and tried to act as natural as humanly possible “No. Nothing, why?”

Sharon shrugged and looked back down to shoving her books in her bag “I dunno. You’ve just been acting weird this weekend”

“Have I?”

Sharon just nodded at her “Everything okay?”

“Yes. Fine”

“Anything happen with Steve?”

“Why would you say that!” Peggy quickly answered. Sharon raised her brows and then laughed “No reason. I just saw him catch up to you when I went down the street on Friday”

“Oh, well no, nothing we’re good as usual”

Sharon shrugged and let it be, why wouldn’t she believe her? Sharon put her bag on her back and then heard Peggy say “I’ve just have things piling up for the school, that’s all”

“Okay” Sharon smiled as she pulled her hair out from under her jacket collar “I’m going to grab some coffee with Bobbi and Jemma before school so y’know” she shrugged “Bye”

“Bye” Peggy said with a muttered laugh, then calling to her as she watched her walk down the hall “Don’t be late!”

“I wouldn’t want to show up my Aunt!”

Peggy rolled her eyes with smirk still lingering on her face as she took the tea back to her lips. She hadn’t told anyone about the kiss. Not even Angie or Natasha, even though she wanted to. But, she knew what they’d be like. Make a huge fuss over about it when she doesn’t even know what it meant or if it would happen again. She’d like to kiss him again. She knew that much. Peggy had thought about what it would be like to kiss him for months but now that she actually did it, it was better than she ever imagined. It was like in those corny movies where they say you get tingles all over your body or fireworks set off. She’d never had it it before she kissed him.

It wasn’t just the fact that she didn’t know what was going to happen. It’s the matter of fact that if she could let it go further. They worked together, he was the one she works with closer than anyone and god he was the best Vice Principal she had ever worked with. She had been in two schools before this and this was by far the best one. And if she started dating Steve, although it’s something that gave her butterflies at the sheer thought, what if down the line they split up? She knew that it would damage everything, they wouldn’t be able to work together that was for sure. That was what scared her. Losing him as both a colleague and a friend made her wonder if it was worth starting whatever this was.

But she still wanted to take it further, especially after this. Perhaps she was looking too deep into this. She didn’t even know what Steve wanted. But from the way he was acting and the things he was saying on Friday. She had a feeling. 

* * *

“I’m telling you, she’s being weird” Sharon told Bobbi and Jemma as she handed her money to the server to the coffee shop and took hold of her takeaway cup.

Bobbie raised a brow and said as she took her muffin “Weird how?”

“I don’t know. Quieter I guess? I could just tell she had something on her mind. Then she was weird when I asked about Steve”

“As in the Vice?”

“Unless you know others” Sharon quipped with a smirk.

“Why do you think she was weird about him?” Jemma asked eagerly, putting her head on Bobbi’s shoulder. Sharon shrugged “That’s what I was thinking…” nearing the door.

She stopped and turned back to them, her eyes squinted, she shook her head “I mean...they wouldn’t have hooked up right? I couldn’t have possibly missed that. She did come home alone”

“What if he snuck through a window” Bobbi teased, slapping Sharon’s shoulder, with Jemma adding on “Shimming down the drain pipe in the morning”

Bobbi nodded and laughed. Sharon rolled her eyes “Guys, it’s not funny”

“That’s exactly what it is” Bobbi mumbled as she took a sip of her coffee. Then the bell on the door went as it opened, Skye walked in.

“Hi Skye!” Jemma waved with a wide grin. Skye looked to Jemma and smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear and walking over to them “Hi Jemma”

“You know my friends Bobbi and Sharon, right?”

Skye looked to them both “Yeah, I’ve seen you guys around. You’re Carter’s niece, right?”

Sharon nodded as strummed her fingers on her cup “That’s me”

“That’s gotta be rough” Skye pulled an awkward face. Sharon let out a breathless laugh and shook her head “You’d think. But no. Peggy is cool”

It was on the tip of her tongue to throw some shade towards Grant. Afterall she knew that he was the one who would be saying things to her about her Aunt. And she couldn’t help but be protective. Skye just nodded with a tight smile and stuck her hands in her pockets. Bobbi broke the small silence “So, Skye. If you ever want to come out with us on some nights or hang in school. We’d love to get to know you. Jemma thinks good of you”

Skye smiled fondly. It was her third week at the school and all she had beside her was Grant. It was actually nice to get the offer to spend time with other people. Make more friends.

“That’s cool of you guys to offer. I’d like-”

“Skye” Grant said as he came into the coffee shop, raising his brows to her as he came over “What’re you doing?”

“I was just talking to Jemma and her friends”

“Come on, we gotta go” he ordered, putting his hand on her back and slowly pushing her towards the counter.

Sharon, Jemma and Bobbi all shared the same glance, but waited till they got outside to say anything.

“God she could do better” Sharon said as they walked across the street to the school, then shaking her head “And I don’t mean a better guy I just mean better choices. To me she seems like she’s always been independent and took no shit and now pretty boy comes and whispers everything she wants to hear and it totally defuses her”

Jemma lightly laughed “You know her pretty well then”

“No. I know him pretty well. Remember” she scoffed and shook her head “Biggest mistake of my life. But I know how he operates, he’s a master manipulator”

Bobbi shrugged and went on to suggest “Maybe you should talk to her”

Again, Sharon let out a breathless laugh “Yeah she won’t listen. I sure as hell didn’t and she’s deeper in this already” the three of them all walked up the stairs. Jemma frowned and said “I wish your Aunt would just kick him out already”

“Hey don’t get me wrong I’d love nothing more than to see the back of him” Sharon pushed the door “But when I asked Peggy why she wouldn’t. She proved a good point. He’d be more of a lowlife than he already is, just spending his time hurting people. 24 hours of the day all week long”

Bobbi and Jemma shrug as well as nod. It seemed Peggy did have a valuable point. After all she did know best. She wouldn’t be running this school if she didn’t. 

* * *

Peggy was already at the school, of course. But Steve was yet to arrive. God knows why, but she was oddly paranoid. Usually she’d never be such a thing, usually she was always of a steady mind and constantly calm.

But today. She feels like everyone knew, when literally no-one knew. Just her and Steve, but when she walked in the staff room. Bucky was halfway through a conversation with Thor about a new movie “Well, it’s very hit and miss”

Peggy stopped, completely hearing it wrong “ _Kiss_?”

Bucky raised a brow to her, chewing on his apple, he glanced to Thor and then looked back to her “What?”

Peggy then looked to Thor, who was just as clueless. She shook her head and rubbed her forehead “Nothing. Nothing”

“You alright there, boss?” Bucky said with a small smile. Peggy cleared her throat and tapped her head to him “Need to wake up, that’s all”

Bucky just shrugged it off and laughed at her, any chance he gets. Peggy walked over to the kettle and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes for a brief moment as she waited for it to boil. She then felt Natasha’s hip bump her “Hey. Stranger, where did you go on friday? You just disappeared”

“I know. I’m terribly sorry, but Sharon called me...she was feeling a little lonely surprisingly enough so I left, grabbed a pizza and we watched a few films”

Natasha looked at her and then shrugged “Well, as far as excuses go. That’s a pretty good one”

“Yes. I like to think so” Peggy raised her brows to her, putting her tea bag and sugar in her mug before grabbing the milk. She looked to Natasha and asked “How were you saturday? The fact I didn’t get a knock on my door implied to me-”

“I couldn’t get out of bed”

“ _That_ ” Peggy said with a breathless laugh, shaking her head “Honestly, Natasha, why do you get yourself into such states”

“I need to unwind” Natasha groaned as she cracked her neck, then dropping her hands from the back of her neck and said “But hey, look. I am looking as great as ever”

Peggy turned her head to her, looking at her up and down, then looked back to her eyes “You’ve looked worse”

“Well thanks” Natasha muttered “We can’t all look like Kate freaking Middleton everyday”

“Can’t we?” Peggy mocked. Natasha rolled her eyes with an amused smirk on her face. Peggy picked up her cup “Now. I have work to do. And you have a soccer team to teach”

“Your Sharon better bring her A-Game” Natasha said as she leaned against the counter. Peggy turned to her, looking as proud as ever and said “She always does” she wriggled her eyebrows at her and left the staff room.

* * *

Not seeing Steve at all. She looked down the stairs briefly and saw Sharon laughing and joking with her friends. She couldn’t begin to explain happy she was to see Sharon happy. After everything she had been dealing with lately, it was lately a rarity to see her even smile.

Peggy carried on in her treks to her office. She got in and put her cup on her desk before looking out the window, seeing if he was coming into the school. But again, she didn’t see him. He sure as hell hasn’t called in sick. But she had never been so impatient to see him in her entire life.

To keep herself busy, she actually did some work. Sat behind her laptop and answering emails, replying to emails. Blah blah blah. They were mostly just ground she has already covered, she moved onto her paperwork. Looking at the clock every two minutes, with it being every ten minutes in her head.

Finally, she looked up when she saw just in the top corner of his eye. Steve walking in. Peggy looked up and smiled sweetly “Steve”

He seemed nervous. He let out a breathless grin “Hi, Peggy...how are you?”

“I’m fine...how are you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m good-look I don’t know if you wanted to get in contact with me this weekend. I mean you might not have, not that I expected-”

“I did” she said softly.

Steve couldn’t help but have a warm smile grow on his face. Along with feeling a little guilty that he didn’t reach out to call her, he shook his head and took a step forward “I’m sorry when I’m over in Brooklyn”

“I know your rules” Peggy nodded, again with a gentle voice. Steve let out a nervous small laugh and cleared his throat “Did you want to talk about what happened on Friday then?”

“Well, yes, I certainly wasn’t calling to talk about work” Peggy said with a faint smile. Steve smiled to her and just nodded to her. He saw the conflict that went on in her head just by the look in her eyes. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t put her in this situation. He was selfish.

Peggy stood up and walked around to him, before she even had the chance to speak. Steve shrugged “Hey look it’s alright...we got work boundaries right? Friday night we just got a little ahead of ourselves” he shrugged.

She could tell that he was hurt by even saying that. He wanted her. And she wanted him. But his words go him stuck on what to say, her mouth was open to get words out, but it was as if they were jammed in her throat. He gave her another smile and put his hand on her arm “No harm, no foul”

“Steve…”

“I gotta go cover a class, with Pepper being on this course thing we all gotta take turns so I’ll see you later” He turned around and headed back to the door.

She knew he was trying to get away from the situation, as if he was trying to save himself from the rejection that she was not going to give him. She didn’t know what to do, all she knew was that she couldn’t let him walk out of that door. And that she craved him. Bad.

Peggy quickly walked over to him, turning him around and pressing his back against the door which slammed it shut. She clashed her lips onto his. That he got wrapped up in straight away. One hand went to the back of her neck, whilst the other gripped onto the lower end of her back.

Peggy slipped her tongue to his and brushed up against it as she pressed her body down harder onto his. Her hands resting on his jaw, she dragged her lips away for a moment. Taking deep breaths and looked into his eyes that slowly opened, she glanced at his lips and said in a low voice “Maybe I want a little foul”

Steve just stared at her, they both remained silent. Steve glanced to her lips, eyes then lips again. He put his hand to her cheeks and pulled his lips back onto hers, stumbling further back into her office. Peggy gripped onto his back as his hands remained firmly on her waist.

“I missed you, whilst you were away” Peggy confessed “I always do...but this weekend. God it’s been driving me completely insane, wondering what would happen” she ran her hands down his chest, biting her lip as she did so “But I didn’t expect I’d do something like what I just did”

She found her lips finding his again for a brief moment “I just knew I didn’t want you to walk out that bloody door”

“Well...you’ve got my attention” Steve grumbled a laugh. Peggy let out a breathless laugh and then moaned as she leaned forward again as she clashed her lips against his. Pressing herself hard against him.

The phone at her desk then began to ring, she gripped onto his jacket and pulled him with her as she walked back, still kissing him. Peggy’s hand scrambled to the phone and picked it up off the hook, taking her lips away from Steve and briefly catching her breath she talked to the person on the other line, her finger tips gently running down Steve’s lips as she stared at them and then his eyes.

“Where’s the meeting? Okay...yes I’ll be there, thank you, thanks, bye” Peggy slammed the phone down and roughly kissed him again. Steve groaned, as much as he was enjoying this, he was also curious “Meeting?” he said in between their kisses.

Peggy nodded and pulled away “Conference. Three days in Boston, so you get the run of the place for a few days” she rubbed her lips together and smirked “Think you can handle that?”

“I’ll do my best” Steve nodded, still catching his breath “Promise I won’t damage your reputation while you’re away”

“Thank you” Peggy whispered as he leaned back into her, he then let out a happy groan and said along with it “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this”

“I have a fair idea” Peggy lightly laughed, putting her hands on his shoulder to the wrap her arms around his neck. His hands smoothed from her waist to just above her backside. Gently biting her lip as she watched his, seeing them twitch as he wanted to say something, ask something, which she already guessed what it was. He took a quick deep breath “Would you like to-”

“Yes” Peggy rubbed her nose against his “Good god, yes”

“What’re you doing tonight?”

“Tonight? Going out with you for dinner” Peggy mumbled as she fixed up his collar, looking back to his eyes “Unless you’ve got a string of women”

Steve just snorted a laugh, Peggy pinched her brows to him with an amused smirk at him laughing at her “You act as if you aren’t absolutely gorgeous, the first day I met you. Other than thinking you were hostile I also thought just how handsome you are”

“Well. Other than having a moment of resentment for thinking you took my job, I thought you were beautiful too”

Peggy grinned to him and lightly kissed him again. Slowly, she pushed him back “We’re going to have to get a handle on this, in work” she laughed “It’s effecting me already”

“I’ve noticed” 

* * *

Peggy made her way to the auto shop garage that was beside the school. She tucked her hands in her trench pockets and stood in front of Mack, who had his back to her as he worked on the inside of the hood of his car.

Peggy cleared her throat “I heard you did another heroic deed the other day”

Mack jumped a little and then looked over his shoulder to her, he quickly stood up and wiped his dirty hands with his rag “Principal Carter. You heard”

“Of course I heard. I had to pull Lance away from Grant after finding out what happened with Leo”

Mack sighed heavily through his nose and shook his head “With all due respect. I don’t why you don’t just throw that wasters ass out”

“Because, Mack I’d rather have him where I can see him rather than letting him loose like some wild animal. No other schools would dare to take that on”

Mack folded his arms “So you’d rather go through all that stress-”

“Rather than putting stress on other people? Yes”

Mack looked over to the school, seeing Skye with Grant in the courtyard. He nodded at them and said “That’s not good, y’know?”

Peggy looked over her shoulder to Skye and Grant and sighed, she then too nodded as she turned her head back to her “I know, but there is nothing that I can do...I couldn’t get through to Sharon, in those awful two months where she went there”

Mack took the wrench in his hands and carried on working back on the hood, he shook his head and sighed “Skye’s more far gone already Principal C...and he’s obsessed”

Mack was good at observation, he was a bit of a loner. Specialising in mechanical engineering and being the only one, he was usually alone, but he still looked out for those who couldn’t exactly look after themselves. Peggy walked towards him and asked “And what would you suggest I do, Mack? Separate them in school times? It’d only make them rebel even more”

Mack laughed “You worry too much about outside these school walls”

“You’re not wrong” Peggy said with a small amused smile as she looked away for a moment. Looking back to him, she ran her fingers through her hair and looked down at the car “How’s it coming?”

“Good”

“Think you’ll be ready for your exam?”

Mack nodded with a confident smirk “I know I am”

“Good, I’m rooting for you”

Peggy suddenly heard yelling come from behind her. She turned her head and saw Lance shouting over to Grant, with Bobbi trying to push him back as much as possible. Grant then turned from walking away and approached him in a threatening manner. Peggy groaned under her breath and started to walk back out to the courtyard. Mack then followed her, he always helped out whenever he could.

Peggy quickly got in between in the two of them and lightly pushed them apart, she faced Lance as Mack shoved Grant and pointed to the other side of the courtyard “Chill, man. It ain’t worth it”

“Isn’t it Mr Caring?”

Mack pressed his forehead against Grant’s and snarled “Walk away” he pushed his head against Grant’s as Skye pulled on his arm and walked him off. Peggy looked over to Mack and gave him a grateful nod to him as he returned to the garage. Peggy looked back to Lance and sighed “You have to stop this, for my benefit more than yours”

Bobbi nodded and added on “And mine”

“Honestly, Lance, you’ll just make my decisions on what to do with you much harder. Is that really what you want?”

Lance folded his arms and just shook his head. Peggy looked to Bobbi, then decided to let it go. She nodded to behind her and said “Go on, go and do whatever you need to do to cool off”

As Lance and Bobbi walked off, Steve walked down the steps to her. Looking to the young man himself and asking “S’going on?”

Peggy waved her hand “Just Lance and Grant logging heads” she took in a deep breath and rolled her eyes “As usual”

Steve just nodded and gazed at her. Peggy smiled and whispered as she went to pass him and go up the stairs “Stop that”

Steve couldn’t help but let out a small laugh with a smile still written across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

“I should...I should go home” Peggy whispered as she watched him lean towards her, her breath getting heavier as her eyes closed with his lips meeting hers. She gripped to the back of his hair as his hands went firmly on her waist and pressed his hips against hers. 

“Didn’t you say Sharon was staying at Bobbi’s tonight?” Steve groaned as his lips went from her mouth to her neck, pressing her back against the door frame on his porch, pressing his palm against it. Peggy let out a sharp breath and licked her lips “She is”

Steve lifted his head up and smirked “Then what do you have to go home for?”

Peggy stared at him for a moment and whispered as she gripped onto his jacket “God you’re such a smart arse” she clashed her lips to his, immediately dominating his tongue with her own. Steve turned the key that was in his door and took them out as he pushed it open, never leaving her lips. They stumbled in the house.

Steve let out a breathless grin against her mouth as she dragged him around his house and took off his jacket as soon as the front door closed. Steve put his hands on her backside and effortless lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall for a moment and putting his hands up her blouse, pressing his perfectly crafted hands down onto her back. He carried her to the back of his bungalow and dropped her down on his bed, she locked her legs to his waist and pulled her lips away from his for the brief moment in taking off his sweater. Peggy cupped his cheeks and continued to kiss him.

She took his hand with her own and put it on her chest as a more than clear indication. It was only the second date dammit. Usually she had a fifth date rule, then again, she would have slept with him that night they kissed outside of the pub last week. She even told him to take her back here, though she was glad they didn’t. A part of her feels they may have regretted it.

Two dates in one week. Something she has never done before, their date on Monday was very casual, it was just a few drinks at a bar, leaving the night stone cold sober and ending it on a lovely, passionate kiss.

Tonight, he wined and dined her. He even paid, which in this day in age is seen as an old thing to do but still, there was nothing wrong with him being a gentlemen, some traditions were good. Next time she would insist on going half and half. Hell she may even pay for him one night.

Peggy flipped their position, so she was now on top. Steve grumbled a laugh as he rested his back on the bed, watching her remove her blouse and teased “Always gotta be on top”

Peggy briefly raised her brows to him with a smirk and nodded as she leaned back down to him “And now you know in more ways than one”

Steve smiled against her lips, his arms going from being down on the bed to her waist once again as her hips rocked against his.

* * *

They both lay there, catching their breaths and looking up at the ceiling, till finally Steve looked to her and said breathlessly “You’re amazing y’know that? That was incredible” 

Peggy laughed as he then went onto say “I mean it”

“I know you do and that’s why it’s adorable” Peggy said as she rolled herself to him, pressing her lips to his, she bit his lip and ran her hand down his body. She softly ran her tongue across his bottom lip before kissing him. Turning him on even more without even really trying. Steve wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer.

“Spend the night” he whispered.

Peggy smiled to him and tilted her head “Well, I suppose I am in no real rush to be home tonight” she leaned down and kissed him again before whispering “So I would love to”

Steve groaned against her lips and asked “You still have to go for that course on Monday?”

“Oh I thought you’d love me being gone for a few days, making you the king of the bloody castle”

“Maybe I like you being in charge of me”

“I’ll still be in charge of you, just from somewhere else. Don’t get comfy it’s only three days” Peggy put her hand on his chest and propped herself up on her elbows “Whilst we’re on the subject of me being away, I need you to do me a favour”

“What’s that?”

Peggy began to count the list of things on her fingers “One, keep an eye on Lance. Two, make sure that the staff have marked all their coursework, three if anything happens regarding Pierce or Jack Thompson call me and four-”

Steve cut her off by kissing her, threading his fingers in her hair and gently gripped onto it as their kiss grew deeper. Steve eventually took his lips away and whispered “Might have to get you to write these down”

“I already have” Peggy laughed in a whisper as she kissed him again “Not that I don’t trust you or anything”

“Course not” Steve smirked before pulling her close.

* * *

Steve was left to rule the caste whilst Peggy went off to do all the hard grafting. She stuffed her folded up note filled with his instructions in his pocket. 

 

  * __Keep an eye on Lance.__


  * _Make sure that the staff have marked all their coursework_


  * _Anything happens regarding Pierce or Jack Thompson call me_



 

 

_    and 4. Don’t miss me too terribly.  _

Steve smirked and nodded to the piece of paper to then mutter “I’ll try”

He stuffed it back into his pocket and walked into the office that was officially his for the next three days. Steve ran his fingers along the desk before sitting down on the chair. He could get used to this. Limited time he had that was. He shut his eyes for barely even a second and he had someone knocking at the door as soon as he did. Steve opened one eye and saw Jemma stood there. He let out a small smile and then leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk “Jemma. How’re you?”

“Confused. Where’s Principal Carter?” Jemma asked in a high curious voice.

Steve let out a small amused huff “She’s gone for a few days. Meetings and all that boring stuff. So you have me for three days”

“Great! In that case, here” Jemma hurried over and passed a piece paper. Steve’s brows pinched together as he took it out of her hands “And what am I looking at?”

“The list of equipment that Leo and I need to run our science club”

Steve raised a brow to her. Jemma then quickly clarified “Peggy said it was okay”

“I have no doubts about that” he nodded and placed it down on the desk, standing up as he was planning on heading to the staff room to get himself a coffee “Alright Jemma well we will get the orders sent as soon as we can”

“Thanks!” she squealed with excitement “Better dash! I have to meet up with Sharon before class she has my notes”

“Go on then” Steve laughed as she quickly made her way out of the office, through the reception and out to the hall. Steve carried on walking down the hall straight to the end and into the staff room. He smirked to Angie as he walked over to the coffee machine and said to her as he turned it on “Buckle up Angie. New boss”

“For three days” Angie muttered as she took a sip of her drink. Steve laughed and nodded to then hear her add on “You're bad enough as a Vice you’re going to be damn insufferable as a head”

Steve then laughed again, shaking his head at her as he watched the coffee slowly fill his cup “Just want to keep up the standards whilst Peggy is at the conference that’s all”

“Hm” Angie nodded “We all know how you like to stay on the right side of her”

Steve played on an a small unamused look at her teasing. Angie then whispered “So tell me. When is Peggy going to tell me about the two of you?”

Steve’s head snapped to her, his cheeks suddenly flushed to being red “What? What’re you talking about?”

“Please. Steve. _Twice_ she has cancelled on me last week and then apparently you’ve cancelled on Bucky twice last week. On the same nights. Quite the coincidence”

Steve quickly tried to think of something, his eyes began to dart all over the place “Well, you see we-”

“You’re the worst liar, Steve. So please do  _ not  _ even try” Angie said with a light laugh, slapping his chest. She saw the worried look on his face and then rolled her eyes “Oh don’t worry about it. Bucky doesn’t even know, he hasn’t clocked on. I think it’s great. I’ve been encouraging it ever since she started here, but don’t worry. I won’t say a word”

“Thanks” Steve said in a nervous mutter. If Peggy thought that Steve had been going round spilling to everyone, well, she wouldn’t be best pleased. But this was partly her fault too, she was just as sloppy with covering up as he was. Angie shot him another wink and then walked off to go and get to her lesson, Steve felt his phone buzz in his back pocket.

_ Peggy Carter sent a photo. _

_ These meetings are already slowly killing me.  _

Steve clicked on the photo and saw that she had taken a sneaky photo of herself in the meeting, her head resting on her hand and looking like she wanted to end her existence. 

**_S: Cute. I smell a new lockscreen for my phone._ **

_P:_ _Do not even dare. How are things over there?_

**_S: Ha! It’s only the morning but so far so good, no fire yet…_ _By the way we are terrible at keeping a secret._ **

_P:...What?_

**_S: Angie figured it out, we were both pretty sloppy in cancelling plans ._ _On the same nights. Without any good explanations._ **

_P: Bugger. So Bucky and Angie know?_

**_S: No, just Angie. Bucky’s too stupid._ **

_P: Don’t be cruel! But good. I’m glad he’s stupid, I trust Angie to._ _Keep everything hush hush._

**_S: Yeah you can count on that._ **

_P: Good. I trust her enough to believe her, okay I better a_ _ctually pay attention this so very unprofessional…also...I miss you._

**_S: God control yourself, Miss Carter._ _But I miss you too._ **

The bell rang and he suddenly came back down to earth that he actually did have work to be doing. The work that Peggy had set him, maybe he could just blame her for keeping him distracted. Somehow he thinks that he wouldn’t get away with that. In fact he knew he wouldn’t. 

* * *

Although he was the Principal for the day, he also still had his lessons to teach. Art. Thor wasn’t the only one who had talent in that department. He walked in his lesson, taking his shoulder bag off and tossed it to beside his ‘desk’ which really was just a table with a bunch of his junk on. He tucked his hands in his pant pockets “Okay guys, we only have an hour today so I just want you to get out your projects and step right to it. I’ll be here if you need me”

The class did as they were told and just got on with things. It wasn’t long before Skye shot her hand up. Steve raised a brow and walked over to her. Crouching beside her, he whispered “What’s up?”

“Is Principal Carter in today?” Skye quietly muttered.

Steve shook his head to her “No, sorry, she’s in Boston for a few days”

Skye groaned under her breath and then sighed “Is there no way I can talk to her?”

Steve didn’t quite know how to answer. He’d never had someone ask this before. And he can’t imagine it’d be seen as appropriate if he just rang up. He let out a long shrug and she frowned, which made him feel bad “When I talk to her, I’ll see if she will have some free time for a call but I can’t make any promises...you want to talk to me about it? Or another member of staff that you feel comfortable with?”

Skye’s eyes went to Grant walking in. She cleared her throat and shook her head “No, it’s fine. It’s nothing important”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure thanks” Skye quickly said. Steve nodded and stood up “Okay. If you change your mind you know where you can find me. Either here or the office”

Skye gave him a tight smile and just nodded to him, Steve then looked to Grant “Grant. Late again. Come on, man”

“Sorry” Grant muttered as he sat besides Skye. Immediately taking hold of her hand under the table. When Steve walked away, he quickly asked her “What did he want?”

“Nothing” Skye sighed, she looked at him as she felt his eyes practically burning into her skull. She shrugged and gave him a sweet smile “I need my hand to draw”

After a moment, Grant eventually let go and rested his hands on the table, looking over to Steve who was looking at him to tell him to get his work out. Which he did eventually. Not that he had work to do. He buried his gang related sketches at the bottom of his book, he didn’t want Skye to see. He’s been very convincing to her lately that he wasn’t in any gang.

Skye looked to him again as she drew and said with a small smirk “You not gonna do any of your work?”

“No. I’m just gonna watch you” he whispered, drawing light circles on her arm. Skye sighed and shook her head to him “You’re gonna fail, Grant”

“Nah. I’ll make it up” he leaned forward and kissed her temple. She wasn’t so convinced about  _ that  _ but she didn’t oppose with him, he’d just get all hostile and moody with her. And she tried to avoid that as best as she could.

* * *

Steve walked into the office at lunch, with his phone to his ear and finally got through to her. 

_ “Thank god”  _ She sighed with relief over the phone  _ “You have no idea how badly I needed to hear your voice. I want to come home” _

“Already?” Steve laughed as he sat down on the chair “I’m kind of enjoying myself”

_ “Stop it. You aren’t funny” _

“I’m serious” he laughed again.

_ “I know you’re being serious that’s why it’s annoying me”  _ Peggy said in a light tone. He heard her sit down and let out an exhausted breath. Steve leaned his arms on his desk and gently smiled “How’re you doing?”

It was silent for a moment, he then heard her confess in a whisper  _ “I want to pull my teeth out” _

Steve chuckled “They near you?”

_ “Am I that transparent?”  _ she continued to whisper  _ “So apart from our pretty little secret being let out to one person, how are things?” _

Steve let out a breathless laugh and then nodded “Fine. But um. Skye seemed kinda eager to talk to you and you only”

_ “Is she okay?”  _ Peggy asked with a worry tone in her voice.

“I dunno. She said she was fine, but that was when Grant came into the room...so-”

_ “She stopped because he came in”  _ Peggy sighed  _ “This is why I hate these meetings, I should be there” _

“Pegs you aren’t some guidance counselor”

_ “I know but some students, like Daisy-Skye. Aren’t comfortable in talking to anyone but me” _

“I know I’m not” Steve smirked. Hearing her gently laugh  _ “Very smooth” _

Steve glanced to the door to check no one was coming in, he then went back to resting his head in his hand “You’ve only been gone like a day and I just can’t wait to have you back here so I can kiss you all over”

_ “Control yourself, Mr Rogers. I’m in a public place”  _ Peggy whispered. Steve smirked and shrugged “I on the other hand am locked away safely in the office...and all I can think about when I heard your voice is all things I want to do to you-”

_ “Steve”  _ Peggy quickly whispered. He heard her stand up and walked away from wherever she was originally positioned  _ “If you keep saying things like that to me and make me get all...I will kill you when I get home” _

“Tempting”

_ “You know, since we started this I am seeing you in a different light”  _ She commented with amusement in her tone  _ “I need to go. I’ll talk to you later?” _

“I’m counting on it”

_ “Good. Now get back to work” _

Steve smirked and took the phone away from his ear. Biting his lip as he grinned. Like Peggy did on the other side.

* * *

The three days felt like they were three weeks, but she was back and that was all that mattered. He didn’t get the chance to see her the night she got back from her train being delayed and she got back way later than expected. She was still up bright and early the next day though, looking radiant as always. 

Peggy parked her car up and saw Steve do the same with his bike. Which scored him more cool points with the students in driving a motorcycle. He looked over and saw her looking at him, just the sight of her made him grin. Which she then did the same and didn’t hesitate to get out of the car, she got out as soon as possible to him. Of course they had to be professional outside, in front of everyone. But they did walk towards each other and give each other loving eyes, subtly of course.

“Hi” Peggy said softly.

Steve looked to her lips and then smirked as he looked back to her eyes “Hi”

Peggy smirked to him as she rubbed her lips and kept eye contact with him the whole time as she began to walk in the school, with him then following. Steve gripped onto the strap of his bag, just looking at her as they walked down the hall and then finally asked “So, have fun?”

Peggy let out a small amused laugh, she knew that she talked bad about it at first but it did prove to be worth it “Actually, it _was_ a good course” she said as they turned a corner and walking through to her office “Not bad having a few days away too...just a shame that you couldn’t have been there”

Steve let out a mutter laugh and then said as they walked in her office “I felt I was, you texted me every waking minute”

Peggy turned to him and playfully looked offended, she then smirked and raised a brow to him “So you didn’t miss me then?”

Steve smirked right back at her and teased “Oh, was I supposed to? Are we uh…” she moved closer towards her and whispered in a low tone “We  _ officially  _ going out?

Peggy bit her lip to try and control her smile and leaning forward but before they even had the chance to do anything about their time apart, Pepper came in “Hey! Glad to see your back”

Peggy looked to Pepper and gave her a tight smile through her disappointment of being interrupted “Glad to be back”

Steve gave her a look that told her he’d get her later. For now, they actually had to be professionals. Damn.

* * *

Peggy was walking down the hall when she spotted Skye stood by her locker alone for  _ once _ . She better try and talk to her now whilst she had the chance, who knew when Grant would pop up.

“Skye” Peggy called as she approached her, Skye sighed and closed her locker, already knowing what this was going to be about. Skye looked to her after silently cursing her her breath and then put on a casual smile “Hey...Peggy”

Peggy folded her arms “Steve told me that you wanted to speak to me a few days ago but I was in Boston”

Skye shrugged “Yeah it’s no big deal”

“Really?” Peggy mumbled, then rubbing her lips together and saying “Because I have heard that you are currently sleeping on Grant’s couch rather than at your foster home”

Skye rolled her eyes and nodded “Sharon”

“She said it out of concern...and quite frankly I am concerned too, what happened?”

Skye shrugged and brushed it off as if it was nothing “I just had a disagreement with my foster folks and I need to just...I need to have some space”

“Hm” Peggy mumbled, nodding along as if she was condoning. Skye frowned to her and said bluntly “I don’t need space from Grant, okay? Despite what people think”

“The people that think these things, are people who care about you”

“What like you?” Skye scoffed. Peggy just remained silent and looked at her. But Peggy was in fact one of those people who cared for her. People who worried about her. She had been here for a few weeks and he already had his hooks in her so deep. But Skye was making a good friendship with Sharon, Bobbi and the whole  _ gang _ but she couldn’t actually hang out with them like friends actually do, because Grant didn’t like them. And they sure as hell hated him. Skye shrugged and put her bag strap back on her shoulder properly “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine. More than fine...I’m happy”

The way she was speaking, it almost sounded rehearsed. And before she had the chance to say anything else, Skye walked down the hall, where surprise surprise. Grant was waiting for her outside the class she was going to be in.

Peggy sighed and groaned under her breath as she pushed herself up from the locker and carried on walking down the hall. She knew that Skye wanted to call her the other day because of this, to ask for advice or help. And the one time Peggy wasn’t here, she missed the chance to help her. And she damned herself for it, but she just had to trust the fact that Skye was a strong person and in case something went wrong, she would be there to help her. For now Peggy just had to settle with watching over her like she has to do with everyone else.

* * *

By the end of the school day, Peggy was alone in her office, leaning against the front of her desk. As far as first days back go, this one wasn’t too bad. It was surprisingly quiet she had no trouble come to her door. Till Steve walked in that is, she looked up as the door opened and saw his gorgeous self walk in.

“Hi” she said softly, with her papers still in her hand. Steve smiled to her and shut the door, then walking right over to her and putting his hands on her waist, wasting no time and kissing her neck right away which made her moan straight away, dropping her papers to the side and gripping onto the sleeves of his jacket to pull him closer.

“I haven’t seen you all day” Steve whispered against her skin “Think that means you're obligated to come to my place tonight”

Peggy laughed breathlessly and closed her eyes, soaking in the feel of his lips against her finally managed to say “You’re forgetting about that little blonde I have to look after”

Steve sighed and lifted his head to look at her, after staring at her for a moment, he then asked “How long is your brother away for again?”

Peggy laughed and hit his shoulder with the side of her clenched hand, he then went on and ask in a more genuine tone “Seriously, would it be so bad if she knew?”

Peggy rested her arms on Steve’s shoulders, loosely linking her fingers together, she thought for a moment in choosing her words “It would not be  _ bad _ ...when she isn’t living with me, but she would feel like she was in the way of us...being together whilst she is living with me”

“How’d you know that?”

Peggy smiled and then said in a laugh “Because I know her like she is my own daughter. Trust me...besides, we have been seeing each other for not even two weeks yet”

Steve knew what it would be like when they first started this up, Peggy wasn’t one for relationships in the first place, so starting one up would be a slow pace. But Steve on the other hand, was a hopeless romantic. He would jump straight into this, especially when he had been in love with her for months. Peggy pressed her forehead against his and whispered “Let’s just focus on the now”

Steve smiled and nodded as he let it be “I’m okay with that”

Steve pulled her body close to his as her legs loosely wrapped around him, his hand rested at her jaw, their kiss growing hotter and much more rough than how it initially started. Peggy felt his other hand go to the zipper of her black pencil skirt at the back, she smirked but then hummed as she shook her head and pulled away “We can’t”

“Why not?” Steve whispered as he pulled the zipper down. Peggy’s breath hitched, her mind suddenly felt like it was going all hazy, still, she tried to get her reason “Because they’re still people in the school”

“Like?”

“Like...cleaners and the odd teacher who are staying behind to do some marking”

“Well they know better than to come wandering up here, especially when you’ve presumably gone home, they can’t see in here anyway”

Peggy stared at him, a smirk then growing on her face again, Steve returned the same expression and whispered as he rubbed his nose against her “I dare you”

He knew her almost too well, she can never look like a coward. Peggy cupped his cheeks and brought his head close, she rested her cheek against his, her mouth to his ear, and after a moment of silence, she pleased him by whispering “Lock the door”

She pressed her lips right beside his tragus which sent shivers down his spine, Steve walked over to the door, peeping his head out to just check once more and then he closed the door and locked it. Peggy let out a breath and met him halfway in the office, Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Carrying her back over to the desk.

“You’re a bloody  _ un _ professional, Mr Rogers” Peggy whispered before kissing him roughly again, Steve pushed the bits of junk off of her desk to the floor, luckily nothing was broken. He laid her down and immediately unbuttoned her blouse.

Kissing her toned stomach and then headed south.

Staying behind didn’t seem like such a bad thing anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Peggy had another complaint sent to her from one of Tony’s lessons. Tony was a great teacher but he could be lazy at times. He could lack motivation at times to get things done. She tucked her hands in her pant pockets as she walked down the hallway to the science commons. When she looked in, she saw that the classroom was like a circus.

She could then see Tony not really doing much about it. After rolling her eyes, she opened the door and walked in. And as soon as she did you could suddenly hear a pin drop it went that quiet. Students that were stood up, messing around, suddenly sat down. Peggy kept all her eyes on them for a moment, then walking over to Tony “What’s the problem?”

Tony glanced to the students and then handed her the paper that contained graphic drawings regarding being brutally violent with the hydra gang symbol written in the corner. Peggy lowered the paper and sighed as she stared at him. He nodded his head over to Werner Von Strucker who was sat at the back. He was only fifteen years old but it seemed he was involved by all of this gang crap. Peggy bit her lip and then walked over to him with the paper in her hand. The class still silent. She dropped the book in front of him, the contact with the table making a smacking noise.

She just stared at him sternly and said in a matching tone “Get to the detention room. Now”

Werner looked at her coldly and then scoffed as he took his bag and left the class. He’ll go straight there. They always do, they know that if they ditched going there, they would get hunted down like a dog anyway. Peggy then looked over to Tony. She still wasn’t that impressed with him, the lesson just ended. Just in time, because now she was calling him to come and join her in his office.

When they got there, Peggy sighed deeply as she shut the door behind them and then walked over to her desk “Tony. Is it wrong for me to think that sometimes you lack the expected motivation of a teacher?”

Tony just raised a brow, so Peggy then had to explain it to him “Calling me to go to the classroom to send Werner to the cooler instead of doing it yourself-”

“Would you not wanted to have known?”

“No I would have but come to me after. You just let him sit there. It looks like we are taking this gang problem lightly and we aren’t, it’s the biggest issue we’ve ever had, when you saw that sketches you should have put him in the detention room straight away instead of letting him just sit there and what was going on when I walked in?”

“Aw come on, Peggy. So they were a little loud?”

“People were out of their chairs, Tony” Peggy calmly corrected him “Sometimes you need reminding that you’re their teacher. Not their mate. I need teachers who maintain discipline. Okay?”

Tony sighed and shrugged “Won’t happen again. If there’s a next time, I’ll send them to the detention room straight away”

Peggy could tell he wasn’t best pleased that she just told him off when he was betting that she would be thrilled that he got someone from the gang on their radar. She was grateful don’t get her wrong. But the way he runs things sometimes is questionable. Peggy sat behind her desk “Is there anything else?”

Tony then nodded and said “Grant Ward has said he’s going to make a complaint about Sharon. Apparently she’s won’t leave him and Skye alone”

Peggy sighed and then just nodded “Right well. If that’s true then I’ll deal with it”

Tony nodded again, saying in a thick sarcastic voice “Course it will”

Peggy looked up to him from staring down at her paper and then said rather sharply “I hope you’re not implying that because she’s my niece that I won’t handle the situation fairly”

“Jeez no. God knows you never mix your personal life with your professional one” he commented, still being sarcastic but Peggy didn’t have the energy to bite so she just said in a concluding breath “Good”

Tony walked to the door and when he opened it, he saw Steve waiting outside.

And now he couldn’t resist. He turned back around and nodded his head to Steve “Steve’s out here”

Peggy just looked up to him, not quite sure what he was getting at.

Tony smirked and then raise his brow “Should I call him in or will it wait till tonight?”

Peggy just stared at him. Hardly believing what had just come from his mouth. She and Steve had been seeing each other for three weeks now but no one knew apart from Angie, Natasha and Bucky and that was just because they were a close group (and Angie had already figured it out) but no one else should know, unless they had picked up on the ‘subtle’ flirting and exchanging looks. But what Peggy couldn’t stand to imagine is that she was the hot gossip of the staffroom.

As Tony passed, Steve walked in and saw the look on her face. He laughed nervously and shrugged to her “What?”

Peggy stood up and tugged on his jacket to tell him to follow her. Peggy turned to him, glancing to Tony who went down the stairs and said quietly what Tony had just said to him. As they walked towards the staffroom, she saw how Steve was actually fairly amused.

“It isn’t funny. He just said it like…” she sighed and shook her head “If he is saying that to me then I can only bloody imagine what he is saying in the staffroom. Do you think they are talking about it? About us?”

Steve snorted a laugh “Course they are”

Peggy looked to him “Steve doesn’t that bother you?”

“Like hell” Steve said looking to her “I’d yell it from the roof if I could”

Peggy couldn’t help but smile to him whilst rolling her eyes. He was sweet. But it still bothered her “If they are talking about it I can’t help but feel our professionalism is being questioned. One more thing that teachers like Tony can use to make gags for the rest of our damn days”

“Pegs they were going to find out eventually. Besides you’re overreacting”

Nearing the staffroom door, Peggy stopped him in the hall “Do you think so?”

Steve slipped his hands into his pockets and gave her a soft smile as he nodded to her “I know you’ve never done this before, hey I haven’t either, but I know what you’re like about your professional life but cut yourself some slack, Pegs. Staff romances aren’t exactly a rare thing...just look at Bucky and Nat. Even Tony himself with Pepper”

Peggy looked at him with a warm expression on her face, appreciating him trying to make her feel better “None of them are head of this school” she then added as she started straightening up the left side of his shirt collar “And they aren’t dating their Vice are they?”

Steve nodded and raised his brows “Ah, dating. That what we’re doing?”

Peggy looked to him and slowly dropped her hand from his shirt, then shrugging “Yeah?”

Steve looked at her a little moment longer and then said with a faint smirk “English or American?”

Peggy smirked at him, now feeling both amused and confused, she shook her head at him and asked in a gentle voice “What?”

“Well you always say to me how the English have more traditional values so let's go with this analogy. If we’re being the American way as you say, casual and seeing other people. Then I’d get why you’d want to keep it a secret... but if we’re doing it from your neck of the woods. Traditional and exclusive dating…” he saw how she smiled at the idea, then pushed himself from the wall and said as he leaned his body towards her “Then you shouldn't give a damn who knows”

Before he could kiss her, the door opened from the staffroom and Peggy quickly moved out of the way and smiled to one of her teachers, pretending nothing was going on “Hello” she said politely to them as they passed. Steve bit his lip and nodded, then saying as he passed her “Guess we’re in good old USA”

“Oh Steve” Peggy sighed.

“It’s fine” Steve shrugged, walking into the room.

“But that’s…” the door closed on her and she groaned. Peggy pressed her forehead against the doorframe for a brief moment and then pushed herself off. She had bigger things to deal with right now and if she just chased him, it would make it seem even more obvious.

* * *

Peggy managed to catch Sharon just before she walked into her lesson, she took hold of her arm and said “I need to speak to you”

She looked to Maria and just held her finger up to her to give the pair of them a minute. Peggy waited till all the students were inside and then looked to Sharon “Have you been pestering Skye and Grant?”

Sharon scoffed a light laugh “What?”

“Grant. He’s saying that you won’t leave him and Skye alone”

Sharon raised her brows and folded her arms “And you believe him?”

“I have to follow every complaint up, Sharon. It’s my job” Peggy sighed.

“Skye is my friend. Me, Bobbi and Jemma we’ve all become friends with her. He just doesn’t like it, I don’t know what he’s on but he’s got it into his head at all we talk to her about is him and for her to get rid of him”

“And what do you talk about?”

“Just normal stuff” Sharon shrugged “You think I would lie to you?” she raised her brows and then said in a quiet voice “Come on, Aunt Peg”

Peggy didn’t believe Grant. Of course she didn’t. But aside from her having to carry out the complaint, she also knew what Sharon could be like at times. Much like Peggy, she liked to save people. And Sharon has said to her on many nights that she feels that Skye needs saving from Grant and his manipulation. Because Sharon was under it two years ago. Which obviously led to Grant saying Sharon was bothering them out of jealousy.

“What am I gonna do?” Sharon asked “Leave her alone? You know better than I do that the last thing Skye needs is to just have him. I know you care about her so just think”

“Look, just...keep your distance for a little while”

“So stay away” she scoffed.

Peggy sighed and muttered as she roughly rubbed her forehead “Sharon please make my life easier for a minute, just please”

Sharon stared at her Aunt for a moment and then put her hand on her arm “You alright?”

Peggy sighed a smile and dropped her hand onto her him, shaking her head “I may have accidentally upset Steve”

Sharon learned about the concept of Peggy and Steve a few days ago. Coming home from Jemma’s earlier than she said and found Steve and Peggy kissing in the kitchen, Peggy’s hair all bed messy. She imagined what had been going on. She was surprised at first, but the more she thought about it the more all of it made sense. Peggy was acting weird lately and everyone knew she and Steve had a thing for each other. After making sure her Aunt knew what she was doing, she showed her full blown support.

“Why? What’s happened?”

“Nothing exactly” Peggy bit down on her lip, getting deep in thought for a moment and then sighed “I just put my foot in it. Made him believe that I’m not exactly serious about me and him”

Sharon shrugged “So talk to him. Make him feel different...you like him don’t you?”

“Yes. Very much”

“So just tell him. You may not think this but you’re kind of a hard book to read” Sharon raised her brows to her as she walked backwards towards the classroom. Peggy just gave her a small smile and called “Don’t forget what I’ve told you”

“Yes Miss Carter” Sharon mockingly sang as she then stepped in the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Peggy walked into Steve’s art room when it hit lunch time. Seeing him pack things up. He hadn’t seen her for a good few hours, since this morning. When he heard the door open, he turned his head and saw her. She gave him a tight, awkward smile and said in a quiet voice “Hi…”

“Hey” Steve said with a smile “You okay?”

As he carried on packing things away, Peggy walked into his room “Yes, I’m fine”

“Good” he muttered through his distractions in the room. Peggy knew half of him was doing it because he was a tad nervous of how this conversation will go. She just watched him keep himself busy for a moment and then walked towards him “Steve”

She put her hand on his arm and got him to stop “I’m sorry about before”

Steve looked to her and then just tried to dismiss it all “It’s fine”

“No you were right. I was over thinking it. I overreacted I know that...I mean we are adults for pity sake. We’re allowed to have this...it’s just”

“Just?”

Peggy sighed, she took hold of his hand and sat him down on the table, sitting herself beside him, she tucked her hair behind her ear and remained silent for a moment, she then spoke up and told him the truth “The reason I have been so certain in keeping us a secret and keeping you at arm’s length from time to time is because...well I have been so wrapped up in this job that I forgot how to be in a relationship. And I never even wanted to be in one before”

She went back to being silent for a moment as she drowned in his ocean eyes and then whispered as she leaned forward ever so slightly “Now I do”

Steve looked at her and then let out a smile as he looked down to their hands that were layover each other. His cheeks feeling slightly hot. He then looked back up when she said in a quiet voice “To be honest. You and I, Steve, it frightens me a little bit”

His brows then pinched, gently shaking his head and asking with a shrug “Why?”

“Change” Peggy shrugged “For a fair few years now my life has been two things. My work and my family and thinking about how my emotions will be shifted into something else is just...it’s daunting. And perhaps the thought of losing you all together if the relationship went south”

“You’re scared of getting hurt, is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“Maybe a little, yes”

“And what if I promise you that I will never hurt you?”

“I’d tell you that there is no way you can promise me that”

Steve gripped to her hand and gave a small smile “With all do respect, Principal Carter, I firmly disagree with you. I know that I could never find it possible within myself to hurt you in anyway. I know that”

The thing was, she genuinely believed him when he said it. His expression was so assertive and so sure that she found it hard to even have a fragment of doubt and that just made her smile, which made him smile. Steve swallowed thickly and then said “We’ve been doing this for three weeks. And they have been the best three weeks I have had since I don’t even know when. I know what I want, all I want is you. That’s all I ask, just you”

Peggy let out a surprising tearful smile, she then nodded “I can give you that”

Steve smiled, biting his lip and nodding to her “Thank you”

After another brief moment of silence, Steve then couldn’t help but ask whilst partly teasing “So then, dating wise where are we? American or-”

“No. We’re staying put in England. If that suits you as much as it does me?”

Steve smiled to her and nodded “Of course it does, I want you to have me all to yourself”

Peggy softly giggled and shook her head as his idiotosity. Putting her hand on his rough cheek for a brief moment before sliding it down his arm “Thank you for understanding why I have been acting the way I was. I’m also just stressed”

“Well. As well as being your…”

Peggy smiled as a warm feeling burst in her stomach, she nodded and said in a light and loving voice “Boyfriend. Yes you can say it”

Steve grinned and then carried on “As well as being your boyfriend. I’m also your Vice. I’m here so you can dump some stuff onto me, I’m pretty sure that was in print of the contract. So what do you need?”

“Werner Von Strucker was caught drawing gang symbols on his book along with a view other violent sketches. He’s been in isolation all day. Would you go and speak to him? I haven’t gotten round to it and well I have to take a business call from Pierce”

She pulled her face and groaned. Business call was a loose term. It was basically Pierce accusing her of doing everything wrong and Peggy argued back as much as she could before she became offensive or uncooperative. But still she had to take the call. Steve nodded to her “Consider it done”

“Thank you” She bit her lip as she awkward pulled the folded up piece of paper out of her pant pocket and said as he then laughed “I promise I did come here to patch things up. Not for a favour”

Steve laughed breathlessly and took the paper from her hand, nodding as he unfolded “Yeah, yeah. You’re a hopeless romantic and all”

“I try” Peggy said in a mumble and a smirk on her face. Steve looked at the paper and pulled a face as he said “Well. I see my art lessons are paying off”

Peggy swatted his arm and muttered unamusedly “Steve”

“I’m kidding. Alright I’ll go speak to him now, you take that phone call and I um” Steve smirked to her as he put the paper in his pocket and said as he leaned towards her slightly “I’ll see you at home time”

She hummed as she gazed into his eyes and then whispered “But it’s not home where you’ll be coming”

“Oh come on. Let me cook for you”

Peggy gripped his chin and muttered as she stared at him sweetly “We’ll see” with the classroom empty and the hall outside deserted, she leaned forward and gave him a quick, soft kiss before getting down from the table and shooting him a smirk before walking out.

* * *

Steve did as Peggy asked and made his way to the detention room, now with a bit of a spring in his step now that he and Peggy had cleared the air and he was officially a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend. The boyfriend of Peggy Carter. He was the man who finally made her feel like she could let her walls down and open up again and that was a feeling like no other.

But obviously in dealing with this situation he had to be stern and keep his authoritative stance. Steve walked it and saw Werner in the back corner, when he saw Steve, he wasted no time and snarled “I’ve been in here all damn day!”

“Yeah. I wonder why” Steve said as he pulled out the paper and showed him the paper. Werner looked at his drawings and smirked “Don’t know what’s bugging you, Steve. Thanks to your art lessons that is”

“No. Werner. Drawing sketches of people being surrounded by a pool of blood along with drawings of knives and guns is not thanks to my lesson” he pointed to the top corner of the page “And this. This is banned”

“A picture of a skulled octopus?”

  
“You know damn well what it is” Steve said, slamming the paper down on the table and leaning against the one that was behind him “You’re just a kid. The hell do you think you’re doing getting involved with those scumbags”

“Got no idea who you’re talking about”

“Course not” Steve snarled “The Hydra gang are a lousy and worthless group who will end up in jail or getting killed themselves. Why the hell would you want to be a part of that?”

“Don’t judge me” Werner snarled “You don’t know my life”

Steve folded his arms and raised his brows “You saying you have troubles? Cause if you do, you know we can help you. We’d want to help you”

Werner laughed “No. I haven’t got troubles. My mom is a good little wife and my dad a legend”

“I’ve never heard of him” Steve challenged “Probably known for all the wrong reasons. Which is most likely why you’re in this gang”

“You a psychologist now?”

Steve huffed a fake laugh and muttered as he looked down to the floor “Funny”

“So what now? You expel me for having friends?”

“Oh is that what they are?” Steve asked, looking back up to Werner “They’re your friends? Some friends if they are willing to get you in trouble. You must to be the youngest right? They’ll try to have you doing all sorts because you're a liability”

“You don’t know anything” Werner snarled, getting highly offensive “Grant says they think I’m cool-”

“Grant?” Steve scoffed a laugh and nodded “Of course he had something to do with this...is that what he’s doing?” Steve stood up properly from leaning against the table and stared at Werner hard “Is he going around to younger students and trying to get them involved?”

Werner suddenly went silent. Which just made Steve’s patience grow short and shorter “Werner”

Werner then just shrugged “How should I know? He spoke to me about it and that was it”

“But he approached you?”

“It was a casual conversation between two guys. He saw that I was reading about gangs in the library and we just got talking. Gangs aren’t always a bad thing y’know?”

Steve shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. This whole gang thing seemed to be getting out of hand. They were handling it as best they could but Steve was beginning to think that bigger disciplinary orders need to come forward. He looked to Werner and snatched the paper from the table “You spend the rest of the day in here, doing work. And then you are suspended for the rest of this week. Hopefully you’ll come back on Monday with more sense”

“For drawing?!”

“For promoting gang and violence of all kinds in the school which is a violation of our schools policy! You’re lucky we aren’t considering to do worse”

Werner just sat back in his chair and groaned. Steve stuffed the paper back in his pocket and said as he went to the door “When I come back I expect that you’ve done a thousand word paper on why gang violence is wrong”

Steve opened the door after telling the supervisor to keep a close eye on him and then walked out.

* * *

Sharon had left as soon as the home bell rang and went out with her friends before coming home (by 9) so Peggy went home...with Steve. She took his offer in letting him cook for her. Tonights course was Chilli Con Carne. A personal favourite of Peggy’s.

She sat in the kitchen, at the island on a stool with a glass of red wine in her hand as she watched him at cook. And the conversation surrounded one thing.

“You’ve got to get rid of him, Pegs” Steve said as he mixed the minced beef up in the pan, glancing to her over his shoulder as she remained quiet and then added as he turned back “The sooner the school is shot of Grant Ward then the better”

“I can’t just kick him out for no good reason. Lately he hasn’t done anything outstanding to make me think _you must go_ ”

Steve put the towel over his shoulder and turned back around to her. Folding his beefy arms and shrugged to her “He’s done a long list in the past”

“ _In the past_ is evident as to how it would be difficult to get him out. The things he has done in the past has already been dealt with but you know well and good that I cannot bring those up as an excuse just to give him the boot”

“How bout the fact that he’s trying to recruit younger kids to join the gangs?”

Peggy leaned forward on the counter, with the wine still in her hand and said in a soft voice “Steve, we have no evidential proof that he is doing that”

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Peggy jumped before he had the chance and said “And not that I don’t believe he isn’t doing it. Because I know what he’s like just as much as you, but if I go to the school board with no proof they will laugh in my face. Pierce will have a field day”

Steve frowned. He knew that she was right and that was a frustrating thing to the fact that the school board has to be like that. Sometimes he wished they could just see what they saw in kids and agreed they shouldn’t be at their school.

Steve scratched his forehead and sighed “Y’know it’s not even like he’s offering anything to the school, he’s failing in a lot of things and in my lesson all he does is stare at Skye. I think even she’s beginning to think it’s weird”

Peggy took a sip of her wine and then said “I think it’s sad. It’s sad the fact that, that boy has nothing going for him. All he has is that gang and his obsession with Skye”

Steve raised his brows for a moment and then shrugged. Then adding the rest of his ingredients into the pan. Peggy poured Steve a glass and when he had everything in for it to just be ready to simmer, she patted to the stool beside him and pushed the glass towards him as he came and sat next to her. She placed her hand on his thigh and shook her head “Try not to let it get to you. We’ll try and work something out”

“The reason you never wanted to get rid of him before is because you didn’t want him cause mayhem on the streets”

“I know”

Steve shrugged “He’s already doing that, Peg. If he’s doing that full time he’s more likely to get caught and then get locked up. Away from the school and away from Skye”

“I’m worried about her” Peggy muttered as she looked down to her glass. Steve looked to her and raised a brow as he drank some of his red and then asked when he gulped “Any particular reason?”

“She’s distant. Ever since you mentioned she wanted to speak to me on the phone two weeks ago my mind has just been running on what could have been wrong”

Steve shrugged “Understandable. The whole time she’s been here I suppose she’s opened up to you the most”

Peggy bit her lip and nodded as she sighed out “Yeah…”

It fell silent for a moment, Steve just looked at her and then leaned forward, kissing her cheek before he heard the food starting to sizzle, walking over to it he added “You’re right by what you said. We’ll not let it get to us. Focus on just us to tonight”

“Date night?” Peggy teased, raising a brow.

Steve smirked to her and nodded “Date night”

Peggy skimmed her teeth over her curved lip as she watched him and said as she took the wine back to her lips “There’s nothing better than a man who can cook”

Steve laughed and bigged himself up even more “Cook. Paint. Sing. And I’ve been told I’m kinda good looking”

“I am _so_ lucky” Peggy dryly teased, which made Steve laugh again but then shake his head and say in a genuine voice “Naw. Believe me I’m the one who’s lucky”

“Is that so?”

Steve looked to her and slicked back the floppy strands from his face as he nodded “Yeah” he turned the stove back down to low and then walked towards her “Intelligent. Witty. Beautiful and incredibly sexy” he leaned down, his face close to hers and then muttered “I’ve also heard you sing. You’re not too bad either”

Peggy hummed a small laugh and whispered, taking her lips gently to his “I like the way you talk”

Steve closed his eyes as soon as his lips made contact with hers. It was so gentle, so soft, that it was teasing. It was no longer just the steam of the chilli that was making him feel the heat.

Peggy put her glass down and flung her arms around his neck, giggling as he held onto her waist and pulled her closer, her back pressed against the counter. Then, there was a knock at the door. Steve and Peggy pulled away and looked to the direction of the front door. Steve stood up straight “Sharon?”

“She has her keys” Peggy said as she shook her head and got off the stool, she patted Steve’s back as he walked over to his cooking when she parted ways and walked down the hall.

When she opened the door, she didn’t know who she was expecting. But it certainly wasn’t who they were just talking about.

“Skye?”

She had been crying, it was easy to see. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Peggy then noticed that she was shaking, Peggy took a step forward and gently grabbed hold of Skye's shivering hand “You’re shaking like a leaf, what’s wrong?”

“Is Sharon not here?” Skye muttered in a cry.

Peggy shook her head, still looking at the young girl with concern “No she’s out. I’m not sure where...Skye what’s happened?”

Skye tried to hold in her tears but then suddenly burst out a sob “I’ve been so stupid. I’ve been so stupid, Peggy. I should have listened to you. I should have listened to everyone I’m so sorry”

When he heard the crying, Steve stepped out into the hall and saw Skye. Now also concerned, he walked towards them. Skye looked to him and sighed “I’m sorry I’m ruining your night”

She went to turn, but Peggy soon stopped her “No, Skye, you're not ruining anything”

Skye turned back around and tried to gain her composure. Peggy looked to Steve with deep concern that Grant has done something to her and then looked back to Skye and sighed “Do you have anywhere to go?”

“My foster parents kicked me out like I told you...and Grant I don’t-”

“Come in” Peggy said, putting her hand on Skye’s shoulder, who then looked up to Peggy, shocked. Peggy nodded and repeated “Come in. Come on, we were just about to eat and there’s enough for you”

Skye looked to Steve, who put on a kind smile and nodded to Peggy’s words “Yeah there sure is, have you eaten, Skye?”

  
Skye just shook her head. Steve took a breath through his nose and nodded again as he stepped to the side to make way for the young girl “Well alright then, I’ll pull out an extra bowl”

Skye wiped her tears and sniffled as she walked down the hallway. Peggy shut the door, with her eyes still on the teenager who went into the kitchen, over to the dining table. Peggy put her hand to her forehead and whispered through her teeth “Jesus Christ what’s he done?”

Steve put his hand on her arm and sighed “I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough” he looked to her and kissed her forehead before whispered “Come on”

This wasn’t the date night they were planning at all. But right now that seemed irrelevant. Peggy poured Skye a glass of iced water, putting it in front of her on the table as Steve managed to bring all three bowls over to the table. Peggy sat at the top of the table, with Skye and Steve on each side.

They slowly tucked into their food before asking questions, and then before they even had a chance to ask. Skye told them before they tried “I was walking down the street, on my way to his house...and I turned down to an alleyway cause it was a short cut. When I turned I saw him beating this kid up with some other guys” Skye closed her eyes and pinched her brows together as she briefly relived it “Beating him up till he was black and blue. There was blood all over Grant’s knuckles…” slowly she opened her eyes and looked to Peggy “He looked like an animal”

Peggy took a breath and rested her head in her hand as Skye shrugged and said “He told me that the gang he was in wasn’t how people were making it sound...that they were all just a group of guys who were friends. And I saw nothing wrong with that”

Peggy shook her head “No, because I imagine the way he said it gave you no reason to doubt him”

Skye just nodded to her and then took another mouthful of the chilli. Steve rubbed his chin with his knuckle and then asked her “Did you know the kid they beat up, Skye?”

Skye looked to him and gave him a nod as an answer. Peggy chewed down on her food and then lowered her fork back in her bowl “Who was it? Someone we would know?”

Skye nodded again “Werner Von Strucker”

Both Steve and Peggy felt a lump grow in their throats. Peggy looked to Steve who just looked down for a moment, his jaw clenching up. Now he was going to blame himself. Giving Werner shit for practically being manipulated into joining a gang. Did Werner tell them Steve was on his case and they decided to get rid of him?

Peggy looked back to Skye “What happened then?”

“When Grant saw me. He told everyone to stop and Werner ran off, they didn’t go after him they all kind of just split up. Then I went to get away but Grant came after me”

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Peggy reached over and put her hand on Skye’s arm. But Skye quickly shook her head “No. We argued, I yelled. Telling him it was over and for him to keep away from me. Then he just did” she shrugged “I was surprised he did but…”

Peggy sat back in her chair and looked over to Steve. She scratched her forehead and then heard Skye mumble “I’m sorry”

They both looked to her, Steve pinched his brows together and shook his head “Sorry? What for?”

“For not listening” Skye sighed.

Peggy shook her head “Skye, this is nowhere near your fault”

Skye pressed her hand against her forehead as she leaned down on the table, then crying out “God all my stuff is at his house”

“Everything?”

“I mean, I have my school bag and phone” Skye motioned to the backpack that rested on the stool and then sighed “But I took a duffel bag filled with my clothes and stuff to his place and it’s all there…but I don’t want to go back”

“No, sweetheart, you don’t have to go back there” Peggy said gently, Skye looked at her. Not quite sure if she was thinking the right thing, but she was. Peggy rubbed her lips together and said after taking a small breath “There are three bedrooms in this house. You’re welcome to stay in the spare room tonight, as for clothes? I imagine you and Sharon are around the same size and she won’t mind you being here or borrowing her clothing”

“You really mean it?” Skye said, her eyes slightly widening. Her stomach doing flips.

Peggy didn’t even have to think about it. She felt it as her duty to help Skye and be there for her. If she let her leave tonight, she would be scared all night of what would happen to her. This was the best option for everyone. Peggy just nodded, gave a smile “Yes, I do. So let’s eat, and we’ll get you sorted, yes?”

Skye nodded and gave her a smile before resuming to her food, Peggy looked to Steve before doing the same. He just winked at her with a proud smile.

After they had their dinner, talked a bit more. It was half eight. Which wasn’t late, but Skye was tired through today’s events which was completely understandable. Peggy took Skye to the spare room. Skye walked in and raised her brows “Very clean”

“I hope you expected nothing less” Peggy smiled, walking into Sharon’s room for a brief moment and took some pyjamas out of her draw. Coming back in and placing them on the bed.

Skye gave her a smile and put her arms around herself, she stood, took a breath and then said “So...you and Steve, huh?”

Peggy laughed breathlessly and nodded “Yes. It’s new”

“Don’t worry, Principal Carter, I won’t breathe a word” Skye said with a faint smile. Peggy just shot her a small smirk and then patted her hands on the mattress “Right well, you’ve had a long day, try and get as much rest as you can. And if you need me, I’m just down the hall”

“Thanks, Peggy” Skye said softly, then giving her a gentle nod “For everything. I mean it”

Peggy smiled to her “Like it or not, Skye but you are my responsibility...goodnight”

“Goodnight”

Peggy closed the door and went down the stairs after getting into her slouchy clothes. When she was with Skye, he did the same thing. He brought an overnight bag which she certainly did not object to, especially after how this night turned out, she needed him now more than ever. Peggy walked into the living room and dropped right down onto the couch, falling right onto Steve’s lap and resting her head on the arm of the couch. Steve put his hands on her stomach and looked to her “She okay?”

Peggy opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling “As okay as she could be”

She tucked her hand behind her head and looked to him “What a flaming mess, Steve”

Steve sighed and rubbed his lips together, then rubbed his leg as he raised a rather valuable point to her “Think though. Skye’s free of him, and now we have a reason to get him out”

“At the expense of one of our students being brutally beaten”

Steve looked away from her, Peggy put her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze “I don’t want you thinking this is remotely your fault. Werner was unlucky but he made his own choice when he decided to join that gang”

“I know, just I was so harsh with him”

“We have to be with situations like this, Steve. All we can do is see if he is in tomorrow and if he isn’t. We will contact his home”

“And what about Skye?”

Peggy shrugged “I’ll try and talk to her foster family, see what they say...till then, she can stay here. I have no problem with that and I’m sure Sharon won’t. It’ll just be like having a sleepover every night”

Steve laughed and then asked “You heard from Michael?”

“Yes” Peggy rolled her eyes “He says it’s a slow process. It’s been six weeks I believe now? He says they want him to extend his tour...god knows when he will be back but he’s safe and enjoying it. I love having Sharon here anyway so really he could come back by christmas and it would be okay”

He laughed again and then leaned forward, kissing her gently. She put her hand on his cheek, pulling herself closer to him and then whispering “Thank you”

“For?”

“Putting up with me”

Steve laughed against her cheek before pressing her lips against it again. With her eyes already closed and her mouth opened, she let out a hot breath as she pushed her forehead against his and took his lips wit her own. They then heard the lock on the door fiddle about and Sharon came in. Peggy took her lips from Steve and called “Sharon, could you come in here?”

Sharon walked in the living room and then cringed “Wow. This is a sight to get used to”

Peggy just rolled her eyes and took herself from Steve’s lap. Peggy stood up and straightened her sweater, she walked to Sharon glanced to upstairs, then saying to Sharon in a more quiet voice “Skye is in the spare room”

Sharon’s brows pinched to her “Any reason?”

“She’s been staying at Grants. On her way to his house she saw him beating Werner Von Strucker up senseless. He’s scared the hell out of her and obviously she’s in shock now knowing what he’s like”

“Jesus” Sharon whispered, looking to upstairs.

“She was rather shaken but feels better now. I’ve given her your pyjamas and will need to borrow some clothes for school tomorrow”

“Yeah, yeah whatever she needs...is she going to stay here? Because she told me that her foster family don’t want to know her anymore”

“I’m going to deal with it...she might not be asleep just get so you can go up and check on her” Peggy rubbed Sharon’s arms and gave her a tight smile “She needs her friends now more than ever”

Sharon nodded and then looked to Steve, giving them both a small smile “Goodnight”

“Night, love” Peggy whispered.

“Night, Sharon” Steve gave her a small wave as he watched the young girl walk out. Peggy sat back down on the couch and took a breath, closing her eyes, she then felt him press his lips against her cheek. Then she smiled softly, turning her head to him and kissing his lips.

Gripping onto his arms and moving her body to his. Then nuzzling her head into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. Letting out a more peaceful sigh as her eyes closed again, just thrilled to be in his hold more than ever.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning. Steve woke up and saw Peggy already awake, sat up on the side of the bed, she was lost in thought. She had her back to him and yet he could tell she was lost in thought. He then sat up himself and wrapped his arms her from behind, pressing his lips against her neck and muttering “You okay?” 

Peggy turned her head to him slightly and gave a tight smile “I’m fine”

“Today. We get rid of Ward for good, we leave him to the police and get him the hell away from all of us”

Peggy shut her eyes and sighed for a moment, as she sunk her head against his. Biting her lip and then saying “I always say to myself that it’s always a sad thing when you have to give up on a student...but-”

“But when that student’s Ward”

Peggy let out a small laugh but then nodded “Yes, pretty much”

Steve pressed his lips against her cheek again and then said as he tightened his hold around her body “Listen. No one can say that you haven’t tried with him, majority of people would have kicked him out months ago”

Peggy just crossed her arms and gripped her hands onto his.

After a few minutes longer in conversation. They got themselves up and got changed, something told them both that today was going to be a long day. Peggy made her way downstairs, in her smart long sleeved burgundy top and a pencil skirt. She came down and saw that Skye and Sharon were already down.

Which she was pretty surprised about. Peggy rested her hands on the counter and looked to them both as they sat on the opposite side “Morning, girls. I didn’t expect you two to be down here so early”

“ _ We _ don’t have any distractions” Sharon teased in a whisper before taking a sip of coffee. Peggy just rolled her eyes, ignoring her. She then looked to Skye and as she made her way round, she put her hand on her back as she asked quietly “How are you feeling?”

Skye just shrugged “Alright I guess. Just grateful you let me stay”

Peggy gave her a soft smile and nodded “Of course. You can stay for as long as you need, but I am going to speak to your foster parents just to see what they think”

Skye sighed and raised her brows before looking down at her cup “They’ll just tell that I’m wasted goods”

“Then they are idiots” Peggy said, gently patting Skye’s back and walking over to her kettle, Skye looked at her over her shoulder “You really mean it? About me staying here?”

Peggy looked to her as she poured herself and Steve a cup and then nodded before looking back down “Yes, I am. You’re Sharon’s friend. Like Steve said, I suppose it will just be like her having a sleepover every night”

“Fine by me” Sharon said, giving her a nudge and a welcoming smile. Steve then came into the kitchen, looking to Skye and Sharon and giving them a gentle smile “Morning girls”

“Morning” they both said unison. Steve walked to Peggy as he handed him the cup, he gave her a look to ask if everything was okay, which Peggy just returned with a look of her own to say yes.

As Peggy took a sip of her morning brew, she then hummed and said after swallowing it down, holding her hand up to motion his neck “Where is your tie?”

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled the tie from his pocket. Sharon raised a brow as she watched Peggy take hold of it and put it around his neck “Since when do you wear ties?”

“Since your Aunt thinks it’s vital when having a meeting with the board”

Peggy then rolled her eyes and said as she tied it up for him “It is. Also it’s first thing so feel free to take it off afterwards”

He wasn’t complaining right now, she was so close to him that her breath was hitting his skin and sending a shiver down his entire body, she looked into his eyes as her hands did the work and just laid on a soft smirk. She knew full well he could tie his own damn tie, he just wanted her to do it so her body would press against his and her lips would be even closer to his reach. When she saw done, she put her hands against his chest and raised her brows as she said in a quiet voice “There”

“Thank you” he whispered before stealing a quick kiss and then grabbing his cup. It seems he wasn’t too shy expressing affection in front of Skye. But she didn’t mind anyway, she had too much to think about.

“What’s gonna happen about my stuff?”

Steve and Peggy turned to her, Steve gave her a tight smile and said as Peggy walked over to the toaster “Don’t worry about that, Skye. We’ve got it handled”

Skye just looked to Peggy, behind Steve, she just smiled and nodded to her. Then adding a reassuring wink. It was hard not to put her trust into them. So she took their words on board and just had faith in them. Right now, they were all she had. Peggy looked down to her watch and called out “Right. I certainly need to get going” she then gently slapped her back hand against Steve’s chest and said without looking up to him “As do you”

She looked over to Sharon and Skye, raising her brows as she tucked her phone in her back pocket “Will you two be coming in at normal time?”

As Skye nodded, Sharon informed her Aunt “Yeah I texted the guys, we’re all gonna go grab our coffee before we head in”

“Okay, well I shall see you both there. Don’t be late” she then looked to Skye and added another hit of reassurance “And don’t worry, like Steve said. We have it handled”

Skye gave her a grateful expression and a nod. Peggy returned the same action and then grabbed her bag as she and Steve left the kitchen, going down the hall and stepping out. Peggy put her hands on her hips as she looked to Steve’s mode of transport “Would it kill you to get a car?”

Steve looked to her and shrugged as he walked over to his motorcycle “Gets me there fast and my reputation is still stuck to being cool”

“It’s just not everyday you see the Vice Principal of the school come in on a motorcycle”

“I could get in your car” Steve smirked to her. Knowing what the answer was already going to be, he just loved to tease. Peggy shot him a sarcastic amused look, Steve then gave her a teasing squint before putting the helmet on his head and saying as he straddled the seat “I’ll see you in a few minutes”  

Peggy looked at him a little while longer as he drove off and then got in her own car.

* * *

After the early meeting. Steve walked over to Peggy as the board dispersed and said in a mutter “Are we going to call Grant in?”

“Better now than ever...I also need you to get someone to chase up Werner Vonstrucker, see if he’s in and if he isn't contact his parents”

Steve gave a firm nod to her orders. Then saw them being approached over her shoulder, he sighed and mumbled to her “Get ready”

She didn’t even have to ask who he was referring to, it was already fairly obvious to her on who it was going to be, she rolled her eyes before turning around and laying on a polite expression “Alexander, I hope you find the inquires for the school admirable”

Alexander slid his hand in his pocket and took his glasses off “Some”

Well, that was the closest she was going to get from a compliment from him. Peggy raised her brows to Steve and then shrugged it off “Well. We have a school to run”

“I’m glad you’ve seemed to have come to that realisation” Alexander couldn’t help but sneer. Which Peggy just ignored and carried on walking to out the room. Steve sighed and said in a sharp voice “Do you have to speak to her that way? I know you don’t exactly like her for god knows what reason but that doesn’t mean you get to make her life difficult”

“She’s too soft-”

“She’s not too soft. She just cares about every single kid in this damn school. She doesn’t want to give up on people” Steve defended.

Alexander shrugged “And yet degenerates like Grant Ward still walk around thinking they own the place”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore” Steve said as he put his hand on the door handle and then added “Because he’s pushed her too far. And he’s leaving  SHIELD high. For good”

He left Alexander rather speechless. The thought of Grant Ward actually made him feel a bit nervous, given the fact Grant’s parents are rich as hell and his dad goes golfing with him. But still, he would just blame it on Peggy.

Steve made it down the hall and headed to Peggy’s office to check up on her, he didn’t like thinking that Alexander gets to her. He never has done and he knows that deep down he does get to her. He gave a polite smile to her secretary and before he had the chance to knock on her door, she opened it up and pushed a piece of paper against his stomach and said in soft, quiet voice “Vonstrucker’s house number. In case he isn’t in school”

Steve held her hand for a moment as he slowly took it from her, her hand pressing still against his stomach “What’re you doing now?”

“I’ve hit a bit of a speed bump” Peggy whispered, opened the blurry sliding window in her office slightly and allowed him to see Skye sat on her couch with a tissue in her hand, tears down her cheeks. Steve kept his eyes on her and then looked to Peggy as she said “I need to be there for her above everything else. Check on Werner and cover that situation. Then go to Grant’s house. Check if he’s there”

“What?”

“He hasn’t shown up today, if he isn’t then don’t worry, his mother stays at home, I’ve met her and believe me you wouldn’t think she raised a boy like him, she’s nice enough. Just say who you are and that you’re there for Skye’s things”

Of course he would do as she asked, but he couldn’t help but wonder “Peggy. If her foster family don’t want her back...where do you go with her from there?”

Peggy took a breath through her nose and then shrugged “I don’t know. I suppose I am just running with it...please just get those done for me and then come back here. I should be done by the time”

Steve gave her a small smile and nodded, giving her hand a squeeze and then leaving her to it. Peggy closed the door again and looked to Skye “Sorry about that”

“It’s fine” Skye sighed, then shaking her head “ _ I’m  _ sorry that I’ve sprung this up on you. I don’t know what happened I just broke in the middle of the hallway”

Peggy sat down beside her “It’s understandable Skye. You’re in shock by what you witnessed last night and you’re going through a breakup”

“But after what I saw he did...I despise him”

“Yes. You feel that now. But you’ve been very much...infatuated with him for well over a month and you loved him for just as long”

Skye swallowed thickly, keeping her eyes on her hands and then mumbled “He told me things I wanted to hear, that’s what made me think I loved him, but now all that was gone away”

“Still. The withdrawal of the whole thing will be overwhelming for you” Peggy gently placed her hand on Skye’s back “And if you’re ever feeling like this again. You know you can come here, yes?”

Skye just nodded. She then sighed and sat back against the couch, rubbing her forehead and getting lost in her own thoughts for a moment. She shrugged and muttered “I don’t even know what to say”

“You don’t have to say anything” Peggy said, shaking her head. She squeezed Skye’s hand as she stood up and walked to her desk “You can stay here for as long as you want. You don’t have to say anything, just until you’re comfortable enough to leave”

“I have to go to a lesson in a half hour anyway” Skye muttered with a small laugh.

“I wager you’ll be okay in a half hour, Skye. But like I said, take your time”

Skye gave her a tight, grateful smile and then just looked back down to her hands. It gave Peggy the chance to get on with things. Then after a moment, Skye asked “Did you call them?”

Peggy looked up to her and just raised a brow, Skye shrugged “My foster folks. Did you call them?”

“Not yet, no”

Skye remained silent, rubbing her lips together. Peggy tilted her head to her “I will ring them, I assure you that”

“Can you do it now?”

Peggy sat back in her chair, her brows gently rising “You sure?”

Skye shrugged “I’ll find out what they’d say eventually, may as well be here. Plus they’ll be out for work by twelve”

Peggy looked at her for a moment and then shrugged. She had a point. Peggy leaned forward again and reached for the phone, she had the number beside her at the ready, after dialing it. She looked to Skye as she took the ringing phone to her ear “You’re completely sure?”

Skye put her arm on the back of the couch and rested her head in her hand. Just giving her a nod. Peggy’s focus went to the phone as Skye’s foster mother picked up.

“Yes. Hello. Mrs Redford? This is Peggy Carter speaking, Principal of SHIELD high. I’m calling because, well, last night Skye ended up on my doorstep. I know she hasn’t been at your home for a while but I’m afraid that’s down to...I know her boyfriend but she isn’t...well yes I appreciate that...Skye…” it then felt silent for a little while longer as Peggy was hearing more, she looked to Skye and said as she sighed out “And there is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise?”

Skye bit her lip and bowed her head. She knew that would be the end result. Skye heard Peggy sigh again and just said “Thank you for your time...don’t worry about Skye. Though by your tone I wager you won’t”

Peggy didn’t mean to say what she had at the end, but it just kind of slipped out. She put the phone down and groaned. Resting her chin in her hand and looked to Skye, after staying silent for a moment, she then dropped her hand and shook her head “Skye, I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine” Skye waved her hand, then clearing her throat “I was expecting it. I wasn’t the greatest foster daughter in the world”

“By the lack of caring I heard on the other end of the phone I can bet that they weren’t the greatest foster parents”

Skye shrugged “At least they didn’t hit me”

“Skye”

“It happens” Skye said, looking to Peggy. Peggy wasn’t naive, she knew what could go on in foster families. And Skye had a point in being thankful it didn’t happen to her. Skye ran her fingers through her hair “I’ll get out of your hair as soon as-”

“Skye” Peggy said with a breathless laugh “I meant what I said when I said you can stay with me for as long as you like, unless you think staying with the head of the school will ruin your reputation like it did with my niece” Peggy dryly joked, rolling her eyes.

Skye laughed and shook her head “No it’s not that. I just don’t want to be a burden”

“Trust me, you won’t be”

* * *

Steve walked back into Peggy’s office and dumped Skye’s duffel back on the couch “Easy. You’re right, his mom is nice and he wasn’t there, as far as she is concerned he should be here”

“Right” Peggy sighed as she rested against the desk. Then motioned her hand to him with a piece of paper in her hand and asked as he approached her “Have to wait and see. Werner?”

“At home. He’s sore as hell but he refuses to go to the police bout it. Says it isn’t worth the hassle and that’s it’s over now. With his parents backing I couldn’t really argue”

Peggy looked down to the paper as Steve’s hands went to her waist and said in a distracted mutter “At least he’s alright...in a way”

Steve kept his eyes to her and asked “Foster family?”

Peggy shook her head, with her eyes still on the file “Absolutely done with her. Won’t take her back in so it seems I have another teenager in my house. I’ll be starting a bloody hostel at this rate”

Steve huffed an amused laugh through his nose and pressed his lips against the top of her head. Peggy put the paper down and took her full attention to Steve. Placing her hands on his arms and softly smirking to him as he said “Whatever the case. I’ll be right there with you”

“Oh, such the romantic” Peggy teased in a whisper, then closing her eyes as Steve leaned forward and took his lips to hers. His tongue massaging hers as she let out a pleased sigh. In between their kisses, Peggy then mumbled “We need to pull Grant in”

Steve let out a frustrated groan and said as he pulled back “Can’t do that when he’s vanished...maybe he won’t show up again if she’s as you say  _ chucked  _ him”

“No. That will be his reason for coming back” Peggy shook her head “He doesn’t care about the humiliation of being dumped. Sharon did it and he still came back. Though he wasn’t as obsessed with her than he is with Skye”

“Probably more his motivation to come back then” Steve muttered under his breath. Which Peggy just nodded to and then added “I suppose I’ll have to make sure she isn’t left alone outside of school”

“Like a bodyguard?” Steve said with slight amusement. But Peggy was serious. She was worried, from the behavior she has seen from Grant over this month, it was enough to give her the reason to worry. Steve rubbed her arms “Okay”

“I believe you have an art lesson next”

“I do”

“And I have some students to pay a visit to” Peggy walked out of Steve’s hold and walked over to the door, Steve turned to follow her and said with a smirk “Mommy Pegs is at it again”

“Shut up” Peggy said in a breathless laugh as she carried on walking out.

* * *

As Steve went down the stairs to his art room, Peggy carried on ahead and went to the student homeroom. She popped her head in and saw who she wanted to speak to straight away “Ah. Just the man I was looking for”

Lance looked up from his books. Sat sidewards on the arm chair. Not quite the way you’re supposed to be sitting on it but oh well. Peggy waved her wand towards her for him to come over. Lance rolled his eyes to her and tutted “Christ. Can never give me peace can you”

Peggy smirked and shook her head “This won’t take long, hard worker”

Lance put the books on the table and stood up. Walking over to the door of the homeroom, he stuck his hands in his jean pockets and raised his brows to her “Whatever it is, I didn’t do it”

“Calm down it’s nothing about that” Peggy folded her arms and rested against the door frame “I gather that you’re aware Skye and Grant are no more”

“Yeah, she was with me this morning. In bits”

“She’s in bits because she saw the boy she thought she loved beating a guy senseless now look. You know full well I don’t condone violence, so this is  _ not  _ what I’m encouraging. But Grant hasn’t shown up today, which means it is likely he’ll be lingering around outside of it. I want you to make sure Skye isn’t left alone”

“You think he’ll hurt her?”

“I think he will try and persuade her to take him back and if she doesn’t, then he could get aggressive. Intimidate even. Look, Lance just tell the rest of your group what I have said and just look out for her, that’s mainly what I am saying here”

“Course we will” he then smirked and couldn’t help but tease “Should’ve been paying a visit to the real muscle”

“Mack? He’s my next stop”

Lance chuckled “You’re serious”

“Yes. Very”

Lance shrugged, briefly raising his brows and gave her a nod “Alright well you can count on me”

“That’s exactly what I am doing Lance, so please take into account what I said and do not initiate any violence”

“Oh but if he starts with me?”

Peggy bit her lip and then just shrugged “Then if it is out of school, I know nothing”

She just raised her brows to him and nodded over to where it was sat “As you were”

Lance pushed himself up from leaning against the wall and walked back over to his studying as Peggy left him to it and made her way outside the garage to visit Mack, who was as always practicing for his practical exam of mechanics.

He already knew about the break up because Skye told him. He looks out for her and promised Peggy that he will do even more now, peacekeeper that he is, he assured her that violence will not be used. Whether he will be pushed enough to that point. Peggy wasn’t sure and quite frankly she didn’t care. As long as Skye remains untouched.

“I can’t do anything about it, Jack” Peggy sighed over the phone. 

_ “You’re telling me that this kid is wandering the-” _

“You’re on the police force. The person who can stop it is you. I can’t drag him into school just to kick him out again, and if Werner Von Strucker is adamant that isn’t pressing charges  _ with  _ his parents support then my hands are bound”

_ “Maybe if you had kicked him out months ago, this Werner kid wouldn’t be broken” _

Peggy bit her lip and back against the chair. She shrugged “And I will have to live with that hypothetical theory. Even though he was persuaded into that gang outside of the grounds...listen, Jack. I appreciate that you are concerned for this school as a member of the parental board  _ and  _ the fact your daughter comes here. But this is my school, I run it the way I see fit. Unless you can arrest me for that?”

She heard him sigh out of frustration, which brought her slight joy. She looked up when she heard the door open and Sharon walked through it, she waved her in and then held her finger up to give her a minute “Anything else, Jack?”

_ “No...no that’s it” _

“I assure you. If anything happens where legal actions can be taken against him then I will call you let you know. I am aware he is a potential danger”

_ “Fine. Fine. Bye” _

“Goodbye” Peggy said in a sigh, then hanging up and closing her eyes “Ten minutes on the phone to that man feels like an hour”

She opened her eyes and saw Sharon’s almost anxious look on her face. She wanted something. Peggy leaned forward again, linking her fingers together “What?”

“You know...how it’s my birthday on friday”

“Oh no” Peggy said under her breath.

“And well, dad isn’t going to be back for another few weeks. Extended tour and all”

Peggy just stared at her for a moment, raising her brows and just waiting for Sharon to spit it out. Sharon rubbed her lips together and saw how her Aunt was teasing her by leaning her head forward, brows still raised and biting her lip. Sharon sighed and rolled her eyes, finally blurting out “Can I have a party?”

Peggy smirked and sat back in her chair “Well. We got there eventually didn’t we?”

“Come on, Aunt Peg, please. There won’t be too many people”

“Kids in this school finding out that you’ll be having a party in the Principal’s house-”

“It’ll be kept on the down low, I  _ swear _ . And it isn’t like I’m asking for the sake of it. It’s my 18th”

Peggy rested her head in her hand as she saw Sharon give her a small pout. If Michael was home, he’d let her have a party. She remembered when she turned 18. Going down to the pub with her college mates back in London. Good thing there is that she could drink, maybe the least she can do is let her have a party. Peggy held her finger up “If I allow this.  _ No  _ alcohol whatsoever, I can only imagine the scandal that there will be. I can see the headline now  _ Respected Headteacher gives students a boozy night _ ”

Sharon gave her a brief impressed look “Not bad”

“Thank you”

“So can I?”

Peggy squinted at her slightly and asked with a hint of dread “How many is considered a down low?”

“Twenty?”

The house was more than big enough. Issue was, Sharon was quite a popular girl. What if more people turned up? But that was her just being paranoid. Peggy strummed her fingers on the table and thought for a moment. It was then Sharon who was slightly teasing by leaning forward, raising her brows and biting her lip. Peggy looked up to her and knew she was mocking. She blew a raspberry and shrugged “Fine”

“You serious?”

Peggy closed her eyes and shrugged “Regretfully”

Sharon lit up like a damn flashlight. She walked round the desk and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek “Legend”

“ _ Legend _ ” Peggy quoted in a scoff and Sharon went back around to the other side. The school bell then rang, Peggy pointed her pen to Sharon “Don’t be late for lesson, but we are going to go into more detail about this later”

“That’s fine!” Sharon quickly said as she practically skipped back out of the office, calling her  _ thank you’s  _ through the front office.

Peggy dropped her head back into her hand and shook her head to herself. Something told her she was going to regret that. But at least her cool points as both Aunt and Principal will go up.

* * *

At the end of the day. Peggy grabbed her coat and met Steve in the hallway at the front door. Apart from the janitors, they were the only ones left in the school. Peggy smirked to him and tilted her head at him “Well, hello”

“Hi. Fancy seeing you here” Steve muttered as he put his hand on her back and brought her forward, giving her a quick kiss. After getting a good look of her, he then smirked and said in the same low tone “So, a party huh?”

Peggy gaped at him “How did you know?”

Steve laughed and then informed her “Sharon was in my art class last period. She swiped me ten dollars to take you out on Saturday”

Peggy’s jaw dropped “To get me out of the way!”

“If it makes you feel better” Steve paused and then shook his head as he whispered “I didn’t take that ten dollars. I’ll treat you myself” 

Peggy let out another light scoff, feeling partly offended that her niece would want her out of the way “Flaming cheek” she whispered as they walked out the door.

“Come on, you wouldn’t want to be in a house of kids anyway. Besides Sharon is a sensible kid  _ and  _ turning 18. Gotta give her some trust”

“I do trust her. To an extent. It’s just the thought of my house being filled with twenty kids”

“You already got two, what’s eighteen more?” Steve teased as they walked down the stoned stairs. Peggy turning to him and laying on a pouting frown “You’re not funny”

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist in the empty courtyard and held her closer together “I promise. When we’re out on Saturday you won’t even think about it”

“You think highly of yourself” Peggy teased as she walked away. Steve then grinned and quickly caught up to her “Y’know. Going slightly off the subject here, but remember yesterday when you called me your boyfriend”

Peggy rolled her eyes with a smirk “You’re never going to live that down are you?”

“Well. Out of curiosity. Being in a relationship in school. This mean we can  _ hold hands in the courtyard _ ”

Peggy grinned, giggled and then dryly joked “You’re pushing your luck”

Steve bowed his head with a smirk and then felt Peggy’s hand slowly slip into his jacket pocket, she entwined their fingers and brought their linked hands back out of his pocket, holding hands out in the open. Steve looked down and smiled to her, kissing the top of her head as she leaned her body against his.


	9. Chapter 9

_7:30pm_

Come Saturday night and Peggy was _dreading_ this night more than she anticipated when she agreed to it. Peggy came downstairs into the kitchen, seeing the food she had laid out. What’s a party without party food?

Steve was already there with Sharon, talking away. Steve’s eyes shifted when she walked in, where a dark blue blouse, velvet black jacket with high waisted jeans and boots.

“You look great”

Peggy smiled to him and said as she bumped her hip against his “You look rather great yourself”

Sharon then couldn’t help but tease “Yeah nothing like a sweater and loafer combo to get the girls go weak at the knees”

Steve just glanced at her as she gave him a cheeky grin and popped a peanut into her mouth. Steve looked at the spread and said with hungry eyes “You sure know how to put out a spread”

Peggy saw him reach and gently slapped his hand but he still went forward and took hold of a pretzel “Put that down, that is not for you”

Steve stuffed it in his mouth and shrugged “I’m sorry”

Peggy remained silent for a moment and then let out a quiet gasp under her breath. Sharon looked between the two of them “So uh, where’re you going tonight?”

“I’m treating Pegs out to an italian, then we’ll go for a walk and just classic date stuff. We should be gone for a few hours”

Peggy raised her brows and nodded along to his words “Yes, a few hours. Back by twelve at the latest. And I mean it where I say no one is allowed to bring booze in”

Sharon motioned her hand to the table filled with root beer and non alcoholic cocktails “Relax”

Peggy held he hand up and shook her head as she laughed out “Ho, I’m not done” she pressed her palms together “If I get even a _whiff_ of smoke in this house I will personally throw you into a ditch”  

“None of my friends smoke”

Peggy slid her tongue across her bottom lip as she leaned down on the counter “I have been to several house parties when I was your age. Believe me some will”

She had Steve’s back on that one as he nodded like one of this toy dogs behind her.

Sharon bit her lip and then fired back “Yeah well, this isn’t the eighties”

Peggy gasped “Nineties! Actually it was the bloody noughties”

Sharon rolled her eyes with a smirk and nodded “Yeah, yeah. Okay I got it, and I promise”

“And if anything goes wrong-”

“-Pegs-” Steve started as he put his hand on her back and gently went to pushed her out.

“-You call me-”

“Pegs, Pegs. Come on shush let’s just go” Peggy allowed Steve to guide her towards the door and gave Sharon one last intimidating point. Which didn’t intimidate her, it just actually amused her more than anything. Steve gave Sharon a nudge and smiled “Have fun”

Sharon nodded and whispered “Make sure she drinks”

Steve just laughed to her and then followed her out the house when she found her own feet and walked out herself. Steve shut the front door behind him and put his arm over Peggy’s shoulder as she sighed “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“Yeah it’ll be fine. Besides” Steve pulled her close “I want you all to myself tonight. I do have a rule though”

Peggy mocked a gasp and said as they stopped in front of the car “The man has rules. _Lay it on me_ ”

Steve cocked an eyebrow “Not till later”

“Steve” Peggy rolled her eyes. Hearing him chuckle and then he said in all seriousness “No work talk. Just about you and me tonight. No School. No Skye or Sharon. Just us”

Peggy raised her brows as he walked round to the passenger side and mumbled as she pressed the _unlock button_ on her car keys “Okay, just us”

She then saw Lance and the whole little crew walk up the drive “Steve hold on a minute, Lance come here. What is that?”

Lance looked down to the box of cans he had in his hands “Ah, it’s all alcohol free, Peggy, don’t worry”

“Look I am relying on _you_ to keep things in line tonight, Lance. Okay? We both know how Sharon can get like once she’s distracted”

“Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on her and the rest of them” he then nodded to her “What’s in it for me if I keep things if it all goes alright?”

“In it for you? How about I don’t lock you in detention for the rest of your life. I should do after I heard about your little advertising for tonight”

She watched as Lance’s blood practically ran cold in front of her very eyes, he just looked to Steve who shrugged. Peggy then caught his attention “If I come home and I find anything trashed. It’ll be on you”

Lance swallowed thickly and said sheepishly “You got it”

Peggy then grew a smile to relax him and tapped his arm “Go on. I’m trusting you” she then looked at the rest of them, who all had angelic smiles on their faces “Have fun, the lot of you”

“Not too much fun” Steve called to them, clearly mocking Peggy, she just glared at him as she opened the car door and then she looked as more students came in, she couldn’t help but cry in a mutter “Steve there’s more of them”

“Course there is more of them, it’s a party” Steve said as he got into the car.

Eventually she had to do the same. Steve patted her thigh once she was sat in the car and gave her a wink. When she looked at his warm, loving face, all her worries turned to mush.

Skye came down the stairs after some last minute touch up, when she did. They all looked to her. The lads joked around to her and whistled, which made her roll her eyes but ultimately smile. These guys managed to make her smile more times than Grant ever did. Everything was so intense with him, so serious. But these guys, it was all love. All happiness.

“You look bloody lovely” Lance complimented as he unscrewed the litre bottle of Diet Coke. With Bobbi nodding along to his words, it was a good job she wasn’t the jealous type.

“Thanks” Skye said, with her hands stuck in her back pocket, then looking to all the food and couldn’t help but say in a breathless laugh “Peggy wasn’t joking about the food”

Jemma nodded as she shoved a pretzel in her mouth “Thank God she wasn’t. I am starved”

The door was left open as more people came in. Lance then held his hands up as more people came into the kitchen and announced “If anything gets damaged in this house. You’ve got me to deal with”

They all murmured their _‘okays’_ and just got on with getting the party in full swing.

* * *

_8:00pm_

“This may be one of the cheesiest things you have ever pulled off” Peggy whispered as she kept her eyes on the screen.

“I’m just glad your car is a convertible. Makes it better” Steve commented back her before taking some popcorn into his mouth. He wasn’t taking her out for a meal like he said, they always do that. Tonight he wanted to do something different.

What was more different than a drive in movie. Peggy called it cheesy, but she loved it. Peggy rested her head against his shoulder and muttered to him “How did you know I like _The Princess Bride_?”

“I didn’t. I just knew that I liked it”

Peggy muttered a small laugh and then lifted her head back up “Oh so this all benefiting for you?”

Steve smirked and just shrugged, then turning his head to her “Well, it’s clearly benefiting you too”

Peggy bit her lip and looked to his mouth before leaning forward and taking hold of them with her own, putting her hand on his cheek and brushing her tongue against his straight away, it was the kind of kiss that took his breath away as he sunk into it deeper. Putting his finger under her chin.

After pulling away, Peggy smiled to him and gave him one more quick kiss before saying “ _Now_ it is benefiting me”

Steve gently laughed as she rested her head back on his shoulder and dug her hand into the popcorn bucket and took a good amount herself before stuffing it in her mouth. Then when she consumed it all, she spread her arm across his stomach. Steve pressed his lips against the top of her head and looked down to her, watching her watching the film. The lighting from the screen helped capture all of her beautiful and captivating features.

Peggy bit her lip and then whispered “You should have your eyes on the film”

Steve _glanced_ to it and then muttered into her ear “I’d rather have my eyes on you than Robin Wright”

Peggy laughed breathlessly and looked back up to him “You may be the only man in this whole place to say that”

“They would if they took even just one look at you”

He may be the only person in a long _long_ time that was able to make her blush. She couldn’t help but grin as she rubbed her nose against his, then giving him another gentle kiss. Then whispering before diving into the popcorn “Cary Elwes has nothing on you either”

“Thanks, I was waiting for that”

Peggy giggled and gently slapped his chest before resting back against his shoulder and returned her attention back to the movie.

Successfully, Steve had took her worries away from that party. And the night wasn’t even over by a long shot.

* * *

_9:15pm_

Skye was outside, with the _non_ alcoholic cocktail in her hand. Peggy had a nice view from her backyard. One that Skye found entertaining by gazing upon. Somewhat peaceful. She was soon joined by a friendly face.

Bobbi gave her a smile as she gave her a soft nudge to make her presence aware. Skye giggled, as did Bobbi, before they both looked  back to the view “Pretty cool, right?” Bobbi said.

“Yeah. It is”

“I always tell Sharon that she’s hit a jackpot staying with Peggy whilst her dad is away”

“What does he do? Sharon never mentioned”

“Researcher, I think he does journalism but not the snobby kind” Bobbi said with a gentle chuckle, then shrugging “This is the longest he’s ever been away. Since her mom took off, he’s just done work from home”

“Her mom just left?”

“ _Totally_ out of the blue. No one saw it coming, especially not Sharon or her dad. Peggy went mad when she found out. We heard her ranting and raving to Michael in the hallway when he told her that she had took off. She had no idea we were in the living room”

Skye glanced into the house and saw Sharon laughing and joking when she heard Bobbi add on “From then on out, Peggy has been looking after Sharon more than ever...she’s good like that, I mean look what she did for you”

“I still can’t believe what she has done for me” Skye said as she looked back.

Bobbi shrugged “That’s the thing about Peggy. She _actually_ cares. The Principal we had before her, Nick, he was alright and a good principal. But he was all business above everything...but Peggy she cares about _every_ student in our damn school, more than the business of it all. She pulled Lance out of the damn trash and that I’ll always be grateful for”

Skye suddenly felt a little weird, hearing Bobbi talk about Lance to knowing the fact that they are a couple. She felt weird because up until now, no one had talked about their significant other in front of her since she and Grant broke up. And when she saw how Bobbi and Lance were together, how happy they were and how much fun they had, the more Skye realised she was better off without Grant. Because they didn’t really laugh together, it was always serious all the time. To the extent where it began to exhaust her.

“How’re you doing anyway? Since Grant?”

Skye just shot her a look, which made Bobbi laugh and nod “I know, none of us like him. But we like you, so I want to know how _you’re_ doing”

Skye dropped her face into and smile and shrugged “Okay I guess. I just keep telling myself I’m better off”

“You are, Skye, really. Grant is just...he’s no good”

Skye nodded and then confessed “I haven’t said this to anyone other than Peggy last night but...when I thought about it, I realised how quickly he dragged me in and how before him I was strong, confident and didn’t need anyone. And he made me feel like I was the complete opposite, now all I have to do is focus on getting back to that person. Cause I liked her”

“Well, you’re doing a good job so far I’d say” Bobbi said as she raised her glass up and said with a smile “To the real Skye”

Skye raised her brows and repeated in a mutter as she clinked her glass against Bobbi’s “To the real Skye”

* * *

_9:50pm_

After the movie. Steve parked the car up somewhere else and then the two of them went for  walk around the town. It was quiet, peaceful and rather romantic too. They walked across the bridge of Arlington Memorial Bridge. Seeing the city all lit up at night was something special indeed. And they had never done this before.

It was usually a meal in a restaurant and then back at each other’s place. But Peggy liked this a lot, this was her ideal date. With Steve’s strong arm wrapped around her, pressed her body close to his as they walked. She felt like there was truly no-where she’d rather be. Steve put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, pressing his lips against the top of her head. Halfway down the bridge, they came to a stop and looked out to the view. Well, Peggy was, Steve was just looking at Peggy. Which she knew, and then commented with a grin creeping on her face “You’re supposed to be looking at the bloody view”

Steve shook his head as he nuzzled his face against her cheek “I’m more than happy looking at you”

“Hopeless bloody romantic” Peggy whispered. With a smirk still written across her face. Steve pressed his chest against her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and muttered “Not to get even more cheesy but...y’know you’re all I’ve ever wanted”

Peggy turned her head to him “And how is that _not_ getting more cheesy?”

Steve just rolled his eyes before being taken by surprise as she kissed him, his arms wrapped tighter around her body and brought her even closer as she put her hand to his cheek. PDA wasn’t exactly her thing, but tonight it seemed she was making an exception. Plus, being alone at night time made it easier. Sometimes he was completely irresistible to her. Peggy turned her body around and faced him, leaning against the ledge of the bridge as she continued to kiss him and put both hands on his cheeks.

She smiles as she pulls away and then nods “As long as we’re being honest and cheesy” she looks into his eyes and rubbed her lips together “You are very much becoming _extremely_ important to me”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and added on “You were always an important ally and friend...but now” she pressed her forehead and said with her eyes closed “But now, Steven, you could easily break my heart”

Steve let out a gentle smile and then shook his head against hers “Never. If anything, Peggy, I’m going to take your heart and protect it against everything”

Peggy bit her lip as her grin grew, looking back into his eyes and before he saw that she was truly getting emotional, she leaned forward and gently kissed him again. Running her fingers through the back of his hair. Steve slid his hands into hers and then pulled away, smiling to her as he looked into her melting brown eyes “Come on, we’ve still got a few more hours to kill before we are _allowed_ back at your place”

Peggy smiled to him and nodded as she walked with him down the bridge, the thing they intended to do in the first place. They then went off to get something to eat a small, nice diner. 

* * *

_10:30pm_

The party was going great. Everyone was having a good time. Sharon and the rest of the guys were in the kitchen when they heard a small disturbance coming from the front. They brushed it off as nothing.

And then the disturbance made it’s way into the kitchen for them all to see. Sharon’s expression dropped as Grant pushed his way through. Skye was at the back with Jemma and was yet to see him. Sharon put her hand on his chest to push him back and said sharply “You cannot be here”

“Said on twitter that it was an open invitation”

Lance them came into the equation “It was. Just not to scumbags like you. Or was that not in the final print?”

Grant smirked and snarled “You the knight in shining fucking armour now, Hunter? Really? Cause you’ve got Carter’s back on every little thing you do”

“Carter told me to look out for Skye. And that is exactly what I’m doing”

Grant looked over and as soon as he locked eyes on her, he pushed Sharon to the side in order to get to her, but that within itself caused aggravation. Lance and a pal of theirs called Trip both yelled at him and pushed him away after Bobbi went over to Sharon to make sure she was okay after being shoved against the island of the kitchen in a pretty harsh way. It sure as hell hurt her ribs.

Skye looked up from speaking to Jemma and saw what was going on. Her blood ran cold and her heart began to beat right of her chest, the look in his eyes was wild and unsettling. Jemma opened the patio doors to the backyard “Mack. We need your help in here”

Mack handed Leo his bottle of rootbeer and walked back into the house, he put his hand on Skye’s back as soon as he saw her face and asked if she was alright. But all she did was nod over to Grant. When Mack saw him and noticed Sharon was holding the right side of her ribs in pain, he put two and two together. He marched over and grabbed Grant by his collar “You’re not welcome here”

He pushed Grant right towards the door, hardly giving the guy chance to pick up his feet. He was practically dragged. Mack threw him out to the front again and stood in the doorway, Grant looked behind him and saw Skye stare at him in the hall. He frowned and then said with anger and frustration “Skye I need to talk to you _now_ ”

But Skye just shook her head at him “No, Grant. We have nothing to say to each other. I never want to see you again”

“You heard her” Mack growled to him, folding his arms up. Grant scoffed and shook his head to him. Going to take another step forward, but Mack challenged him back by stepping up once more and muttering “You want to go? Because violence isn’t usually my thing but for you I can make an exception”

“Yeah? Well, you take it on with me, you take it on with a whole lot of people. And we come packing”

Skye then came out, she pushed Grant away from Mack and snarled “Look at you. You’re horrible and pathetic”

“Skye-”

“Read my goddamn lips...I want nothing more to do with you”

“They’ve got to you”

“Got to me?” Skye scoffed and look at him rather bewildered in what is going through his head, she shook her head at him “No. I’ve just seen you for who you really are. Beating Werner Vonstrucker senseless with your _friends_ . And you just pushed Sharon. _My_ friend. Your colors have been shown and you can’t handle the fact that it’s all because of _you_ ”

She pushed him again and shook her head “Now just go. Before I call the cops”

The look on her face, he knew she was being serious. He looked to everyone that was staring at the two of them and then back to Skye, who took her phone out to dial. He held his hands up “Alright. I’ll go. But you know you’ve gotta talk to me sooner or later”

Skye said nothing, she just watched him walk back down the drive and leave. It was then where she let out a relieved breath and felt a hand go to her shoulder. Mack gave her a small smile and nodded to her. Looking almost _proud_.

They walked back into the house and into the living room where they found the rest of the guys with Sharon. She was sat on the couch, in quite a bit of pain. He pushed her hard. Skye sighed “I’m so sorry Sharon. If I hadn’t of dated him in the first place this wouldn’t have-”

“Believe me I could say the same” Sharon said, then wincing as Leo briefly pressed on it, her shirt pulled up on the side the pain was. He shook his head “I doubt you’ve broken it. Probably just going to be bruised for a while”

Jemma folded her arms as she stood back up “Maybe we should tell people to leave”

“No” Sharon shook her head and then sighed as she pulled the shirt back down “No. We can’t let that asshole ruin our night, no way”

Sharon pressed her hand down on the arm chair as support to push herself up. She cleared her throat and took another breath before putting on a smile “Let’s carry on. We’ve only got a few hours left till Aunt Peggy and Steve get back, let’s make it last”

* * *

_12:00am_

Peggy turned the key in the front door lock. She stepped into the quiet house with Steve following her in. He shut the door behind him and immediately scooped her up in his arms and grumbled against her cheek “This _coming back for coffee_ then?”

Peggy laughed breathlessly and shook her head as she squeezed his arms “No. This is you coming in to help me clear up all the rubbish”

Steve groaned as Peggy walked out of his hold and they both walked down the hallway. They then looked around and noticed it was practically spotless. Steve leaned against the arch frame to the kitchen “Did they actually have a party?”

Peggy shook her head and said with a muttered laugh “When I made Lance aware I was fifteen minutes away I wasn’t aware he was going to turn into a house cleaner”

Steve shrugged and then checked the other rooms. Apart from the squashed up can in the corner of the living room. Lance and the others seemed to have done a bang up job. Peggy looked up the stairs and called before walking up “Girls?”

“Hey” he said quietly “Don’t be checking up on them, just gonna embarrass them”

Peggy rolled her eyes at him and then walked up the stairs. She saw Sharon walking to her room. Peggy stopped at the third stair from the top “Have a good night?”

Sharon turned her head to her and smiled “Oh hey. Didn’t hear you come in. Yeah it was good”

“Everything went alright then?”

“Uh-huh” Sharon said in a high pitched mutter, then clearing her throat and being more vocally convincing “Yeah everything went great”

“Skye asleep?”

“Yeah she passed out about ten minutes ago...I’m pretty beat myself so”

Peggy smiled and nodded to her “Go on. Goodnight, love”

“Goodnight. Thanks again for letting me have this”

“Of course”

Peggy watched her niece walk back into her room and then turned to Steve who was now next to her, she pinched her brows to him and whispered “Do you think she’s okay?”

“Think she’ll be better without you investigating her” Steve teased in a whisper, she rolled her eyes and looked away from him as he then added in the same low voice “So” he pressed his nose to her cheek and grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist “Coffee? Or an hour of Sex Ed?”

Peggy bit her lip and joked in a pout “Only an hour?”

She turned her head to him as he smirked to her. Peggy gripped to his chin and kissed him. Then grinning and letting out a pleased noise at both the idea and the touch of his lips and then giggled as he began to guide her up the stairs. Wrapping his arms around her body as they reached the top and then carrying her to the bedroom, she put her hand behind her back and turned the door handle, whispering to him as she did so “We have to be as quiet as possible”

“We’ve done okay in your office I’m sure we’ll be okay now” Steve whispered back to her before locking their hot lips together again and entering the room. Closing the door with his foot before lowering the two of them onto the bed. Peggy pulled her jacket over his head and pressed her lips against his chest and then stomach.

Taking his hands and guiding them around her body where she wanted to be touched, letting out soft moans into his mouth once he took control. 

"I want you" she whispered breathlessly in between their kisses. She then whimpered from needing and wanting him so bad, this is what he does to her, it's inexplainable.

"Come here" Steve said in a low whisper, pulling her hips down onto his, his other hand on the back of her head. Their tongues brushing together. He turned them around to be laying on top of her, he bit on her lip as he slowly took off her pants  _and_ underwear. Peggy just let out a pleased and encouraging sound. 

She rolled her hips against him due to sheer impatience. But luckily enough, she didn't have to wait much longer. 


	10. Chapter 10

On Monday afternoon. Skye came into Peggy’s office on her lunch hour. Steve and Peggy were sat at her table to the right side of the room, going through paperwork. Skye peered her head in and gave them a tight smile “Hey”

They both returned the exchange before Peggy said “Are you alright, Skye?”

Skye nodded and walked further into the office “Yeah. Yeah it’s just. I think there’s something you should know...um” she took out her phone and walked over to the table as Steve and Peggy waited patiently and were rather confused.

Skye then held her phone in front of her “This is trending through twitter in our area”

Peggy took the phone from her and the pair of them saw the tweet for themselves with four additional pictures.

_‘omg as if I have just seen my principal and the vice, on a date together! (they’re also kind of cute??)’_

Two of the photos were of Steve and Peggy in the drive in movie theatre. One where they were kissing, the other they were cuddling. Then the other two were one where they were walking, clearly the student had decided to follow them with her mates, being entertained by it all. The third was them holding hands, Peggy laughing at something Steve said and the forth where they were kissing at the bridge.

Peggy and Steve looked to each other before hearing Skye add on “Just about everyone in the school has retweeted it too”

Peggy looked down at the figures and nodded “Yes. It seems that way”

“I just thought you should know...that everyone now knows”

“Yay” Peggy muttered sarcastically as she handed the phone back to Skye, who laughed and shrugged “If it helps, everyone kind of had the feeling you two had a thing before you two even realised it. Or so I have been told”

Steve shrugged “Well. I haven’t been the talk of a high school since I was a student”

“I should wager that’s a good thing” Peggy mumbled before glancing and smirking to him. Skye slipped her phone in her pocket “Right well I’ll leave you guys to do whatever it is you guys do”

“See you later on, and thank you for letting us know” Peggy smiled. Skye left and headed to the canteen. Grant was still nowhere to seen around school. Ever since Saturday, which Peggy still had no idea about, he was not seen of or heard. They rang up his home but received no answer.

Peggy rested back in the chair “Great. We’re trending”

Steve went back on twitter through the laptop. He had an account from ages ago that was both on private and never used. He found the girl’s tweet and scrolled down the comments.

“Hm. _‘O-M-G I knew it!’_... then there's ‘ _Aw YES everyone knew they had a thing for each other’_...oh and ‘ _Why am I shipping two of my teachers wtf’_...” he then smirked and laughed as he quoted lastly “ _The name is finally sailing. Steggy is a go_ ”

“Steggy” Peggy pinched her brows together.

Steve smirked “Steve and Peggy”

“Oh jesus”

“Hey I quite like it” Steve said as he put his hand over hers, raising her brows to her and smiling. Peggy rolled her eyes and looked to the laptop screen, then scrolling down a little more. There were a few sexually crude comments from some male students about how _lucky_ Steve is, to sugarcoat the real words used. But apart from that she had to admit. It was supportive, she shrugged “Well...at least the comments are positive?”

“There’s the spirit”

“Should we try and track down who posted it?”

Steve shrugged “What’s the point? It’ll be on hundreds of kids phone anyway. Besides, is it really worth the hassle?”

He had a point. If the person had posted something abusive about them, then it would be a different story. But what they had put was kind of nice _and_ the whole school had already seen it. Something like this couldn’t exactly be stopped.  

And like Steve said, they had bigger things to worry about than their relationship going viral.

* * *

“I still don’t think that you should play tonight” Bobbi warned as Sharon stacked her locked up with previous period books.

Sharon rolled her eyes and shoved a book in there before looking at Bobbi and Skye’s concerned faces. She dropped her expression into a smile, she appreciated their concern but she was determined not to let the bruise that was across her ribs get to her.

“Guys I’m fine. Honest. I want to play”

Skye then intervened “Yeah we know you want to play but is it for the best? You don’t want Peggy to know. If she see’s you wincing then she’ll know something's up”

“Do I really have a choice?” she looked to Skye and said with a laugh “Can you play?”

Skye just shook her head. She was always better at baseball than anything else and even that she wasn’t a champion at. Sharon shrugged “I’m the captain. I’m playing”

She shut the locker and didn’t give the girls chance to say anything more on the subject as she walked down the hall and headed to her class. Skye looked to Bobbi and muttered “Do you think we should tell Natasha?”

“She’ll be pissed if we do that”

“Bobbi if she goes on the field her ribs in that state she will only make it worse. I’ve seen you guys play and you aren’t exactly gentle”

Bobbi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and rested her back against the locker. Skye raised her brows “Bobbi. I know I’m new to your group. But trust me, I’ve been living with her for a while now, she and Peggy are a tight unit and I know Peggy needs to know about this...if she knows about it. This could go to the police and get him away from us”

She raised a good point. If Werner Vonstrucker won’t go to the police then Sharon definitely should. Bobbi just didn’t like the thought in going behind Sharon’s back to get it done. But Skye then said it would be obvious anyway. Which she could be right about there.

Bobbi put her arm in linked with Skye’s and they made their way to the PE department. They split as Skye had a lesson, Bobbi went alone and knocked on the office door before opening it up. Natasha was at her desk whilst Bucky was over at his with his feet up on the desk. Bobbi looked to Natasha “Nat, you got a minute?”

Natasha leaned forward and pulled back the chair next to her “Take a seat”

Bobbi walked over and sat down. She sighed, putting her hands together and then sat back in the chair. She rubbed her lips together and then said in a quiet voice “You can’t let Sharon play the match tonight”

Natasha raised a brow “And why is that?”

Bobbi glanced to Bucky, who wasn’t paying attention, he was too focused on his apple and clipboard of his teams positions. She looked back to Natasha “She’s injured”

“Injured? Where?”

“Her ribs”

Natasha looked at her confused, she shrugged to her “And how’s this happened? As far as I knew her ribs were in good shape”

Bobbie scratched her forehead and groaned a sigh before Natasha pointed out “Bobbi if you know something about Sharon getting hurt then you need to tell me”

Bobbi looked back to Natasha and then finally just came clean about it all as she sat back up straight “At the party on Saturday. Grant showed up. Sharon tried to get him to leave and he...he pushed her and she hit against the counter. Now she’s got a big bruise across her ribs”

She saw the sheer shock on Natasha’s face and then frowned “She didn’t want anyone else to know because she didn’t want Peggy to find out. But Skye pointed out that she’ll just get even more hurt and if Peggy finds out then maybe they can place a report”  

“You did the right thing by telling me” Natasha gave her a tight smile “Thank you”

 “You’re going to tell Peggy”

 “Well, I’m kind of obligated as a colleague _and_ a friend”

 Bobbi expected that. And she was prepared for the turmoil that she will get from hurricane Sharon after Peggy has words with her.

* * *

Sharon walked into Peggy’s office after getting a message from another member of staff in her class to go and see her. She gave her Aunt a warm smile, not really acknowledging the dull and rather angry look on Peggy’s face.

 “You called?”

 Peggy just stared at her from her desk and then she quickly stood up and hurried over to her, without saying a word, she took hold of Sharon’s shirt one she was in the office and the door was shut, she lifted it to the side that she was informed was her injured side.

“No Aunt Peg-”

Peggy lifted it up and saw it for herself. Sharon sighed and just remained still. Peggy stared at the bruise that looked both big and sore, she placed her fingertips _extremely_ gently to the edge of the bruise. Her brows pinched together as she frowned and then looked up to Sharon “Grant Ward did this to you?”

Sharon looked away from her and sighed “How did you find out?”

“Bobbi was concerned about you playing tonight because of _this_ , so when she told Natasha, she ended up telling the full story as well”

Sharon just sighed again. Peggy dropped Sharon’s shirt back down and put her hand to her niece’s cheek “Why didn’t _you_ tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry”

“You said everything went fine on Saturday. I asked you to call me if-”

“He was there for literally five minutes and then the rest of the night carried on. I didn’t want to let him ruin it...but I’m sorry I didn’t tell you afterwards”

Peggy tucked a strand of hair behind Sharon’s ear and frowned to her, then saying in a stern mutter “If he was around here today I would ring his flaming neck” she looked down to the location of her bruise “He used all the force he had to do that. You’re lucky he didn’t break a rib”

“As Leo told me” Sharon sighed.

Peggy took a step back and walked towards the phone on her desk “We’re reporting this”

“Oh Aunt-”

“No. Sharon” Peggy said sternly as she picked up the phone “We couldn’t get him for hurting Werner Vonstrucker but this? Now I’m truly pissed” she took a breath “Please, help me get this dangerous individual off our streets”

Sharon ran her tongue across her top set of teeth and then sighed, she shrugged and nodded “Okay”

Peggy picked up the office phone and held it between her ear and shoulder as she picked up her mobile and waved Sharon to come towards her. Sharon did so, curiously and then Peggy lifted her shirt again and ordered that she held onto it, still confused, Sharon did so. Peggy then held up the camera on her mobile to the bruise and took a picture. Then quickly saying to Sharon “Always beneficial to have photographic evidence for when it heals up”

She then turned her conversation quickly to the operator who she was now patched through to “Hello, yes I would like to report an assault. SHIELD high...yes that will be fine”

Peggy hung up and looked to Sharon “A copper is going to be sent here just to ask you a few questions, they’ll be in and out before you even know it”

Sharon scoffed “Yeah and then they’ll be back for more questions?”

Peggy then just shrugged “I don’t know how these things work. But what I imagine it will be like it that they will question you today and because what he has done is a push and not a punch exetera, unfortunately they won’t look at giving him a strong sentence _but_ it will entitle them to give Grant a background check and with the gang reports, hopefully they will find more on him...but this is the best chance we have to opening that door”

Sharon took in a breath and gave her a nod “You’re right...you’re right”

Peggy put her hand on the back of Sharon’s head and muttered “I’m just sorry the door will be opened at the expense of you getting hurt, love” she kissed her forehead and cautiously hugged her niece. She didn’t want to risk hurting her so she avoided the injured side.

* * *

Steve looked down to the photo of Sharon’s ribs and hissed “Jesus”

Peggy nodded, with her arms crossed and said as he handed the phone back over to her “I know, little bastard. The police have taken a statement from her and are going to look into it. More importantly they are going to try and track the sod down”

“Just hope they get him” Steve sighed as he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around her neck as she buried her face into his chest. Resting his chin on top of her head. He felt her breath hit against him as she sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, he then looked down to her as she lifted her head to him “I hope it will just be over soon”

“It will be, babe” he gave her a gentle, quick kiss “One way or another”

She smiled to him and said in a soft whisper “Yeah...you’re right” she slicked back the floppy strand of his hair and ran her hand down his bearded cheek.

“Remember what I said to you. No one can say you didn’t try with him, sometimes you’ve just got to know when to throw the towel in”

“I hate towels” Peggy muttered as she walked out of his hold and sat at her chair, hearing him quietly chuckle as she did so. Steve pressed his palms down on the desk and then leaned forward to her “Sharon okay though?”

“She claims. She’s sore but she insists that she is fine” Peggy closed her eyes and then put her head in her hands, covering her face with her palms “It’ll be a great phone call to Michael. _Hi everything is fine, your daughter was just assaulted whilst I left her and twenty other in my house for a party_ ”

Steve pushed himself up from the desk and walked round to her, standing behind the chair, he put his hands to her shoulder and gave her a comforting massage, leaning his head down to her and saying “Michael won’t blame you, you were just doing a nice thing for your niece’s 18th” he pressed his lips against her cheek “She’ll still think you’re a cool Aunt”

Peggy then ended up smirking and lifted her head from her hand. Resting it against the back of the chair again this neck and took a breath as Steve muttered a “ _Hm?_ ” to have her agree with his point. Peggy let out a small smile again as he kissed her cheek, then jaw and then a giggle slipped from her lips as he went down to her neck.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Steve quickly stood up and stepped to the side and Peggy sat up in her chair in a more formal manner.

* * *

At the end of the day, Bobbi and Skye were greeted by a stone cold faced Sharon. She raised her brows to them “So. I had a nice talk with a cop today”

Bobbi sighed and shrugged “We’re sorry, it was for the best”

Jemma then nodded, she was informed on what had happened today “Sharon they were right to do what they did”

Sharon looked to them all and then sighed as she relaxed, she was just playing, she briefly bit her lip and dropped her hand from gripping onto the bag strap, letting out a small smile “Yeah I know”

She rolled her eyes and linked her arm in with Jemma’s as they walked out of the school grounds. She wouldn’t of exactly chosen to go to the police but now that she had, she saw the benefit in doing it. It would be helping Peggy’s case out more than anything and she always tried to help in anyway she could to make her Aunt’s life easier. After all she had been looking after she was like a mother ever since hers actually left.

As usual, Sharon went out with the group before heading back home. At first, Peggy was a little cautious with Grant being aloof. But Steve then raised the argument that there in a group of them and if they could handle him at that party (minus Sharon’s injury) then they could handle him anywhere, especially in public where passersby would help out if they saw something was wrong.

So whilst she was out. Peggy was opening a bottle of wine between herself, Angie and Natasha whilst Steve went out with the guys to the bar. On the odd occasion, the three of them came back to Peggy’s and talked their. More _girly_ time. And Angie and Natasha wanted to know much more about Peggy and Steve than they have been told.

“Y’know we have kind of been kept in the dark the whole month and what? Two weeks this has been happening” Natasha complained, with Peggy rolling her eyes as she slid her the glass.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, it was then when Peggy said “We’re just dating, like you and Bucky”

Natasha squinted at her and raised a point as she then also raised her glass ever so slightly “Ah, but I remember giving the two of you plenty of detail”

Angie looked to Peggy and gave her a nod “Yes that’s true”

Peggy sighed and looked away for a moment, down into her wine and after a small moment of silence, Natasha bit her lip and then they curled “Is he good in bed?”

“Nat!” Peggy gasped as her head quickly snapped back to her redheaded friend. Natasha shrugged and raised her curiosity further although partly teasing “I feel like he would be a very gentle lover”

“Jesus” Peggy whispered, pressing her forehead against her fingertips as she heard Angie giggle.

Natasha then smirked and pressed even more “Tender lips-”

“I’m begging you to stop”

“Will you tell us something then?” Natasha raised a brow to her before taking a sip of her wine. Peggy looked to them both and then sighed through her nose once again before shrugging and giving a nod “Yes. On both grounds you tried to cover, are you happy?”

Natasha and Angie both nodded. Angie then smirked and shrugged “So he’s good”

“Very” Peggy said quickly, then looking away as she put her glass down on the coffee table. She sat back on the couch and rested her head against it, suddenly found herself smiling when she thought about it. Which did not go unnoticed.

Angie gave her a nudge and smirked “Are you in love?”

“What?” Peggy squealed in a sudden laugh.

Angie kept her smirk on her face and looked up to the ceiling for a brief moment as she teased “Do you _loove_ Steve?”

Peggy bit her lip for a moment and opened her mouth to speak but it became evident that she had trouble finding the words. Which spoke for itself. Angie and Natasha both gasped before their jaws drops. Peggy just stared at them and then waved them off as she shook her head and sat back up, reaching for her glass again.

“You do!” Angie gasped.

Peggy just tightened her lips and rolled her eyes as she just shook her head, but still couldn’t find the actual words to deny it. Natasha laughed breathlessly and rolled her hips as she said “Peggy is on the love train”

“Don’t be absurd”

“She’s getting formal” Angie muttered to Natasha “That means we’re right”

Peggy just took a sip of her wine and remained silent, for a moment or two before she finally gave them a relatively acceptable answer “I am not jumping any guns at anytime soon...but I will say this”

Peggy looked to them and then gently smiled “I’m feeling _really_ good about it”

Angie and Natasha couldn’t help but grin. They had never seen her be this happy, the last guy she dated was so long ago and also not in anyway serious because she couldn’t find herself to commit. But seeing the way she is about Steve and the way she is around him, they could tell this was different.

Natasha then mocked a gasp and sighed “Poor Daniel”

Angie rolled her eyes and shook her head “Ignore her. Daniel is fine”

Peggy just shrugged. No offense to Daniel, but she didn’t really think about how he would be feeling because she has never looked at him that way.

“Going off the subject” Natasha then grew more serious “How’s Sharon? And Skye for that matter?”

Peggy sighed and shrugged “Sharon is slightly bruised from the push he gave her, but other than that she seems fine. Skye is...she has her good days and bad days. Says she hates him but she’s still had her heartbroken, all I can do is be there”

“You’ve done a great job with her, Pegs” Angie praised, putting the glass down on the table after taking another sip “Considering how hostile she was at the beginning”

“She has come a long way” Peggy nodded.

“Thanks to you” Natasha added.

Peggy gave them both a grateful smile and then said “I just hope with this police report they can grab a hold of him...I feel bad already not kicking him out earlier” she scratched her forehead and said before they could have anything “And I know I know. I shouldn’t feel bad for trying to give a student a chance”

“He was just a hopeless cause, Peg” Natasha sighed “Unfortunately”

Peggy just raised her brows to her as she took another drink of her wine. She had a point there.

Later on in the night. After Angie and Natasha were gone, Sharon and Skye were home and in bed. Usually Peggy would be at ten o’clock. But she had something else on her mind. She went to the front door when she heard the soft knock.

Steve stood there, with an adorable look on his face, already in total awe of her. He bit his lip and held his phone up “Got your text. Didn’t think I was meant to be staying over tonight”

They agreed some nights Steve should stay at his place for the sake of having space. They weren’t ready to live together _just_ yet.

Peggy nodded and then said in a breathless whisper “You weren't” she bit her lip and sighed as she gripped onto his shirt and whispered in a more seductive voice as she pulled herself to him “But I can’t get you out of my bloody head”

She clashed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands went to her hips and pressed them harder against his. She let out a satisfied breath and then said with her mouth still close to his “Now get in this house and come to my bed”

Steve smirked and closed his eyes as he took his lips to hers again. Peggy walked backwards, back into her house, still in Steve’s hold. He quietly shut the door. He was aware that there were two teenage girls sleeping.

They went to her bedroom. Peggy got in her cotton shorts and vest that she sleeps in whilst Steve just remained in merely his boxers. He lay down on the bed as Peggy straddled him, pinning his wrists down on the mattress and biting her lip, smiling as she _gazed_ at him. She dropped her head down to him, pressing her forehead against his and rubbing their noses together as she confessed to him in a secretive voice “You mean so much to me, Steve”

Steve smiled. He could easily say what he was burning to say. But he knew that was too soon, he just shook his head and grumbled back “God, you are everything”

Their lips met again and quite frankly. Peggy didn’t understand why she bothered putting her shorts on as they just ended up on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: this chapter contains gun violence/threat

It was the end of school next week, so close they could smell it. The police had informed Peggy during that time that they were being vigilant for Grant after what was reporter but she knew what that meant. If he showed up on their radar they’ll pay him a visit but they won’t be doing a manhunt for him. He wasn’t a priority, though he should be. 

But still, he hadn’t shown up or even been in contact. Everyone was rather confused by it all but they were just enjoying the peace whilst it lasted.

And a two week break was exactly what the Doctor ordered.

Peggy went back to her office on when it was getting close to eleven, coming back from dealing with a student sent to the isolation centre. When she walked in, she noticed a thin, long velvet box with a note on it. There was no question about who it was from, it was Steve. She would recognise that questionable handwriting anywhere. Peggy was yet to see him today, with everything she had been dealing with and she and Steve actually managed to stick to their  _ rule  _ for once and he stayed at his place.

She picked up the note first.

 

_ In the box is surprise number one. _

_ Surprise number two will be revealed straight away, I’ll give you a hint though. Make sure you have a suitcase. _

 

Her stomach did flips and a confused yet excited grin grew on her face. What on earth did he have planned? Peggy gently placed down the note and reached for the box, opening it up. She had a gorgeous sterling silver thin bracelet that had a cluster of small diamonds around it.

He had never bought her anything before, other than a meal and the odd bouquet of flowers. But he had never bought her a piece of jewelry before, and now he seemed to be planning a trip away. This was quite the step, but it wasn’t a step that seemed too much for her.

Peggy went to her seat and sat down with her eyes still on it, she bit her lip to try and contain her smile and then put it on. It fit her perfectly. It wouldn’t surprise her if that bracelet she struggled to find the other day was taken by him so he would get the right size for her.

Approximately ten minutes after her lovely surprise, Steve walked in the school as she witnessed from looking out the window. She wasted no time and left her office, walking down the stairs and rushing down the hall. Meeting him just as he walked into his classroom. He looked to her a smile softly “Hey”

Peggy grinned at him “Hi…”

She glanced around and then took his hand, dragging him into the room before the first load of students came through the school front doors. The blinds in his room were still shut, so privacy was theirs once they were out of sight through the door window. Peggy showed him her wrist with the bracelet wrapped nicely around it, he looked to it and then laughed breathlessly, almost becoming shy. He shrugged “Just wanted to do something nice for you”

“I love it” she whispered, rather overwhelmed, gazing back into his eyes and saying still in a quiet tone “Come here”

Steve smiled and leaned down to her, catching her lips with his own, then pulling her close. It was a soft, brief kiss but still felt just as perfect. Peggy slowly took her lips away and then asked with a rather excited smile “So. What will I be needing my suitcase for?”

“Oh” Steve laughed, he rubbed his lips together and looked down to the floor for a moment, he shrugged “No where exotic, so don’t get too excited. I wanted to take you somewhere I used to go as a kid”

Peggy raised a brow and then softly smiled “Where?”

“You ever heard of  _ Emerald Lake _ ?”

“Canada?”

Steve smiled and nodded “ _ British Columbia _ , yeah. There’s a lodge, I used to go to with my family as a kid. It’s peaceful, beautiful surroundings. It’s kinda literal when I say it’s on the lake, a week away how does that sound?”

“The highest of perfection” Peggy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him once again.

Steve then clarified to her “And don’t worry about Sharon and Skye. I talked to them about it all and they’re gonna stay with Bobbi”

“You have it all figured out” Peggy laughed. But she did very much appreciate him taking the girls into his consideration before he went ahead and planned all this.

“I figured after everything we’ve been dealing with this past semester, we deserve a break. You especially. End of next week, last day of the semester, right after homecoming”

“Our first tip away” Peggy murmured with her brow raised “Quite the step”

Steve then felt his cheeks go hot “Y-You don’t think I’ve rush it do you? Because-”

Peggy placed her hands to his cheeks and gently shook her head with a kind face “No, I don’t. It’s just what we need”

* * *

After going through the lesson plan with Thor for the next art class that was being covered. Steve made his way to Peggy’s office with her. Steve slipped his hands in his pockets and said as he trailed behind her when they reached her door “Y’know, Canada is never too cold for a good bikini”

Peggy looked to him with a smirk on her face, putting a hand on a door handle, she shrugged a shoulder “I imagine it would show off your figure well” 

Steve laughed as Peggy opened the door and they walked into the office. As she did, she found a folded piece of paper at her feet as soon as she walked in, she picked it up and as Steve said all the things they could look forward to on their trip. Her mind went elsewhere as she read the words that was on the paper. 

Peggy gave him a look of approval as she dropped her hand on the handle of the door and pushed it open. They both walked in, Peggy noticing a piece of paper on the floor, she picked it up as she walked in and stopped to read when she reached the middle of her office. Steve walked over to her desk and then looked to her, noticing how her face had dropped entirely “What is it?”

She looked up at him and held her hand out to pass the note on “There's a gun in the school”

Steve’s brows quickly pinched together as he took hold of the paper and read it for himself, it saying plain and simple  _ GUN IN SCHOOL. _

“This must be some kind of joke” Peggy mumbled as she began to pace up and down the room.

Steve held the note up “Pretty sick joke”

“Steve. A gun. In this school? I'm not having that” She snatched the note out of his hand, screwed and tossed it. Steve walked over and grabbed it “Peggy, calm down”

“Calm down? Steve this is Arlington it’s not Highlands or Mount Pleasant this is _not_ happening here” she then took a deep breath as Steve walked towards her, she looked to him and said with panic still in her voice “This is supposed to be a safe place”

He nodded and tried his best to give her some kind of comfort “I know”

“For the kids”

“Of course now listen to me” Steve put his hands on her arms as she continued to take deep breaths  “We’ll call the police and evacuate the school class by class. Calmly, quietly. There's no need to go on lockdown when we don't know for sure, okay? We just evacuate and call the cops”

Peggy took another deep and nodded “Okay…”

Slowly her compare regained itself. She looked to him and gave a small, grateful smile as she gently touched his cheek and whispered “Thank you”

Steve gave her a smile in return and gave her arms a squeeze. Peggy nodded to him “I’ll call the police...and you clear out the classes”

Steve nodded to her and quickly left to get to it. She looked down to the note that he left on the desk. It'd be evidence now. Peggy picked the phone and called.

* * *

Steve stuck his head in every class he past and ordered the teachers to evacuate their classes out to the quad, quickly and quietly. Steve walked into Sam’s classroom “Quiet everyone and listen” he politely ordered. All the students stopped playing with their music and looked to him.

“I want you all to get your bags and Sam is going to lead you out into the quad”

They didn’t question it, they just got to it. Sam walked over to Steve and mumbled “S’going on Steve?”

Steve looked to the students and then whispered “There might be a gun in the school”

Sam stared at him and then raised his brows to him “ _ Might _ ?”

“Yes. Might. Which is why we’re being smart, now just show them out, Sam” Steve stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out the classroom to move onto the next one.

* * *

In the tutor centre was Sharon, Bobbi, Jemma, Leo and Lance all trying to get their essays done for next class. Skye had left a little bit before to get to hers. 

Sharon ran her fingers through her hair and glanced to Grant as he walked in the room.

Sharon lowered her hand down “What’re you doing in here?”

Her friends then followed her action and lifted their heads to him. All surprised to see him, and not in a good way. No one had seen or heard from him since the party.

Grant took his emotionless eyes to Lance, then skimmed across the rest of them when he finally looked back to Sharon and said plainly “Word is. There’s a gun in the school”

Bobbi shot up from her seat “Oh my god. Are you serious?”

Grant nodded and put his hand behind his back, then pulling out the gun and watched all of their faces drop and the blood drain from them “Yeah, I am” he locked the door and let out a small laugh “You know...they should really get supervision in this room”  

“The hell are you doing with a gun, Grant?” Sharon snarled. Pushing down her fear. Grant looked straight at her and then laughed, it was the type of laugh that made you feel chills. Again, not in a good way. He waved the gun at her and said “What am I doing with a gun? Well. Shall we see? I’ve been left humiliated, Skye’s dumped me. Hates me” he then stared more sternly at her and snapped “And it’s all your fault. All of you, but you especially. Ever since that fucking party”

Jemma’s eyes darted to her friends and then asked him in a rush of panic “What did we do?”

Grant looked at her, pressing the gun hard against his temple he said “You got in her head”

“No, we just became her friends” Lance scoffed “We never bothered to mention you”

“Yeah. I don’t believe that bullshit” Grant snarled at him. Leo patted Jemma’s hand under the table to try and keep her calm, even though he was panicking himself. But still he couldn’t let that show.

Lance too tried to comfort Bobbi by rubbing her back, he nodded to the gun that was now at Grant’s side “So, what? What are you planning to do with that and us here? Kill us?”

Grant shrugged, brushing his messy hair off of his forehead and slicked it back. Looking out the window, he saw people evacuating “But till I decide. We’re gonna talk”

Suddenly, the door handle began to juggle, Grant quickly stood back in the middle of the room and pointed the gun to them, with his finger to his lips. Steve was on the other side of the door, he looked up to it from looking down at the handle. Assuming the fact that it was locked meant no one was in there, he left and carried on checking the other rooms.

Grant lowered the gun down along with his finger and sat on the desk “Phew. Relief am I right?”

Bobbi shook her head as she kept her eyes fixed on a point in the room “Do you seriously think this is going to help get her back?” she dragged her eyes to him “Seriously?”

Grant shrugged “Maybe if she see’s I’m doing all this for her it’ll make her realise-”

“How much of a psycho you are?” Sharon snapped as she nervous rubbed her arm. Grant looked to her and snarled back “You’re just jealous”

“Jealous? I ended it with you. For the same reason Skye did. Shouldn’t you know by now that you’re not appealing when it comes revealed that you are evil scum”

Grant jumped back up and pointed the gun at her “There was a difference. See I actually love Skye”

“You’re in love with yourself, Skye is just someone to look pretty on your arm and you’re too deluded to admit it” her friends couldn’t believe what they were hearing and seeing. Sharon had a gun pointed right in her face and she was still giving him hard home truths.  She was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

* * *

Peggy watched as all the classes stayed in a straight line with each other so they could be checked. Steve came down the stairs and stood beside her, catching his breath “School’s cleared” 

“Sure?”

“Yeah. Checked every room”

Peggy squinted her eyes as she quickly scanned the classes, slowly she shook her head “I don’t see Sharon...or the rest of her friends”

Steve took a brief step forward and looked with her, he rubbed her back and said “They may be lost in there somewhere, we’ll wait till the register plays out okay?” he looked over to the cars pulling up and mumbled “Uh oh, heads up”

Peggy lifted her head and saw the police cars pull up. With Jack Thompson getting out of it, she groaned under her breath and folded her arms as he approached her. She knew he was coming but him actually being here just annoyed her. Peggy took out the note as Steve walked over to Bucky and talked to him about their current situation.

“Here’s the note” Peggy muttered as she handed it to him. Jack took it from her and looked down at it as she said “We’ve cleared out each room and are currently doing a check of all the students for anyone missing”

Jack looked up to her and nodded “And?”

“We won’t know till they are done” Peggy shrugged “But we’ve took control of the matter”

Jack slipped the note in the pocket of his jacket and muttered “Let’s hope that’s enough”

Peggy rolled her eyes as he turned her back to her and walked over to his officers. Peggy folded her arms and looked back onto her students. Then Skye came running over to her “Peggy! Peggy!”

Peggy turned to her and caught her in her arms as she came to a sudden stop, putting her hands on Skye’s arms “It’s alright-”

“No it’s Grant! Grant has the gun”

Peggy felt her blood run very cold as she swallowed thickly “You’re sure?”

Skye nodded and cried “I saw...I was going to lesson and I saw it in the waistline of his pants and I ran I’m sorry but I ran-”

Peggy quickly shushed her in a soothing voice as she put her hand on her cheek and shook her head at her “It’s alright, you did what anyone else would have done”

Skye then quickly blurted out “You don’t understand he went into the tutor centre and that’s where Sharon and the guys are”

Suddenly, she heard a gunshot fire off. The students screamed and the police soon pushed them further away from the school. As well as the teachers, when being pushed back, Natasha looked over her shoulder and saw Peggy bolt inside the school “Shit, Peggy!”

Steve then turned and  too saw her go in the school, he ran away from helping Bucky with the students and ran towards the school “Peggy! Peggy stop!”

He was stopped before he had the chance to get anywhere as Jack quickly gripped onto him, Steve tried his best to fight his way out of Jack’s arms “Let go, Jack! Let go dammit!”

“You’re not running in there” Jack threw Steve back and gave him another push “You want me to cuff you to stop you?”

After slicking his hair back he point to Steve with his stiff hand “You leave this to the damn professionals. Something Carter should have took into an account”

“Well then get in there!”

“It doesn’t work like that. Now that gunshot has given a clear showing that there is in fact a gun and we have to wait for the SWAT to come in. All you need to hope for right now is that your girlfriend is gonna get somewhere secure”

“You have guns!”

“No. The SWAT have guns because they are specialised in this”

Steve stared at Jack and then looked to the school, glancing back at him.

“She gets hurt and it's on you” he scoffed and cursed under his breath as he walked over to the staff.

“What’s going on?” Natasha asked.

Steve ran his palms over his face and then sighed “We gotta be sitting ducks and wait, whilst she’s dealing with whoever has that gun”

He noticed how they all went terrifyingly quiet. His expression completely dropped as he shrugged “What?”

Bucky looked at them all and they all agreed that he vocalised what they all knew, Bucky rubbed his chin as he nibbled on his bottom lip before clearing his throat and finally spitting it out “Grant Ward was seen”

Steve bowed his head and let out a groaning sigh, dropping his hands to his hips. He looked over to the school and just played to god Peggy didn’t do anything reckless.

* * *

Peggy walked down the halls of the school, she didn’t have to go very far when she heard yelling come from the room at the end of the hall, quickly she made her way down there. Putting her hand on the handle and feeling it was locked, she was thankful she had her key. 

Slowly and quietly she put the key in the lock and turned it just as slow. Peggy gently opened the door and got a good look before opening it properly. She saw her niece surrounding Leo, his leg was bleeding. It didn’t take a genius to work out where that bullet was. Now this was even more serious, she had to get Leo out and get him out fast. She saw how Jemma had done the smart thing and took off his thin sweater that was over her shirt and wrapped it tightly around his leg, keeping his wound having pressure. She then looked to Grant with having his gun hanging at his side.

“You don’t want to test me” Grant snarled to them.

Peggy then spoke up, in a calm, gentle voice as she pushed the door open  “Put the gun down, Grant”

Grant spun around, straight away he pointed the gun to her which made her flinch but still tried to remain looking as hold as possible. She gently held her hand up, trying to keep him calm as well as her “No one is here to hurt you”

Grant shook his head “They already have”

Peggy slowly shook her head, speaking almost in a whisper “You have to think about what you are doing before someone gets hurt, Grant”

“What if that’s what I want?” Grant stressed as he pointed the gun to her more sternly. Sharon rose from her chair “Aunt Peg, don’t”

Peggy kept her eyes on Grant but still addressed her voice to her niece “Sharon. Sit down and focus on Leo” she then glanced to her quickly and gave her a nod “Grant, please think about what you are doing...I came here to make sure everyone, including you gets out here safely”

“You don’t give a damn about me”

Peggy gently shook her head “If that were true then I would have kicked you out months ago”

Grant couldn’t help but laugh “Bet you wish you did now, didn’t you?”

Peggy took another small step and once again shook her head, she saw the look in his eyes and knew what was going on, he had swiped some liquor from somewhere “You’re drunk. You’re hurting. Let me help you, Grant”

Once again he sniggered a laugh and walked away, shaking his head. He turned back to face her and waved the gun at her “I know what you’re doing. Using my name a lot and questioning what I’m doing. You’re good. You’re good, Carter”

Peggy could see how he was clearly emotionally distressed, his laughter was a broken one, his eyes were tired and watery, he wasn’t in the right frame of mind “Well, it’s my job to make sure you don’t do anything you’ll regret”

Grant’s breaths grew heavier, he snarled and turned to Sharon “It’s  _ her  _ fault. She never wanted to see me happy”

Peggy roughly rubbed her lips together as she became to panic, she focused on the gun being so close to her nieces face “Grant, listen to me, Sharon had no part in this”

“Skye ended things because of-”

“Because she saw you out with you gang and witness the assault on a young boy that you and your friends carried out”

Grant then slowly lifted his head and looked back to Peggy, his brows pinched together as he whispered “She’s talked to you...it’s true she’s staying with you? You had your lap dog get her stuff from my house”

Peggy remained silent, which only annoyed him more. He quickly walked back over to her and put the gun back to her head “What did you say to her?”

Lance shot up from his chair and yelled “Get it away from her!”

Bobbi quickly gripped to his arm and pulled him down.

Grant ignored him and said “What did you say?”

“I just listened, I let her vent-”

“She looks at you like some kind of mother you know. When you started checking up on her. I knew it was all manipulation”

Peggy rejected his accusations and said in a calm voice “Nothing of the sort.  _ We _ both have a common interest, we care for Skye. If you want her to see you as a different guy then you aren’t doing it right by doing this, put the gun down”

“I’m gonna get arrested anyway”

“There’s a big different between being charged with the possession of a firearm than murder, now we have to get Leo out of here because if we don’t move fast he will continue to lose more blood and the result won’t be kind” she gently put his hand on the barrel of the gun, taking a deep breath. She went to lower it, but Grant snapped. He dragged it away from her hand and sternly pointed it at her “No! This is on you! From the very beginning! It was always you!”

He lost it and pulled the trigger. The shot was fired but it didn’t hit Peggy. Wherever Grant bought this gun he was conned because after that first shot, it backfired and damaged him more than anyone else, it backfired onto his hand. Causing him to yell with pain and drop the gun that Peggy quickly kicked away. Suddenly the SWAT team came in, pointing their guns at him “On your knees! On your knees!”

Sharon got up and raced over to Peggy, running into her arms. Peggy wrapped her arms tightly around her and let out a deep shaken breath. Peggy stroked her hair and cried “Are you okay?” 

Sharon nodded and then whimpered “He went to shoot you”

“I’m fine, I’m fine”

The pair pulled away as the others came to them. Peggy checked on them all, putting one hand on Bobbi’s arm and one on Jemma’s cheek to wipe the tear that ran down it, she asked as she also looked to the two boys, Lance supporting Leo who had his arm over his friend's shoulder, Peggy put her hand on his shoulder, with her eyes filled  “You’re going to be fine, Leo, we’re going to get you straight in an ambulance”

They all nodded, clearly shaken. Peggy looked to Lance and squeezed his arm for a verbal response out of at least one of them “You okay?”

“Yeah” he nodded “That was either brave or stupid that you came in here, Peggy”

“Perhaps a bit of both” Peggy took a deep breath and then added to lighten the mood ever so slightly “I couldn’t have my favourite students be in danger, could I?” she put her hand on Jemma’s back and rubbed it as she said “Let’s get out of here, yes? Leave this to the professionals now”

Again they nodded and the six of them all walked out. Peggy and Sharon being at the back, Peggy put her arm over her niece's shoulder and kissed the top of her head as she pulled her close.

The students and staff just waited. That’s all they could do. Till the six of them came out of the front door and walked down the steps. The ambulance that were on standby hurried over to Leo and got him on a bed. Jemma got in the van with him.

Steve and the rest of the staff couldn’t believe their eyes when they saw him being taken away.

The SWAT taking Grant out another door in handcuffs ad over to the police van. The students and some of the staff clapped and cheered that they were finally rid. Natasha pressed her forehead against Bucky’s shoulder and let out a sigh of relief. Sharon, Bobbi and Lance ran to Skye and checked up on her whilst Peggy stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment and took in a deep breath. Trying to hold her composure. She looked over and watched the ambulance look at Leo’s leg.

But she had never been so scared in her entire life. If that gun hadn’t of backfired, she would have been dead. She looked up and saw Steve running towards her, when he was close enough was when she let her composure slip and cried to him as she fell into his arms, he wasted no time, he wrapped his arms tightly around her as she cried into his neck, letting out a sigh of relief he whispered “What were you thinking?”

Peggy just nuzzled her head into his neck and gripped onto his jacket. Steve put his hand on the back of her head and cradled her “It’s okay, I got you”

“He took a shot at me” she cried, pulling back and looking into his shocked and traumatised eyes, she shook her head and sobbed “I would be dead right now if the gun wasn't faulty”

Steve closed his eyes, the sheer thought making his blood run cold, he looked to her and pressed his forehead against hers as he whispered “Oh, baby”

Peggy let out another sob as she heard Steve’s soothing ‘shush’ sound, rubbing her back and holding her close.

Neither of them noticing how it went silent once both students and staff saw their Vice comforting their shaken up Principal. Seeing Peggy gripping onto him for dear life and crying. And Steve, they could tell that Steve was holding his entire world.

Peggy pressed her forehead back against his and put her hands on his cheeks “I just thought about how I would never be able to tell you everything I need to tell you”

“It’s okay” Steve whispered “ _ You’re  _ okay”

Peggy bit her lip and cried again as she went back to hugging him as tightly as possible. Burying her face in his neck. She opened her eyes again as she watched the police take Grant in his car and drove off as well as the ambulance.

Steve tucked a strand of hair behind her ear “Leo is gonna be fine too”

“He still got shot”

“That was down to Grant. No one else” Steve pressed his lips against the top of her head. Peggy looked over to the rest of her school, students dissolved from looking bit by bit and then Steve and Peggy returned to their friends.

Angie hugged Peggy tightly as soon as she came over “God, Pegs are you okay?”

Peggy just nodded, even though she wasn’t deep down. Bucky put his hand on the back of her head and softly smiled to her “You’re braver than I am”

Natasha shook her head and sighed “Don’t ever do that again”

“I’m hoping I’ll never have to”

After speaking to the rest of her colleagues and friends. She made her way back over to Sharon and hugged her from behind, pressing her lips against her temple “I’m so sorry you had to go through that darling”

Sharon turned her body around and wrapped her arms around her Aunt’s neck. Then whispering in a cry “Thank you for saving us”

Peggy just gripped onto her tighter and kissed her again.

 

* * *

Understandably the school was dismissed for the day and Peggy had to give a statement to the police. With Sharon also having to do the same, and Bobbi and Lance. Leo would be questioned later along with Jemma. 

Lance drove himself and Bobbi in his car whilst Steve drove Peggy and Sharon, with Skye also present. She was being extremely quiet, uncharacteristically quiet, but it was rather understandable.

As Peggy and the kids went into the room to speak to the police, Steve waited outside, sat at the chairs with Skye beside him. He looked to her and mumbled “You okay?”

Skye sighed “This is my fault. All of it. Peggy almost getting shot, Leo getting shot”

Steve shook his head “Skye, none of this is your fault”

“If I and just listened to people”

“You loved him” Steve said plainly, she then looked to him and he shrugged “Pretty sure if anyone told me something bad about Peggy then I wouldn’t want to believe them”

Skye then had something strike her, she looked at him harder “You’re  _ in love  _ with Peggy?”

Steve hitched his breath through his nose as his expression fell to a small smile as he mumbled “Madly. But don’t tell her that, can't go scaring her off”

Skye just gave him a tight smile and nodded, before looking back down to her hands. Then feeling Steve put his hand on her back for a brief moment as he then tried to reassure her “Anyone else will tell you the same, this is not on you”

Skye gave him another grateful look and then their attention was brought to the door as it opened and they came back out. Peggy guided the kids out of the room, rubbing both Sharon and Bobbi’s hand and letting out a breath. Steve and Skye both stood. As Skye checked up on her friends.

Peggy put her arms around Steve’s waist as soon as he came over to the and buried her face into his chest. Steve held onto her tight and cradled her head, gently rocking her and then rubbing her back. He pressed his lips against the top of her head “You okay?”

“Yeah” She mumbled, then lifting her head up. With a glaze still in her eyes, she was still emotionally drained and emotional in general, she rubbed her lips together and whispered to him in a cry “Just take me home” she sighed and shook her head “Just take me home and just hold me”

“That I can do” Steve whispered, then pressing his lips against her forehead before hugging her once more. 

* * *

 

It had been one hell of a day and all Peggy needed right now was comfort and the safety of her own home. 

Skye didn’t waste time hanging around, she just went upstairs and locked herself in her room. She couldn’t deal with any kind of heart to heart, not tonight. She felt too guilty even though she was aware that she shouldn’t feel guilty, but this was what she was always used to do. Deal with things on her own.

And Peggy gave her that space, she allowed tonight to just be the night where everyone deals with it on her own way. She knew better than to push on something.

Steve took his jacket off and sighed “I’ll call in for some pizzas”

No-one really felt like eating. But eventually they would get hungry, whether that was as soon as it arrive for at midnight, it didn’t matter. He just wanted to make sure there was something there for them when they do decide to. He went over to the counter and rang the pizza place up.

As he did, Peggy took Sharon into the living room after getting changed into more slouchy and cosy clothing. She sat closely to her niece on the couch.

Sharon sat there, in silence. With Peggy just keeping her eyes on her. Suddenly realising there were tears running down her niece’s cheeks. That she quickly wiped away and then held onto her hand “I am not going anywhere, Sharon”

She put her other hand under her chin and turned Sharon’s head to look her in the eyes, shaking her head, she said in stern voice in order to get it across “Never”

“You almost did” Sharon cried to her. Which broke Peggy’s heart. Peggy looked down to their hands that were locked together and nodded “I know, it was an impulsive move that, looking back on now, wasn’t the wisest. But I did what I had to and I am okay. I am still here, taking care of you. Like I promised your dad I would do...and promised you I would do”

“I’m not an obligation”

“No, Sharon. You’re my bloody niece and I love you to death, one of the main reasons why I did what I did, I was scared for your safety...when I vowed to be your godmother. It is something that I take immense pride in. To guide and protect you” she put her hand on the back of Sharon’s head and gently stroked her hair.

Sharon nodded, she understood and was grateful for that. But she didn’t want to be that close again to not having her. Who knows what would have happened if that gun worked properly.

Sharon took in a breath and then said “But...I want you to still be here to do that, I want you to guide and protect me here. In  _ this  _ world...Aunt Peg I-” she stopped and took another breath, letting out a small weak cry “I lost my mom. I lost her because she didn’t give a shit and I suppose now I don’t really care. But if I had lost you in anyway I don’t know what I would have done because...because you’re more of a mother to me than she ever was”

A tear ran down Peggy’s cheek, she sniffled up her tears and then brought Sharon close, her hand to the side of her face as Sharon’s head rested at Peggy’s chest and Peggy rested her head on top of hers. Closing her eyes as more tears ran down it and kissed the top of Sharon’s head as she let out more deep breaths and more soft cries.

“I love you, Aunt Peg”

“I love you too darling” Peggy whispered, then resuming stroking Sharon’s hair “And I am so proud of you”

“For what?”

Peggy pressed her lips against the top of her head and muttered to her “For being so amazing. An amazing friend and an amazing person”

Sharon eventually lifted her head back up and just gave her a tearful smile, nodding and saying in an emotional whisper “You’re amazing too”

Peggy smiled to her with a watery smile and put her hand to her cheek before rubbing her arm. Steve then walked into the room and gently tapped his hands together before pointing his thumb to the front door that was through the wall “Pizza will be about a half hour”

Sharon quickly wiped her tears and nodded, she stood up and said as she did “I’m gonna see if Skye is alright” then looking to Peggy and saying before she had the chance to tell her “Don’t worry if she wants to be left alone then I will”

Steve took Sharon’s place on the couch, taking a hold of Peggy’s legs and rested them on his lap as he gave them a gentle rub. Peggy rested her back on the armchair and let out a breath. Steve just kept his eyes on her and shook his head as he went to whisper “It’s all over now, babe”

Peggy just rested her head in her hand that was propped up by leaning her arm against the back of the couch. Locking her fingers in her hair, she closed her eyes for a moment and muttered “I just...I’m just so glad Leo is going to be alright”

They got a phone call from Jemma on their way home. He will be on crutches for a while and be in pain for just as long but he will be okay.

That was all that matters. Steve kept his eyes on her through the whole silence until he gave her leg a gentle squeeze and said “Talk to me, what’s on your mind?”

Peggy then just looked at him, her forefinger nail being gripped between her teeth as she thought about saying what she was thinking off. She finally took her hand away and said in a crystal clear voice “I’m in love with you”

She watched how his face dropped to being totally taken aback. He surely wasn’t expecting that. Peggy just nodded as said as her eyes filled up again “ _ That _ is what’s on my mind”

He was silent, painfully so. Peggy reached out to him and touched his cheek as she tried to grab his attention in a whisper “Steve”

Steve cleared his throat and snapped himself back to earth, he looked back to her. He was so taken back that when he spoke, it was in a cracked, dry voice “You are?”

Peggy smiled “Of course I am. I fell for you rather quickly actually...but after what has happened today I realised that I should not hold back”

“Why did you?” Steve said with a soft smile “You know I love you”

Peggy bit her lip as she grinned. Then hearing him let out a nervous laugh “You must’ve known that...cause I’ve been in love with you before we even got together...you knew that right?”

She nodded, then shuffling closer to him even more, speaking in a whisper as if it were a secret “Just hearing it is another thing entirely”

“Well let me say it in a more confident way” Steve mumbled to her, then locking his eyes with hers. He smiled and spoke in a soft,  _ confident  _ voice “I am completely and  _ madly _ in love you”

Peggy grinned at him again with tears in her eyes, putting her hands to his cheeks and pressing her lips against his. Her arms then wrapping around his neck as he held her close. Kissing him like it was the first time in a while. And in a way she felt like it was a new first kiss, it was their first kiss as a couple who have just taken their step a whole lot forward. She hated it took such a horrible situation to motivate her to do it. But all that mattered to her in this second was him and this moment together.

She then buried her face in his neck after whispering “I love you” once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Peggy drove into the school and pulled up in the parking lot. It was Friday, thank god. Peggy rested the back of her head against it as she stared at the place. Then jumping out of her skin as Steve got into her car. He didn’t stay at hers last night, she asked for a small night of distance which he of course gave her. 

But when he received a certain text from her when he woke up, the distance request was firmly denied.

“You scared me” she said breathlessly.

“Well, you scared me. Could’ve called me when I was awake but instead you just send me a text. I was also hoping it was gonna be one of those heat of the moment things you say”

“Well it isn’t” Peggy mumbled “I’m handing in my resignation, today is my last day”

“Peggy” Steve said assertively. Taking a moment and then sighing to her “C’mon. We just spent the past few days getting things back to normal. Putting in extra security and everything. We’ve got homecoming next week-”

“That is why it’s the right time” Peggy gently insisted “Everyone is back to normal. More or less. I did what I had to in helping the kids and now it’s time for me to take the next step in things”

Steve shrugged to her “Which is what?”

“Accepting I got it wrong. I blame myself for all of this, I blame myself for Grant doing what he did  _ and  _ for Leo getting shot...all of it”

She got out the car and he quickly followed, leaning forward as he reached her side and taking hold of her hand to just stop her for a minute, he didn’t let go. He got close to her and sighed “I know how you’ve been feeling”

“Do you?” Peggy asked, in a soft voice but still challenging him.

“I know you were tossing and turning on wednesday night, bet you were last night too”

She just remained silent, Steve frowned to her and spoke in more of a plea “This place needs you”

Peggy finally looked up at him as he just looked at her with sad, heartbreaking eyes as he whispered “I need you”

Peggy put her hands to his cheeks for a brief moment before sliding them down to his chest “You aren’t losing me Steve, this is not a break up”

“I know. But I do need you here, seriously I can’t do this without you”

“Oh I have every ounce of faith in you that you can”

“But baby-”

Peggy smiled and gently shushed him, then leaning up and giving his cheek a brief kiss, then releasing her hands from his body and walking towards the school which he then sulkily trailed along.

* * *

They walked up to the staffroom where everyone was. Steve walked straight over to the coffee machine, not in a very good mood and turned it on to make himself a drink, and eventually giving in and making Peggy one too but he still wasn’t happy about it.

“Good morning everyone” Peggy said, trying to sound as fine and pleasant as possible. She ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged “There isn’t many notices today just the same stuff as yesterday. There will be students still affected and shaken by everything which is of course why we have Pepper as our guidance counsellor”

Pepper just nodded and smiled to her, sitting on the couch by the window next to Maria.

“I’ve also got a board meeting today so I will be sure to let them all know how well you have coped with the situation”

Natasha glanced to Steve, who still didn’t look too pleased. She thought he would be doing the classic gazing with mad love in his eyes at how proud he was of her. But if anything he was avoiding eye contact. She knew something was up, she just knew she wasn’t going to announce it in front of everyone.

Angie, who was sat by Thor at the chairs in the centre of the room around the coffee table asked “And how are you?”

Peggy looked to Angie and glanced at everyone’s concerned faces, giving a tight yet convincing smile, she nodded “Yes I’m fine”

“And Sharon? Skye?” Maria asked.

“Sharon is doing better than Skye. Skye is still having trouble, she blames herself”

Pepper sighed and shook her head “Peg try and get her to come and see me”

“Believe me I am. She just has trouble speaking to people” Peggy shrugged, then walking to Steve and taking the cup from his hands. He was now looking at her, but more in a way to ask if she was going to tell them now. She didn’t give him a response and just took the cup from his hands.

“I shall see you all later” she said before walking back down to the door which was around a small corner. Steve waited for a second and then walked after her, stopping her at the door. Peggy turned to him and now facing each other, he kept his voice in a quiet tone “No big goodbye? That mean you’re changing your mind?”

Peggy rubbed her lips as she stared at him for a moment and shook her head “It’s just a protocol, Steve, I’ll tell the board and then tell the staff once the wheels are in motion”

“Unless the board say no” Steve said with a glimmer of a smirk.

“Well I just won’t let them” Peggy said with a gentle expression, she saw how upset he seemed and sighed “Steven, sweetheart. This something I need to do”

Peggy opened the door and walked back out. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and took a breath before walking back down the small hall and walked back around the corner, returning to the counter where his coffee rested and Natasha also rested against.

Natasha looked to him “Lot of whispering going on. Domestic or?”

Steve looked around and then back to her, he sighed and quietly said “If I tell you this. You don’t spread the word”

Natasha leaned her arms down and raised her brow “What?”

“I mean it, Nat, don’t even tell Buck. Peggy wants to-”

“Yeah yeah. Just what?”

Steve sighed “It’s Peggy. She’s leaving”

Natasha’s jaw dropped as she stared at him, partly waiting for him to burst out laughing and say he was joking. But he didn’t, she went more quiet “You’re serious?”

“Unfortunately. She blames herself for it all and doesn’t feel that she can do it anymore, lost judgement and all that”

“Steve you’ve gotta talk her out of it”

“Believe I’ve tried but you know how she is” Steve grumbled as he took his coffee to his lips. Natasha didn’t know what to think. This place was the way it was because of her and that was very much a good thing and also she was one of her best friends, she didn’t want to imagine coming to this place without her being at the head of it.   

She was going to keep her promise that she made to Steve and not tell anyone else. But that promise did not require her not speaking to Peggy herself about it. Natasha took herself to her office where she could speak to her about it properly.

Natasha opened to door and saw Peggy sat at her desk with a student in front of her. Peggy looked to Natasha, saw the look on her face and could only guess what Steve had been saying to her, she looked back to the young student and softly smiled “Thank you, Peter, I'll be sure to have words with Mr Thompson”

Young Peter Parker gave her a tight smile and a nod before walking out of the office and leaving Natasha and Peggy to it. Natasha nodded out of the office “He one of those who feel comfortable coming to you? So I wonder what he’ll be like with the  _ new _ principal”

Peggy sighed and dropped her pen down on the desk and sat back in the chair “For the love of God”

“Don't be mad at him. He's just upset...and so am I. So will everyone be if you actually go through with this  _ mistake _ ”

“I am not cutting my ties with any of you-”

“Yeah we know that. We know it's nothing intentionally personal. But we will take it personal if you leave”

Peggy looked away from her for a moment and sighed, hearing Natasha say “This place needs you, y’know”

“Does it?” Peggy gently scoffed as she looked back to her “Look at what's happened here, Nat”

Natasha shrugged “What happened was you running in and ultimately saving five young lives. Six including Grants I guess”

“Leo’s gunshot is evident as to how bad it could have gotten, I wouldn't of had to run  in to save lives if I had just got rid…” Peggy looked down to the desk and let out a sigh as she just shook her head “I’ve gone over  _ every  _ decision I have made these past few months regarding Grant and realised how much I got wrong”

She looked up to Natasha’s frowning face who shrugged to her and tried to sway her the other mindset “Why dwell on what’s happened and focus on the future of this place?”

“Because it’s not how I see it, Nat, what I see is my mistake in keeping Grant here”

Natasha saw how she began to get upset, she leaned down to the desk and placed her hand over Peggy’s and she gently gripped onto it, Peggy shook her head “I just don’t trust my own judgement anymore...and that’s why I have to go”

Natasha sighed “There’s nothing I can do? Nothing I can say?”

Before Peggy could speak, there was a knock on the door before Steve opened the door and said in a low mumble “School board are here. Meeting is now”

Peggy slipped her hand from Natasha’s and stood up. She just looked to Natasha in a way to tell her that this conversation would have to come to a disappointing end and followed Steve out with Natasha splitting ways with them once they were out of the office.

As they walked towards the meeting room, Steve mumbled to her “You still going through with this?”

“Yes”

“And what if I say you go, I go”

“Please” Peggy turned to him with her hand on the door handle and whispered to him “Don’t make this any harder than it already is”

He could say nothing more as Peggy opened the door and walked into the room. The room included Alexander Pierce, Pepper and Nick Fury. Nick left as Principal here because he got offered a promotion to be part of the board. Alexander may not like her but Nick and Pepper sure did.

Alexander looked to her as she walked in “I assume you’ve called this meeting with no real agenda. Just about this week’s events”

Peggy looked to him and said coldly “Yes, in part”

Peggy sat opposite him and Nick, sitting beside Steve as Nick then said in a more kind voice “The head board have their own report, we are being recommended swift changes. A new look and change to everything”

Steve’s brows pinched together “Change for the sake of change isn’t exactly gonna solve anything”

Alexander gently scoffed under his breath “And what is that supposed to mean? We act as if nothing has happened? The school is perfect?”

“No” Peggy quickly intervened “Alexander, you  _ are  _ right. Something did go wrong. And I have to accept my responsibility”

She hated the fact that she was playing to Alexander’s music. Because he was loving it. He loved hearing her say that she got it wrong.

“It was not at the fault of my staff that this happened. It was not the fault of the school it was my fault. I was the one who was determined to keep Grant on. I thought I could make a difference, call it what you will. Ignorance or naivety. It was wrong to do so-”

“Peggy just wait-”

“And therefore” Peggy stopped Steve. She pushed the envelope towards Nick “I would like you to accept my resignation”

Steve saw how Pepper’s jaw dropped completely, looking to him as if to ask if it was true. He sighed to her and gave her a defeated look. Nick looked at it and shook his head “You gotta be joking. We didn’t mean change as in a change of head-”

“Well” Alexander started “Maybe Miss Carter has a valid point”

“For once she doesn’t” Steve said firmly.

Alexander scoffed rather amused “You can not let your feelings-”

“I’m stopping you right there. Okay? I am speaking here as the Vice Principal of this school. I am not having a respected woman like Peggy be disrespected. You’ve got away with comments a few times Alexander and enough is enough”

He didn’t give the chance for Alexander to speak, Steve took his eyes to Nick “Want my advice, Nick? Take that resignation letter and burn it”

“Steve” Peggy sighed.

“She’s the best Principal by a mile. This school is better because of her. You can see it Nick, you knew that it would be as soon as you recommended her. This school works because of Peggy Carter”

Peggy gripped hold of his arm and pulled him back against his chair and mumbled to him “I’m putting you up for the job, Steve”

“I don’t want it. I want you to have this job. It doesn’t belong to anyone else”

Their attention was brought to outside as they saw to their complete surprise and Peggy’s utter horror, Skye slamming a fellow student against the lockers. Peggy shot up and raced outside of the room with Steve. Peggy quickly headed over to Skye and pulled her off “What in the hell are you doing?”

Skye just took deep, angered breaths but remained silent. Peggy just raised her brows to her, waiting for an answer but she still remained silent. Peggy sighed, this was the last thing she needed. She motioned her arm down the hall “Get yourself to the isolation room.  _ Now _ ”

Skye just stood there for a moment until Peggy pushed again “Skye. I mean it, go now”

Skye groaned quietly under her breath and walked back down the hall to the isolation room. Peggy let out a breath and turned to Pepper “Pepper, could you take Jessica and get her side of the story, please”

“Of course” Pepper said quietly, then leaning to her and saying to her again in a low mumble “I’ve also made my opinion very clear to Nick. It’ll be a mistake to let you go”

Peggy sighed to her as she walked away from her. She turned back around to see Nick in front of her “Peggy. Apart from one small opposer. We all agree as a majority, we don’t want you to go. This school needs someone strong, it needs you”

Peggy rubbed her forehead and then heard him add on “You’re being hasty in my opinion. We ask you to think it over longer, but if you’re still determined to go then. We’ll have to put the wheels in motion as quickly as possible”

Nick handed her back her resignation, which she snatched away and left the room. Leading herself down to the office. Steve quickly followed in where she turned to him “What the hell, Steve?”

“What?”

“Why can’t you just let me do this?” She said with exhaustion.

“Because for once, Peggy I don’t think you know what you’re doing” Steve walked towards her and put his hands on her arms, saying in a whisper “For once, your emotions and guilt is clouding your true judgement”

He put his hand to his chest, over his heart “Baby, you heard what that whole board was just saying. Alexander excluded...everyone knows that you should stay. That you need to stay”

Peggy bit her lip and just bowed her head, slowly leaning forward and pressing against his chest as his arms soon wrapped around her body and pulled her in for a tight hug. Rubbing her back and resting the top of his head on hers.

But she pulled away and shook her head “No. My mind's made up, I’m leaving teaching”

Steve scoffed as Peggy walked back to behind her desk “You’re leaving teaching altogether now?”

“Yes. Why not? A fresh start”

“Because this is your life”

“Maybe not. Anymore” Peggy walked back over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist “To clarify, my fresh start includes you”

“You’re recommending me for the job you’re running away from yet still I’m a part of your fresh start?”

Peggy sighed deeply through her nose “I can’t talk about this right now, I need to speak to Skye” she pulled back and said in a quiet voice “I love you, okay? Please don’t lose sight of that”

She squeezed his hand hand and left the office.

* * *

Peggy walked into the room where Skye sat. She stood by the desk at the front, folding her arms and saying as soon as she did “Talk to me”

Skye just remained silent for longer.

“Skye” Peggy sighed at the response of more silence “I do understand you are having a tough time at the moment but that does not entitle you to take your anger out on other students like you did. I can’t have violence in the school, do you understand?”

Skye remained quiet for a little while longer and then just mumbled out “Sorry”

Peggy stared at her, still confused by it all “What happened? Were you upset because of Grant? What?”

Skye went back to being silent. Peggy pushed herself up from the desk and walked to her, crouching down in front of her “Don’t push me away, Skye. If you carry on like this you will lose allies on both school yard and in the staffroom. You know I’m on your side”

Skye looked down to her and shrugged “Anything else you want to get off your chest or?”

Peggy didn’t quite understand what it was that made her act like this and why she was saying what she was saying. But she knew Skye was currently like a pressure cooker, so she didn’t press. She took a breath and said in a calm voice “Take some time in here to get yourself together. Then I want you to go to your next class”

Peggy stood back up and walked back to the front of the room “And if you get angry or feel the  _ need  _ to lash out then I want you to come and find me first. I want you to come and speak to me...we’ll talk about this more at home”

Skye got butterflies at Peggy call her house  _ ‘home’  _ it did make her feel a sense of belonging. But she was too wrapped up in her own mind to even respond. As Peggy left the room, May came in. She was asked to come and supervise, to make sure Skye doesn’t go off until necessary.

May crossed her arms and leaned against the table right in front of Skye, saying in a harsh voice “Y’know. Peggy has put a damn load of effort with you”

“I never asked her to” Skye muttered.

“So because you never asked makes it okay for you to just throw it all back in her face?”

Skye looked to May and scoffed “Just get away from me”

“Do you know what, Skye” May said in  _ that  _ tone that always made the students hearts drop right down to their asses “It’s the attitude like that which makes me wonder why the hell she even bothered. It’s no wonder that she wants to leave if this is how you repay her”

Pepper came into the staffroom and quickly told them about what Peggy is planning to do ten minutes ago. Skye on the other hand was hearing it for the first time now. Skye sat up properly and swallowed thickly “Peggy is leaving?”

May just nodded and then slowly shook her head “And right now, I don’t blame her”

Skye sat back in her chair and let out a shocked breath as she looked out the the window. She swallowed thickly and shook her head “I didn’t know”

May then said something a bit more gentler “Well. Like you, she blames herself for Grant. She is just taking a more drastic step”

Skye looked back to her, but had no idea what to say.

* * *

Peggy was walking down the hall when she saw Skye unpacking her locker and shoving things into her bag. She should be in lesson right now. This certainly didn’t look too good. Peggy quickly made her way over to her and grabbed hold of Skye’s arm “What are you doing? What are you doing?” 

“I’m out”

“The hell are you”

“Oh so you can drop everything and run but I can’t?” Skye said snapped as she looked to her. Peggy stared at her, rather taken back and shook her head “What? How did you?…”

“May let it slip”

Peggy sighed “I was going to tell you”

“And my reaction would still have been the same, I’m going” Skye shut the locker and put the bag on her back, only getting a few steps away before Peggy stopped her again “Just because I am leaving does not-”

“I can’t get through any of this without you” Skye cried. With Peggy’s hands now firmly on her arms, Peggy frowned to her “Of course you can”

“No I can’t. I know I can’t...and none of this is your fault.  _ None _ . If anyone deserves to go it’s me”

“No Skye, this is not on you”

“It is. I provoked him. I shouldn’t have-” she began to sob. Peggy brought her close and tightly embraced her, feeling Skye eventually give in and wrap her arms around her too, burying her face into her neck. Peggy cradled her head and let out a deep sigh.

“Please...don’t go” Skye muttered.

Peggy wiped the tear that ran down her cheek before pulling back and looking to Skye, she didn’t say anything because quite frankly she didn’t know what to say. Skye took a breath and then mumbled “I’ll make a deal”

“Which is?”

“I stay. If you stay”

Peggy looked away from her, for Skye to then continue “You want me to stay in this school? I will, easily. As long as you stay with it. Cause aside from me, this whole place needs you”

Peggy bit her lip and just looked back to Skye, then opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

Peggy walked back into her office to have it filled with practically all the staff. Well, the ones she holds near and dear. Steve of course was there and Nick.

Peggy looked at them all oddly “What’s going on?”

Nick glanced to Steve “Steve here has fought hard, he’s spoken to any facility member that will listen. They all want you to stay”

Peggy looked to Steve lovingly and then looked back to them all to speak “Oh I-”

Angie held her finger up and then pointed to outside as Thor drew back the window shade “Take a look out here”

Peggy walked over to the window and saw the school yard flooded with the students. Some holding up signs.

 

_ ‘WE LOVE OUR PRINCIPAL’ _

_ ‘PEGGY CARTER DON’T LEAVE US’ _

 

Peggy felt herself tearing up and looked up to Thor “Is this your doing?”

“Myself and Steve of course” Thor said with a smile “I couldn’t be more happier to help make you see you belong here”

Peggy looked down to the students again, noticing Sharon and the rest of them being on the front line. Peggy walked back to the middle of the room and said “I do wish you hadn’t of gone to all this trouble because my mind is already made up”

She saw all their defeated faces and then casually clarified “Well actually, Skye made it up for me”

They all then looked up to her with a glimmer of hope. She let out a small smile and nodded to them all “I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying”

Smiles spread like wildfire as well as sighs of relief. Maria smirked and nodded “I knew you couldn’t say goodbye to us just yet”

Peggy laughed breathlessly “You’re right. You were all right” she looked to Steve and smiled to him “Especially you...I was just punishing myself. But I can’t punish the school if I cut and run”

Nick clapped his hands together and gently patted her back “Glad to hear you got some sense knocked into you, Peggy”

Tony pointed to outside “Are you gonna tell them then or?”

Peggy rolled her eyes as she grinned and then walked back over to the window. Opening it up to hear all their cheers and chants as she did so. Peggy held her hand up to shush them all and called down to them “What’s all this fuss then?”

Lance pointed up to her “We aren’t letting you go without a fight, Carter!”

With the rest of the school cheering in agreement. Peggy raised a brow and smirked “Is that so? Well Mr Hunter, you and the rest of them can pack up” she looked to Sharon, giving her a smile and then looked to them all and called “Because I am not going anywhere”

They all let out an ground shaking roar of cheer, which Peggy grinned to, then saying for anyone who was there and giving Skye a hard time “You can thank Miss Johnson for it. Now get back inside and get back to class”

Peggy closed the window again and turned to them all, smirking at them “That means you lot aswell, go on, bugger off”

As they all cleared out, after more brief kind word exchanges and hugs. Peggy shut the door and ran into Steve’s arms, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispering into his ear “I am so sorry for how I have been acting”

“It’s okay” Steve mumbled into her neck.

“I realise that I have been distant and I shouldn’t be” she pulled back and looked into his eyes “Because I mean it when I say I love you, and I should be telling you everything and I  _ want  _ to I just...I didn’t know how to go about it”

Steve leaned forward and kissed her gently, then pulling away and nodding to her “I know. And it’s okay”

“What you’ve done for me to today, I’ll never forget it”

“How did Skye change your mind?”

Peggy gently smiled “She just  _ made _ me see that there are people here who do need me”

“There’s one standing right in front of you” Steve smiled before kissing her again, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her close. Peggy rested her head on his shoulder. Then hearing him say “I have something I gotta ask you actually”

“If this is a marriage proposal then believe me when I say it is too soon”

Steve chuckled and shook his head “No. Not quite that” he pulled away and gazed back into her eyes “Will you be my date to the homecoming dance?”

Peggy laughed breathlessly and rolled her eyes despite the huge grin on her face and just nodded “Yes” she pulled him in for another kiss and this time did not let go so easily.

After a long moment, she whispered into his ear “An hour to go till finishing. And I gave a nice glass of red waiting for us at my place”

“Sounds perfect” Steve whispered, pressing his lips against her cheek.

* * *

Sharon and Skye were home for dinner with Steve and Peggy. Peggy made her famous Shepherd's Pie that was traditionally her grandmother’s recipe. Sharon could never get enough of it and found it one of the perks in having a british aunt and father. 

As they began eating, Sharon looked over to Peggy and raised a brow to her “So what was all this about today?”

Peggy glanced to Steve and then cleared her throat before giving a gentle smile to Sharon and shrugging to her “I suppose I just had a bit of a wobble after these past few days”

Sharon nodded as she took her fork to her mouth and said after swallowing her food down “You get it now right? That it wasn’t your fault?”

Peggy rubbed her lips together as she held her glass of wine in her hand and just looked to Steve, who raised a brow to her, she took in a breath and then nodded, giving Sharon a tight smile “Yes, I know” she then looked to Skye and added “It wasn’t anyone’s fault”

Skye gave her a grateful expression and then looked back down into her food. Peggy felt Steve rest his hand on her thigh under the table as an expression of comfort, she just looked to him and gave a soft smile before mouthing “Thank you”

Steve smirked to her and shot her a wink before taking a sip of his wine. After dinner, Steve and Peggy were washing up whilst Sharon and Skye were talking upstairs.

As she wiped the plate dry, she muttered to Steve “I spoke to Michael”

“When?”

“Uh, when I got home whilst you were out getting my groceries”

Steve laughed “You can’t help but say that with a smirk”

Peggy bit her lip as she let out a light giggle and shook her head “I just find it quite blissful that I have a lovely man who offers to go shopping for me” she smirked to him as she put the plate to the side.

Steve just huffed an amused puff through his nose and nodded “Alright. Back to Michael”

“Yes so he is due to be back next week, the day of homecoming actually. When he heard about what happened he talked to his boss and tried to get the earliest flight. When his boss heard that none of us were hurt, he just compromised to next week”

“Sounds like an ass”

“That’s because he is, I keep telling him to get out from under his feet. Anyway Sharon will go back home the next morning just before we leave for our trip, since it’s homecoming she will not want to be fussing about moving her stuff back home...and he’s also um...he’s offered something”

“What?”

Peggy bit her lip and then said “He’s offered to take Skye in”

Steve stopped washing and rested his hands against the counter “Really?”

“Yes he’s said that the house has felt all the more quiet with Amanda now gone...he thinks it will be good for Sharon”

“But what will he do? Will he foster her?”

“He might have to go down that route, I’m not too sure on the legal stand point of this...but it’s either he does it or me”

Steve took off the gloves and put them to the side, he then put his hands on her arms and turned her to face him, she sighed and looked into her eyes, he stared at her for a moment and then asked “Do you want to foster her?”

Peggy sighed and looked away from him, hearing him add “I know how...how attached you’ve become to her”

“Yes I have” Peggy muttered, biting her lip again, she eventually shook her head and lifted it back up “But I think it’s best if she went with Michael”

Steve just remained silent, with his soft eyes still on her. Peggy bit her lip and shrugged “Of course I will ask her and if she doesn’t want to go then I  am  _ not  _ going to turn her away or put her back into the system because I know what that can be like...but Michael is clearly keen on the idea, she will have Sharon who I feel like she needs and it will be a better set up” “You’re sure?”

“Will it be hard to let her leave? Of course. But if Michael fosters her, it’s hardly like I won’t see her outside of school is it?”

Steve gently smiled “Guess not. When’re you going to talk to her about it?”

“Tomorrow morning”

Steve nodded to her. Peggy glanced to Skye’s back pack that was on the side “I know I’m a teacher and it’s my job to understand teenagers but I don’t think I’m in the position to raise one” she looked to Steve and raised a brow “Usually you gel into it after the baby slash child stage”

Steve smirked to her as she looked away and raised a brow “Our baby slash child?”

Peggy rolled her eyes and gave him a light push. Far too early for that conversation.

She cared about Skye deeply that was no question. She was rather afraid that Skye would feel like she was being turfed out again, but like Peggy said, if Skye wanted to stay with her then she would have no problem with it. She just wanted to best for her and if Peggy was the best for Skye then she would be honoured to be that for her. Especially now with Steve’s support.


	13. Chapter 13

Peggy opened her arms up as Michael ran down the drive from getting out of his cab, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. The siblings both letting out relieved laughs, she was just so glad to have him home. 

Michael put her back down when he saw Sharon run down the stairs through the opened front door “Dad!”

Michael frowned and sighed out of pure relief to see his daughter again, wrapping her arms around her tight as she buried her head in his neck. Michael softly rocked her as he cradled her head and then cupped her face as he pulled back “Are you alright, darling?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just glad to have you back” Sharon said, hugging him again. Michael reached for Peggy’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, checking that she was okay too after all that had happened, which she smiled and nodded to.

Peggy had taken herself, Sharon and Skye out of school for the lunch hour whilst Michael was back. Steve was back at the school covering for her. Sharon looked to them both and said “I’ll go get Skye”

As she jogged back into the house. Michael looked to Peggy and put his arm over her shoulder as they walked into house “So, you're alright? When I heard my little sister ran into a gun loaded school I didn't know whether to be proud or not"

Peggy huffed a laugh "Deep down you know you're impressed...but yes, I'm perfectly fine. More importantly so is Sharon"

Michael nodded and kissed the top of his head "Thank you for doing it...so, Skye, she was okay with this moving in thing?”

“Well. Steve and I are going away for the week as I’ve told you. When Skye and I spoke last weekend, she didn’t know what to do or think. So I suggested to her that she comes and stays with you for the week away as a trial”

“And they say you can’t have brains  _ and  _ beauty”

Peggy rolled her eyes, Michael then turned to her once they got in the house and raised a brow “Also, you and Steve” he then smirked “I called that from the very beginning”

“Get in line” Peggy quickly muttered as she looked up to the stairs as the came to the two girls who walked down.

Skye looked to Peggy for a moment. Quite nervous. But after getting a reassuring look, she looked back to Michael's kind face and felt more relaxed.

Peggy slapped her hand on her brother's back and said "Skye, this is my brother Michael"

Skye gave him a tight smile and held out her hand to shake, which everyone was surprised about, but Skye clearly wanted to make a good impression "Hi"

"Hi" Michael took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle smile "Pleasure to meet you, Skye, I've heard a lot about you from both my sister and Sharon"

"All good I hope" Skye joked in a still nervous mutter.

Michael laughed breathlessly and then just nodded to her "Of course all good" 

They went into the kitchen put the kettle on the stove and they all sat down to just go through what would be happening this next week. She would stay with Michael or a week and when Peggy comes back, Skye will make her decision. She felt better with Peggy insisting to her that whatever she choses Peggy would be happy with, she didn't want Skye to feel pressure in staying or going. 

In the hour they spent, it gave Skye the chance to get to know Michael. He was funny and witty, much like Peggy. You could tell they were siblings by their characteristics. He seemed sweet too, she could tell he was a doting father, she had no doubt he would have been a great husband and can't believe Sharon's mom would run out on them like she did. Skye's situation was different, her parents were dead they didn't abandon her. 

Michael looked to Sharon "Are you looking forward to tonight, love?"

Sharon grinned and just nodded. Michael then cleared his throat as he straightened up his posture "And who may I ask is your date for this evening?"

Sharon smirked to him and then pointed to in front of her "Skye"

Michael looked over to Skye who laughed as Sharon said "We're both pretty sick of guys, instead of flying solo we are just gonna go together. With the rest of the guys having dates anyway"

Michael nodded and said after swallowing down his tea "Bobbi and Lance. Jemma and Leo?"

Sharon nodded, Peggy then leaned forward slightly and couldn't help but pry "I'm sorry but are Jemma and Leo dating?"

Skye laughed beside Peggy and shook her head as she said "God knows"

"Leo likes Jemma and I think it's mutual but" Sharon shrugged "You know what they're like, they are both awkward people and don't know how to go around actually admitting it...y'know, how you and Steve were for about a year"

Peggy put her hand up "How did that turn around on me?"

"She isn't exactly wrong" Michael muttered as he took a sip of his drink, Peggy said nothing and just pushed his cup to cause the tea to slightly overflow. 

* * *

They returned back to school, Michael went back home to unpack his things and get himself settled again, waiting for the end of the school day and for the evening to come as he insisted he was going to drive his daughter to the homecoming dance and that was that. 

Peggy walked past Steve's classroom and saw him finishing up his glass, alone putting the canvases back in the corner. She smirked as she watched him and then walked in. Shutting the door quite loudly behind her to make her presence well aware. Steve looked over his shoulder to her and smiled "Hey"

"Hello" She said gently as she walked over to him. Steve stood up straight from sorting the canvases out and asked her as he carried on cleaning up "How was it then?"

"It went rather well, Skye seems to be comfortable enough"

"Yeah? Good. And Michael's okay?"

"Michael is as smug as anything about you and I" Peggy said as she leaned against a desk, hearing Steve chuckle "I'm still a little smug about it too, but for different reasons"

Peggy shook her head with an amused smile on her face, she then said "We discussed what happened. Well I did seperately with him, just so he knew how Skye was involved in it all, I was rather vague over the phone"

"And?"

"And he just feels sorry for her, and says it's best for him not to mention it unless she does"

Steve nodded as he turned to her "Seems like the best idea" 

"Yes...he's driving Sharon and Skye to the dance tonight" she then smirked and bit her lip as she pressed her finger against his chest once he was close enough "So I expect you to be at my house for seven o'clock sharp"

"Corsage?"

"You bloody better"

Steve laughed and nodded to her, muttering as he leaned forward to kiss her "Yes ma'am"

Peggy smiled against his lips as they pressed together and then returned the kiss right back to him. Putting his hands his cheeks for a brief moment before pulling away "Alright, I must leave you now else I will get nothing done"

"Can get something done in my office" Steve whispered, nodding his head to his work office in the back. Peggy laughed breathlessly as he leaned forward again but put her hand on his chest to stop him "You are such more of a bad influence than people have you pegged for with your angelic face" 

Steve stroked his own rough cheeks with a smile "Angelic, huh?" 

"A tad" Peggy muttered with a smirk lingering on her face as she gazed at him. They couldn't stand around kissing and flirting like a pair of teenagers, they were the ones that were meant to stop the teenagers from doing that. And no one likes a hypocrite. 

But Steve would have to be forgiven for being that very type of person right now. With the shutters still down, he didn’t have another lesson for another hour and anything Peggy had to get done could be held off. Steve went up behind her as she walked away and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to gasp and then smirk.

As his lips went to her neck and whispered heavily against her skin “Anything can wait” 

Peggy bit her lip as she tried to resist, but when Steve slowly walked her back towards his office at the back and a grin soon spread across Peggy’s face as she soon gave in and just walked into the office with him as she clashed her lips against his. 

Steve kicked the door closed with his heel and locked it behind him. He put his hands on Peggy’s waist and pulled her close as he put his lips back to hers. Peggy ran her fingers through his hair and gripped onto his head and whispered “You are the worst bloody influence I have ever known”

Steve just laughed and grumbled “That’s rich”

He lifted her up and sat her down on his desk, her back pressing against the shelves. Peggy bit down on his lip as she locked her legs around his waist. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closed, she arched her neck which allowed Steve to lean forward and kiss her neck which caused her to let out a quiet moan before lowering her head again and kissed him. He ran his hands up her thighs, gripping onto them tight. 

They really shouldn’t be doing this and it was completely unprofessional. But sometimes they just couldn’t resist. Peggy has heard of the times Natasha and Bucky may have given into temptation. Not exactly what you should be telling your boss but when your boss is also your best friend there isn’t much she could do. 

Steve cupped her face and made their kiss slower and softer. Peggy’s hands gently gripped onto his elbows as she felt his fingers get tangled in her loose curls. Her tongue gently brushed against his. 

“This is as much as you’re getting” Peggy whispered against Steve’s mouth. 

“This is all I need” Steve replied to her is a low whisper before taking his lips back onto hers. Peggy let out a satisfied noise as she turned their kissing back to being more hot and heavy as their hands continued to roam around each other’s body. 

Then from the outside they heard “Steve!” 

It was Peter Parker. Steve and Peggy opened their eyes and slowly pulled their lips away as they heard out. They could hear him walk towards the office “Steve I’m here to get my portfolio”

Peggy put her palm over Steve’s mouth, neither moving a muscle. The door handle began to jiggle as Peter wanted to check that Steve wasn’t in the back. Steve and Peggy’s eyes screwed tighter through the intensity. Then hearing Peter mumble to himself “Guess I’ll come back later” 

They let out a sigh of relief when they heard Peter walk back out of the room and closed the door. Peggy looked to Steve as she caught her breath, seeing the amused look on his face and held her finger up to him “This is why doing this is never a good idea”

Steve bit his lip and looked at her slightly opened blouse, to which she swatted his arm and gave him a nudge “Steven”

“Is it my fault you’re so damn…” he leaned forward again and whispered as his lips went back to her collarbone “Irresistible”

Peggy laughed breathlessly before slapping her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back “I have work to be getting on with”

“I thought that’s what we were doing”

Peggy laughed again as she pushed him further so she could down from his desk, she straightened up her skirt and blouse, Steve ran his fingers through her hair partially for his own gain but also to help her out. Peggy gently smiled to him and gave him a soft, quick kiss. 

She unlocked his door and peered before stepping out, shooting Steve another smirk as she glanced to him over her shoulder and then left him alone. As she came out, Angie was walking down the hall and bumped into her. 

“Hey” Angie looked at her flustered friend and smirked “What have you been up to?”

Peggy bit lip and said nothing, she just carried on walking down the hall as she heard Angie let out a shocked laugh. 

* * *

Sharon and Skye were getting dressed at Peggy’s for homecoming. Peggy was already dressed as she was having to go to the venue before students arrived to do last minute checks, Steve should be any minute to come and pick her up. 

Peggy walked into Sharon’s room where the two girls were, they looked to Peggy and both dropped their jaws, Sharon laughed and then said “Holy crap. Aunt Peg’s you look amazing” 

Skye nodded “Seriously”

Peggy grinned to them and shrugged her shoulder “Thank you, I see you two are coming along nicely. Now you’re dad will be here for you in just about two hours so remember to lock up, I beg of you” 

They both rolled their eyes as Sharon waved her hand to her “Yeah, yeah we promise”

Peggy just raised a brow to them both and then heard a car horn go off for a brief moment out. Sharon raised her brows as she looked back in the mirror to apply her eye shadow “Boyfriends here”

Peggy hid her excited smile well as her butterflies set off. She still felt that excitement in the pit of her stomach every time he walked through the door. She took herself downstairs and opened the door to see him stood right in front of her. 

Looking positively gorgeous in his suit, the clean crisp shirt and smoky grey tie to match the colour of his suit. Steve’s expression went from biting down his lip to his jaw dropping when she opened the door. Wearing an _exquisite_ white dress that showed off every perfect aspect of her curves. She grinned at him with her matte ruby lipstick “Hello you”

Steve let out a breath as he shook his head, then saying in a quiet taken back tone as he approached her “You look amazing, beautiful” 

Peggy smiled to him and wrapped her arm around his neck “You don’t look too bad yourself”

Their lips met, Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet to lower her from the step. Peggy put her hand to his cheek as their lips then slowly departed from one another. Steve then took the hand that was hidden behind his back and held in front of her what she teased him about before, a corsage. Red, coincidentally enough, he just assumed she would be wearing red. It wasn’t too much either, it was simply elegant. Much like her. 

Peggy let out a breathless laugh “I was joking”

“I wasn’t” Steve said as he slid it on her wrist “I know this dance ain’t exactly for us,  _ but _ you are my first ever date to a school dance”

Peggy looked up at him, rather shocked. As Steve put his arm around her shoulder and they walked towards his car “You’re not being serious?”

“I am” Steve said as he opened the door for her, raising his brows to her as she stood before getting in the car “As crazy as it may sound. No one wanted to date scrawny artist nerd Steve Rogers”

Peggy put her hand to his cheek “I would have” she smiled to him and raised a brow “Still do”

“You’re gonna make me blush get in the car” Steve gently slapped her side and made his way round to the driver's seat. 

* * *

They arrived at the venue, it was a nice place and was well within the school budget. They walked in and some of the staff were already there. Pepper, Thor and Angie all had a thing for being very punctual. 

Pepper walked over to her with Angie and said “You look amazing”

“Thank you, as do you ladies”

Angie folded her arms with a smirk “Nice corsage” 

Peggy looked down at it and rolled her eyes with a smile “Steve got rather traditional”

“Wish Tony would have bought me a damn corsage” Pepper mumbled under her breath. Angie just stood there, single. She couldn’t believe how many romances now run through the school. One couple was rare enough. This place had three on the go. 

They didn’t stand around complimenting each other, which would be the most fun thing to do. Instead they went around and got the last few things set up. So by the time the students began to arrive, everything was ready for them to enjoy. 

Steve couldn't make it more obvious that Peggy was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen by the way he was looking at her from no matter where he was stood, he always found her as his eyes searched and he swooned inside. 

Peggy spotted him from across the way too, staring at her. She smirked to him and gave him a subtle wink before going over to the bar and purchasing a  _ non  _ alcoholic drink. If the students can’t drink alcohol then neither can the adults tonight. Not only did they not want to rub it in their faces but also god knows how many students would try and swipe the booze. 

Steve slipped his hands into his pockets and swiftly made his way over to her, muttering in her ear as he stood beside her “Can’t take my damn eyes off of you”

“I’ve noticed” Peggy hummed as she looked down at her drink for a moment, then taking her smirking expression as she looked at him. Then looking at him up and down, then whispering more to herself as she looked away from him for a brief moment “Jesus you look…”

_ ‘So good that I want to rip your clothes off’  _ was the ending she said in her mind of her sentence. But if someone overheard her say that then she would die. 

Steve looked around and muttered “There a basement or something in this place?”

“Stop it” Peggy whispered in a shocked breath as his ludicrous suggestion. Letting out a small laugh as she slapped his chest, giving him a light push. Lance soon came skipping over with his brow raised as he looked into Peggy’s “What you got in there, then?”

Peggy motioned her hand to the crates of mocktail punches behind the bar. Lance just smirked and nodded “Sure”

Peggy just rolled her eyes to him and changed the subject as she then motioned her hand to his attire “Looking very sharp tonight, Lance”

“Yeah well. Got to make an impression for Bobs don’t I?”

Peggy looked over to Bobbi who looked stunning, she raised her brows and nodded “Yes you do” 

Lance laughed breathlessly and then looked between the two of them, wagging his finger back and forth “I saw this coming” 

“Apparently so did the bloody world at this rate” Peggy huffed as she looked to Steve who just laughed and then shrugged to Lance “I wish I saw it coming” 

“Oh shut it” Peggy whispered with an amused smile still written across her face. 

After a while, Peggy had to take a breather. Every now and then she just had to get out of crammed places and take a few moments in the fresh air. It was just ever since last week, since she was almost shot and all. 

Once Steve noticed she had noticed she had gone, he decided to go and check on her. He found her round the corner of the building, looking out into the rest of the city. Steve wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. As soon as she felt his touch she held tightly. 

“Hey baby” Steve whispered, pressing his lips against her neck which Peggy closed her eyes to and let out a gentle hum. He gave another quick kiss on her cheek “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, I just needed to get some air that’s all” 

“Want me to give you some space?”

“No” Peggy quickly said, in a gentle voice as she turned her head to him, then shaking her head and laying on a light smile “No stay” 

“Alright” Steve leaned his head forward to her again and gently pressed his lips against hers. Peggy took her hand and ran it through his hair at the back of his head. His arms tightened around her waist as he held her closer. 

She pressed her forehead against his, with her eyes still closed and then whispered to him with a smile written across her face “I can’t wait for tomorrow” 

Steve then too let a smile slip out as Peggy went onto say “Just a week with only you I can’t imagine anything so perfect” 

Peggy turned her body to face is and then wrapped her arms around his neck as she gazed into his ocean eyes, biting her lip as she did so and then said after giving his nose a gentle quick kiss “I can’t quite believe how much I have fallen in love with you”

“Oh yeah?” 

Peggy grinned as she nodded, curling her fingers in the side of his hair “So bloody much” she said breathlessly before capturing his lips with her own again. 

“As cheesy as it may sound but I fell for you within the first few weeks of knowing you”

His words made her stomach flutter, they always did. When he talked about loving her in even the smallest way, she bit her lip once again and then shook her head “God then what took you so long?”

Steve just smirked, letting out a gentle chickle and then shrugged “Guess I’m just stupid” 

Peggy pouted and teased him by nodding along, Steve’s response was getting his own back by tickling her waist. She quickly slapped his hand as she let out a laugh and returned her arm to around his neck. 

They could hear the music clear as day that was playing inside as at the top of the building, the windows were open. Peggy looked to him, continuing to stroke his hair at the back, she then said in a loving request “Dance with me”

“Here?”

“Right here” Peggy nodded, her hands slid down from around his neck, down to his hands. Taking hold of his and putting one on her waist whilst her other remained lay with his. Peggy tilted her head to him with a soft expression on her face as they slowly began to move along to the music. 

She raised her brows to him with a little smirk written across her face, he let out a soft chuckle and almost blushed. God knows why she was making him nervous, perhaps because dancing wasn’t exactly something he did often. But he wasn’t too bad despite his modesty. He stretched out from her, only to swiftly spin her back into him. She gave him an impressed expression and gently laughed before pressing her lips against his cheeks. 

Steve kept his arms tightened around her waist and then picked her up off of her feet, turning her around, slowly, so he could capture her face for as long as humanly possible. Like everything went down into slow motion. Steve lowered her down, slowly bringing her up, one hand remained on her waist whilst the other slid back into hers. Back into gently swaying side to side. Their foreheads pressing against each other. Their eyes closed and a smile written across both of their faces. 

Peggy pulled back and looked into his eyes, glancing to his lips for a split second before taking her eyes back for when she said in a smooth, quiet voice “I love you” 

“I’ll never get sick of hearing that” Steve grumbled, giving her a quick, light kiss before whispering back to her “And god damn, Peggy, I love you too” 

Peggy sighed, almost at herself as she knew what she was about to say. Peggy gripped onto his suit jacket as his forehead pressed back against hers, she smirked with her eyes closed and shook her head against his “We have to return ourselves”

“Do we?”

“Yes” she laughed, slowly starting to push him back “I have well and truly achieved my ambition for fresh air” 

“What if  _ I  _ haven’t”

Peggy skimmed her teeth across her bottom lip and raised a brow to him as she took her hands from his jacket and carried on heading to the front entrance “Then enjoy yourself”

Steve groaned with a small smile still on his face and then ultimately followed her back in. Screw the fresh air if she wasn’t a part of it. They walked back into the venue, not looking too loved up even though most people who saw them come in could sum up that they had been having some alone time together. 

The night went on further and everyone was clearly enjoying themselves. Bobbi and Lance were crowned the homecoming king and queen. Which wasn’t too hard to believe. Even Peggy voted for them. 

Steve watched as they had their King and Queen dance and had to say. He was rather envious, even though he had his little dance outside, he would love to sweep Peggy up to an actual dance floor, hold her close and just soak up in the music. He looked over to her as she stood beside Angie. She smiled to him as she took a sip of her drink. Suppose he would just have to wait.  As the night grew later. Students began to leave to go to their after parties, they claimed they weren’t. But Peggy wasn’t stupid, she knew from experience that they were going to after parties. Sometimes she feels that Sharon forgets that Peggy was once a teenager. 

Sharon and the rest of her gang didn’t go just yet. They offered to help out Peggy and a few other staff members to clear stuff up. It was the least they could do after everything that Peggy had done for them, how hard she had worked to making this dance happen through their tight school budget. 

Peggy appreciated it more than they knew. Part of the deal in getting this venue at short notice is if most of the mess was cleared up. To make it less painful, Steve hooked his phone up to the speakers and put some music on in the background, with the DJ now gone, they had to use their own playlists.

On came one of his favourite songs, one that very much now reminded him of Peggy.

_ Crazy About Our Love  _ by Maurice Hayes. He didn’t have it on too loud, just background music. Peggy dumped the rubbish into trash bags along with Angie, whilst her little volunteers collected things up. Tony and Bucky were just at the bar having a drink with Natasha slyly making her way over. 

Every adult in the room was pretty exhausted. Steve looked over to Peggy, he back was turned as she was stood by the bar, cleaning things up. Looking at every little thing she was doing, how she tucked her hair behind her ear before gently pointing to a piece of rubbish for Natasha to clear up with her slim perfect finger. Her tongue slowly running against her bottom lip before gently biting down. Every little thing about her he savoured. He then smiled as an idea came into his head. She needed to relax, this dance was just as much hers as it was for the students. Quickly he made his way across the room. 

Gently, he took hold of her hand and caused her to turn to him. She looked to him and smirked as he mouthed the words of the song to her, a giggle slipping from her lips, shaking her head “You’re a bloody fool” 

He theatrically sang in silence as he pulled her onto the dance floor “ _ You’re the love of my life _ ” she just rolled her eyes as he pulled her effortlessly onto the dance floor. He took her hand that he held to the back of his head, as his hand slowly travelled to her waist, hers remained at the corner of his shoulder. 

She looked to him lovingly as they gracefully put themselves into a dancing stance and began to sway to the music, her sole attention bing on him as he no longer mouthed and instead quietly began to sing the lyrics, as if they were for hers only. 

“Cause I’m crazy” Steve sang in a whisper, smiling softly to her “Crazy about... _ our love _ ”  

Peggy just grinned, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder with him holding him close, she knew they were supposed to be helping with the cleaning up. But she was sinking into the moment, and the rest of them didn’t mind, it was actually nice to see. Sharon especially found it nice to see, her aunt so happy and  _ in love _ . And she couldn’t have picked a nicer guy if she tried. Steve’s hand gripped onto her back as he held her tight. 

Peggy softly nuzzled her face beside his and whispered with a grin growing back to her face “As am I”

They looked into each others eyes and smiled. She put her hand to his cheek, forgetting that there were others around, she watched him as he continued sing to her in a more whisper but it still made her heart melt. Just as the song hit it’s final note, Peggy put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Which he welcomed with his whole heart. Making everyone’s around them melt.

* * *

Peggy tossed her heeled shoes in the middle of the room as she sat beside Steve on the foot of the bed whilst he too took off his shoes. She didn’t know about him but her feet were killing her. Her long loose curls tired to her shoulders, Peggy looked to Steve as he removed his jacket, then suddenly asking as she rested her skin against his shoulder “Why do you love me?”

Steve let out a small laugh, rather bewildered why she would ask such a thing “What?” 

She gripped onto his arm and closed her eyes as she said softly “Why?” 

Steve smirked as his brows pinched together “Well normally I’d assume you’re drunk when asking me stuff like that but” he turned to her “Unless you didn’t share any secret booze?”

“Don’t be absurd” Peggy laughed as she opened her eyes to him, then taking the back of her hand and gently stroking his cheek “I just want to hear you say why” 

Steve turned his body to her, gazing into her eyes for a tender moment. He rubbed his lips together, putting his hands on her waist, he gently and slowly began to lower her down on the bed as he began to list in a soothing voice “Kind...loving...passionate...brave”

Peggy’s back was now firmly rested on the bed as Steve lay beside her, running his fingers through her hair, his fingertips tracing down to her collarbone which made her breath get caught in her throat, he then continued “Caring...honest...beautiful” he bent down and pressed his lips against her neck which made her breathing get briefly heavy, he skimmed his lips from her neck all the way up to her lips. Before kissing her he then finally whispered “ _ Breathtaking _ ”

She suddenly felt as though she was trembling. But in a positively good way. As his hand ran up her bare waist, Peggy grinned against his mouth, locking her legs around his waist and whispered “I like that”

“Yeah?”

Peggy smiled and just nodded before saying in a gentle voice “Yeah” 

“Hope you don’t ask about what I don’t love” he joked. 

Peggy pulled back, resting her back against the mattress and raising her brows to him, putting her finger against his mouth “Watch it. You’ve got a very good thing going on, don’t ruin it for yourself”

Steve giggled and kissed her finger before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers again. Her nails scraping up his back that was still covered by his shirt, but not for long if she had anything to do with it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Peggy rested against the fence of the porch and looked out to the crystal clear Emerald Lake. It was the most breathtaking landscape she had ever seen, she couldn’t believe this was where Steve came to as a kid. It was beautiful. She didn’t even mind the cold as she stood on the porch in just her cotton grey shorts and vest, she had just slipped out of bed and gazed at her view in the early morning. The peaceful sound of the birds. 

She didn’t even hear Steve walk out of the bedroom, with a big blanket around his shoulders. He quietly came up behind her and opened the blanket from around his body and wrapped around hers also, pulling her close. Peggy hummed with a gentle smile as she pressed her back against his bare chest, resting the back of her head against his shoulder. His arms tightened around her, the blanket covering both their bodies. 

Steve turned his head and kissed her temple, whispering in his grumbling morning voice “Good morning” 

“Good morning” Peggy repeated in a whisper, her smile growing as she turned her body facing him “My darling” she took her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his waist as her back pressed against the porch fence. 

Steve pressed his lips gently against her cheek, his beard giving her skin a light tickle which made her grin. Steve pulled back and gazed at her “How do you look  _ so  _ beautiful in the morning?” 

She had no words, she just grinned and even felt her cheeks go a little hot. She just kissed him, filled with tenderness and  _ heat _ . She nuzzled her forehead against his and whispered “I’m starved”

She heard him chuckle and felt his head nod against hers. He kept her in his hold and lifted her off of her feet, making her let out a surprised gasp and giggle as he carried her back into the lodge. Once in, he threw the blanket on the bed and carried her all the way into the front, playfully dropping her down on the couch before running into the kitchen. 

They had been at Emerald Lake for three days now and have been loving every minute of their time together. They didn’t just stay in the lodge, yesterday they went canoeing on the lake, which they want to do again and the day before that they went for a hike, also something they want to do again. Today, Steve had a plan to take Peggy out for a picnic in the woods that was quite literally on their door step, it wasn’t going to be some long hike like before, just a nice stroll with a nice lunch. 

Peggy was very much looking forward to it. She liked Steve waiting on her every so often. He liked doing it too, he wasn’t so cheesy to say he wanted to  _ treat her like a princess _ . But he did want her to relax. Steve cooked her a full english breakfast, giving her all of her homeland flavors. The first time he made her that he was nervous because she was a very hard person to please especially over traditional english food,  _ especially _ breakfast. But Steve was a great cook. And made an excellent breakfast. 

As they sat around the table, finishing up their deliciously cooked food. Peggy ran her hand over his and gently stroked it with her thumb. Steve took hold of her hand and smiled to her. He then put his hand underneath her seat and took hold of it, pulling her chair close for her to be right beside him. Peggy put her hand to the bottom of his neck and snuggled into his body “Thank you for a lovely breakfast”

“My pleasure” Steve gave her forehead a quick kiss and held her close. Peggy then pouted a groaned as she buried her head into his neck “I don’t want to go home on Friday”

Steve laughed “Well, I’m sorry but we gotta. New lodgers comin’ here Friday night unless you want to share”

“No” Peggy shook her head, gripping onto him, putting her legs over his “I just want this place and you all to myself”

“I promise we’ll come back”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’ll make it  _ our  _ tradition” 

Peggy’s smile spread on her face “That sounds nice” 

Her nose brushed against his jaw as her lips moved to his cheek and pressed her lips against it. She was so in love with him she felt a burst of butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at him. To think this time last year they would hardly work together well and now they were completely in love. 

She had a dream the other week that Steve got hurt in an accident, she woke up barely being able to breathe because the sheer fear of losing him shook her to the core, making her realise she truly couldn’t live without him. It was a real eye opener for her. 

“We’ll do that then” Steve whispered, stroking her back. He then smirked and added onto her “You know as well as I do that you will be ready to jump back into the job when we get back”

Peggy rested her chin on his shoulder and raised her brows as she stared into space for a moment “I suppose you’re right”

“Happens every so often” Steve dryly joked as he took a cup of coffee to his lips. Peggy put her lips to his shoulder and then her phone rang, it was Michael. She grabbed the phone and still kept herself rested against Steve’s body “Hello you”

_ “Hi gidget. Having fun?” _

“Very much” Peggy smiled as she looked to Steve, getting her fingers tangled in the back of Steve’s hair  _ “Alright. No need to say it in that suggestive tone” _

Peggy laughed breathlessly “I wasn’t aware that I did”

Michael made a shuddering noise over the phone to which Peggy just laughed at and ignored him “How are the girls?”

_ “Great. I think Skye actually likes me” _

“Well of course she likes you” Peggy said with a gentle laugh. She silently asked Steve to pour her some more coffee by swatting his arm and motioning her hand over to it as she listened to what her brother had to say. He was just telling her how things were going and how Skye seemed to be more comfortable in speaking to him about things, things that she told Peggy in confidence. And Peggy was happy to hear it, she was happy to hear that Skye was settling. It would certainly be a more fitting and stable home for her. 

Steve poured her another cup and then pressed his lips against her shoulder. He couldn’t keep his hands off her, or his lips as he kissed her collarbone. Not even taking into account that it made Peggy become slightly breathless whilst on the phone to her brother. She gripped onto the back of his hair as his lips continued to stay with her skin. Her hand traveled down from his hair to his torso. 

She tried to concentrate best she could but Steve was so damn distracting, she couldn’t manage to resist him “Michael I’m sorry I have to go” 

She quickly hung the phone up and lunged to him, taking her lips heavily onto his. Their kisses being rough and wet as Peggy pushed things out of the way on the table as she leaned her back against it, stradling Steve. She cupped his cheeks and continued to kiss him hard, moaning into his mouth and grinding her hips against his. Gripping onto the back of his chair. His hands gripped firmly to her backside. 

She took her hand and brushed it against the front of his shorts which caused him to groan, and  _ that  _ made her smile. 

“Quit playing” Steve grumbled against her mouth. 

“You started it” Peggy said in a low, incredibly seductive voice. If that didn’t send him over the edge, the way her tongue skimmed across his bottom lip certainly did the job. Steve took hold of her by the waist and let out another animalistic noise as he rose from his chair with her still in his grasp, pushing things off of the table, luckily nothing was smashed but even it were they didn’t mind paying for the damage. 

He parted her legs after removing her shorts, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it seemed, getting down on his knees in front of her. She was expecting this from him, but this is what she got. He went forward in between her legs. And there was nothing she could exactly dig her nails into the table once it hit her. The gentle whimpers of pleasure that slipped out of her mouth only turned him on more, they encouraged him. He put his hands on her hips to keep a control and felt her hands fall over them, gripping onto them tightly. 

It’s not like he had never done this before, cause he had of course. It was just the way he did it, so spontaneous and  _ dominant _ . That within itself was making her feel hot. Her whole body began to shake once she felt his tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair before gripping onto it and pulling him even further onto her even though she felt like she couldn’t contain it, she needed him more, she  _ wanted  _ more. It was a good job their cabin was secluded, because when she couldn’t resist any longer, Peggy rested her head back down on the table and let out a scream. 

After a moment of taking breaths himself, he pulled himself up from between her legs and hovered over her. 

“I love hearing you” He confessed to her in a whisper.

Peggy looked to him, her chest still trying to catch breath. She grinned, putting her hand to his cheek and whispered as she pulled him down for a kiss “You’re so good at that”

Steve chuckled against her lips and then sunk into the kiss for a moment before Peggy pulled away by not even a centimeter and whispered in a heavy voice “Don’t stop there” 

She reached for his shorts and pulled them down as well as his boxers, skimming her hand over him, her touch was so light and tender but it still made his breath get caught in his throat, he closed his eyes as his mouth hung open, his forehead pressing against hers. He swallowed thickly and then let out a moan with his mouth still closed as she took him in her hand for a few long moments. 

Her lips skimmed against his for a moment, their breaths hitting one another. Before she put him into her, he hesitated and warned her “I’ve not got a rubber”

Peggy smirked and shook her head “I’m on the pill”

She pulled him into her, both of their breaths slowing down in a sudden pleasure gasp. Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck and added “Feels better without it anyway”

He was certainly not going to disagree with her. 

* * *

Their day was going to go ahead as planned, a nice stroll with a picnic. Peggy for one couldn’t wait for it. As Steve was slaving away in the kitchen and setting up the lovely picnic food. After doing some reading outside, Peggy went back in and decided to get a quick shower and then get dressed for their evening. 

She was glad that they didn’t have to get all glammed up on this trip away, she got sick of all that after a few times of doing so. The fact she could put on some jeans and a nice sweater to go out was music to her ears and eyes. 

With a towel wrapped around her, Peggy got out the wine red sweater and dark blue jeans, laying them out on the bed to get her underwear. After that was all done, she walked over to the dressed, rubbing her damp hair with a towel still before reaching for the dryer. The multi tasked genius she was, Peggy held the dryer in one hand and managed to handle it good enough whilst using her other hand to search in the top draw for her lipstick and stud earrings. She looked up to the ceiling and pulled a hopeful face as she continued to search, begging she would feel them soon.

Her hand then landed on something different entirely, a velvet box was unmistakable. The dryer suddenly got turned off and put down as her attention went entirely onto it, she pushed aside Steve’s boxers that the box was under and saw the box right there in front of her. 

_ Holy shit.  _

She held it in her hands but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to open it. Was this really what she thought it was? Was he going to propose to her? When? Tonight? The last night? He was very excited for tonight. She didn’t know what to feel, it hadn’t been a year yet. Marriage was too soon to be put on the cards. They weren’t even living together yet. She knew that he was in love with her before they had gotten together but  _ this _ ?

Now she was curious on what it looked like if it was a ring. Peggy bit lip and then pushed her thumb down on the box to lift the lid. 

“Peggy!”

Jumping out of her skin she shoved it back in the drawer, covering it back up and then getting out the lipstick and earrings that she saw in the corner, quickly shutting it, she got back onto drying the rest of her hair as Steve came in. She looked to him and gave him a smile as he approached. As if she had  _ not  _ just found a pretty little box that will affect their entire future. 

Steve put his hand on the back of her back and said over the noise of the hair dryer “You ready to go in about ten minutes?”

“Yes, love. That’s fine”

Steve grinned to her and kissed her cheek before jogging into the bathroom for him to now get a quick smile. She looked to the drawer again, she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t open it up, not now. He was unpredictable with his damn showers, he either always forgets something and comes back out or he just gets them over and done with very fast. And he doesn’t do that with most things. So she left it, she’s sure she’ll find out what it is sooner or later. 

But the thought of it all made her stomach do flips, and she couldn’t tell if it were a good flip or a bad. 

The bathroom door opened again, Steve came out as the shower was on in the background “Babe have you seen my shower gel?”

Peggy rolled her eyes and said as she looked into the mirror, putting her earrings in “They are in the cupboard with the rest of the shower gels. I’ve told you this”

Steve smirked and teased in a high pitched voice “Relax” he quickly went back inside and left her alone to continue get ready, and worry about that damn box. 

* * *

Steve guided her through the woods, holding her hand with the picnic basket. Peggy saw him put the box in his pant pocket just before they left. So there  _ was _ a reason that he was so excited for tonight. And she was very nervous for it, because she didn’t know what she was going to say. Or maybe she did, maybe that’s what scared her. 

They finally found the spot, a lovely little spot just in front of the lake, there was a bench table, Steve told Peggy that his dad before he died, being the sneaky bastard he was brought this here and put it to the floor. With no one knowing about this spot, or no one giving it a thought to come here. It stayed right here. Steve put the basket down on the table and started to unpack things, the first thing being a bottle of wine. Peggy snatched that up straight away and didn’t wait for a glass, she just took a swig from a bottle. 

Steve looked to her and chuckled “Jeez, I got the glasses right here”

Peggy put her hand over her mouth as she put the bottle down, swallowing the wine and just looked to him. Steve raised his brow to her “You okay, babe?”

“Fine. Just thirsty” Peggy said with a faint smile as she looked out to the lake “The view is remarkable”

Steve smiled as he looked to her and then the view that she was referring to, only to agree once his eyes went back onto the woman he adored with all his heart. Peggy looked to him, noticing the look he was giving her. God he did love her, not once did she have to question that. And she loved him with everything that she had. He was everything that a woman could want in a man. 

Her thoughts didn’t have time to ponder as Steve sat across the way from her with the food all laid out in front of them. Peggy raised her brows to him, seeing his cocky smirk as he poured the wine for them “My, quite the spread”

Steve just smirked and shrugged as he took a sip of his wine “Nothing but the best for you”

Peggy gently stroked the back of his hand as a symbol of gratitude and then tucked right into their food. It was lovely, simple but lovely. But all Peggy could think about was when he was going to get that damn box out of his pocket. Now she couldn’t tell if she were nervous or excited. Perhaps a little bit of both. 

They ate their food, drank a little more wine and then they went and sat in front of the lake, Steve sat his back up against the tree whilst Peggy sat in between his legs, her hand resting gently on his thighs. She nuzzled her head underneath his chin, by now, she had actually forgot about the box. Just being in utter awe with him caused for it to slip her mind. His arms tightened around her waist as his lips pressed against the top of her head. 

She then lifted her head and caught his lips with her own. Sitting up more as she brushed her tongue against his, letting out a gentle moan as he put his hand onto the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

“Christ I love you” she said breathlessly between their kiss. 

Steve hummed and then pulled away “I’ll never get sick of hearing you say that” he kissed her for another quick moment “S’all I’ve wanted to hear in I don’t know how long” 

Peggy grinned at him. Going to kiss him again, he surprisingly pulled back as he went to say something “I actually gotta talk to you about something”

Peggy pulled back and looked at him, now it came back to her. Holy hell. Steve sat up a bit more proper and took a breath “Okay so. We’ve been going steady for a few months now”

“Yes” Peggy nodded, not knowing how to build herself up. 

“And I know how you’re never one to rush into things”

She just remained silent, she just kept her eyes on him with a gentle look on her face. Steve then ducked his hand into his pocket and gripped hold of the box, he raised his brows to her “Now before you freak”

He pulled the box out in front of her, seeing her take in a breath. But he just smirked, Steve then opened the box up to surprise her. No ring. But a key. Peggy looked to him, closing her mouth into a smile. The little shit, he knew that would scare her. Steve laughed breathlessly “I knew it was too soon for a ring”

“So you’re giving me a key?” 

Steve wrinkled his nose and shook his head “More what the key represents” 

He then looked at her back in the eyes and smiled “Pegs, I was wondering if you wanted to move in together?”

It was almost a reflex to grin, her stomach filled with utter warmth. Biting her lip, she then just nodded “Yes...yes, darling, I would love that” 

Steve pulled her close once again and kissed her hard, her hands found the collar of his jacket and gripped to it tight. She should have known, he’s an artist for God sake, he lives to be creative. Steve then looked to her, with a smirk on his face and teased “You thought it was gonna be a ring didn’t you?”

“A part of me did come to that thought, yes. Usually when a woman sees a velvet box such as that they assume that”

“Figured it would have been fun to scare you” 

Peggy lightly slapped his shoulder and then looked down to the key “So. Your place or mine?”

Steve laughed again “I’m not stupid, I know you’d rather stay in your big nice house over my one floored bungalow”

Peggy looked to him, rather amused as she raised her brows to him “Oh so really this key is for  _ you _ ? Not for me”

Steve shrugged with a smirk. 

“Let me guess. Sharon?” 

He nodded “Of course. Gave me her key to copy”

Peggy shook her head with an amused look still on her face. She looked back to him “So. Perhaps I should ask instead. Will  _ you  _ move in with me?”

Steve smiled to her and then dryly teased “Well my god, this is just so unexpected”

She swatted his arm again before he brought her close and kissed her. Lying her back down on the grass, he hovered over her before she pulled his body to his. They lay there for the rest of their duration by the lake, kissing, talking and just soaking each other up. 

* * *

When it got dark, they headed back to the house. Putting their things on the side as Steve then picked her up straight afterwards, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom, dropping her down onto the mattress before he joined her. 

A little later on, Peggy got up in the middle of the night from the two of them lying in bed, wrapped up in each and conversation and made them both a hot drink. Tea for her and coffee for him. As she walked back in with them, she could see the wheels turning in Steve’s head as he was debating on asking her something. 

“What is it?” she asked boldly as she walked over to him, causing him to jump slightly and then chuckle “What’s what?”

“Whatever it is that you want to ask” Peggy said as she sat down on the bed and passed him his cup, crossing her legs in front of him, she held her tea in her hands that rested at her lap and looked up to him. 

He shrugged “I mean, I guess I already know the answer”

“Well then do enlighten me cause I’m yet to know” she teased, blowing on the tea and then raised a brow to him as she took a sip. 

He then looked down to his as he then went on to ask her “If it weren’t a key in that box and it were a ring” he looked back to her “What would you have said?”

She figured he would ask that, she strung him along a little, adding to the suspense that he was feeling. Peggy looked up to the ceiling for a moment, pretending that it was a very hard choice for her. But the decision actually came to her quite easily, to her surprise. She looked back at him, she was killing him right now. Peggy then smiled “I would have to go with...yes. I would have said yes”

Steve swallowed thickly and raised his brows to her. Peggy smirked as she went on to tease him “Why? Is that not the answer you were expecting or dare I say _wanting_?”

He didn’t quite know what to say, but no, it was not the answer that he was expecting. He thought she would roll her eyes and tell him to leave it. But he got the opposite. Peggy kept her smug look on her face, she leaned across the bed and put the cup on the table that was beside her. She then sat back in front of him, putting finger underneath his chin and shut his jaw “And so, my darling man, when you do ask that question. You’ll know my answer”

Peggy grinned to him, seeing how completely taken aback he was by it all. She leaned forward and gave him a quick soft kiss before getting off the bed and hurrying over to the bathroom. It left Steve to sit there and just think about what she said, so much so that when she came out he looked to her “What you just said...did you mean that?”

She stood at the foot of the bed and nodded “Every word” 

Steve gave her a warm look and sunk back down into the mattress “Wow” 

“I knew you would be surprised but _this_ amount of surprise is starting to wound me” Peggy crawled on the bed, over to him and sat on his lap, either leg resting on his sides, gently stroking his bare arms with her fingertips “Do you think I don’t love you enough to want to marry you?”

“No I don’t mean that. It’s not about loving me any amount of way” he rubbed his lips as he thought for a moment and then shrugged “It’s marriage. I thought you hated the idea”

Peggy sat back a bit on his lap, pinching her brows to him “When have I given you that indication?”

Steve cleared his throat and took a breath through his nose “Last year. When you first started at the job you were dating that guy, over heard you say to Angie you could never imagine marrying-”

“ _ Him _ ” Peggy quickly clarified, Steve looked back to her and her warm expression “I could never imagine marrying him” 

She shook her head and shrugged “Steve, I was just seeing him for a few weeks before taking the job. I wasn’t in love with him, not even close” 

“You were with him for a bit” Steve sighed “I know cause it killed me, when he would come see you at your office. Every time I saw him kiss you when I walked in...”

Peggy frowned, dropping her forehead against his shoulder for a moment and then looked back to him “Believe me those two months I stuck with him I was trying to find the right time to break up with him. But he was _needy_ and made me feel guilty...this is besides the point the point is I was not in love with him”

She cupped his cheeks “Oh but darling, I  _ love _ you. In fact, when I really think about it. You’re the first man I have ever  _ truly _ loved” 

“Really?”

“Yes” she whispered gently, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs “And I want it all with you. I want marriage and children so long as it is with you. And no I am not saying right at this very second. But in the end that’s where we will be and that's why getting engaged doesn't seem so scary anymore” 

Before he could say what she  _ knew  _ he was going to say, she pressed her finger against his opened mouth “And if you ask me if I mean it I will put that key where the sun doesn’t shine”

Steve smiled, letting out a chuckle and then kissed her finger before she dropped it back down. He softly rubbed her thighs as he confessed to her “Truth is, baby. I still don’t think I deserve you, I don’t think i’m good enough for you” he sighed as he looked to her and shrugged “I look at you. And you’re so beautiful and smart and...you’re just-”

Peggy shut him up the only way she knew was best, pressing her lips to his. Pulling herself even more forward to him. She didn’t know why, but she began to cry. Not sobbing, but tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks when she pulled back and opened them. Looking down in hopes that he wouldn’t notice. But of course he did. Steve brought his hand to her cheek and gently wiped them “Why’re you crying?”

“I didn’t know I made you feel like that” she muttered, shaking her head and shrugging “I didn’t know I made you feel like you weren’t enough or insecure”

“No, Pegs, you haven’t made me feel like that” Steve insisted, pressed his forehead against her “It’s nothing you’ve done it’s just the way I’ve viewed things. I swear to you I have never been this happy.  _ You  _ are the first woman that  _ I’ve  _ ever truly loved” 

Peggy looked up to him, seeing him smile to her “Don’t you know already, Peggy? You’re everything to me” h e frowned and bowed his head “Damn now I wish I hadn’t of said anything”

“Honesty is important” Peggy whispered, kissing the top of his head before resting her cheek against it for a moment, then pulling away when he looked back to her “I don’t live in this relationship feeling insecure. I meant it more in a way of me feeling lucky to have someone like you that I have to pinch myself to the reality that I’m actually with you because I wanted you for so long and always told myself I would never get the chance” 

He keeps her up on this high pedestal that it quite literally takes her breath away, he really does think the world of her and that was the greatest thing she had ever felt. Knowing that she was really loved. 

Peggy took his hand and put it to her cheek “Oh, Steve”  

“But knowing that you’ll say yes whenever I ask you to marry me certainly gives me a boost” 

Peggy broke out into a tearful smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered in a joyful cry “I love you so much”

She kissed him and then pulled him down onto the bed.  


	15. Chapter 15

They could have stayed away forever, but it had to come to an end. It was back to school the following Monday. Hopefully this semester would go down better than the last, everyone kind of wanted to forget what happened.

Peggy strived to make sure that the school went back to the way it was before Grant did his damage. Things were moving well with her personal life, hopefully her career will do the same. She walked into her office and was quickly joined by Angie as she practically ran into the office “How was it! I didn’t get the chance to speak to you cause you came back late”

Peggy smiled as she put her paperwork down on the desk and then leaned against it, not being able to control her grin as she nodded “It was amazing”

“It looked it on the pictures that Steve posted”

“Yes, it was very beautiful...there’s also something else” Peggy smiled, Angie raised her brows and immediately looked to her hand. Peggy shook her head “No. Angie. We’re not engaged not yet”

“Not _yet_?”

“We had a conversation about it and I told him that if he ever asked I would say yes-”

She was once interrupted but this time by an excited squeal that came out of Angie’s mouth, Peggy let out a breathless laugh “Angie, I’m trying to tell you something”

Angie quickly stopped jumping the gun and stood still to listen carefully, with a small excite smile still lingering on her face. Peggy smirked at her enthusiasm and then told her the real news “Steve and I are moving in together”

Angie’s jaw dropped for a moment and she then broke out into a wide grin “Oh Peggy that’s so great! I’m so happy for you guys!” she jumped ahead and wrapped her arms around Peggy.

She then pulled back “He’s moving in with you. Right?”

Peggy let out a small laugh and just nodded “Yes. He was bright enough to know that would be the ideal answer”

“This is great, it’s like some kind of fairytale considering how much he pined after you” of course she would say that, she was a drama teacher after all, she then couldn’t help but wonder “So what’s going on with Skye?”

Peggy rubbed her lips and then explained “Well when we got back yesterday, we went to Michael’s on the way back. The week trial turned out to be somewhat of a success and Skye is going to stay with Michael”

Angie let out a sad smile. Though happy that the situation panned out well, she knew that it would be hard for Peggy deep down to let Skye go. They did grow a very strong bond. Peggy shrugged off Angie’s pitiful look “Everything has gone the way it should”

“I know. Still you must be a little sad”

“Yes I am but, it’s the best for her. Especially now with Steve and I moving in together now. And it was her choice so I feel better knowing that she was more than happy about it”

Angie nodded and then let out _another_ excited sound. Anyone would think Angie was moving in with Peggy. She wishes.

* * *

It was assembly, as the first day back, a word from the Principal was essential and expected. Especially after what happened last semester, majority of the students wanted her to talk to them. Peggy was more than just the Principal, she was the voice of reason and someone they found comfort in, so they wanted to hear her tell them that everything will be okay this time around. Everyone already felt safer with Grant no longer being around.

Steve met Peggy in the hall, he was already in there helping to get things sorted, wanting to reduce the stress of her doing it as little as possible. He jumped down from the stage and gave her a loving smile as she approached him “Hey beautiful lady”

“Hi, thank you for setting everything up I’ve just been completely swamped this morning alone”

“Everything okay?” he asked, putting his hands on her arms and giving them a gentle rub, to which she just nodded to with a light sigh “Just average school malarkey, nothing out of the ordinary, just makes rather it crap to have to come back to it all just after being away from it in a lovely lodge with a lovely man. The week away with you wasn’t too bad either”

Steve pinched her waist as she let out a small giggle “Very funny, Miss Carter”

“I do try” she said with a small smirk, Steve saw Pepper walk in and he quickly dropped his hand down from Peggy’s waist “Morning, Pepper”

Pepper gave them both a smile, still seeming rather tired “Good morning you two. Students are ready to be rolled in”

Peggy nodded “Then get them rolling” she looked to Steve and gave him a warm smile, heading up onto the stage and waited for the students to fill up the auditorium. One it was filled, Peggy looked around to them all and smiled “Hello”

Before she could say anything more, she got a loud applause from them all. She loved this school so much, she loved how much it felt like a family. She was assured by Steve and a few others that it never used to be like that.

Peggy laughed breathlessly and motioned her hands to quiet them down “I do love that” she beamed, causing some mumbled laughs. Assemblies were one of her favourite things to do, to be able to speak to all of her students at once, it was something she rarely got to do.

“Well. New semester, I imagine some of you are getting rather bored of dragging yourself in here”

She saw the smirked as well as hearing the grumbled agreements “Yeah. Mr Stark is the same”

Tony stood up and threw his arms in the air, being the immature fun uncle type that he usually was, getting cheers along the way. Peggy have him a small amused look and then looked back to the students “Alright, I promise I won’t keep you long here because you’re all itching to get back to learning. I just want to welcome you all back, and welcome some new faces which I spot. I can assure you all that i will make sure this semester is a far more smooth and enjoyable ride, if anything we as a school, as a _unit_ are learning from what happened, yes? And it doesn’t matter how long it has been, if you still feel like you need to speak to someone, do not hesitate. Come to me or any other member of staff okay? But we are going to push on”

She broke out into another smile to lessen the tension “So, as said before welcome back and for some people _welcome_. Have a good semester, enjoy it as much as you can some of you because it won’t be long until you leave this place and little old us” giving another smile, she nodded “Okay, let’s get you all off”

They all gave her another gentle applause to round it off, she knew them so well. She knew they would get restless if she had droned on. Steve walked over to her as they cleared out, his hands in his pockets “Smoother ride huh?”

“Lord, I hope so” Peggy whispered, then looking to him and smiled gently “Having you helping me every step of the way certainly makes me feel better about it all”

“Now that Pierce has resigned, I think it’ll be smoother all around”

Peggy just grinned with excitement. With him gone, now this school was really her own, no more having him watch over her. Now it was Nick, and she knew she could be trusted by him to let her do things her way. Skye was walking down the hall with Sharon and Bobbi. She walked into the school now with her head held high, now that Grant had been put away and knowing he would be away for a long whilst as well as having a restraining order. She felt safe and knew things were going to get better.

She was now living with her best friend permanently and she and Michael got on really well, living with him was going to feel like having a loving family and she knew that. Though, already she was missing Peggy, she did miss when they would sit down together some evenings and just talk about whatever, whether it was getting things off their chests or just general talking. But she knew that Peggy was always going to be there, given that she is now going to be fostered by her brother that is a guarantee.

“I couldn’t live with your dad” Bobbi stated just as Jemma joined them. Sharon pinched her brows and shrugged as she kept her view on straight ahead “Um. _Why_?”

Bobbi then smirked “He’s too cute”

Sharon tutted, pulling a cringed out expression and just elbowed her. In mid laugh, Bobbi shrugged “You pried”

“I hate you” Sharon mumbled as they turned the corner, heading towards the student homeroom.

“Aw shit” Skye cursed to herself, she closed her eyes and said “I forgot my textbook. I’ll meet you guys there”

She turned back, walking down the hall at a fairly quick pace, she had to get her notes done in her book before class since she decided to choose a binge watch _Power_. She could blame Peggy since she was the one who got her into it but something told her that wouldn’t fly well.

Skye turned the corner and her body hit anothers. A guy with dark blonde hair stumbled slightly and dropped his books. She cursed under her breath and quickly bent down to help him “Sorry. I was in a rush”

His warm green eyes looked to her and then he cracked a smile, shaking his head as he looked back to the floor. Gently taking the books from the floor and then one from her hand “Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t exactly concentrating, thanks”

They both stood up. Skye clocked to the map of the school he had in his hand and nodded to it “You new?”

She figured, since he didn’t look familiar in the first place. He gave her a small smile as he nodded “Yeah. First day and all”

“So I’m not the new kid anymore” she smirked “I was new last semester”

“Oh yeah? How is it then?”

Skye took in a breath and let out a laugh “I think it’ll be safe to say your ride will be smoother than mine. But the school is great”

“That was a mixed answer” he couldn’t help but say with a laugh. Skye waved her hand and shrugged “I’m sure you’ll be filled in about last semester dramas...listen if you need help getting around or want to hang I’m heading to the homeroom with my friends. They’re like, the nicest people”

He smiled to her once again, his cheeks going visibly warm. He gripped onto the back of his neck for a moment to then nod “That’d be great, thanks”

He then dropped his hand and stuck it out to her “I’m Lincoln”

Skye looked to his hand and then after a pause, she shook it “I’m um, Skye”

“You not sure?” he joked as their hands parted. Skye laughed breathlessly and shook her head, rubbing her forehead “Sorry I don’t know why hesitated, it’s my nickname. My real name is Daisy”

“Daisy” he gently repeated, a gentle smile running across his face “Pretty name”

“Thanks” Skye smiled and then let out somewhat of a nervous giggle. Lincoln stepped aside to the direction she was heading before their collision and held his arm up “Lead the way then. You’ve offered as the guide”

She let out a light laugh and nodded as she went on her way, now having an accomplice.

* * *

Peggy walked into Steve’s classroom, walking in to him doing marking on his students essays on Van Gogh with the pieces they have tried to paint with it, Steve was so biased in his favourite artist that he tried to fit him in wherever he could. Peggy strummed her fingers against the pile of paperwork she had in her hand as she walked in, giving him a smile and saying as she firmly lay them down on the desk “Hello, _Vice_. Fancy splitting this paper work with me that has come through the board? You will be doing me a favour”

Steve nodded, sitting back in his chair and motioned his hand to his pile of marking “Add them to the pile”

Peggy gently bit down on her lip and looked to him, she then sat herself down on the table in front of him, her voice dropping into a low and tender voice “Now...what is the point in having my Vice as my boyfriend if he won’t give me the right kind of attention?” she leaned down and gave him a quick, soft kiss.

Steve broke out into a small smile as he let out a small exhale through his nose “Alright, I see your point” he grabbed the folder she had put down and put it on the top of his pile, she hummed out with satisfaction and then took her attention to the piece of work that he was marking.

“Blimey. Who did that?”

Steve pulled the sheet back to look “This one’s is...Kate Bishop. Best one she’s done yet, essay for it is top grade too, she’ll be pleased”

“So she should be. I think Mr Van Gogh himself would be” Peggy gazed at Kate’s attempt of Van Gogh’s painting of _Café Terrace at Night_ and the nail wasn’t too far from being hit.

“He couldn’t even please himself with his paintings but...yeah” Steve smiled, Peggy looked to him. She loved hearing talk about his favourite artists, something he was incredibly passionate about. She gently rubbed his arm “What’s _your_ favourite piece? Of _all_ the pieces”

Steve sucked in a breath at the hard question, at least, he pretended it was hard. He knew already, but it was a rather underrated piece “A Pair Of Shoes. Eighteen Eighty Six”

“I don’t think I’ve seen that one”

“Yeah well no shock there” he muttered with a smirk, she swatted his shoulder as he reached into his draw and pulled out a small _25 x 20_ _frame_ of the piece he was referring to, showing it in front of her. Before she even had the chance to ask, he filled in the blanks on why “Arts about perspective, right? How you see the painting, what do you see?”

Peggy looked at the painting and laughed as she shrugged “A nice painting of some boots?”

Steve let out a rather load chuckle, making his shoulders shake “Well yeah. But what _I_ see, is representation of the working man. Or woman” he tapped his finger on the glass of the painting “The detail he put in the boots with the different colours that adds tone? It’s to show the boots as being worn out tired, shows hard work has been done in them”

He even scooted forward and continued to explain, getting excited about it all “And there’s nothing else around the boots. To me that says that the boots are all the worker really has, a poor man who is just trying to make a living with the help of those boots, like an old friend who gets him through the day”

Steve looked up to her and then sighed, shaking his head with an embarrassed smile “Sorry, I went on a bit of a ramble”

Peggy then shook her head, a grin spread across her face “No. No I love hearing how passionate you are about art”

Steve gave her an unconvinced look “Yeah?”

“Absolutely” she spoke in a soft voice as she put the frame down on the table and leaned back towards him, whispering as her lips grew closer to his “I find it incredibly attractive”

Peggy closed her eyes as she felt Steve grow nearer to her, then when he came close enough, just about to take her lips with his own. She smiled as she turned her head, causing his lips to go to her cheek. Then feeling him sigh against her skin. He pulled away and saw her smirk.

“I’ll get you for that, roomie”

Peggy grinned, an outburst of butterflies setting off in her stomach “I’m counting on it”

“You had no problem kissing me as soon as you walked in here” he said with the raise of an eyebrow, to which she laughed breathlessly “As a mode of persuasion”

“I see how it is”

Peggy gripped onto his hand as she gave him a wink. Rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb “I’ll let you persuade me to things later on”

“You don’t need much persuasion on _things_ but alright I look forward to it”

Peggy gave him a tight yet lovely smile, giving his hand a squeeze before getting down from the desk and leaving him to get on with his work.

* * *

Peggy walked out onto the soccer field to get a good luck at the girls warming up and having a practise, their first game to kick off the semester was after school and they were raring to go.

Michael mentioned that Sharon had been practising like hell for it whilst Skye just filmed it all. She was trying to get into video editing, now that she had the equipment and stuff from Michael having it for free and insisting she installed it on her computer. To which she was grateful for.

Peggy walked over “No quitters this time round then? Last time I was on this pitch, my niece had thrown the towel in”

Natasha smirked, glancing to Peggy, she nodded to the girl of the topic “She’s not throwing anything. She’s on the top of her game”

“I expect nothing less” Peggy folded her arms as Natasha teased “Because she’s your niece?”

But Peggy actually shook her head “No, actually. Because her dad played football from the age of ten and almost became a professional”

“Yeah? How come he didn’t?”

Peggy raised her brows and mumbled “His now ex wife. Dropped everything to move here, but it was the best thing for him in the end” she then grinned “Got her didn’t he?”

“Yeah. And she kicks ass on the field” Natasha then rolled her eyes “Or pitch as you say”

Skye came running over, giving Peggy a grin “Hi, Peggy”

“Hello, you” Peggy tucked her hair behind her ear “Got any good stuff?”

Skye nodded as she looked down to the footage “I think so, I said Sharon I’d help so a show reel type thing that she can send off to colleges, y’know cause she wants to do it professionally and stuff”

“That’s brilliant, Skye”

Skye shot her a smile as she tucked her phone in her back pocket “Gotta make it good quality to match her skill”

Peggy looked over to her niece who was dribbling the ball around the cones laid out as if it were as easy as breathing. Such grace. It was like seeing Michael play all over again. But Peggy was also glad to see Skye was finding a passion for something too. She ran her fingers through her hair and then asked her “Skye, what are you doing right now?”

“Nothing. This is technically my study hour but i was using it to get footage” Skye smiled, patting her back pocket. Peggy nodded and then linked her arm “Fancy a walk? I’d like a chat?”

Skye shrugged and just nodded to her “Sure”

Peggy looked over to Natasha “I’ll see you later, praise the girls on the good job they are doing”

“You got it”

Peggy then led Skye down the field “It occurred to me that I haven’t had the chance to have a proper chat with you. How are you finding things?”

“At Michael’s you mean?”

Peggy hummed as she nodded. Skye then too bobbed her head as she looked ahead whilst they walked “I like it, really I do”

“You feel settled?”

“I do. I think I did straight away, the Carters are very hospitable” Skye raised a brow to Peggy, giving her a kind smile which was then returned to her. Skye looked down as they walked, then came to a point when she stopped them, taking her arm from Peggy’s “Can I ask you something? Something that’s kind of been playing on my mind”

Peggy just lightly raised her brows and waited for the question to be asked, nervous at first, Skye rubbed her lips and then went on to ask “If I had told you that I didn’t want to stay at Michael’s what would you have done?”

Peggy sucked in a breath and gave her a gentle expression “Skye you know I would have had you stay with me if you chose to, you weren’t a burden or anything like that. It’s just when Michael suggested that you stayed with him I thought it would be a more stable home for you”

“I know I’m not mad or blame you for anything” Skye shook her head. Peggy put her hand on her arm “Skye, you _do_ want to live with Michael, right? If not then say because this is entirely your decision but you have to tell me”

Skye pinched her brows as she thought for a moment and then shook her head “No, I do. Honest I do. It’s just…” she sighed, bowing her head as she suddenly grew somewhat embarrassed, she shrugged “I don’t know I guess even though I am happy living with Michael _and_ Sharon. Like we’re having so much fun and all, every so often I just miss y’know us hanging out”

Peggy gave her a sad smile “Yeah, of course, I miss that too. I’ve gone from having two teenage girls running around my house to just being lugged Steve”

Skye huffed a laugh. Peggy grinned to her and shrugged, as she tucked her hands in her coat pockets “Listen, Skye. Just because you aren’t under my roof anymore doesn’t mean you’re no longer welcome, you can come by whenever you please. If it’s to come and have a talk or just a place to get some space. It’s there for you” she took her hand from her coat and put her hand on the back of the young girl’s head for a moment as she added “ _I’m_ here for you, okay? I have been since you got here and I will be after you leave”

“Really?”

“Of course”

Skye grinned for a moment “Cause the thing is...it’s just that I’ve been pushed around my whole life from home to home. But when you took me in it was my first real home” she then sucked in a breath, debating on whether to say, but there was no time like the present “And you’re the first real mom I’ve ever felt I had”

Peggy certainly wasn’t expecting her to say _that_. And from not expecting it, the emotion of it hit her, her eyes filled up instantly. Not knowing what to say, Peggy just pulled Skye close and held her tight. Skye immediately responding to the action and put her arms around Peggy’s waist, closing her eyes.  

Peggy kept hold of her for a few moments longer and put her hand on the back of Skye’s head as she pulled away “Well, as I said. You’ll never be a stranger to me. In fact come Christmas and other occasions you might even get sick of me”

Skye let out a breathless laugh and nodded “Maybe”

Peggy regained her composure “Michael is a good man, a good _dad_ , not that you have to see him in that way. But he’ll take good care of you. And like you said before, you can have fun with him”

“Yeah. We are having fun, the three of us. Sharon said she hasn’t seen him laugh this much in a while”

Peggy smiled, her heart filling with warmth “That’s because he hasn’t had much reason to in a while” she looked down to her watch and went off topic “Well, I’m sorry to tell you this but your hour is almost up. You have a class soon”

Skye groaned, rolling her eyes as Peggy turned her around and navigated her walking now back towards the school. As they made their way, Skye couldn’t help but pry with a smug smirk “So. Steve is moving in?”

Peggy let out an embarrassed, breathless laugh “Yes, I thought he was going to propose believe it or not”

“Disappointed or relieved?”

Peggy smirked and raised her brows for a brief moment “Relieved”

“God, you can tell drama wasn’t your major”

Peggy looked to Skye, she then rolled her eyes to avoid going down the route and gave her a gentle nudge with her shoulder which just made Skye laugh all the more.

* * *

Steve pulled the last box he had from his car. It was pretty damn heavy too, he looked over and saw Peggy stood in the doorway taking pictures of him doing all the heavy lifting in moving into her house. _Their_ house.

“You just gonna stand there and look pretty? Not gonna help me?”

Peggy shrugged as she put her phone down, into her sweats pocket “You did the others just fine. I hate to stop your winning streak. Plus you have skipped the gym for the past few days so your arms need to work out”

Steve raised his brows “Oh we’re going to go there?”

Peggy put her hand over her mouth, quietly giggling under her breath. Steve slowly bobbed his head as he slowly walked towards her “Hm. I see” he looked up to her and then quickly ran to her.

Peggy let out a thrilled squeal and ran back into the house, Steve dropped the box as soon as he got in and closed the door behind him with his heel. Peggy shook her head as she leaped over his boxes of stuff that were scattered all over the place, saying in a panting giggle “Steve! You’ll trip over the boxes!”

Steve dodged them best he could “Yeah? Why’re you so sure?”

“Cause you’re a clumsy sod” Peggy announced once she reached the safe zone of the hallway. Steve gave her an unconvinced look at her words just before he fell over a box and landed on the laminate floor. Peggy put her hands over her mouth for a moment to try and contain her laugh, slowly she lowered them back down, biting her lip and made her way over to him. She knelt down and then rested her body on his “I did try to warn you”

“Seems you know me better than I know myself” he grumbled as he stroked her back, a smile growing on his face as he looks to her.

“You _are_ a clumsy sod” Peggy leaned down and pressed against his shoulder “But you are _my_ clumsy sod”

Peggy gripped to his shirt and bent down to kiss him. Putting her leg between his, she brushed her tongue against his and stroked his hair to the side.

“Careful now” he grumbled “We’ll end up having sex right here”

“I’m perfectly find with that” Peggy said in a heavy whisper, kissing his jaw and neck.

Steve let out a small laugh as she continued to kiss her “In your hallway”

Peggy lifted her head and looked at him and smirked “ _Our_ hallway”

Steve gently smiled to her, his brows then pinched together “How do _you_ make that sound seductive?”

Peggy grinned, as she leaned down, she whispered “ _Our_ kitchen, _our_ living room” she kissed him once again, deeper and far more hot. She pulled her way slowly and then whispered against his lips “ _Our_ bed”

Steve grinned and pulled her close “You say the sweetest things to me, Peggy Carter”

She giggled again and then returned her lips to his as he slowly rolled them over so for her to lie down. He gripped onto her waist, scrunching up her sweater. Peggy bent forward and gripped to his bicep with her teeth, softly pulling on his skin as her fingernails dug into his sides.

Steve pulled back, rubbing his nose softly against hers “I can’t believe we’re now living together”

Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him with love and warmth, letting out a gentle hum “I know, it’s rather mad isn’t it? I certainly didn’t see this coming” she gave him a quick kiss “But you are the greatest surprise I have ever had in my life”

Steve grinned “You too”

Steve ducked back down and pressed his lips to hers as she gripped tightly onto him. Butterflies setting off in her stomach, it was finally sinking in that she was going to have a future together. That she knew this step was just the first of many for them, he was going to be with her forever and nothing could stop them.

* * *

 

**this was supposed to be the last chapter but I've had a change of heart, so instead I am writing them through the next semester and it's going to be a bumpy ride for two people...**


	16. Chapter 16

Steve’s bungalow was put on the market once everything was officially out and he was officially  _ in  _ Peggy’s place. 

They were now two weeks into the new semester. And although their troubles were down with Pierce and Grant, Peggy felt another brewing with a parent. Not Detective Jack Thompson, but Whitney Frost. Better known as Bobbi’s mother. 

She brought Bobbi up on her own when her husband bolted with Bobbi being only six, she brought her up but not without a fair few bumps in the road. Although it was admirable how she raised her daughter alone, her methods were somewhat  _ questionable _ and has known to be quite the trouble around the area, and has given Peggy trouble in the past. Too stuck up for her own good it seemed with some people. And even though Bobbi loved it here  _ and  _ she continued to come, Whitney still always put her foot in and say how the school wasn’t good enough, but she was comparing to Ivy League schools, of course it wasn’t going to look as good.

She also flirted with Steve whenever she came into the school, it always bothered Peggy even before they were together. But now that they were it bothered her even more. Whitney was attractive, and although she knew Steve would never look another way, but it still didn’t make her feel good about it. But of course she didn’t mention it to him, Steve was so oblivious to female attention that it took him months to get the vibes that she was attracted to him. 

But jealousy didn’t come easy to her, which she always felt was a rather good quality to have when in a relationship, especially when being in a relationship with a man as attractive as Steve Rogers. Which certainly wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

But Steve noticed something in the middle of his lesson when giving back some marking of work, so at the end of the class. He kindly asked for Bobbi to stay behind so he could have a talk with her. Which she certainly didn’t seem to be in the mood for whatsoever. But he had to pull a student up when they weren’t doing a good enough job. 

Steve laid out the D marked piece on the table and sighed, folding his arms back up “Bobbi. This isn’t like you”

“I’m sorry I can’t draw too good” she muttered.

“But that’s just the thing you can, and you know it’s not about how well people can draw in my classes it’s about the effort in they put and this just lacks it. That is what drags you down, look at Jemma, she’s not the strongest artist but the effort she puts in pulls it through and  _ that’s  _ what gets her the high grades” 

Bobbi looked down to the floor and sighed “Sorry” 

Steve pinched his brows to her “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Bobbi gripped onto the back of her neck, looking back up “Just…” she sighed again. 

“Look if you want to talk to Peggy-”

“It’s nothing serious to bother her with it’s just my mom”

He raised his brows to her “Your mom?” 

“Yeah she’s broke up with her new guy and she’s having trouble getting him to get all his shit from our place. Just a lot of hassle and a lot of  _ distractions _ . I’m sorry, I can re-do it”

Steve looked to her, then back to the piece, scratching the back of his head he sighed as he dropped it back down “It’s not a major piece, you can try and bump it up in between work but I wouldn’t worry about it too much, okay?” 

Bobbi gave him a tight smile and a nod “Thanks”

“Just try your best to bump the next one up, yeah? If it gets a little too crowded at home then you’re more than welcome to use the classroom whenever it’s free” 

“Okay” Bobbi jumped down off the table “Thanks again” 

Steve gave her a smile and watched her walk out, only to then leave himself and go in a different direction up to Peggy’s office. 

He walked in “You heard Sharon say anything about Bobbi when we went to Michael’s?”

Peggy looked up to him from stood in front of the filing cabinets, she pressed her hands against them, closing it shut. She kept her hands pressed against the cabinet as she thought, also rather confused where this question had come from, Peggy pushed herself off as she said “Not that I recall, no. Why?”

Steve tucked his hands in his pockets and walked to her as she now stood by her desk “I just had to have a talk with Bobbi about one of her pieces she gave in, it wasn’t up to the mark like the others...it sounds like she’s having trouble at home”

Peggy pinched her brows together “What did she say?”

“That her mom has split up with her boyfriend, apparently he won’t budge his stuff and her place has been filled with fights”

Peggy bit her lip and looked back over to the cabinet, she walked back over to it and opened it up once again, strumming her fingers through the files and then picked out Bobbi’s file, Steve raised a brow to her “What’re you doing?”

“I’m going to call Miss Frost and have her to come in”

Bobbi kept her dad’s name, not wanting the hassle of changing them around whereas Whitney went back to her maiden name as soon as possible. 

“Good” he smiled, putting his hand on her back for a brief moment and giving her a wink “Knew you’d take control” 

“As I always do” she picked the phone back up and gave him a grin as he walked back out of the office and quickly returned back to his class. 

* * *

Whitney came into the school at lunch time, insisting that it was the only time she could come in. Also insisting that she couldn’t stay for long, only for a few minutes. Steve joined Peggy back in her office for when she did come in so he could tell her himself his concerns. 

He even got some intel from her other teachers. Tony as well as Maria and Phil have said that she didn’t seem herself this week. Whitney came in and sat herself in the chair in front of Peggy’s desk with Steve stood behind Peggy. 

Whitney looked to them both “So. What have you dragged me in here for? What has she done?” 

Peggy shook her head “Nothing. I didn’t call you because Bobbi had done something wrong, it’s more of a concern we are having for her”

Whitney raised a brow “Concerns? Like what?”

Peggy turned her head and looked to Steve in the corner of her eye for him to step forward and let Whitney be aware of the information he has gathered, Peggy couldn’t help but notice once Steve had taken a step forward to speak how Whitney’s face softened and even a smirk came to her face, but she ignored it and just looked to Steve as he cleared his throat and went on to explain “I had to mark a piece of Bobbi’s and had a word with her because it wasn’t quite up to standard. And other teachers have expressed how she also hasn’t seemed herself this week...she’s exhausted, Miss Frost. She told me that you have been going through a personal issue and that there have been arguments with you and your partner-”

“Ex. Partner” Whitney said defensively as first, but then spoke rather smug “We’re no longer together”

Steve just nodded, not picking up on any kind of suggestive tone. Clueless as always “Well the arguments at home are taking a toll on Bobbi and her work” 

Whitney sighed, sitting back in her chair as Peggy then added on “We want to help in anyway we can, Miss Frost. But our concern first and foremost is with Bobbi” 

“It isn’t as if she is being abused” Whitney said back in a defensive tone as she looked to Peggy. Peggy took in a breath and slowly shook her head “No, of course not and we aren’t suggesting anything of the sort. We just mean if there is anyway we can help Bobbi find it easier to focus on her work”

Whitney shrugged sharply “Get my ex to clear his things out of my place? You want to get that sorted for me?” 

Steve and Peggy just looked to each other. Peggy cocked a brow to him before looking down at the desk, Miss Frost certainly seemed to have some kind of short fuse every now and then. Steve looked to her and gave her a polite smile “Do you need us to contact anyone? A member of the school board is on the police force”

Whitney sighed, shaking her head “No, no. There’s no need for that” 

Steve put his hands together “This is the last semester of Bobbi’s senior year. We have to make sure that she makes every mark count” 

Whitney nodded to him, giving him a tight smile “Of course we do” 

She looked to them both, but mostly Steve before she nodded to them, seeing their point. Well Steve’s point given that he was the only one she listened to “I will try my very best to fix things at home to make things better for Bobbi”

Peggy gave her a fond smile “Thank you, Miss Frost. We just saw it as best that you were aware”

Whitney once again nodded and then just stood up, grabbing her bag and coat. Looking to Steve as she smiled and said her goodbye. Peggy gave her a hard stare once her back was turned and then let out a small scoff once she had left “Bloody hell” 

Steve laughed as he moved himself behind Peggy’s chair and put his hands to her shoulder, giving them a firm yet completely lovely massage “She certainly seemed defensive”

“Towards me, yeah” Peggy laughed “Seemed to like you perfectly enough” 

Steve smirked and leaned down to her “Down you”

“What?”

“I can practically see the venom come from your mouth”

Peggy swatted his arm and tutted as she stood up and walked over to the window. Steve rested his arm against the head of the chair and looked to her, Peggy just shrugged “I only hopes she actually helps”

“What can she do though?”

Peggy turned her head to him “What do you mean?”

“Peggy, she’s been trying to get this guy out of their place for over a week. If he ain’t budging...”

Peggy dropped her arms and shook her head as she walked back over to him “Oh, darling, we can’t get involved in that, our job is to look after students in school-”

“Wasn’t that long ago that you took in a student to  _ live  _ with you” Steve said with a smirk, to which Peggy sighed to “It’s different”

“I know. But Bobbi is your niece’s best friend. And you’ve always been more than just a headteacher to these kids, you’ve always gone the extra mile”

“So now you want to too, do you?” 

Steve put his hand over hers “I’m just saying maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if we tried to help her out. The quicker her mom gets rid of the guy the quicker things go back to being easier for Bobbi. She’s one of the brightest kids in her year, I don’t want to see that getting thrown away because of something like this, do you?”

“Of course not”

“Then let me take care of this” Steve pleaded in a gentle voice, a smile growing on her face as she gazed at him. Steve raised his brows as to add to his request, Peggy looked back to his eyes and let out a light smile as she rolled her eyes “Okay. I’m trusting you...just promise me that you handle this with care” 

“Promise” 

“And talk to Bobbi first” Peggy ran her hand to his chest, fixing up his jacket and then giving him a loving smile “I should count myself as lucky I suppose. To have a man so kind and considerate” she got up on tip toes ever so slightly and kissed him gently, still gripping to his jacket. To then pull away and wipe her lipstick from his mouth before giving him a gentle push “Go on, go attend to your flock” 

Steve gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before dropping his hands from her waist and heading back out of her office, though if he had his way, he would stay there with her all day. But everyone had a job to do. 

* * *

Bobbi sat back on the couch in the homeroom “Can’t believe your Aunt and Steve called my mom in”

Sharon just shrugged as she made herself a cup of coffee “They’re trying to help out”

“Yeah well it just means my mom is going to stress out at me for saying something to Steve” 

Sharon shrugged “No offence but when doesn’t your mom stress out at you?”

Skye laughed, looking at her chemistry book. Then looked up when Lincoln walked in, shooting her a smile and raising his hand to her, giving a small wave as he passed and went over to the small library at the back. 

Bobbi looked to Skye and whispered “Oh, put your tongue back in, Skye” 

Skye quickly looked to Bobbi and shrugged at her “What?”

Sharon laughed breathlessly as she sat back down beside Skye “ _ What _ she says” 

Skye just rolled her eyes. So she and Lincoln had been getting on well, so what? He had only been here for two weeks, she had only  _ known  _ him for two weeks. She certainly wasn’t going to jump into anything again after such a short amount of time, she was still burnt by the last time she did that. But she could certainly tell the difference between the two guys. 

Grant was charming for all the wrong reasons. Lincoln was for all the right. He was shy but genuinely kind. But he was a friend, as of yet. Everyone else seemed to notice that something was brewing. But they also knew that Skye just wanted to focus on herself right now. 

Still harmless flirting every now and then did no harm, now did it? 

Lincoln walked back over, giving them all a smile as he did “Hey girls”

They all murmured their hellos as they were half distracted, at least Sharon and Bobbi were. Skye looked up to him once he came over and smiled “Hi” 

Lincoln smiled to her “You done that assignment for Bruce?”

“Did it last night”

Sharon then looked to Lincoln and teased Skye by saying “After her day dreaming about blondes”

Skye kicked her discretely and gave her a stern look. Lincoln just laughed, not really getting what she meant. He was too busy looking at Skye. Skye looked back to him and got back onto the question “Yeah I have. You?”

“Yeah but I think I did pretty shit” he laughed.

Bobbi shook her head “I wouldn’t worry about it, Bruce is pretty chill he’ll help you if you’ve gone wrong in anyway”

Lincoln nodded to her “Good to know, thanks” he then looked back to Skye and said in a gentle tone “See you next period” 

“Yeah” Skye smiled. As Lincoln headed out the door, Sharon couldn’t help but call “Save her a seat!”

Skye nudged Sharon hard with her elbow “The hell is wrong with you?”

“It’s funny” Sharon laughed, with Bobbi’s giggles being nothing but encouragement. Skye just rolled her eyes and gave her another nudge before looking back down to her book, Bobbi then reading the front cover of it and smirking as she then teased “Chemistry indeed”

Skye quickly shut the book and whacked Bobbi’s legs with it “You two are the worst” 

Though she wouldn’t admit it, Skye was just glad she could have a laugh with the girls over a boy, because this time last semester there was no chance in that happening with the bad choice she made last time. 

Steve caught up with Bobbi and had a talk with her, letting her know that he was theirs to help whenever they needed. Telling her that her mom could ring if she needed a hand in him moving out the boxes. He also suggested they may need to change the locks too. 

But honestly, Bobbi was just glad that help was being offered, because even though Whitney said that she had it handled, Bobbi knew that she didn’t have it handled whatsoever. At the end of the day, as the students cleared out. Steve met Peggy at the front of the school as she stood on the steps.

“Sorted?” she asked as he came over to her. 

“Yeah. I just said I can offer to shift things for them if needed”

Peggy nodded, but said nothing. Which said  _ everything  _ to Steve, he raised his brow to her “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing” she shrugged, picking at the shoulder of his jacket. 

“Pegs”

Peggy looked into his eyes and once again shrugged as she dropped her hand from his shoulder “I promise you, nothing. Now are we going to the pub or are we going home?” 

Steve smirked to her and whispered as he leaned forward “Say that again” 

Peggy grinned, putting her finger under his chin and whispered as he grew closer to her “Or are we going  _ home _ ” 

Steve smiled and pressed his lips against hers, only for a brief moment before whistling came from passing students. Peggy pulled back and looked over to them to shush them up, only to see Sharon roll her eyes and call “Must you? On the school steps?”

Peggy slid her hand in Steve’s and called back “ _ My _ school” 

Sharon just rolled her eyes again and waved her hand to them “See you tomorrow then” 

Peggy just looked back to Steve and gave him a quick, soft kiss “Well?”

Steve pulled a conflicted face “As much as I love you, I’m  _ loving _ the thought of a beer right now” 

Peggy laughed breathlessly, letting out a theatrical gasp as she slapped his chest and pushed him down the step “Flaming cheek”

“Look me in the eye and say you aren’t thinking of a glass of wine right now”

Peggy accepted his challenge for a brief moment but then tutted once she knew she was going to fail and just walked on. Besides, majority of the staff were at the pub too, it was nice to be social every once in awhile. 

* * *

Peggy sat down with the girls, as Steve went to the bar. She expressed her opinion on Whitney Frost with a glass of red in her hand “If you ask me, she’s far more interested in dealing with my man than her own”

Natasha glanced over to Steve “Yeah but…Jesus Peggy he can’t take his eyes off of you” 

Peggy looked over to Steve and saw him smiling to her. Making her stomach do somersaults before she looked away “I know, I’m not concerned about him. I’m not concerned about anything I just…”

Pepper then shrugged and finished her point “You just don’t like her looking at him” 

“I just didn’t like…” she then sighed and mumbled under her breath “Okay yes, maybe” 

Maria huffed a small laugh “I think we’ve all been guilty of that, Peggy. You’re not the only one who’s felt that” 

Peggy looked around and saw all the mutual agreements on her friends faces. Which did make her feel better in matter, that she wasn’t overreacting or being mad. Angie then gave her a nudge “Trust me, Steve has felt it for you”

Peggy’s head snapped to Angie “What do you mean?”

Angie bit her lip and glanced to Steve, running her fingers through her hair, she looked back to Peggy “Remember that girl he dated for a few weeks when you were dating that Fred guy?”

Peggy shrugged and then nodded. Angie took in a breath and just came out with it “I don’t know how he told you it ended but she finished him because he was in love with you and she knew it”

Peggy damn near choked on her wine.  _ That  _ she was not expecting. Angie didn’t get chance to finish the story as Steve and the rest of the guys came over with their drinks and sat down with them. She was rather amazed with herself how she didn’t know that, she and Steve never went into full detail on how their past relationships ended, there were no skeletons in their closets so they saw no means to discuss it. 

But now she feels like she has to. As the chatting went on. Peggy sat next to Steve the minute Bucky got up to go to the toilet, she took hold of his hand and said quietly “I heard something rather interesting from you”

Steve looked to her as he took a sip of his beer, giving a nervous smirk and then said as swallowed it down “Oh yeah, what’s that?” 

“The reason for your last relationship ending”

Steve’s head then snapped back to her “What?” 

Peggy cocked a brow to him, with a rather smug look on her face, she tilted her head to him “You told me it was because she cheated”

“Yeah it was”

“And where did you being in love with me all the way back then have to do with it?”

Steve swallowed thickly but then broke into a small smile, if he and Peggy weren’t in a serious and committed relationship, he would have been mortified, but now that they were. He had no issue in telling her. Steve put his beer back down on the table to then go on and explain. 

_ Eighteen Months Ago _

_ Steve shook his head as Lorraine went on and on with her bullshit excuse of the guy that she had slept with three nights ago. But he didn’t want to hear any of it. And eventually she caught on, Lorraine scoffed “I’m sick of trying to apologise. I’m not the only one who’s been lying in this relationship” _

_ Steve looked up to her, shaking his head as his brows pinched together “Okay. I’ll bite, the hell are you talking about?” _

_ “What about Peggy?” _

_ “Peggy? As in Peggy Carter, my boss?”  _

_ Lorraine nodded and then simply stated boldly “You’re in love with her, Steve. And you sure as hell didn't tell me that” _

_ Steve stared at her and scoffed “Is that the best you can do? This has got nothing to do with Peggy-” _

_ “Oh it has everything to do with Peggy. Why do you think I went home with that guy in the first place? Knowing that this would end anyway when I figured it out”  _

_ “There’s nothing to figure out, Lorraine!” _

_ “Oh please” she laughed.  _

_ “I’ve known her for two months” _

_ “Exactly. You’ve known her for two months and you look at her in a way that you have never looked at me” _

_ Steve and Lorraine had known each other for five months but only recently started dating, and she knew that he may have gone for them as a couple because Peggy has got her own fella. Lorraine walked over to him and raised her brows “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love her”  _

Steve sat back against the back of the booth and shrugged “And I didn’t say no” he looked to Peggy “Couldn’t, I couldn’t lie” 

Steve glanced to her lips, back to her eyes and shrugged “Because as soon as she said it to me, I knew she was right. That’s when I realised that I did love you” 

He put his hand to her waist and said with a loving smile as he pulled her close “And I have been loving you more everyday since”

Peggy let out an overwhelmed grin, running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. Now getting all the groans and  _ ‘wit-wooing’  _ from their colleagues instead of their students. 

Peggy smirked as she pressed her forehead against his, running her hand down his cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. She pulled back and smiled to him “If only you didn’t arse around for that year”

“No. I’m a believer in fate, so I believe now is our time” he smiled to her and squeezed her hand “I got you now, that’s all that matters” 

Peggy smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck before they both returned to the conversation with everyone else. 


	17. Chapter 17

She said whenever he proposed she would say yes. It didn’t mean they would have to get married yet, they could wait years even, just making that step wasn’t scary to her anymore. Now, he didn’t plan on proposing, but he also didn’t plan on walking into a store and buying a ring yet he did that. Like he was pulled in. Was he insane? Only because she drove him crazy but in every possible good way. 

Now that they were living together though, it would be harder to hide it from her. She was like a basset hound for these things. Even if she wasn’t looking for it, she’ll end up finding it anyway. He shoved it under his side of the mattress, he doubted she could or would find it there.  _ Hopefully  _ anyway. Still, it didn’t stop him from checking every single morning. 

He felt her hands skim over his bare back, then feeling her lips press between his shoulder blades “What are you doing over there?” 

Steve turned and shook his head “Absolutely nothing” 

He wrapped his arms around her as he rolled on top of her and pressed his lips against her neck, then shoulder and then collarbone before looking up to her “Good morning”

“Good morning” Peggy whispered, giving him a soft kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down further “Think we have time for a quickie before work?”

“I think we can give it our best shot”

Peggy giggled as Steve’s grip tightened onto her waist as their kiss began to get far more deeper. To then have the annoying sound of their alarm going off. Peggy pulled back to which Steve shook his head to “Ignore it”

“Don’t be daft” she laughed, slapping his side as she slid from underneath him and sat up “It’s not like the pair of us are at the head of the ship or anything” 

“Let it sink for the morning” Steve muttered, pressing his lip against the bottom of her back. Peggy looked at him over her shoulder and grinned “Tempting, love. But I’m afraid it won’t work today”

Steve groaned, lying back on the bed as Peggy got up. Walking to the wardrobe and picking her clothes out. Steve then getting a pillow thrown at his head as Peggy’s mode of encouragement to get up. Steve sat up with the pillow now on his lap, he once again found himself being captivated by her. 

Her loose natural curls that fell down to her shoulders. The way her nose crinkled slightly when she giggled and god her smile was enough to brighten up everyone's day, and when she bit down onto it, that was  _ everything _ . He wanted to wake up to her everyday. He couldn’t wait to make that promise of wanting to wake up to her everyday, whenever that day would be that he’d get to say that in a vow. Whether it was in a few months or a few years, he just wanted to ask her to marry him. Then he would wait forever if he had to so he could say it. 

All he wanted to hear was  _ yes _ .

* * *

 

Steve was in his office at the back of his classroom when Whitney walked in without even thinking of knocking. Steve put his pen down and walked out “Miss Frost”

“Whitney, please”

Steve nodded “ _ Whitney _ . Nice to see you again, what can I help you with?”

“Well, I wanted to come by and thank you for what you said to Bobbi last week, about how you would help” 

Steve folded his arms and rested against the table, giving a simple shrug to her “Just trying to do right by Bobbi” 

“I appreciate that. Her having teachers like you, that care” Whitney grinned to him. Steve just gave her a light look and nodded. Course he cared, it came in with the job to care about their students and care about their future. 

“Like I’ve said. This is an important time in Bobbi’s academic life” 

“I know” she rubbed her lips together and sighed “She’s going to be up and off to college soon. And it’s not like she’s staying local, she and that boyfriend of hers are heading to Chicago” 

So, from what Steve gathers from that sentence is that Whitney is not all too keen on Lance, which he was sure added more strain onto her and Bobbi’s relationship. Steve just shrugged to her “One of the best colleges is Chicago”

“Where did you go?” Whitney asked gently, so gently that it was borderline flirting. But Steve still answered her through not picking it up “I stayed pretty local to my Brooklyn roots, went to NYU” 

“I hear good things”

“Yeah it’s a great school” 

Whitney sighed again and frowned, bowing her head down “She’s going to be up at Chicago and I’m going to left here alone”

Steve stood up, not exactly knowing how to comfort a woman who was a mere stranger. He reached out and put his hand on her arm as his best way for doing it “Hey, kids get up and they do their own thing. I did, doesn’t mean she loves you any less. You gotta want the best for her future” 

“And I do” Whitney assured, looking up to Steve. 

“As I’m sure. Which is why Peggy asked for you to come in and talk”

Whitney gave him a small smile, she knew full well of Steve and his relationship with Peggy. When Sharon was living with Peggy, Whitney heard Bobbi and Sharon’s facetime conversations on several occasions with Steve and Peggy being mentioned now and then. 

“I must admit when Miss Carter was appointed Principal I had my doubts...but it seems many students, including my daughter have took a shine to her and think a lot of her. As do her staff” 

Steve slipped his hand back in his pocket “She’s the best thing to happen to this school, I can guarantee you that” 

“So it seems” 

Steve cleared his throat and took a step away, turning back around to her “Sorry to be bold but  _ is  _ there something I could do for you? If you’re here because I offered you some help” 

“My ex has stopped coming but he refuses to come by for his stuff. I hate to ask but-”

“You want me to move them? Like I said, I will help in anyway I can, if that means helping you move some boxes around to help get the hassle down then I’m your guy” 

Whitney broke out into a breathless grin, taking a step to him, putting her hands on his arms “That is fantastic thank you so much, it will really help Bobbi and I to get back to normal” 

“Least I can do, really. I can come after school and get them moved for you. If you know your ex’s address I can even drop them off at his” 

“You’re a star! Really. Miss Carter is a lucky woman” Whitney stated as she dropped her hands from his arms and walked to the door, Steve just let out a small amused huff through his nose, bowing his head, Steve nodded as he looked back up “Alright, Whitney. I will be seeing you later” 

“Indeed, see you then” she smirked. As she walked out, Peggy was walking down the hall. Looking at her oddly as Whitney walked the opposite way down the hall. Peggy made her way into his classroom, the bell went and students were to be coming in any moment. But still, her curiosity would just run wild. 

“Was my mind playing tricks on me or was Whitney Frost just in your classroom?”

Steve let out a small smile and sigh as he finished setting things up on the tables “She came to ask if I could help her out. Her ex has stopped bugging them but his stuff needs moving out”

“Oh so what are you now? A storage mover on top of a teacher?” 

Steve put the last paintbrush down and walked over to her, as he did, students came in. Before he spoke to her, he called for them all to just take their seats and get their work out. He looked back to Peggy “I said I would offer a helping hand for Bobbi’s sake”

Peggy lightly scoffed, rolling her eyes as she then whispered to him “It’s utter crap, Steven. She’s asking for your help because she has a crush”

“A crush?”

Peggy widened her eyes at him as she whispered “On you” 

Steve looked around and then took her arm, leading her into his office, once again he turned back to his students “I won’t be long okay? Just carry on with your sketches” 

Steve closed the office door and turned to her “What’re you talking about a crush?” 

Peggy gave him a soft, almost sympathetic look as she tilted her head to him “She is saying that she needs your help because she’s  _ needy  _ and she is attracted to you. I’ve noticed it since I started working at this flaming school” 

Steve gave her an odd look, not being so convinced by it all. Peggy sighed and took hold of his hand, looking back up to him into his eyes “I know you have a burning desire to help people. And it’s one of the many things that I love about you but…”

“But?” 

Peggy sighed “But it’s people such as Whitney who find that and use it to get her claws into you”

“I’m just helping her move things”

Peggy gently scoffed as she gaped at him, shaking her head. Peggy then turned and mumbled as she took a step further into the office “You’re so incredibly naive” 

“ _ Or  _ you’re just being incredibly...paranoid?” he said being both half serious and also half teasing her, Peggy turned to him, dropping her hand drop her mouth and just stared at him. None of this was amusing, she was trying to look out for him. 

“Steven be serious for one moment in your life”

Steve then nodded, taking a step forward to her “Okay, here’s serious for you” Steve said as he pressed her forehead against hers and then after a moment, he then whispered “I am completely in love you, no woman will get her claws anywhere near me. You’ve already got yours in deep there’s no room for any more” 

He put his hands on her back and pressed his lips against her cheek. He could tell she still wasn’t all too happy with Whitney being in his classroom in a more informal manner, but she knew that there was no need to be threatened, and she wasn’t threatened. She just didn’t want to see Steve being taken advantage of to lug her things around and then say it’s  _ for Bobbi _ . 

Steve pulled back and gave her a smile, he then opened the door and walked over out. Peggy then took a moment and rubbed her forehead. Perhaps she was over thinking this, her mind did tend to wander with thinking people having a double agenda. So she just shook it off and walked out, glancing to Steve as he went on and spoke to his class. 

* * *

At the end of the school day, Peggy grabbed her coat and bag and made her way out of her office. Meeting Natasha and Bucky in the middle on the way out of the school building. Natasha looked over her shoulder and then asked “No Steve?”

Peggy raised her brows and then pointed her car keys to outside “Out there”

The pair looked out the doors as they walked towards it, Bucky’s brows pinching together “Who’s he with?” 

“Whitney Morse-oh sorry,  _ Frost _ ” 

Natasha hummed “Bobbi’s mom” 

Peggy looked to her “You sound familiar with her”

“Oh all too well” Natasha shook her head with an amused look on her face “I’ve had a fair few run ins with her about Bobbi’s position on the squad. The soccer professional she is against mine expertise said that being on defence in the team was a  _ degrading  _ position whatever the hell that means” 

Bucky slipped his hand in his pocket “So what’s Steve’s reason for...is he getting in her car?” 

Natasha and Bucky huddled against Peggy as they leaned to try and get a better view. Peggy didn’t even bother to push them off, she just rolled her eyes with exhaustion, she then too looked as Steve got into her car. Getting an unsettled feeling in her stomach. Natasha and Bucky then stood up straight and looked to her as Natasha asked “Why is he-”

“It seems Miss Frost has taken up Steve’s offer to help ‘Bobbi’ out and that’s extended to him shifting her ex boyfriend’s stuff out”

Bucky raised a brow “And how is that helping Bobbi?”

Peggy looked to him “Exactly, but Steve doesn’t see it that way. He see’s a vulnerable person and can’t help but do something about it. I know that’s the pot calling the kettle but at least I help out our students. Not the bloody parents” 

She pushed open the doors and watched Whitney drive off with Steve in the passenger. Bobbi wasn’t even with them, she was over at the end of the playground with Lance, hand in hand as they walked out the school gates. Natasha could see by the look on Peggy’s face that she wasn’t happy about it, almost  _ nervous _ about it. 

Natasha put her hand on Peggy’s arm and gave it a squeeze “Don’t worry Peggy, he’ll be back before you know it”

Bucky looked to them both “You’re not worried about anything happening, are you? Cause if you are I’ve got a handful of fuckin’ love letters that he-”

“No I’m not worried about anything happening” Peggy sighed, looking to them both “I am worried that today won’t be the only favour she asks for” 

“Well hopefully he’ll come to some kind of sense by then” Natasha said as the three of them walked down the steps. Peggy just hoped that she was right, she bit her lip and sighed. Stopping as they walked towards their cars “Will it be completely ridiculous if I called him now? Will I look like a jealous girlfriend?” 

Bucky and Natasha both shrugged as the redhead then went onto say “I’d do it with  _ him _ ” she said as she nodded her head to Bucky, who stood there and simply shrugged again with a dopey smile on his face.

Peggy just huffed breathlessly and then just pulled her phone out, Bucky and Natasha said their goodbyes to her and left her to it as they went to their car and Peggy walked over to hers. It was a good thing he didn’t come on his bike to school anymore and now came with her, because leaving that in this parking lot, it certainly would have been stolen overnight. 

Peggy pressed the button down and unlocked the car as the phone rang. She didn’t have to wait for too long before he picked up, which to her was a good sign. 

_ “Hey you” _

Peggy grinned as soon as she heard his voice, she leaned her arms down on the roof of her car and ran her fingers through her hair “Hello you”

_ “Everything okay?” _

“Yes fine I just…” she tried to think of something fast and the only thing that came to mind was “I was wondering if you were going to be home in time for dinner”

It wasn’t the best reason to call but it’s all she could think of “Or if I am pulling out a ready meal for myself?”

_ “You make it sound so depressing”  _ Steve laughed  _ “But don’t worry I’ll spare you the heart ache cause I’ll be home”  _

Peggy let out a silent and more subtle sigh of relief “Okay, good. I’ll see you soon”

_ “Yeah shouldn’t be too long” _

Peggy smiled and nodded “Okay, well I love you”

_ “I love you too. I’ll text you when I’m on my way home”  _

Peggy hung up the phone and got in her car, she rested the back of her head against the seat and sighed. Deeply. She hated that she felt like she had to do that, that she felt like she had to  _ check  _ on him. But it was like she said, it wasn’t him she didn’t trust. But she wouldn’t put it past Whitney Frost to make a move once having Steve alone along with a sob story to get his comfort. 

But she just tried to ignore it, she turned the engine of her car on and made her way home. 

* * *

Whitney opened the front door and motioned her hand to the boxes and sighed “See? Damn idiot has left all of his crap”

Steve looked at the six rather large boxes and nodded, he took his jacket off and asked as he did so “This apartment building got a storage holder?”

“Yes, bottom floor. Why do you ask?”

“Well I can’t take them to your ex’s new address right now because you drove me here but uh, I can move them out of your apartment at least and come by to get them in a few days if he won’t move his ass” Steve said with a light smile. 

Whitney grinned to him and nodded “That’d be perfect. Thank you” 

Steve nodded and just got to it, he did want to just get these boxes packed up and out as quickly as possible so he could get home to Peggy. So with due care he spent the best part of half an hour going from the very top of the apartment building to the storage holder that was practically a basement at the bottom. 

It was all rather tiring he had to admit, God knows what this ex of hers had in these boxes but they could have been bricks for all he knew they were that heavy. Still, he got through it just fine. One box after the other, he just hummed show tunes to himself to pass the time. 

It went quicker than he expected. Before he knew it, he had the last box down in storage and was back up to announce that it was all done, Whitney once again smiled to him from the counter in the kitchen “Here. I’ve made you a cup of coffee”

Steve held his hands up “Oh no I should be going”

Whitney put the cup down “You won’t accept money from me as a thank you, at least let me make you a drink” 

Steve let out a breath, looking to the time on his watch. He swayed his head for a moment and then dropped his hand “Okay, sure, thanks”

“Sugar?’

“Yeah two please. Just black is good” Steve walked to the counter, Whitney put the sugar in his cup and slid it over to him. Walking over to the couch in the living room area. Steve wrapped his hands around the cup of coffee and blew it to cool down. 

Whitney then asked “So. How come you went into teaching? When I came to the parent teacher conference last time I saw your work on the walls and it’s spectacular”

Steve gave a rather embarrassed smile, bowing his head down for a moment and then looked back up to her, giving a shrug “I uh, well, it’s a tough world for artists. I tried making it a professional career as a painter and stuff, did some small projects for people...but I’ve always admired my teachers from beginning of Highschool and I guess I fell into it, but I love it now”

“Well you’re a brilliant teacher from what I’ve gathered” 

“Thanks. Bobbi is a great student you should be proud”

“I am” Whitney smiled. 

Steve nodded and once again looked down to his cup of coffee before taking a sip of it. Whitney strummed her fingers along the table and then pried further “How long have you and Miss Carter been together then?”

Steve just look to her, Whitney sighed “Sorry, was that rude?” 

He let out a gentle laugh, putting the cup down on the table “Don’t worry about it...we’ve been together for around four months now. Feels like years though” he smiled, then looking to her and quickly clarifying “In a good way”

Whitney giggled “Of course in a good way” 

Steve rubbed his palms together and then heard her ask “So. In love?” 

Steve smiled “Yeah” 

“It’s a nice feeling” Whitney then frowned and mumbled “On the occasion when it ends, not so much” 

Steve frowned to her “I’m sorry”

Whitney shrugged “We were together for quite some time. But the thing about Calvin was that he was mostly all business and not much fun” 

“Well, every woman deserves a guy who likes to have fun. To be treated as a partner and not so much as an employee” 

“You’re absolutely right” 

Steve gave her a tight smile and then returned back to his drink. It’s a shame she didn’t give him a cold drink because if she did, he would have drank it as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to seem rude and felt she was being perfectly and innocently friendly, but time was wearing thin and he had to be getting home. But he was too polite to say so. Not wanting her to feel like she was being annoying or holding him captive. Plus if he tried to drink the coffee too quickly he’ll just burn himself and no one wants that. 

Whitney continued to ask more questions about Steve’s life and he just answered, partly because he saw no harm and partly because he was just being nice. Returning the exchange and asking her a few things. 

Time went by quicker than he knew and when he looked back to his watch he now saw that he was for sure going to be late, terribly late in fact. His coffee was done despite her attempts to top him up and he said how he really must be going. As he came through the door, so did Bobbi and Lance. 

Lance pointed to outside “Need a ride? I can give you one if you want”

“Oh it’s fine-”

“If you’re late for dinner for Peggy then I’d take all the help you can get, mate” 

Steve looked to Bobbi, who just shrugged and nodded. So Steve accepted Lance’s offer and headed out to get a ride home. 

* * *

He put the key in the lock as quick as he could and headed into the house, hearing cutlery being moved around in the kitchen. Steve made his way down the hall and went into the back. 

Peggy was stood by the counter after putting her dishes in the dishwasher. She didn’t look at him at first which wasn’t exactly a good sign, after clearing her throat and looked down to the floor she finally took her eyes to him and said rather coldly “You’re late”

Steve sighed, dropping his jacket down from his shoulders as he shook it off and put it on the stool beside him “I know. I’m sorry, but Whit-”

He was interrupted by a scoff as Peggy looked away from him again. Steve ran his fingers through his hair and walked towards her “It just took longer than expected”

“You know, I waited for the text that you sent you were going to send me” Peggy looked up to him, with an unimpressed look still on his face. Seeing him close his eyes as he let out a small sigh, clearly he had forgotten rather than his phone dying. 

A message then went off on his phone, she raised her brows to him and stood up straight “Glad to see that it is still working” she stared at him in silence for a moment before asking “Who is it?”

She already had a feeling. Steve dug his hand into his pocket and took the phone out, looking down at it and seeing the thank you text from Whitney. Peggy didn’t have to look, she knew.

“At least one woman is satisfied with you tonight”

Steve just frowned to her as he put the phone back in his pocket, not bothering in replying “I’m really sorry” he looked to the side and saw the chicken roast that she had cooked “I know you’ve gone to an effort” 

Peggy ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed her glass of wine “Yeah...so enlighten me, what did she have you do that took up so much time?”

“Like I said to you before, she asked me to move those boxes”

Peggy retracted her wine from her lips and looked at him, not knowing if he was joking or not but after waiting a fair few seconds to gather he wasn’t, she pinched her brows “ _ That  _ is what has taken you so long? Moving some flaming boxes around a building?” 

“Well yeah and then she offered for me to stay for coffee” 

Peggy’s jaw dropped slightly, was he trying to annoy her? 

“So you told me you would be back for dinner, you told me you would text me when you were on your way but all of this didn’t happen because you were having coffee with Whitney Frost?”

“I refused to take money from her, I felt rude just getting up and leaving”

“Why?” her voice raised slightly “ _ You  _ were doing  _ her  _ a favour, it wasn’t the other way around you were not obligated to accept anything from her. She heard you on the phone to me, Steve. She knew you had places to be” 

Steve rubbed his forehead, not knowing what to say to her. 

“What did you talk about?”

Steve shrugged “General stuff, she asked about my background, bout  _ us _ ”

Peggy once again huffed “Did she now? And just what did you say?” 

“That I’m serious about you and that I’m in love with you”

Peggy looked away from him for a moment “I don’t doubt that” 

He looked back to her “I hope not” 

Peggy took her eyes to him and raised another argument “I’d understand if you were helping a friend like Angie or Maria but you don’t know this woman, not really. She’s just a parent and a pain in the arse if I’m being honest” 

“Look I’m an idiot”

“A big one”

“A  _ big  _ idiot. And I’m really sorry” his hands found her waist, luckily she didn’t push him off which she usually would do when being annoyed. Steve gave her a gentle look to try and defuse the tension “I was just trying to not come across as a jackass. But I hate that I came across as one to you” 

Peggy put the glass down and sighed as she dropped her hand on his arms “I don’t think you’re a jackass” 

“No?’

“No I just think you’re too nice for your own good sometimes” she looked back up to his eyes and let out a gentle sigh “But I suppose it’s not the worst quality to have in a man”

“Yeah?” he smiled “Think you can live with it?”

Peggy looked up and dryly teased as she mumbled “Well…” 

Steve laughed breathlessly and then gave her waist a gentle squeeze “This mean I’m forgiven? If I promise to never let it happen again?”

Peggy looked to him and then broke out into a small smile “Well, given it’s your first offence I suppose I can let you off with a slapped wrist” 

Steve just cocked an eyebrow with a smirk which made her laugh and slap his chest to push him away “Get that food warmed up, you may have been late but you’re going to bloody well eat it”

Steve saluted “Yes ma’am” he turned round to his food and put it in the oven to reheat. 

Peggy filled up a glass of red for him. She did forgive him, that wasn’t a lie, she wasn’t mad at him anymore. Still slightly disappointed maybe. But the feeling of her feeling unsettled and uneasy about him being the friendly helper to Whitney Frost and all of her problems still remained. She didn’t trust her, not one bit.

* * *

 

**Yeah. She's going to be a problem.**


	18. Chapter 18

Steve moved those boxes out of storage and took them to Calvin’s place. That was over a week ago now and thankfully he hadn’t heard from Whitney since and Bobbi seems to be much more relaxed and settled back into her school work.

Everything went back to the way things were, Steve had that ring of his stashed away for two weeks now and he still had no idea what he was going to do with it. Well, the more he sat up thinking about it, watching her whilst she slept. He came to the realisation that he didn’t need to do something big and flashy. That wasn’t who he was and it certainly wasn’t what Peggy was about either.

Whenever he did it, where ever he did it, it would be the right time. Steve gently stroked her arm as she slept, seeing how she smiled. Whether it was at his gentle touch or she was dreaming, it didn’t matter, it made his stomach do flips all the same at the sight of it.

She nuzzled her head into his arm. Steve then put his arm over her and pulled her close as he sunk down in bed, her head now resting against his ribs. He kissed the top of her head as he softly stroked her back. Peggy put her hand on his bare stomach, slowly stirring as she woke up. Peggy looked up to him and let out a tired smile “How long have you been awake?”

Steve shrugged, with his lips still close to her forehead “Not that long, just been enjoying watching you sleep”

Peggy hummed as she sat up and whispered to him with her lips growing closer to his “If anyone else had said that to me I would have thought it was creepy but seen as though it’s you” she smiled against his lips before kissing him properly.

Peggy put her hand on his jaw and mumbled between the kiss “You are aware…” she kissed him again and then whispered as the duvet slid off the top half of her naked body “That it’s Saturday”

Steve smiled “Yeah. So?”

Peggy quickly sat on his lap and said after kissing his collarbone “No alarms. No school” her hand ran down the front of his body “I’m all yours”

Steve grinned, gripping firmly onto her back side as he leaned forward and kissed her hard. The kiss was anything but gentle. His constant hunger for her just boiled up, her nails dug and scraped down his arm. Her mouth remaining opened as she let out a flustered breath with him kissing her chest.

Peggy put her hand on his shoulder and pushed his back roughly against the headboard, she leaned forward and bit down onto his collarbone, her lips dragging against his skin. His head rested against hers, his face nuzzled in her hair as he kept a hard grip on her.

Peggy pressed her lips against his collarbone, then moved to his neck and cheek before she finally demanded in a heavy whisper “Give me your mouth”

Steve pressed his lips against hers, Peggy putting her hands back to his cheeks and pulling him even closer, rocking her hips against his and heard him groan. She couldn’t help but grin against his lips and whispered “Do you want me?”

“Always” he whispered with their forehead pressing together “Every minute of every fucking day”

“It’s quite torturous isn’t it?” Peggy ran her fingers through the sides of his hair, Steve simply nodded at her words. Peggy moved her hand down and caressed him. But it seemed he didn’t need help in that department this morning, Peggy grinned, with her eyes still closed and whispered “You don’t joke when you say you’re an early riser”

Steve let out a low chuckle and just kissed her, Peggy put her hands on his shoulders as she lifted herself up for a moment only to lower herself down onto him. Closing her eyes for a moment as the rush of pleasure hit her straight away. She looked at him and saw he was the same. Making her smile, she loved it. Seeing how it hits him as much as it does with her. He pressed his hands against her back and looked to her.

Peggy rested her forehead against his shoulder as she rocked her hips against his at a quicker pace than before, his hands then gripped to her waist as he fell into the pace straight away. Their breaths growing deeper. Peggy moaned into his ear as she dug her nails into his arms.

“Oh, Peggy” Steve muttered against her skin. Peggy gripped hard onto the back of his hair and pressed their forehead together, their open mouths together as they let out their sharp pleasured breaths. Peggy threw her head back, Steve leaned forward as soon as she did and pressed his lips against her neck, then sucking on her skin. His hand cupping her breast as his lips travelled back up to her jaw before Peggy ducked to him and pressed her lips back onto his.

His arm crossed along her back and gripped onto her shoulder as she ordered him to make love to her even harder. Her moans getting louder, like small pleasured screams. Steve then took more control, leaning forward and laying them down at the foot of the bed with her underneath him. Steve pressed himself up on his hands and continued to push into her.

Peggy moaned over and over again with every thrust and then whispered breathlessly as she put her hand on the back of his head “Kiss me”

Steve leaned down and took his lips to hers, it was then him who let out a moaning hum against her mouth. Her fingers sunk into his hair with their mouths opening once again as they finally gave way. After the final climax, Peggy let out an extremely satisfied grin and kissed him more gently. Wrapping her arms around his neck “Every time it ends I just want to rewind”

“Like you said, baby, it’s a saturday” Steve whispered, giving her another kiss before adding on “We have all day”

“So long as you have the stamina” Peggy teased as she slapped his side, Steve rested next to her, stroking her bare stomach as his eyes graced along her body “All I have to do is look at you and I’ll have the stamina”

Peggy brushed his hair through with her fingers, rubbing her lips to then mumble “No one has ever... _wanted_ me like you have before”

“Well that’s crazy” Steve kissed her shoulder “Cause you’re the downright sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on”

“Stop it” she whispered, brushing her forehead against his.

“Well it’s rare for you to get embarrassed” Steve laughed, kissing her cheek.

“It’s rare that I get called such a thing that’s why”

“I plan on letting you know that you are everyday for the rest of my life”

Peggy turned her head to him and gave him a warm smile, turning her body to face him “Is that a promise?”

“The most sacred there is” he whispered, pressing his lips to hers, feeling her hand fall to his cheek. He pulled the duvet back over them and they spent the next few hours lying with each other in bed.

* * *

“Good weekend?” Angie smirked as she and Peggy walked down the hall “Looks like you’ve slept with a hanger in your mouth”

“Lovely _friends_ reference there but to answer your question yes I did have a good weekend” Peggy stated as she pushed the door open as they made their way into the staffroom, Peggy turned to Angie and said with a heart warming smile “Living together is the best step we could have taken”

Angie grinned “In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you so happy”

“I think that’s because I’ve never _been_ so happy” Peggy ran her fingers through her hair as she turned on the kettle and then put her hand on her stomach as she tried to explain the feeling that she was feeling “I know it’s not even been half a bloody year yet but…”

“You love him”

Peggy looked to Angie “I’m completely besotted with him and just-I’ve never been like this before. Someone who gets butterflies when just thinking about a man that was never me. But with _him_ …”

Angie and Peggy’s eyes flickered to Steve as he came walking through the room laughing with Thor. Looking over to her and giving her a wink before getting lost back in conversation with Thor and now Sam. Peggy looked back to Angie when she heard her say “It doesn’t feel like months though does it? Feels longer”

Peggy nodded “It does. I think because I loved him before I was even with him makes it feel longer”

“Surprised he hasn’t popped the question yet”

Peggy laughed breathlessly and nodded as she looked down to her cup, reaching for the now boiled kettle “To be honest so am I”

“Would you say yes?” Angie gasped, Peggy quickly shushed her down with a small smile on her face, glancing over to Steve and then saying quietly “Of course i would say yes”

“Really?”

She looked over and saw Angie’s excited smile as well as a quiet squeal. Peggy raised her brows and shook her head as she brought her tea to her lips “I would get engaged, but I wouldn’t get married for quite some time. A year or two even, I’ve just told him that I would take that step”

“Still it’s exciting” Angie looked over to Steve “He must be thinking about it”

Peggy then too glanced to him “He’s given no indication to me. So if he is perhaps I should be concerned on how well he can keep a secret”

Angie just giggled and shook her head at her. As they stood over there and continued to have a quiet chat and a drink.

Steve had his hand in his pocket. With the box tucked away in there, he brought it in with him today because he and Peggy were going out for dinner straight after school. He took it with him as a simple just in case, he would hate it if the right time came by and he didn’t have the damn ring to propose with. That’s the way he was handling it, taking it as it went and had it on hand whenever he needed it.

Bucky sat down on the sofa and looked to Steve “You coming out tonight with the missus?”

“Nah we’re going to get some food at that  new thai place in town”

Bucky raised his brows “Oh yeah? Me and Nat are thinking of going there on Friday. Let me know how it is yeah? Don’t want to go to a place that has crappy food”

Steve laughed breathlessly “So I’m the guinea pig?”

Bucky just shrugged and then smirked as he took a bite out of his protein bar. Steve rolled his eyes and turned to grab hold of his files from his pigeonhole, when he took his hand out of his pocket however, the box came tumbling out to his horror.

He knew that he said to himself that it didn’t matter where, but _here_ ? Not what he had in mind, he bent down and went to grab it as soon as possible. But Tony of course had to literally _point_ it out as Steve went for it “Whoa what’ve we got here?”

Everyone’s eyes then went to Steve. Peggy included, her jaw dropped when she saw the box. Steve sighed and damned at Tony, he felt like he could have gotten away with it if he hadn’t of said anything.

Tony then slapped his hands together “Staff room proposal. Hasn’t been done before” he was then shut up by Pepper slapping his arm as she came up next to him but completely looking at Peggy’s expression, who still seemed shocked by it all. Steve just looked to her, still on his knees which just added to the whole thing.

Peggy made her way around the counter and stood in front of him, she took a breath and said in a quiet voice “Another key?”

Steve let out an embarrassed smile as he bowed his head and then shook it, he sighed. Well there was no turning this thing around now. He opened the box and looked up to her. Peggy let out a quiet, teasing gasp and whispered “Now _that’s_ a ring”

“Yeah. It sure is that” Steve nodded, looking around and seeing that they had an audience. He took a breath and looked back to her “I didn’t exactly have anything planned but _this_ was certainly not on the list of possibilities”

Peggy just let out a small, and now rather tearful laugh as she shook her head to him. Steve looked to her softly “I suppose all I need now is a yes or a no”

Peggy bit her lip. She then too looked around, seeing her colleagues and friends with their excited and nervous expressions for them both, Peggy looked back down to Steve. The anticipation was no doubt killing him, her expression fell into a loving one, bending down to him, she cupped his cheeks and whispered “Of course I will”

She pressed her lips against his and added in another whisper between “You bloody fool”

Steve quickly rose to his feet with his lips still against hers and took her in his hold, then hearing the room let out their claps and small cheers. Steve pulled back and laughed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear “I was thinking that it’d happen tonight but-”

“But as I have said before, you are a clumsy sod”

“Clumsy sod that you’ve just promised to spend the rest of your life with” Steve muttered with a smirk.

“We’re not married yet” Peggy teased, Steve nodded and looked down to the box as he took the ring out, he said “Still” he took hold of her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, smiling as he looked into her eyes “It’s a start”

“It most certainly is” Peggy smiled, putting her hand on his cheek as he leaned forward and gave her another quick kiss, Peggy then wiped the lipstick off his mouth and just laughed breathlessly as she looked down to her hand and looked to the ring. The elegant yet simple single square diamond ring.

Pepper then clapped her hands and made a suggestion “This calls for celebratory drinks after hours, yes?”

Steve and Peggy looked to her and then back to each other. That thai place wasn’t going anywhere, so why not? Peggy turned around to Angie, who had an even bigger grin on her face as she motioned her finger back and forth between herself and Peggy to link what they were just saying to what ya just happened “How spooky was that?”

Peggy rolled her eyes to her and then had a fuss made around her as people came over to give their congratulations.

* * *

Peggy walked into the cafeteria to find Sharon and Skye, who of course had their friends around them but she didn’t mind sharing her news with them. At first she kept her hand tucked in her pocket, making them none the wiser as she approached.

Sharon looked up when seeing her come over in the corner of her eye “Alright Aunt Peg?”

Peggy bit her lip and nodded, not giving any overwhelmingly happy look away, she pointed to the empty chair that was facing Sharon and parked next to Skye “Okay if I take a seat?”

Sharon raised a brow, feeling like this was in fact leading to somewhere, she shrugged and nodded “Of course? As you said the other week it’s your school”

Peggy just smirked to her, muttering under her breath “Cheeky” as she took a seat. She just sat for a moment and looked to Sharon, now revealing her happiness as a grin couldn’t help but spread across her lips.

Sharon then smiled too but was still confused as to why “What? What’s up?”

Peggy looked to Skye, who was also intrigued, then she noticed that they all were. Bobbi, Lance, Jemma and Leo. The whole lot were giving her attention now. Peggy just looked back to her niece and laughed, finally putting her out of her misery and laid her hand down on the table. Sharon looked at her oddly but then looked down to her hand and saw the ring, it took her three seconds to process and then her breath got caught in her chest as she jumped and took hold of Peggys hand, her jaw dropped down to the floor nearly as she looked back up to Peggy, still with a shocked look on her face. The rest of the girls all the same whilst Lance and Leo just smiled.

_Well done Steve._

Sharon gathered her bearings “When!?”

“About twenty minutes ago” Peggy grinned “The dozy bugger dropped it in the staffroom”

Jemma pulled a loving expression “He’s so cute”

Peggy smiled “Yes” she looked back to her ring “He is”

Skye then gave Peggy a nudge “Congratulations” she looked to the rest of them as she said “We all saw it coming of course”

“Of course” Peggy whispered in a tease “Everyone saw us getting together, everyone saw us getting engaged. I imagine everyone will know the date we have our first child too”

“August Thirteenth, two thousand and nineteen” Lance grumbled as he chewed on his apple. Just raising his brows to her. Peggy winked and pointed to him, she’ll do well to remember that.

“When’s the wedding!” Jemma asked with uncontrollable excitement.

Causing Peggy to laugh “We’ve only just got engaged. But trust me, there won’t be a wedding for a while, at least a year, we’re in no real rush”

Sharon’s eyes suddenly became rather watery. Peggy gently raised her brows and as she leaned forward ever so slightly over the table “What is it, love?”

Sharon shrugged “You’ve just put so much into making other people happy. I’m just glad to see you’ve got your slice of it”

Peggy grinned, putting her hand on her nieces cheek. As she stood up, she leaned forward and gave Sharon a quick kiss on her forehead before standing up straight “I just came here to let you know before someone saw the ring and passed it through the grapevine, don’t tell your dad though, I’m going to be seeing him later on”

Sharon smiled “Okay”

The group all gave her their congratulations. Peggy smiled to them all and dropped her hand from Skye’s arm as she left them to it.

* * *

As agreed, Steve and Peggy joined the rest of the staff in the staffroom for after hours celebratory drinks. One of them even snuck out at lunch and grabbed a bottle of champagne to raise a glass too, it was necessary but they appreciated it all the same.

Angie raised her glass as she made the short toast “Here’s to the best _will they won’t they_ couple this school has had”

Steve and Peggy let out a laugh along side everyone else, she leaned her body against Steve’s for him to press his lips firmly against the top of her head and rub her back with his free hand as the other was occupied with a glass.

“To Steve and Peggy” she grinned, with the rest of the room then repeating all in unison before they all took a drink.

Steve put his arm around Peggy’s back as he muttered into her ear “Sunk in yet?”

“Not at all” Peggy laughed, lifting her head to him and smiling “But it’s certainly something I can get used to”

He just grinned at her and pressed his lips against her forehead once again before she walked over to Maria and talked about whatever it was, as she did, Natasha came over to Steve. Clinking her glass with his before raising a brow to him “Must say. Didn’t think you’d manage it”

“Manage what?” he asked with a nervous laugh.

“Get her to agree to marriage. Tough stuff”

Steve shrugged with a small smile on his face “Peggy wasn’t completely against marriage”

Natasha then laughed “Hell yeah she was. Like me, it wasn’t for her _at all_ ...then when you and her started things up, soon enough she began to warm to the idea. Then she got excited over the idea. Peggy wasn’t in love with the idea of marriage till she met you. And it’s still not even about getting married for her, it’s about getting married to _you_ ”

Steve looked over to Peggy, seeing how happy she seemed, then hearing Natasha add on “So congratulations, Steve, she must really love you”

He looked back to Natasha and smiled, not knowing what say, he just clinked his glass with her before taking a sip, Natasha then hummed with her mouth being full and slapped her hand to his arm as she remembered something “You guys are gonna be at the game next week, right?”

“We come every week course we are”

“Just be careful” Natasha mumbled, leading Steve to give her an odd look “Um. Be careful why?”

Natasha pulled her glass from her lips as she looked back to him and then clarified to him “Whitney is going to be there. For the first time in God knows how long I think she’s using it as an excuse in case you’re there”

“Don’t be stupid, got nothing to do with me”

Natasha just raised her brow briefly and took another sip of her champagne. Steve ignored her comment and walked over to Peggy as she was left alone for a sheer second, coming up behind her and kissing her cheek. She grinned, putting their glasses down and threaded her fingers with his.

She rested her head against his jaw as she looked to the small gathering and then had to admit to him “I am rather starving”

Steve nuzzled his head into her neck and let out a snorted laugh. Peggy smirked “I mean, as sweet as this is, I am just craving some serious food”

“I don’t think we’ll be here much longer. We’ll go grab some food” he kissed her nose to then add on in a whisper “Promise”

Peggy just herself to face him, looking at him with a loving expression to then looking slightly amused. Steve rolled his eyes, feeling she was about to make fun of him for something, he could always tell when she was going to do that by just that look “What?”

Peggy kept it to herself for a moment and then couldn’t help but laugh “I can’t believe you accidently proposed to me”

Steve let out a light sigh, not being able to shake a humoured smile of his own as she pressed her forehead against his chest for a moment as she let out a small giggle, only to pull back when Steve said “It wasn’t an accident”

“Wasn’t done on purpose either” Peggy teased with a brow raised.

Steve just took her teasing on the chin and looked to her, taking in awe of her again. Peggy put her hands on his jacket “Although, I must admit, I loved the way it happened”

“Yeah?”

Peggy looked up to him and grinned “Yeah. It had you all over it, being clumsy and for it to be the simplest it could be, our friends being around but not in a cheesy way” she moved her hands up to wrap her arms around his neck and added “I also quite liked the fact that it was just as much of a surprise to you than it was to me”

Steve let out a stiff laugh as her lips met his for a tender moment.

He was right, they didn’t have to wait too long before everyone started to get back to their lives and go home, they did have a lovely time though and were very grateful that their friends would do this for them.

They were just so glad that they could go eat. It’s been a _wonderfully_ long day. 


	19. Chapter 19

Bobbi put her soccer kit in her gym bag, ready for the big match after school. As she sat on the bed and shoved her boots in, Whitney stood in the doorway “So, what time is it starting?”

Bobbi looked up to her and couldn’t help but laugh as she stood up and put her bag on her shoulder “Why? You coming?” 

“Maybe”

She then looked to her mother in a more serious matter once she saw that Whitney didn’t seem to be joking, Bobbi raised her brows “Serious?”

Whitney gave her a smile as she took a step inside the room as well as a nod. But Bobbi wasn’t exactly thrilled, maybe she would have been if this was when she was just starting out in soccer. But she had been playing it for the school for over two years now and not once did Whitney come to a game, not  _ once _ . So Bobbi knew there was another motive “Why?”

Whitney let out a light scoff and shrugged “I want to support my daughter?”

“You want to run into Steve” Bobbi bitterly muttered as the penny finally dropped. She should have known it’d have something to do with him. 

“What are you talking about-”

“Oh, drop it will you, mom? He helped  _ us  _ out by moving Calvin’s shit out and now that’s done. He’s my teacher and if anything just an acquaintance to you” 

Whitney stared at her sternly “I don’t like your tone, young lady”

“And I don’t like the fact that my mother is trying to move in on my teacher, who is also now  _ engaged  _ to my best mates Aunt” 

Bobbi then watched as her mother’s face dropped at the news. Whitney raised her brows “Steve and Peggy are engaged?”

“Yeah. They got engaged last week, I was there when she told Sharon”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Bobbi then couldn’t help but laugh “Because it’s none of your business!” her laughter lowered and said in a more serious voice “Just stay away from him, mom. You’re only going to embarrass yourself, if the ring on her finger isn’t enough to convince you then listen to what I’m saying. Steve loves Peggy, nothing will change that” 

She went to walk past her mother and the stopped before she left completely and looked to her “I only want you to come if you’re there for me and me only, if not then don’t bother” 

She didn’t give Whitney a chance to say anything she just grabbed her school bag and headed out for Lance to come by and pick her up. He wasn’t too long, Bobbi went over and shoved her gym bag rather forcefully in the trunk of his car and then got in the front. Letting out a deep sighing groan. Lance looked to her with a small smile “You okay?” 

“My mom is a fucking nightmare”

“Yeah we i could’ve told you that” he muttered as he started the car back up. 

“She’s trying to get her wicked way with Steve”

Lance let out a loud stiff laugh “Yeah don’t see that happening. Despite the fact that Steve falls at Peggy’s feet I wager that she could take your mom”

Bobbi lightly sighed and muttered as she looked out the window “Peggy’s too dignified for that shit”

She had a point there, her mother on the other hand was somewhat the total opposite. And that’s what made her feel rather uneasy by the whole situation. 

* * *

Peggy put a cup of coffee down on the table for Steve as they sat in her office, going through the morning briefing. As she sat down with her own warm cup in her hands and blew down on it, he said to her “Y’know Gwen Stacy’s parents have agreed she can come back to school” 

“After all that insistence is pulling her out?” Peggy slid the piece of paper he was referring to over to her and looked down at it.

“Well I’m glad they have, what were they thinking anyway taking her out to do homeschooling? It’s a lack of a social community and not the same facilities”

Peggy looked to him and simply shrugged “Ever since the gun incident quite a few parents have been wanting to pull their kids out. It’s took a lot of convincing for them not to”

“Yeah one incident, one time and we’ve dealt with it brilliantly. If only they’d just see how much we’ve turned things around since then” 

Peggy smirked to him, she pressed her hand down on his leg as she leaned forward and mumbled with her lips growing closer to his cheek “So tense”

She kissed his cheek before sitting back down but still leaning down on him with her hand remaining on his leg. Steve huffed with a small smile “Maybe. Just annoys the hell out of me when parents don’t acknowledge how hard we’ve worked, how hard  _ you’ve  _ worked ever since you got here”

She smiled to him, squeezing his leg and shook her head “It’s different. Parents don’t see the behind the curtain stuff, do they? I don’t take it personally and neither should you”

Steve just raised his brows to her and took her words for what they were and grabbed his coffee, taking a sip before they carried on going through more things. Swiftly, he then moved onto a different subject “Big soccer game tonight”

“Indeed. Should rustle up some people” she then widened her eyes to him as she teased “Maybe it will show them we aren’t just a shooting range”

Steve rolled his eyes to her and tutted, he can’t name a day where she didn’t tease his dramatic ways “Well. It  _ will  _ shut them up about thinking all the students are bad apples”

“This school is known for having more difficult students. It’s what makes it so fun” Peggy smirked and then stated as she stood up “Does wonders for my ego” 

“I’ve noticed”

Peggy swatted his back as she walked behind him and over to the filing cabinet. She leaned her elbows down on top of the cabinet and had her head in her hands as she tried her best to think about something that she needed to run by him “Darling did you pick up the post stick that was on the fridge? That had what's his face’s number on it? I was supposed to ring him today about the gym funding?”

“Um”

“Because if you haven’t picked it up that means I have forgotten it and if i have forgotten it then I may aswell go and shoot myself in the foot” her rambling prevented her to see that Steve was already sat there, his back to her still and holding up the post stick note that had the number she was referring to on it.

Peggy looked over to him and let out a small gasp, walking back over and taking the note out of his hand, wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her lips against his cheek “I never doubted you for a second”

“Oh yeah not at all. You were only ready to shoot yourself in the foot” Steve grumbled with a laugh. Peggy gave him another quick kiss before walking over to her desk and sticking the note down on her table beside her phone, she wasn’t going to do it now but better have it by the phone so she doesn’t forget. 

“I better get going” Steve stated as he stood up, seeing Peggy frown to him. He just smirked to her “You’ve gotten less and less professional as time has been going”

“I think our professionalism flew out the window when you kissed me in that alley”

“Pretty sure the way it went was that you kissed  _ me _ and I simply retaliated” 

“Retaliated” Peggy laughed breathlessly as she simply looked down to the number and slowly nodded as she took her eyes to him “Well if I hadn’t have taken that little step. I wouldn’t be wearing this ring right now”

Steve smiled to her, he walked over to her and muttered as he leaned to her “Well then I guess I should thank you” he pressed his lips against hers for a brief, soft moment. Feeling her lips curl up against his. She then pushed him back playfully and told him to go and get back to work, having to still keep some aspect of authority. 

* * *

At the end of the school day, Sharon was in the changing room, getting into her soccer kit when she saw Bobbi walk in. Lance had let it slip to Sharon before on what Bobbi had told her in the morning that Whitney was being weird around Steve and planned to come to the game tonight. 

As Bobbi came over, giving a simple smile as she hung up her bag beside Sharon’s and began to take out her gear, Sharon’s eyes flickered to her. After sighing, she then just asked “Bobs. Is your mom coming tonight?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes “God who knows” she then looked Sharon and squinted with a light look on her face “That was a random question”

“Well it’s just that...do I need to warn Peggy about her?”

Bobbi stopped messing around with her soccer kit and looked back to Sharon “Sorry?”

“Look. We both know what you’re mom can be like and Steve had helped her out the other week. But if she’s trying to interfere with him in anyway I feel like my Aunt has the right to know”

Bobbi just looked at her, unsure on what to say “My mom’s just troubled”

“But Steve isn’t her knight in shining armour” Sharon said gently. She didn’t want Bobbi to think that she was angry with her in anyway because that wasn’t true in the slightest, she simply wanted to talk it through “Look I’m not saying this to be a bitch or anything. I’m just concerned okay? This is the happiest I have _ever_ and I do mean ever have seen Peggy be. She has been on her own for so long now and I just, I don’t want anyone coming in and make their lives hard” 

Bobbi ran her fingers through her hair “I’ve talked to her about it this morning and told her to back off, hell if she doesn’t  _ I’ll  _ go and talk to Peggy. But hopefully she got the message, it might even take Steve himself to set her straight you know what she can be like”

Sharon gave her a sad smile “I hope you aren’t taking this in the wrong way of me being mad cause I’m not”

“I know. You’re just looking out for Peggy like any good niece would” Bobbi smiled “I get it, trust me I want Steve and Peggy to live  _ happily ever after  _ too. And I certainly don’t want my mom to be the cause of any bad blood”

“I know, Bobs” Sharon gave her a tight smile and then let out a light hearted sigh “Let’s not dive into anymore new drama. We’ve got a game to focus on”

Bobbi gave Sharon a smile and a nod before getting her kid out of the bag. Though deep down she was now feeling uneasy. Still, they got dressed and headed out onto the field with their other teammates. As they walked onto the field, they saw the crowd was quite a good turn out. 

Peggy linked her arm in Steve’s as they sat on the stalls at the first row. With Natasha stood at the sidelines and making sure her team were in formation. Bucky came and sat down beside Steve, as he did. Steve saw Whitney place herself four rows behind him to his right hand side. He looked to her as she grinned and waved before sitting down. 

Steve looked ahead and sighed, cursing under his breath. Fantastic. Peggy then saw her as she also caught the corner of her eye, as she slowly turned her head back from looking at Whitney, she muttered “Hm. First time i have ever seen her at a match”

Steve sucked in a breath “New semester new commitments”

Peggy hummed “A new commitment to something”

Steve just looked to her and leaned forward to press his lips against her cheek. She just closed her eyes as he did and took in a breath. She hated that this bothered her so much, but Whitney just couldn’t leave Steve alone it was as if she was obsessed. Peggy just looked to him as he pulled away, he gave her a look to tell her to just ignore it. 

_ Just focus on the game _ , she told herself.  _ Just focus on the game. _ She had a job to do, she had to watch how well Sharon played today to report back to Michael. Usually, when he’s actually in the country he was always able to come to her games, but work had pulled him in today, he kicked himself because of it but Sharon completely understood. At least Peggy was there to watch anyway. 

Peggy suddenly felt a buzz go off in her pocket, taking her phone out she saw that Natasha had took the time to send her a quick text.

_ Natasha: What’s she doing here?? She’s never been to a game before.  _

Peggy just looked to her, seeing her redheaded friend pull a face to the  _ ‘what the fuck’  _ undertones that were to be read between the lines of the text. Peggy just rolled her eyes and shrugged as she put her phone back in her pocket. 

Both she and Steve ignored the fact that Whitney was now sat  _ two  _ rows behind them best they could once the second half of the game began. Steve knew there was no real avoiding her when the game finished, when it did and their team won. Peggy walked over to her niece to congratulate her. 

Sharon grinned to her as she did, as Skye made her way over. Sharon looked over Peggy’s shoulder and nodded to behind her “Didn’t take her long”

Peggy turned and saw that Whitney had now collared Steve. She hadn’t even bothered to go and talk to her daughter, tell her what a good job she did. Bobbi didn’t seem to mind too much, Lance was already with her and making a lovely fuss over her. Peggy just took in a breath and shook her head as she looked back to them “Never does it seems”

Skye glanced to them as she asked “Have you spoken to Steve about it?”

Peggy gripped onto the back of her neck and replied with exhaustion “Yes but i’m rather tired running around in circles with that bickering”

“I spoke to Bobbi about it” Sharon confessed, having Peggy to drop her hands and look at her, surprised. She shrugged “Basically asked her what her mom’s game is. She doesn’t even know”

“This isn’t Bobbi’s fault or concern. Nor is it either of yours, so please don’t hound her”

Skye then shrugged “We just-”

“I know, girls and I adore you both for it but everything is fine. She can try and get her hooks into him as much as she wants but at the end of the day he’s mine” she looked at him over her shoulder, he was obviously being polite enough to her and she couldn’t fault him for that.

Peggy looked back to them both and shook her head “I’ll give you two a lift home” before Sharon could say she didn’t need to, Peggy quickly added “I want to see your dad anyway...go wait by the car we’ll meet you there”

They just nodded and walked to the parking lot on the other side of the field. Peggy started to make her way back over to Steve as he walked to her “Hey, babe-”

“We’re going to drop off Sharon and Skye on the way home, I want a chat with Michael”

“Yeah okay. You go on without me i’ll see you at home”

Peggy stared at him for a moment, in frightening silence, she glanced over to Whitney “Why?” she looked back to him as he sighed and then added to him in a low mumble “You have to be joking”

“She’s high” he whispered.

Peggy scoffed, thinking he was taking at first “What? You’re telling me she had a joint before coming here?”

“No, no. Pills. She’s been popping them for months, Bobbi told me a few weeks back. She thought she was off them...Peggy I can’t let her drive Bobbi home”

Her nose twitched, which told him that she wasn't too happy about something. It runs in the Carter family from seeing Sharon and Michael doing the same time and time before. Steve frowned and whispered “Peggy do you not trust me?”

“Oh of course I do” Peggy looked back to him and sighed “But forgive me for not liking someone taking advantage of your kindness. And we’ve been through this before I don’t want to do it again”

“Then let’s not” Steve said firmly, he raised his brows “I’m going to drive them home. Rid her of the pills and give her a number to get help then that is it I am  _ done _ ” 

Before she could say anything, he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her hard. Only for a brief moment but it got the message across all the same and of course got some  _ ‘wit-woo’  _ mumbles from the remaining students that were hanging around. Peggy put her hands on his arms as she drowned in his ocean eyes “I suppose that kind heart is one of the many reasons I am marrying you”

He grinned to her as she did to him, Steve leaned forward and kissed her again, she gripped to his chin and playfully pushed him back when his lips withdrew “Go on then”

He gave her a reassuring wink before walking over to Bobbi and Whitney. It was when he was gone that her smile slowly slipped. She wasn’t lying when she said that she trusted him, she did of course. And she knew his reasons for doing all of this, perhaps if she and Whitney saw eye to eye more over the past year she would be more okay with it. Perhaps even offered to help herself, but given that they have never had that level of mutual respect. It was hard for Peggy to have it settle in her stomach, Whitney looked at Steve with lust. And she knows that because she spent months on end looking at him in the same way. 

* * *

Steve walked into Bobbi and Whitney’s home and when Bobbi went into her room, Steve turned to Whitney and shook his head “Okay. This is it now, yes? We draw a line under me pulling you out of hot water”

He reached for the pad and pen on the side and wrote down a number “This group will help you”

“How do you-”

“My mom went through it. Got addicted to anti-depressant after my dad died. Moved in with me whilst she went to this group up here” he put the pen down and shrugged “She’s been off them ever since and that was four years ago” 

Whitney nodded “Alright, thank you”

“I mean it, Whitney. I got my own life to think about. I got big things coming my way soon and-”

“Yes the wedding, congratulations”

Steve just nodded as he let out a breath through his nose “I trust that you’ll get a handle on things from here on out. Not for my sake or even yours but for Bobbi’s. You’re doing her no favours being like this”

“I’m going to try” Whitney nodded

“Good to hear”

“Thank you for being so good to me”

Steve just shrugged. This was never for her. It was helping a student in crisis. Part of his job was to make sure their welfare both in and out of school was stable, it was never really about Whitney, though she likes to think it is. Without warning, she pulled him in for a hug. Awkwardly he just patted her back and tried to pull away as quickly as possible. 

But as he did, she quickly leaned forward in her best attempts to steal a kiss. He then jumped back and stared at her “The hell are you doing?”

“Oh, no I’m-I’m sorry it’s just...well you’ve been-”

“Here on support of Bobbi and you are  _ very  _ aware that Peggy and I are very much together since you just gave your congrats” he snapped. Suddenly feeling his heart race, this was the kind of thing that Peggy was worried about and now that it’s happened how will she forgive him for it? He didn’t kiss back in anyway shape or form but what if she thinks he did? 

“I know I-”

“I gotta go. You misunderstood big time that’s all” he quickly rushed out of the apartment, Bobbi then taking a step out when she heard the door slam and walked back down the hall to her mother “What just happened?”

She saw the guilty but also rather smug look on Whitney’s face and her expression dropped “For god sake, mom, what have you done?”

Steve called a cab and when getting in the back he just dropped his head in his hands. How and why did that just happen? Steve had never given any indication for that to happen. And now his head was playing all the different scenarios of how Peggy will react and none of them being good ones. He really did think that he was just doing a nice thing for a young girl’s family. Maybe he was trying to prove something, not being in competition with Peggy but more to impress her that he can also handle things as great as she does. 

Except this just shows he doesn’t. That he was more naive than Peggy, too blind to see when someone was wanting help for all the wrong reasons. He was just trying to do a nice thing. Of course he didn’t kiss her back, it was hardly even a kiss and was completely one sided. The thoughts of what he would say carried him through the whole car journey back home. 

By the time he did get home, he saw that Peggy’s car was already pulled up on the drive so it was clear that she was in fact home. Taking a deep breath, he put his key in the lock and pushed the door open. Opening the door to the gentle jazz music playing from the living room, he hung his coat up as he came in and walked down the hall. Rubbing his palms roughly together through the sheer nerves and fear of what she was going to say when he told her that she was right all along, because in this situation. He knew that she was desperate to be wrong. 

He walked into the living room and saw her lay on the couch, her eyes closed. The sight made his heart flutter. Steve quietly made his way over and sat down beside her, his hand traveling to her back as he leaned down and buried his face in her neck. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, a deep breath being taken in through her nose as she let out a sweet hum. She then giggled as he continued to hold her tight “Whatever is the matter with you?”

Steve pulled back and looked to her, long and hard. Peggy gave him a gentle look as she put her hand to his cheek and raised her brows. Everything in his power was telling him to tell her but something was holding him back. Fear. Pure fear of the sheer chance he would lose her, though that wouldn’t happen. His mind told him otherwise, it clouded his judgement. So much so that it caused him to smile and just shake his head “Nothing. Just glad to be home that’s all’

“You sorted it out?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry. Don’t have to worry about her anymore” Steve put his hand to her cheek and just looked at her, taking a breath before whispering “Man, I love you so much”

Peggy grinned, rubbing her nose gently against his and whispered back “I love you too, darling” she gave him a quick, light peck and then after a small pause she smirked and pulled him back again for more. Putting her hands on the back of his head and kissing him harder and deeper. Her tongue brushing over his as she let out a satisfied noise to his mouth. 

Now  _ this  _ was a kiss. Between two people who loved each other completely and wanted every single part of each other so much they had can hardly breathe. 

Peggy pulled her shirt over her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hot breath hitting against his for a moment before pulling his lips back onto hers. Then pulling him down on top of her as she lay down on the couch. 

He wanted to forget the past thirty minute and just focus on the now. With  _ her _ . 


	20. Chapter 20

He felt guilty. Insanely guilty. He knew he should've just woke her up, told her everything that had happened and moved on with her. Deep down he knew that she would have seen and believed his side of it because he wouldn’t lie. Except now he was just keeping it from her which is all the same. If he told her now, would she believe him the same? She would question why he didn’t tell her straight away. 

And Steve could tell he was just making things worse. He sat up in bed against the headboard as the tap turned off in the bathroom and the door opened. Peggy gave him a gentle smile as she walked over to the wardrobe. He cracked his knuckles under the sheets and took in a deep breath “Peg I need to tell you-”

“I was thinking next year” Peggy said before looking to him.

Steve shook his head out of pure confusion “Next year?”

“Yeah” she smiled “For the wedding”

Steve’s brows went up “What? I thought you didn’t want to actually get married for at least two years” 

“Well” Peggy took the clothes out and put them on her chair, going for a black long sleeve blouse to tuck in her dark blue denim jeans. It was Friday everyone likes a good case of casual wear on a Friday, she walked back over to the bed, sitting down beside him “I didn’t...but ever since we actually got engaged and the more I thought about it the more excited I get” she smiled to him and whispered as she leaned forward “And the more I am desperate to marry be your wife” she put her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips against his. 

She then pulled away “Sorry, darling, you said you needed to tell me something”

He looked to her and just didn’t have the heart or the guts “Don’t matter”

Steve gave her a soft smile as she just gave him a giddy grin before slapping his leg “You need to get dressed” she got off the bed and walked over to her clothes. 

“I’m also just so glad that you were able to finally tell Whitney straight, I’m proud of you” Peggy then looked to him again and tilted her head “Are you alright? You’ve been quite quiet last night and this morning”

Steve looked at her, letting out a soft subtle sigh under his breath. She looked so happy it was killing him. And she was proud of him, for god sakes why did she have to be proud of him? He just got out of bed and kissed her cheek as he passed her to go into the bathroom. Hating himself every single second. 

He took off his shirt as he turned on the show and leaned against the basin as he bowed his head down for a moment. He looked up and saw the post stick note on the window. 

_ Ten minutes tops. I’ll be counting xoxo _

He could help but laugh and smile at the note lovingly, pressing his fingertips against his lips and touching the paper before getting into the shower. He was so desperate to marry her too, more than he’d ever be able to put into words, he could punch Calvin Chadwick for leaving Whitney. If he hadn’t of done that then none of this would have happened. He would have gone on with his life smoothly with Peggy. 

Before he knew it, his ten minutes were up as he was made aware with Peggy knocking on the door “Steve! I bloody well meant it when I said that I was counting. Hurry up, darling, we can’t be late”

“Coming now, babe” Steve assured as he put the towel round his waist and grab another to dry his hair. He opened the door to see a plain white shirt and black jeans of his already laid out on the bed, Peggy looked to him and raised a brow “They alright?”

“Yeah perfect, thank you” Steve walked over to the bed. Peggy then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, muttering against his cheek “Sweetheart you seem so tense” 

Steve put his arm around her and pressed his lips against her forehead “Sorry. I’m fine I swear” 

Peggy kissed his shoulders before gripping onto his towel and pulled it away, Steve laughed breathlessly and slapped her side as she quickly moved away for him to get ready, with a cheeky smile still lingering on her face of course.

* * *

 

Peggy left Steve in his art room and made her way into her office. She couldn’t figure out what was distracting Steve so much today when she was on cloud nine. It was ever since he came home from dropping off Bobbi and Whitney, she asked if something had been said to him to make him feel shitty but he just shook his head and no. But still, something was wrong and she was worried about him. 

But she didn’t want to press down on it too much in case there was nothing really wrong, for all she knew he could just be having an off day. God knows she has had a fair few of off days in the past. Steve knows that too. 

As she walked down the hall, she looked out the window and saw Bobbi getting out of her mother’s car. Then seeing her mother getting out too. 

“For Christ sake” Peggy whispered under her breath. What more could she possibly want or feel like she was possibly going to gain? She could tell Bobbi was embarrassed beyond belief, not even walking with her. Peggy walked to the main door and waited at the top of the steps, giving Bobbi a gentle smile as she came up and gave her an apologetic expression.

Peggy took a breath and looked back to Whitney as she came over, tucking her hands in her front pockets her smile went more tight and forced “Miss Frost, and what can I do for you today?”

“I was hoping to speak to Mr Rogers”

Peggy buried the slight boiling of her blood down and shook her head, responding politely enough “I’m afraid he’s prepping for his class. But come with me, I can spare you five minutes or so to discuss whatever is on your mind”

Peggy walked in the school with Whitney following and led her into her office. Peggy didn’t have the energy to mess around with Whitney and her games, though she wanted to be as respectable as possible because of her job, she had her moments of being hard hitting when she saw no other way. And with Whitney, her patience was certainly wearing thin. 

Peggy tucked her hands into her jean pockets once again as she walked over to her desk “As I said, I can only spare you five minutes” 

Whitney then just nodded “It’s fine. It won’t take long”

Peggy nodded, thanking god in silence as she turned to Whitney and just waited for her to say whatever it was that she wanted to say, something told her that this wasn’t going to be about Bobbi, she may try to make it sound like it’s about her, but it wasn’t going to be.

Whitney put her hands together “Well, as I said I was hoping to speak to Steve when I arrived ”

“So I assumed” Peggy mumbled “And I have tried in biting my lip but…”

Peggy looked back to Whitney and sighed before getting down to it, it was time to take off the gloves “Steve’s a kind soul, who likes to help people. He helped her in order to make things easier for Bobbi at home. He wasn’t there to become a support system to you, Miss Frost”

“Excuse me?” Whitney replied, clearly becoming offended. But Peggy was being polite as possible “I mean this in the most civilised way possible but you can’t rely on Steve. He was trying to help your  _ daughter _ -”

“He’s helped me too”

Peggy shrugged “Perhaps it feels like he has along the way, yes, but this needs to be ended with now. We have our own lives to get on with”

“Did he tell you he helped me get off pills?”

Peggy took in a breath and then nodded as she let it out deeply through her nose “Yes, he mentioned that. Believe it or not he tells me everything”

Whitney then let out a small, subtle smirk as she then went onto say “What about when he and I kissed last night at my apartment?”

Peggy looked back to her, giving her a hard stare as she felt a lump in her throat and her heart beginning to beat faster and faster and not in a good way whatsoever “What are you talking about?”

“So he hadn’t? Yesterday evening, Steve had some harsh words with me when he saw i had more pills in my bag, saying how I’m not doing Bobbi any favours. I apologised to him, said I would do better and he soon went back to be being a  _ kind soul  _ as you describe him...I kissed him and he didn’t pull back. Not straight away anyway”

Peggy didn’t know what to think, she obviously knew Steve was with her for some time when he dropped her and Bobbi off, he told her that after that he would be done helping her. That if anything else came about he would advise professional help, he tried to defuse the situation as subtle as possible.

But this? Peggy felt like he was acting weird last night by the way he held onto her tight, like something had made him nervous. Then this morning, she felt like he was being weird there. He said he needed to tell her something, maybe this was it. Whitney was known as many things but she wasn’t known as a liar, in fact this happening would make her feel quite good. She was loving this.

Whitney huffed a small laugh and shrugged “Did it kill you? Imagining your man spending  _ so _ much time with another woman...and for it to end up not being so  _ platonic _ ?”

Peggy still didn’t respond, she was just looking at her as everything processed, so Whitney carried on “You’re a strong woman, Miss Carter. I see tell that...but you kept your mouth shut when Steve began helping me, something tells me that he is your weak spot”

Peggy bit her lip, she then stood back up properly and slowly walked over to Whitney. Coming more face to face, Peggy stared at her in silence. Looks certainly could kill, Whitney felt like she certainly was going to get a smack. But no, Peggy wouldn’t give her the satisfaction, in a harsh and stern mutter she said “Get. Out”

“That all, I figured this would lead to a longer conversa-”

“If you don’t leave now then I will call for someone to  _ make  _ you leave”

Whitney looked at her up and down “You not want to do that myself?”

“Oh absolutely” Peggy whispered sternly, she then shook her head “But I don’t make a habit to get my hands dirty with the rubbish”

Whitney smirked, looking at Peggy up and down and then focusing her eyes on her left hand, she took her eyes back to Peggy “Congratulations by the way”

She said nothing more when Peggy gave no response, she opened the door and left Peggy’s office. Peggy let out a small breath, dropping her hands on her hips as looked down to the floor, hearing Whitney say  _ hello  _ to Steve as she passed in a smug voice.

Peggy looked up to see Steve stood in the doorway “What’s going on?”

With her eyes filling, she shrugged and said sharply “You tell me”

Steve took a breath, taking a step towards her, he held his hand out for her but she took a step back. Not really feeling in the mood to be held or cuddled by him in this moment in time “Is it true?”

“What did she say?”

Peggy let out a breathless bitter laugh “I don’t think there’s any other way to describe a kiss”

Steve shook his head and held his hand up “No. Okay I don’t know how she described it but we didn’t kiss, she tried to kiss me. She took me by surprise”

“Did her lips touch yours?”

Steve rubbed his forehead, growing impatient again she raised her voice at him “Steve!”

“Maybe for like a  _ second _ . Not even a second, I swear. I pulled away and got out of there” 

“And then you came home” Peggy started as she pointed, moving her finger to the side as she went through the stages “And made love to me on the same night as if everything was alright in the world? Like nothing happened?”

“I was going to tell you but when we got caught up in the moment-”

“Oh for heaven's sake, Steven we aren’t teenagers that don’t have the chance to have sex often in case their parents come home. We’re in an adult relationship, as serious as it gets now, I would have far more appreciated you sitting me down and talking to me about it rather than push it down”

“I’m sorry, baby I really am. More than I can say I just panicked”

“So you lie...it makes me think that…”

“What?”

“That there’s more to it than you’re letting on, even now”

Steve stared at her, in pure shock. When she got no response from him, she just sighed and walked past him out of the office. He then brought himself back to reality and chased after her “Peggy that’s mad”

Peggy looked to him as they walked down the hall “You lied to me, Steve. You lied”

“I didn’t lie I just-”

“ _ Didn’t tell me the truth _ ? It’s the same bloody thing”

To try and stop her from walking away, Steve told hold of her hand and whispered her name for her to stop for a moment, Peggy just looked at him. Steve shook his head “I was trying to protect you”

“That is bullshit Steve. You just didn’t have the nerve to face me with it”

“You just, you seemed so happy this morning and I didn’t want to ruin that over what was nothing, I was just picking the right time”

Peggy nodded “Well, you’re right about one thing. I was happy.  _ This  _ morning”

Unaware of the audience they had with them standing outside a classroom. Steve sighed “Peggy you know you’re all I want”

She shook her head to him, keeping her voice calm as she said to him “Wanting me and loving me is one thing, Steve but if you’re not honest with me when things like this happen then what am I supposed to think?”

“That I let my nerves and fear of you hating me take over my judgement” he wasn’t trying to make up excuses, sometimes when his brain gets, as he says,  _ noisy,  _ it makes him think irrational things “I know I should have just told you”

Peggy ran her fingers through her hair “Yes, you should have” she showed no indication of her feeling any less upset or uneasy about the situation, she was still stern and annoyed. Peggy took her hand out of his and carried on walking down the hall.

“Leave me alone for a while” she demanded in an exhausted voice.

“Peggy!”

“No” Peggy stopped when she came to another door down the hall, looking to him “Don’t make me say something that I don’t want to”

Steve just stared at her through the window of the door she pushed through, walking down the hall and not stopping or even looking over her shoulder to him.

* * *

Peggy went to the theatre where Angie was teaching her class, as Angie was doing some exercises with her class she saw Peggy walk in and saw her expression. Seeing something was clearly wrong.

“Okay guys just get into four groups of three and give it a go to perform back” Angie walked over to Peggy and put her hand on her arm “You okay, English?”

“Not particularly” Peggy sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. Trying not to let her emotions get the best of her but her eyes did start to prickle from filling up, Angie’s hand on her arm turned to a gentle grip as she took her to the side “What’s going on?”

Peggy looked to the floor for a moment and then said quietly as she looked to Angie “She kissed him”

Angie stared at Peggy, her jaw dropping slightly “When?”

“Last night”

“And he’s only telling you now?”

Peggy then laughed and shook her head, putting her hands on the back of it as she said “No  _ she’s  _ told me now he didn’t say a bloody word to me”

Angie became even more bewildered, it wasn’t like Steve to keep things from her, not ever “But wait have you confronted him?”

“Just now”

“And what did he say?”

Peggy stuck her tongue out in her cheek for a moment and shrugged “Says he was scared, panicked and that made him  _ delay  _ telling me. But apparently he was always going to”

“You don’t believe him?

Peggy looked to her, with her hands dropping down to her hips and let out a long shrug “I don’t know what to believe, I really don’t I think I am just trying to” she took in a breath and then muttered “Let it process” 

“Peggy I don’t know why he’s handled this the way he does but I know one thing…”

Peggy just looked to her and already knew what she was going to say, she whispered it as she rolled her eyes “ _ He adores me _ ”

“A lot” 

Peggy bit down on her lip and then ran her fingers through her hair as she took in a breath. She knew that he adored her, she knew all of that. None of that was put into question or doubt she just couldn’t help but be angry. Her blood still boiling throughout her whole body. 

Angie tilted her head at her when Peggy fell silent for longer than usual “Peggy. You going to be okay?”

Peggy just looked to her, then glancing to her class and sighed to herself. She shouldn’t have torn Angie away from her class like that, it was unprofessional to pull her away to talk about her personal life, she just shook her head before nodding “Yes, I will be. I just didn’t know where to go. I’m sorry”

“Forget it, it’s fine they needed to get into groups anyway...are you going to talk to him?”

Peggy shook her head and muttered “I need to get some headspace with all of this”

“Well whatever you do” Angie stuck her hands in her pockets and raised her brows to Peggy “Don’t go round to see Whitney” 

“You don’t have to worry about that, I would like to stay as far away from her as humanly possible”

“Good” Angie squeezed her arm and then walked back over to the group as Peggy took her leave. 

* * *

Steve tried to speak to Peggy once again in the school day but she just asked him to leave her be, and he did. He knew she was angry and just wanted to have some space. The least he could do is so as she asks and leave her alone. 

By the end of the school day, he was packing things up when he got a text from her. 

 

_ My Girl:  _ _   
_ _           I’m going to Michaels...think I’m                
          going to stay over. _ _   
_ __          Please, don’t call to argue about it. 

 

Steve closed his eyes and sighed deeply through his nose, he just locked his phone and  _ threw  _ it into his bag pocket before shutting it and putting it on his shoulder. As he walked out, he ran into Tony and Pepper. Pepper gave him a sympathetic smile once she saw him “Hi”

Steve just looked to him both “You heard, huh?”

Tony nodded and said plainly “Think the whole staff have. You and the boss’s little spat took place in front of Daniel’s classroom, then he went into the staffroom to ask if anyone knew what it was about...grapevine and all” 

Steve just rolled his eyes and they walked down the hall in between them both, Pepper looked to him “You okay?”

“I messed up” Steve sighed, tucking his hands into his jeans “I know I should’ve told her but I panicked”

Tony raised a brow “So. What happened  _ exactly _ ?”

Pepper reached arm behind Steve and slapped Tony’s arm for being too damn forward, but Steve just shrugged and answered “I was trying to help her out. She was high on popping pills, so I took her home. Gave her a number for a place that helps people and she-I don’t know she hugged me and then lunged at me before I even knew what the hell was going on” 

Tony raised his brows and shrugged “I don’t see  _ you  _ doing anything wrong. You got the hell out of there right?”

“Yes! And I didn’t even  _ think  _ of kissing her back it’s just...I messed up by not going home and telling Peggy straight away. Instead I went on as if nothing was wrong, then this morning I went to tell her but didn’t…”

Pepper nodded “That’s what she’s mad at you about. Not the kiss. Steve if there’s something you need to learn it’s that women appreciate the truth up front, good or not”

“I do know that it’s just…” he sighed “Like I said I panicked”

Tony wasn’t particularly good at comforting but he gave it a shot by slapping his hand on Steve’s back “Let her be pissed, then you guys can fix it”

“Exactly, this isn’t you breaking up she just needs space” Pepper shrugged “If you broke up she would have thrown the ring back in your face but she hasn’t”

Steve nodded and muttered underneath his breath before leaving the school “Not yet”

* * *

Peggy sat on Michael’s couch, her head resting in her head at the back of the couch, staring into space before he came in with a cup of tea and passed it to her as she took it with two hands “Thank you, darling” she said quietly.

Michael looked to her “So. Let me get this straight, Bobbi’s mother made a move on Steve and he didn’t tell you?”

“That’s about it, yes” Peggy sighed as she tucked her knees to her chest and took a sip of the hot beverage.

Michael nodded “Alright. Two options. One, I could shoot him”

Peggy closed her eyes as she let out an amused scoff and just shut her eyes at his idiocy as she pulled the cup from her lips. 

“ _ Or _ ...I can convince you to see it the other way” 

Peggy looked to him “What are you talking about?” 

“Peggy” Michael put his tea down and rested his arm on the back of the couch to face her “You’re every man's worst nightmare” 

Her head snapped back to him “Wha-“

“I mean it. You’re beautiful, clever, kind have a sharp witty edge, always a fanatic listener and advice giver let’s not forget loyal-“

“I thought all of these were to be considered good qualities?” 

“They are” Michael said with a faint smile “But all being in one woman is  _ so _ good that it becomes terrifying to us men to ever lose you. Sheer thought makes us quake” 

She then got to the point he was making and slowly nodded “So I should excuse him because I’m? What?”

“Bloody perfect, yes” Michael nodded as he said plainly, to which she laughed again, he then went back to being fairly serious “And no, I am not saying you should excuse him because he has to own the fact that he delayed telling you the truth...but take the time to understand why he was scared, because you are a one in a million”

Peggy looked to him for a few seconds and sighed as she looked away, Michael shrugged “I’m sorry, darling, but that’s the honest truth”

She put her cup down on the table and took in a breath, sitting back and closing her eyes as she put her hands on her head “I thought I would at least have my big brother on my side”

Michael rolled his eyes and tutted as he gave her a playful shove which led her to slap his arm. Then leading  _ him  _ to lick his palm and smush it against her face, well of course that made her jump at him and rubbed her knuckles against his hair no matter how much he protested. Michael eventually managed to push her back down beside him “Christ thought you’d have grown out of this scrappiness”

“Does that weigh down my perfect facade?” she dryly teased as she reached for her tea. Michael raised his brows and shook his head “On the contrary it adds. Men love a good feisty side”

As she took a sip she just put her middle finger up at him before getting up to take herself to toilet. When going upstairs, Sharon and Skye quickly came out of Sharon’s room, making her jump out of her skin “You two scared the... _ shite  _ out of me”

Sharon folded her arms and raised her brows “Sorry. It’s just we were pretty surprised when I got a text from dad saying that Skye has to stay in my room because you are stopping the night in hers”

Skye just hummed as Peggy looked to them both, she then said with an exhausted expression “Do you girls just want to cut to the chase?”

Sharon and Skye looked to each other, before they both looked back and Skye finally just came out with it “Lincoln said that he saw you and Steve arguing outside his classroom. Rumours are going around you’ve broke up with him”

Peggy sighed and looked down to the floor for a moment. Causing Sharon and Skye to panic as the young blonde then said quickly “Have you?!”

“No” Peggy sighed as she lifted her head again “It’s complicated”

“That just means you don’t want to tell us” Sharon said with a smug look, then raising her brows “Do you think of me as still a five year old?”

“Do you think of  _ me  _ as still your Aunt? Or am I merely your gossip bag?” 

Skye and Sharon just frowned as Skye went onto say “Come on. We ask cause we worry...is it something to do with Bobbi’s mom?”

Peggy sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes as she quickly came out with it “Whitney kissed Steve and he didn’t tell me” she dropped her hand and looked to their shocked faces, she shrugged “But like I said it’s fairly complicated. Steve’s reasons have…” she sighed “I don’t know that’s why I’m staying here. To think it all over so I know how to feel when we talk through it”

Before the girls had the chance to say anything, Peggy quickly added on “Please don’t say anything to Bobbi. I beg of you, she’ll already be feeling bad enough, I’m sure her mother has told her everything. Please”

Skye and Sharon sighed but then just nodded. No doubt Bobbi would say something to them sooner or later, but Peggy didn’t want Sharon going off on a rant out of her protection over Peggy. She knew Skye would be more calm, but Sharon, she had the Carter blood running through her and when it boils, it  _ boils _ . 

Peggy took another breath and then pointed to the bathroom door “Now may I now use the lavatory as intended?”

Skye frowned “Are you going to be okay, Peggy?”

Peggy sighed and gave them a soft smile “Yes, girls. Don’t worry about me, alright?” she then took her leave and went into the bathroom. Skye and Sharon just looked to each other and raised their brows before walking back into Sharon’s room. 

* * *

As the night grew very late. There was a knock on Michael’s door. Peggy walked over and when opening it she was surprised by who it was.

“Bucky? What on earth are you doing here?”

“I just got back from your place” Bucky said with a sigh “Being with that lug for the past hour and a half”

Peggy took in a breath through her nose and couldn’t  _ help  _ but ask “How is he?”

“Never seen him so low-but I’m not here to fight his corner. Not exactly anyway”

She raised her brows and then shrugged “Alright. So what are you here for?”

Bucky brought the hand that was behind his back and held out a leather, rather tatted looking book, he looked down to it and nodded before saying “The box on top of your wardrobe of his that has all his sentimental things, you never gone through it did you?”

“Of course not. Not unless he shows it me, it’s his private things, things of his dad-”

“Yeah most of it is, but this is actually about you, buried at the bottom” he held it up for her and raised a brow “Remember when I joked about those love letters few weeks back?”

“Yes?”

“They’re all here in black and white, nice black parker pen and everything. Take it and read it”

“Bucky this isn’t necessary-”

“Yes it is, just take it...he still writes in it”

“It’s an entire journal dedicated to me?”

“Ever since he fell in love with you nearly  _ two  _ years ago, he started it up. Everything he wanted to say to you but was too scared to say. All in here, last entry was last night”

Peggy felt her breath get caught in her throat for a moment and then after looking down at it, she took it. Bucky gave her a tight smile as he put his hand back in her pocket “Happy reading, Peggy. See you on Monday”

Peggy looked up to him and gave him a gentle smile “Thank you, Bucky”

He just shrugged with a smile still on his way and walked back down the drive, Peggy kept her eyes on it as she shut the door and after a moment of standing still in the hallway, she went upstairs to read it in bed. 

Once in bed, she started with the first entry. 

 

_ Dear Peggy, _

_ I don’t know why I’m addressing these to you because I don’t think I’ll ever have the guts to give them to you, but I’ve realised I have been in love with you for about two weeks now and it’s eating away, so what better way to get my feelings out there than a pen and paper?  _

_ I could never tell you, I could never put you in that position. So at least when I write this down I’ll feel like I’m talking to you.  _

_ I’ll make this one short.  _

_ I’ve fallen in love with you. I can only apologise.  _

 

She couldn’t help but laugh, putting her hand over her mouth and feeling the band of her ring press against her lips. She carried on and read more. 

 

_ You broke up with that guy you have been seeing for a while today. I didn’t act as happy as I felt on the inside of course because i’d have just been obvious and unprofessional. I’m glad you weren’t upset, not because I was happy about the break up. I just don’t want you to be upset. Not ever.  _

_ I was sketching like I always do when the kids in my class were quietly getting on with their work and low and behold my sketches even started to look like you.  _

_ I think this being in love thing is getting out of hand.  _

 

More and more she read, coming to the night of their first kiss. 

 

_ Well. An eventful night? We argued? I mean, you were clearly jealous which was nice to see. It’s a nice colour on you. Then you kissed me. You. Kissed. Me. Never in my wildest damn dreams did i think you would do that. Then I kissed you back and...fuck. We really just made out in an alleyway? Ready to take each other home, damn Sharon.  _

_ But the main thing is, we kissed. I know you probably aren’t in love with me, but this tells me you at least feel something.  _

_ And that is enough to make me smile myself to sleep.  _

 

He had documented everything. Their first date, the first time they said they loved each other, the lodge, the proposal. Everything. How happy she made him and how much he loved and adored her. She reached the last entry in his little journal. 

 

_ Peggy.  _

_ I’ve messed up. Big time. I mean Whitney came onto me before I realised and I got out of there as quickly as I could to get home to you. That’s all I wanted to do, I knew I should’ve just put them in a cab, I’m such an idiot. I was just trying to help, but now look where it’s got me. I haven’t told you and I’m so angry at myself right now.  _

_ But I’m scared, I’m scared this will mess things up, I’m scared you’ll end up not trusting me further down the road...I’m scared I’ll end up losing you one day because of this. God I can’t lose you, I know I am making things worse by not telling you-I will tell you. I just need for the nerves to settle. I didn’t give her any signs in anyway to kiss me, of course I wouldn’t.  _

_ You’re the only thing I have in my life that is going well, that is going great...I love you so much it’s now making my heart ache at the thought of you leaving me.  _

_ Tomorrow...I’ll tell you tomorrow. When I figure out how the hell I am going to explain it and why I delayed it.  _

_ I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you.  _

 

Peggy closed the book and pressed her forehead against her palms as her eyes filled up. Reading it in his voice as if he were talking to her made this feel all the more overwhelming, in the last one especially, she could hear his desperation and fear right on the paper. 


	21. Chapter 21

Following the next day, Saturday morning. Peggy woke up nice and early like normal and had her breakfast with her brother whilst Sharon and Skye were still fast asleep after their binge watching of whatever show it is that they were binge watching.

Michael looked to her as they enjoyed their buttered toast and cup of tea “So. You’re going to go home and talk things through?”

Peggy nodded as she gently rubbed her forehead, clearing her throat “Yes. A night to gather my thoughts is what i needed...and with Bucky coming by and dropping off that book it’s certainly added”

“Oh so the advice from your big brother was a load of tat was it?”

Peggy raised her brow to him with a smirk “Never said that”

Michael just raised his brows and looked down to his food before asking her rather plainly “You still want to marry him right?”

He looked up and saw her just look at him, not knowing if his question was serious or if he was just teasing her again, she lowered her toast filled hand down against the table as she looked to him and answered “Yes, of course I do. That’s never been a doubt. As I’ve said, I just needed some time to clear my head”

“Good” he said drawing a breath, then teasing bluntly “I’ve just bought my wedding hat”

“You’re such a damn idiot” Peggy whispered under her breath as she resumed her breakfast. Once finish, she helped Michael clear up and then went and got changed, horribly enough in the clothes she wore yesterday. But at least it was her more casual attire.

She went back downstairs where Michael was reading the newspaper, she walked towards him as she said in a sigh “Right. I’m off”

“Good luck, gidget. Hopefully you won’t be coming back here for another sleepover”

“Only for fun reasons next time” she smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder and pressed her lips against his cheek “Thank you again for letting me stay”

“Oh it’s turning into a local B&B this place, it’s not a problem. _Never_ a problem with you” he smiled to her, giving her a wink afterwards. Peggy gave him a tight smile and then walked down the hallway and out of the house.

Steve got up alone, had breakfast alone and sat outside in the back alone. Not that he didn’t deserve it, he knew he did. He didn’t blame her. Steve sat in the back yard that overlooked part of the city. It was too early for a beer or a whiskey and he really wished it wasn’t.

He didn’t hear Peggy come in, she walked through the house into the kitchen and saw the empty beer bottles. Clearly he was trying to drown his sorrows. Hopefully some of these were also Bucky’s, but she doubted it would be enough to make her feel better.

With the journal in her hand, she stepped outside. Steve’s head snapped when he heard the footstep and didn’t know what to say, he just looked at her. Peggy gently tapped her journal against her palm and looked down to it before saying “I finally got your letters”

As she looked to him, he looked to the back as he realised what it was that she was holding. Of course he figured out within a second that it was Bucky, there was no other explanation. Their eyes then met. Peggy took in a breath “And it gave me _some_ perspective. Reading your last entry which was the night you came home after....you could talk to me through a piece of paper but not _actually_ to me?”

Steve bowed his head and remained silent, not knowing what to say. But she didn’t want to argue, she didn’t come here to have a go at him. On the contrary she wanted to patch this up. Peggy put the book to the side, grabbed a chair and sat in front of him, with his head still down. She looked away for a moment and sighed “I get it”

Steve looked up to her, surprised. Peggy looked to him and nodded “I get it. Doesn’t mean my anger wasn’t valid, that my hurt it isn’t valid. But I can see your side”

“I should have told you right away”

“Yes, you should have but-I understand why you became panicked. I know you better than I know myself at times I just didn’t take that into account as well as some other things”

Steve gently raised his brows “Other things?”

Peggy rubbed her lips as she looked to him and then said to him “You didn’t ask to be kissed, you gave no indication, I have never not believed that. She made advances towards you...and it has occured to be that, if the tables were reversed and you or any man had made advances towards a woman without her _consent_ , then it would be taken far more seriously”

She looked down to his hands and then after a moment, she reached over and took hold of them. Again, this surprised him. Their eyes went back to each other once again “And for that I apologise”

“God Peggy don’t apologise” Steve whispered, closing his eyes and shaking his head “You’ve got absolutely _nothing_ to apologise for. I’m just so sorry I didn’t tell you straight away”

“I want to be that person you can come to with anything. No matter how bad”

He squeezed to her hand “I know and you are that person, trust me. I don’t know how else to describe it. This rush of fear and panic just took over that I didn’t think straight”

Peggy briefly brushed her forehead against his before pressing against it and kept her eyes down “My brother explained that to me quite well”

“So he doesn’t hate me?”

“No”

“And you? You hate me?”

Peggy looked to him and softly touched his forehead with her mouth and then sighed “No, darling” he looked up to her, after looking into his eyes for a moment longer, she slowly shook her head and said in a quiet voice “I’m still madly in love with you I’m afraid”

“Still want to marry me?”

Peggy then gave him a smile as her eyes slowly filled, she put her hand on his cheeks “With all my heart and soul”

“I’m just so sorry”

She pressed her lips against his cheek with her hands still on his cheeks “Let this be a learning curve, I want you to know that you never need to feel panic or fear of losing me. Because there’s nothing you can’t tell me”

Steve took hold of her hand and pressed his lips against her ring before he nodded “I swear”

“I missed you last night” she whispered, then giving him a small smile “Like I had lost a bloody arm”

“It was painful” Steve sighed.

Peggy softly ran the tip of her fingers across his lips and then leaned forward. Gently pressing her lips against him, she knelt down in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. Pulling her lips away and then resting her head on his shoulder as she held onto him tight. Feeling him let out a deep breath and whisper “I love you more than anything”

Peggy put her hand on the back of his head “Oh my love” she kissed him harder, pushing her body further against his. His hands going against her back before wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

 

Weeks went and they moved past it, that was the best thing they could do. Not letting it get to them like Whitney wanted. After all this, she actually left her alone for one solid reason. Bobbi had enough, she packed up her things and moved in with Lance who had his own place. She told her to get out of her life and if she didn’t stay away, she would take more serious measures to make sure she _had_ to keep away.

It may seem a big thing for her to do to some people, but they didn’t have to live with her for 18 years.

And Whitney had no one to blame but herself. With everything that had happened over the past few weeks, it made the remaining time of the semester a breeze. Everything suddenly went back to being quiet.

Steve sat with Peggy in her office as they were going through paperwork, his feet resting on her desk with a pen in his mouth as he was trying to work through it all, but his mind was known to wander when going through all the documents from the school board.

“Do these have to be done by a certain time?”

Peggy, not looking up from her scribbling on her own paper, just muttered “Yes”

“And we can’t do them-”

“No. We do them now” Peggy then looked up to him and gave a gentle smile “May as well get them over and done with, love. _Or_ we can take them home-”

“No! God no” he laughed, holding his hand up to her “Get them done here you’re right”

Peggy just nodded, putting her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him forward to give him one loving kiss as some kind of motivation to keep him going through all the marking. Which did by all rights work and he continued to get through the work. She kept her hand on his cheeks and smiled sweetly before pushing it back to looking down at the paper.

There was then a knock on the door and Skye popped her head in, Peggy looked over to her and smiled as she dropped her hand from Steve’s back “Hey, Skye. You alright?”

Skye glanced to Steve and then took her eyes back to Peggy “Can I talk to you?”

Steve nodded and put his paperwork into his folder, knowing Skye was too polite to say _alone_ but meant it all the same “I will carry these on in my room”

Peggy hummed and nodded with her eyes following him as he stood up “You better. I will be checking”

She heard him groan once he walked out the door which was amusing to both herself and Skye. Peggy looked to the young girl and then patted her hand down on the now free spot of the coach “Come on then, trouble. Sit yourself down”

Skye dropped her bag down as she settled on the coach, she remind silent for a minute as she pulled out her laptop and got up her emails, at first, Peggy had no idea what was going on. She was scared that she was going to show her something sinister or some kind of bullying, but turned out to be the complete opposite.

Peggy pulled the laptop closer on the table to see if she was in fact reading it right but she was “ _Three_ acceptances into college-one is a scholarship!” her jaw dropped as she looked to Skye and then grinned “Skye that’s incredible!”

Skye gave her a tight and pretty forced smile as she nodded, then saying rather breathlessly “Yeah…”

When seeing that something was clearly bothering her, Peggy pushed the laptop back and put her sole attention back to Skye and spoke more gently “What’s wrong? Did you get rejected by your ideal-”

“No” Skye sighed, shaking his head “No Southern Cali was my top on”

Peggy looked over to the screen and read the emails again, letting out a light shrug “But that is the one that you’ve got the scholar with? And I know this school, it’s where some of the top filmmakers of today graduated from that school”

“I know” she muttered, her hands going to the back of her head as she rested further against the couch, Peggy looked to the laptop once again and then rubbed her forehead “Skye forgive me, I’m trying to understand but I am struggling”

“It’s a huge deal, Peggy” Skye sighed. Peggy looked over to her “Yes, of course it is. But it’s also an amazing opportunity”

Peggy bit her lip as she slowly began to piece together what the issue was “You’re nervous?”

Skye looked to her and after a moment of silence, she blurted out in more of a laugh “I’m fucking terrified-sorry, language and all but”

“I think we’re past the watching our language stage, Skye” Peggy said with a faint smile, she then nodded “But you’re right. It is fucking scary”

“What a cool principal you’re turning out to be” Skye muttered, earning a laugh from Peggy, who just shook her head and moved on “It is natural in every form to be scared in taking that leap”

“Were you?”

Peggy stayed silent for a moment, which led Skye to scoff and roll her eyes “Course not, women like you aren’t scared of anything like school”

“Women like me?” Peggy raised a brow.

“Strong women” Skye clarified.

Peggy was then the one to sigh and sat back, putting her hand on Skye’s knee “You are a strong woman” she saw the unconvinced look and nodded “Really, going off what you have been through the past few months alone showed that”

Again she just rolled her eyes, which led Peggy to swat her leg “What have I said to you time and time again”

“To have faith” Skye quoted with a nod “Yeah I know but think about it, Peggy. I take myself to the other end of the country and...and what if I choke? What if I’m not good enough, all I’ve ever done is shoot the camera a few times and-”

“And you edited a short film that you sent to them which helped _three_ top colleges want you to attend their filmmaking programme”

Skye held her hand out to the laptop “There are kids who are going to go there who have worked their asses off for years”

“None of that matters, love” Peggy shook her head “I didn’t grow up wanting to be a teacher believe it or not. It wasn’t my dream since being young”

Skye raised a brow “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah”

“What did you want to be then?” Skye asked with a smirk and in a tone higher to suggest that she didn’t believe her but Peggy’s answer was so quick and efficient that she knew that this wasn’t bullshit “A cop”

“ _What_?” Skye belted a laughing shriek, sitting back up. Peggy laughed breathlessly and then she was the one to roll her eyes “Yes okay, laugh all you want but I was close to actually being one too”

“How come you didn’t?”

“I got shot”

Skye frowned to her “Stop it. Now you’re kidding”

Peggy pulled her shirt down at her right shoulder and showed Skye a circular scar “Nine millimeter luger, some idiot shot me in training”

Skye’s fingertips gently went over her shoulder before whispering under her breath “Holy shit, I mean I thought you were pretty badass before but _this_ ”

Peggy put her shirt properly back on her shoulder “After that I was told my shoulder wouldn't be the same so I couldn’t carry on...but my point here, I fell into teaching, there are people like Steve who knew they wanted to be a teacher since high school but I had less passion until I actually became a teacher. Now look at me, I run this old place”

“Is this your way of saying if you can do it then so can I?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. You have a extreme and rare talented, people may have grafted for it for a fair few years but you, daring girl are-”

“Don’t say gifted”

“ _Gifted_ ” Peggy said with a smug smirk lingering on her face as Skye cringed “You know I hate it when you say that”

“Because you know I’m right”

Skye just looked to her put said nothing, she just rubbed her forehead. Peggy considered her words for a moment and then asked “Have you told Sharon? Or any of the others?”

“Lincoln was with me when I got the email so right now it’s just him”

“And he said?”

“I should go for it” Skye ran her fingers through her hair.

“I’ve always liked him”

Skye scoffed a small laugh and nodded “Yeah. He’s great, he got in at UCLA…”

“There is always that for motivation” Peggy stated as she stood and took her documents over to her desk, hearing Skye laugh behind her “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Of course not-look, Skye. I’m not going to tell you what decision to make, only you can do that at the end of the day. All I can say is that I think it is a brilliant opportunity for you but college sometimes isn’t the route for everyone...no matter what you do, you have my full and undivided support no matter what. And that will not stop after you graduate”

Skye gave her a tight but all the more sincere smile, trying not to get emotional and mushy, she closed up her laptop and put it back in her bag, shrugging as she zipped it up “I mean, I don’t have to rush into any decisions yet right?”

“Of course not”

“I’ve got time”

“Plenty of time” Peggy smiled. Skye stood, putting her bag on her shoulder and finally let out a breath of more relief “Thanks, Peggy. Sorry I came here all panicked and stuff”

“You know you can come to me with anything, we established that a long time ago” Peggy put her hands on Skye’s arms, giving them a light rub with her thumb. Skye gave her another grateful look and then left to get to herself to her next lesson.

* * *

Peggy made her way to Steve’s classroom where she found him sat by his desk, still going through the paperwork like she requested, or he had just seen her come down the hall and quickly made it look like he was doing them, but either way she appreciated it.

He looked to her and smiled as she walked in the room “There she is”

“Here I am” Peggy breathed as she sat herself on his desk, taking his hand and putting it on her leg as she stroked his knuckles, Steve looked to her, putting his pen down “Skye alright? She looked pretty freaked”

“She came to tell me that she had been accepted into three amazing colleges, getting a scholarship from her dream one”

His brows went up as he grinned “That’s amazing! Aw Peg, you helped her get there. You helped her find her passion”

“Yeah, well she was getting jitters about it all. Doubting herself and everything”

“She’s never been the most confident of people. Remember when she showed up? She thought she was useless”

“I know” Peggy sighed “She has really come on”

“So what did you say to make her feel better? You did make her feel better, right?”

Peggy grinned, gripping onto his hand a little tighter and just nodded to him before giving a solid answer “I told her about how I came into teaching”

He raised a brow “Like the actual truth? About wanting to be a cop?”

Peggy nodded, to which he sat back in his chair “ _Wow_. Took you till we started dating to tell me that little story”

“And that’s because you saw my scar and I had no choice” Peggy teased, earning her leg to get squeezed for a moment before she slapped his hand. Steve smiled to her all the same “Seriously though, Peg. It was big of you to tell that story”

“I’m not bitter about it... _anymore_ ”

He huffed “Right-yeah I can tell”

“I’m rather serious” Peggy laced her fingers with his “Teaching is the best thing that I’ve ever done. It led me to you after all didn’t it?”

Steve smirked as he leaned forward again, closer to her lips “I like it when you get mushy”

“I like you” she whispered before her lips pressed against his, Steve pulling back for a moment “There it is” he leaned forward and kissed her again. Peggy put her hand on his cheek as it briefly deepened before hearing the many footsteps come down on the hall. She pulled back just in time as the students began to walk in for his lesson.

Steve moved his hand from her thigh “Afternoon guys, sketchbooks at the back and take your seats”  

Peggy slid off the desk and leaned to his ear “I’ll see you later”

“Counting on it” Steve smirked to her as Peggy took the paperwork he had done and watched her leave before he heard one of his students at the back hollar “Steve! Eyes back to us, man”

Steve snapped his head back to the amused class and rolled his eyes as he rose from his chair “Alright you terrible lot. Shading today”

He ignored their groans and carried things on.

* * *

 

**mostly just a filler and a chapter for them to patch things up**


	22. Chapter 22

Peggy shut the alarm up as soon as it started setting itself off, of course Steve didn’t wake up. It was always her to wake him up, part of her feels like he pretends majority of the time. She didn’t mind though, in fact she rather enjoyed it. Peggy leaned to him over the bed, placing her hand on his shoulder “Steve”

He just groaned and pushed his head further into the pillow which just made her smirk, she took his ear lobe with her teeth and gently pulled, which made him groan for a different reason. She smiled as she stopped and pressed her lips down against his neck. Her hand running over to his bare stomach as she gripped onto him and whispered “Come on, it’s a big day”

“Can the big day hold off a little?” Steve muttered, with his mouth still smushed against the pillow. Peggy grinned as her lips moved to his cheek “I have woke us up a little earlier than usual, that is true”

She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him to lay him flat on his back and then rolled her body on top of hers, smirking as she looked down at him with her dark eyes and faintly whispered “I wanted a little bit of you to myself before we had to rush out”

“Sometimes I just think you use me for my body” Steve grumbled, his eyes still partly closed and tired, but a smile still making it on his face as he dryly joked “Not that I mind”

“I bet not” she leaned down, her tongue brushing onto his immediately as she took his hand and placed it on her hip, he gripped onto it tight as soon as he made contact. Her fingers sunk and tangled themselves in his hair. Nipping on his bottom lip for a moment before kissing him deeply again as she rocked her hips against his.

It never seemed to stop, the wanting each other. The aching for each others touch. Peggy lies beside him and when awake all she wants to do is be with him in all kind of ways. And by his response, he felt the same.

Steve wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as humanly possible. Her hands slid from the side of his hair to the edge of his jaw, her tongue colliding over his again and let out a sweet yet bold moan. Rocking her hips against his again, she mumbled against his lips “I want you”

His hand went to the back of her neck as his hand pressed against her back as he flipped her around and lay her down on the mattress, he braced himself up before leaning down and pressing his lips against the bare part of her chest from the vest, then pulling it up and kissing down on her perfectly toned stomach, feeling her arch her back and heard her letting out another agreeable sound, she bit down on her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. Closing her eyes and just letting him do his work. Losing her breath, the way he had to hold her whilst she immediately trembled, his artistic hands weren’t just for his drawings, she learnt that pretty quickly into their dating.

One of the things she loved to hate about when he did this is that she couldn’t handle it in the factor that it just made her need him even more, so much so that all of the things they do for each other made it seem as just something to delay what they really want. She always ended up tugging on his hair for the return of his lips on hers and the silent demand of him to be _with_ her, which he complied to as soon as she ordered. The sounds that she made from the way he made her feel were always heavenly to his ears. Her nails scraping through his hair before gripping onto it.

He never thought he’d be the man who made Peggy Carter lost for breath, yet here they were, here _she_ was doing exactly that. But the best part for him besides making love to her, was when it ended and they held each other, having Peggy’s heavy breath hitting against his cheek before she whispered “I love you” sweetly in his ear. Every time. He turned to her and smiled before returning the exchange that was always sealed with a kiss.

Steve lay beside her, resting his hand on her cheek and after gazing into her eyes for a moment, he then acknowledged what today was “So. Graduation”

“Indeed” Peggy hummed, gently rubbing his arm “It’s all gone quite fast hasn’t it?”

“Insanely fast” he nodded. Steve then pinched his brows to her when he realised he forgot to ask “Did Skye pick a place?”

She bobbed her head as a proud smile crept back onto her face “She’s gone with Southern California, the one she has a scholarship with, it took her a few weeks to just get through the anxiety of it all and has gone for it”

“I’m happy for her....you must be proud”

She grinned “I am, very much. And Sharon I mean she’s off to UCLA, same as Lincoln”

“Michael is going from having a house full to an empty one”

Peggy took in a breath, tucking her hand behind her head as she looked up to the ceiling and just said in a light breath “Yeah…”

He looked to her, giving her a small nudge “You’re not worried are you?”

Peggy’s head turned back to him “What? Oh, no. No he’ll be fine, it’s different situation with those two taking off...at least they’ll come back” she sat up and grabbed the cup of tea that Steve went down and made for her five minutes ago, he kept his eyes on her “When do they leave?”

She thought for a moment before confirming to herself and him “Well they still have the summer, when I spoke to Sharon I think she said everyone was looking at moving over there a week or two before just to settle”

“I moved straight away” Steve laughed.

Peggy staying silent for a moment as she drank her tea and nodded, then saying as she put it to the side “Because you’re a heartless bastard”

“Maybe” Steve chuckled “Nah I just couldn’t wait to get into the city. No more little Brooklyn boy”

“Is that what you call yourself?” she dryly teased, seeing him eye her and smirk “Only privately”

She rolled her eyes at him, feeling his hand go to her waist before he pulled her down and gave her a loving tender kiss. He then took himself out of bed and went into the bathroom. Peggy grabbed her tea again as she too got out of bed and followed him to the bathroom, she leaned against the door frame as the tea warmed up her hands.

As Steve combed his fingers through his hair and shook it about to get it the way he usually does, he looked to her “What?”

“I’m just looking at you”

“You’re tapping your hand against the cup”

Peggy glanced down at the action and then back to him “And?”

“You do that when you have something on your mind” Steve stated, standing up straight and looked to her “So spill”

“Spill the tea” she jested and then proceeded to laugh at herself whilst Steve stood there still as clueless as the day he was born. Peggy soon dropped her self inflicted laughter “I’ve been spending too much time with Sharon I’m starting to pick up on the new lingo”

She settled the cup down on the counter before she stood in front of Steve and then lifted herself up to sit by the sink, putting her hands on his shoulders and letting out a breath “Whitney is making a formal complaint about me”

“What?” he stormed, his blood soon boiling. Peggy sighed “Ever since Bobbue wiped her hands with her and moved out to Lance’s, she has decided to try fighting back by coming after me since she blames me for it all. I believe it’s under the grounds of unprofessionalism and manipulation” she rolled her eyes at the latter of the sentence and merely shrugged.

“When did you find this out?”

“I got an email early this morning”

“So why didn’t you tell me straight away?”

“Because I was too busy admiring you that when you woke up I just jumped your bones”

Steve just glared at her, Peggy rested her back against the mirror “No? We aren’t in the mood for some humour right now?”

He shook his head at her “Why aren’t you pissed?”

“Cause I’m not surprised, nor am I worried and neither should you be” she put her hand to his cheek and spoke more gently “Darling, please don’t let this get to you. I’m not letting it get to me. She’s a very sad woman who has nothing better to do than to gun for someone because of her own incompetance”

“She’s gunning for you. _That_ bothers me”

“And I love you for that but it’s not going to help” Peggy pressed her forehead against his and whispered with a smirk “Don’t make me pull rank on you”

“Yes ma’am. Though kinda like it when you do that” Steve mumbled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. His hands resting on her thighs as her arms went around his neck and pulled him close to her. Very tempted for another round but they had school and graduation waiting for them.

* * *

 

They pulled up in the school parking lot and knew they had a lot to get through. Graduation was going to be jammed packed day right from the seating and stage settings to making sure that it just runs smoothly. They only had a few hours to make sure things were all in order and Peggy felt a great deal of pressure on her shoulders. This was her first graduation that she ran on her own. Last time when it was her first she had Nick shadowing her and helping her out, this time she didn’t so it was literally all on her. She had Steve though, she’d always have Steve.

“It’s gonna go great” Steve assured, squeezing her hand as they walked down the hallway. He could tell that she was trying to push back the whole thing with Whtiney to the back of her head and rightly so, she was right that her complaint won’t be taken seriously and the board will see that she was just being desperate and clutching at straws, trying to do anything to get back at Peggy for her own mistakes.

“It better” Peggy sighed as she then felt Steve’s arm go around her and his lips press against the top of her head. God she loved him. So grateful for him and everything he does for her, the way he makes her feel and the way he supports her, it was something she had never heard before.

The rest of the staff soon piled in, Angie had her stage students help out with the stage set up that was for graduation which was being held on the football field. It was one less thing she had to worry about since it was all practically done yesterday after school. They got out there and thank god the weather was full sunshine today.

“Oh Angie it looks great” Peggy gleamed as she and Steve walked out onto the field and found Angie ordering some volunteers around in the set up. She put her arm around the young brunette as she admired it “Thank you so much, you’ve really took some weight off my shoulders”

“It’s the least I could do” Angie grinned to her, bumping her shoulder against Peggy’s before they both looked back to the stage. Peggy watched Steve as he took himself on stage to overlook everything, but not before he tripped over the wire of one of the speakers and almost hit the ground. She shut her eyes and let out an amused hum as she just rubbed her forehead.

Angie’s head snapped to the stage at the sound “What was that?”

“Nothing. That was just my fiance being a dosy sod” Peggy slid her arm down Angie’s back and then added in a mutter “As always”

“Let’s not forget how he proposed”

The two nodded and said in unison “Falling over”

Steve put his hands up to assure them that he was okay which they pretty much knew already that he was fine. A brick could fall on his head and he wouldn’t feel it till a week later, not because he’s dumb but just because his body is rock hard.

Peggy slid her hands into her grey checkered trousers and looked at him, then letting out a shrug “Steve. Love. What on earth are you doing?”

Steve shrugged and held his arms out straight forward “Just wanted to see it’s all in line”

“Are you questioning my set out, Steve?” Angie raised her brows, to which he gave a boyish smile to and shook his head as he jumped down “Of course not”

They didn’t have time to look around and admire everything, they soon had to get back to the school as it wouldn’t be long until students began to make their way in and grab their cap and gown.

* * *

 

Of course Sharon, Skye and the rest of the group were one of the first ones to show up. Michael being there too of course. They went off to get their cap and gown, Michael watched his daughter walk off and then looked back to Peggy  as he said in a sigh “Where did the time go, Peg?”

“I’m not a parent so I can’t quite relate to that whole saying. If mum and dad were here or _grandma_ then maybe they would get your old man language”

“Oh shut up you know what I’m talking about” Michael muttered as he glanced back to his daughter “You’ve been more of a parent to that one more than her mother anyway”

Peggy just rolled her eyes at him. She knew she was going to get emotional with watching Sharon graduate, and now with Skye as well. She just didn’t need Michael adding onto the sentiment of it all to make her feel more weepy, she had a speech to do for god sake. Steve came over and joined them, slapping his hand in Michael’s and giving a firm shake “How’re you, Michael?”

“Good. Quite surreal that my daughter is actually graduating...even more surreal that her mother has even showed up or sent any kind of message for the day but”

Peggy frowned to him as she put her arm around Steve’s back “Sweetheart did you honestly expect anything else?”

“I guess not” his eyes travelled to over Peggy’s shoulder and then pointed “I’m going to go talk to Angie”

Peggy’s brow quickly pinched together as Michael past the two of them as he excused himself and made his way over to the drama teacher. Steve and Peggy both turned and looked on at them. Steve couldn’t help but smirk “Brother and the best friend”

“That’s not…”

“Baby that so is”

Peggy slapped his stomach and pushed him back before actually looking back to him “When Angie used to tease about having a crush I thought she was joking”

“Well clearly she wasn’t. Would it be so bad?”

Peggy just looked back to them. They were only talking after all, but Michael was smiling like a damn school boy and then when she looked at Angie she slapped Steve’s arm and whispered as she stood close to him again “She's twirling her hair, she’s flirting”

Steve laughed breathlessly “It’s in Angie’s blood to flirt”

“Even with my brother?”

“Especially with your brother” Steve put his hands on her arms and smiled to her sweetly “Let it fold out on it’s own”

Peggy squinted at him “Did I make the terrible mistake in agreeing to marry someone who is more rational than I am?”

“You may just have” he whispered with a smirk as he leaned forward and gave her forehead a quick kiss before walking off and talking to parents. Peggy glanced back to the two of them and saw how they were laughing together, she’d be lying if she said it didn’t make her smile. It made her smile seeing her brother smile over someone other than her or anyone in their family because lately it felt like it was only his family that was keeping him cheerful.

Steve was right, all she could do is let it fold out on it’s own. But christ it would be weird for her. And Sharon. Peggy walked over to the group of youngsters once they were all in their gear, her hands rubbing both Sharon and Skye’s back for a moment for them to be aware of her and turn, which they did and they smiled which Peggy returned straight away as she asked “Are we nervous?”

The pair then shrugged as well as the others, Sharon speaking for them all “Kind of but we’re ready for it”

“Good” Peggy grinned, looking to them all in the circle and raised her brows to them “I want you to know i’m proud of each and every one of you. I’m going to miss you all rather terribly”

“Ah, come on, Peggy” Lance smiled with his arm around Bobbi’s waist “You won’t be getting rid of us”

“Oh yes I know that”

“We’ll be comin round to yours for another house party when we’re all back for our vacations”

Peggy hummed and scrunched her nose up to the young lad as she leaned forward and gently tapped his cheek “I’m not too sure about _that_ ”

They all murmured a laugh “I shall see you all later on, you should be heading out soon enough” Peggy instructed, giving Sharon’s hand a squeeze as she went to walk away. Then hearing Skye call after her.

Peggy stopped as soon as she did and raised her brows to her with a gentle look on her face, Skye finally caught up and shrugged “Sorry I just-um...y’know I didn’t get the chance to tell you before but thanks for helping me with the whole school thing”

“Skye you don’t have to keep thanking me for things you know?” Peggy said in a light laugh “It’s no burden in the slightest to help you pick out your future”

“I know but it’s not exactly your job. You don’t get paid to help students make up their mind about every little thing you have with me”

Peggy pushed Skye’s hair behind her shoulder as she shook her head “Maybe so, but I took you into my care for those weeks because I wanted to. And now you’re in this family”

Skye felt her cheeks go hot as a set of butterflies went off in her stomach “Really?”

“Yes. I helped Sharon just the same as I helped you and there’s a reason” Peggy pulled her close for a warm, brief embrace and rubbed the 18 year olds back “Now today is for you to enjoy okay? All of us, God knows I’m going to love this summer of no stress”

“No stress? Peggy you’ve got to plan your wedding”

Peggy stopped for a moment and stared into space for a moment as she quickly remembered that fact and then muttered under her breath “Shit”

Skye blurted a stiff laugh “Lucky for you. Steve’s the kind of guy who is actually going to take interest”

“Steve has been thinking about this day ever since he was four” Peggy rolled her eyes with a small smirk, giving Skye a light pat and the two of them then parted ways. As Peggy was making her way through the now crowded school filled with students and parents, someone caught her eye. And not in a good way.

Whitney walked in the school with a man beside her. Peggy then heard Bobbi groan and say to Lance “I told her not to come”

Peggy looked over her shoulder “Bobbi, who’s the man?”

“Her ex Calvin” Bobbi rolled her eyes “Why do you think I didn’t take that breakup seriously? She craves his money”

Bobbi didn’t know that Whitney had put in a complaint about Peggy else she would have felt even more guilty and if Sharon or Skye knew they’d both hit the roof. Peggy looked straight ahead again and saw that Whitney and Calvin were making a straight b-line for either her or Bobbi. But if Bobbi was clearly not wanting to see her than Peggy was going to stand up for her.

The pair stopped in front of Peggy. In silence for a few moments before Peggy took her hand out of her pant pocket “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“How’s the complaint going?” Whitney said with an undeniable smirk. But Peggy wasn’t going to bite, she knew the entire board was in her favour, they weren’t going to listen to someone like Whitney.

“It’s being looked over”

“Bitter?”

Peggy sighed and shrugged “If you felt the need to take out that complaint then that was your choice”

Whitney looked over her shoulder to Bobbi and smiled “Sweetheart. Happy to see me?”

Bobbi sighed “Mom I told you I don’t want you hear”

Calvin then chimed in and snarled to her “You’ll show your mother some respect”

Lance slid his hand in Bobbi’s and quickly snapped back to the middle aged man as he defended Bobbi “Don’t talk to her like that”

“Or what, you little punk?” Calvin went to take a step to Lance but Peggy stepped back in front of him to block his way, Calvin’s eyes then locking onto her as she said in a firm enough voice “Not here and certainly not today. This is their graduation...and with all due respect if Bobbi doesn’t want either of you here then maybe you shouldn’t be here if you are just going to make her uncomfortable”

Whitney scoffed from behind Calvin “You’re going to play mother to my kid now? You don’t feel fufilled enough by doing that with your niece and the little orphan over there?” she glanced to Sharon and Skye and laughed before looking back to Peggy “Honestly maybe you should try having some of your own”

Peggy bit her lip and kept her tone as calm as possible but still as stern as she possibly come “It’s really best that you leave”

“No one wants you here” Bobbi mumbled.

Calvin then pointed viciously at the young girl “Watch your damn mouth before I shut it”

Lance stepped more in front of her “Right back at you, mate”

“I’m not your mate and you’re sure as hell not enough for her”

In the corner of her eye, Peggy saw Steve make his way over after he spotted the conflict happening from a far “Pegs. Everything okay?”

Peggy scratched her forehead with her eyes shut and said in pure exhaustion “Yes, these two were just leaving”

“Says who?” Calvin snarled to her, Peggy dropped her hand back to her side and looked to him “Says me. This is my school”

“Yeah…” he grumbled as he looked down to her, then whispering with a vicious tongue “And what how much of a slut must you be to sleep with your deputy in order to keep a good run of the dump?”

Before she could even have the chance to say anything back, Steve was between them before she knew it, gripping onto Calvin’s jacket only to push him back and growl “That’s enough”

“Steve leave it” Peggy put her hand on his arm and she stood to the side of him.

“Yes Steve leave it” Whitney raised her brows “Be the good little lapdog you are”

Calvin huffed a small laugh “Outta curiousity how big of a pay rise did she give you after you were _giving it to her_?”

Steve grumbled a low, bitter laugh and clenched his fist up, going to throw a clear punch but Peggy already predicted it and held back his arm, getting up on tip toes and mumbling quietly to him “You do that and you will give him a sweet lawsuit”

Steve turned his head to the side and looked to her, locking into her warm brown eyes and then took a deep brief. She was right, of course she was right. Just rising to whatever he was saying would only make things worse.

Peggy nodded once she saw that he was calm and waved her hand over to the secuirty, looking to Whitney and Calvin “You’re done”

After resistance at first, the secuirty finally escorted them off of the premises. Peggy let out a breath and turned to Bobbi, putting her hand on her arm “I’m sorry they are the hand you got dealt with” she then glanced to Lance and nodded “But you’re lucky you have this bulldog”

“Thanks, Peggy” Bobbi said gently “For what you did”

Peggy just gave her a smile and then turned to Sharon and Skye, raising her brows to them and saying quietly “And don’t listen to _anything_ she said”

But they both already knew that. Peggy ran her fingers through her hair “Alright guys. Go get yourself sorted in the seating, we really need to be moving this thing along anyway”

As they moved away, Peggy turned to Steve and pressed her finger against his chest “Although I appreciate you trying to be the knight in shining armour exetera _but_ you do realise if you had have punched him just then that it would have had serious reproccusions on us both. He would have gone to the police and it would have added to Whitney’s complaint about me”

Steve sighed and nodded before Peggy then continued “If the school board heard that you, my deputy and _fiance_ attacked a civilian then they would have seen it as you and I being unprofessional because we mix our personal lives”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking”

“I know” Peggy put her hands on his cheeks “I’m not angry. I’m just saying please take a breath sometimes, as adorable as it is to see you being protective over me, do it when it won’t put our jobs at risk”

“Deal”

“Good” Peggy leaned forward and gave him a quick, gently kiss “Now let’s get this graduation rolling”

Steve gave her a gentle smile and nodded. They both then made their way outside and started the graduation ceremony. Thankfully without any hitches.

* * *

 

**sorry for the slow update and thank you for your comments and patience, we are coming to a close on this story soon so stick around**

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hesitate to leave comments below for feedback, it would be appreciated.


End file.
